The Widest Spectrum
by RoleplayCracktastic
Summary: Mrs. Lovett knows Sweeney can never love her so she goes to desperate lengths to end the pain. Will Toby and his new friend be able to help her? And will Sweeney ever be able to warm his heart? SWEENETT M-Rated starting at Chapter 8
1. Bethany

**A.N. Hey...this is a roleplay written between Spontaniously Insane and Twisted Ingenue. It's not stupendous but it was fun to write. I promise strong Sweenett...M-rated starting at Chapter eight...and TobyOC. It's good...read it. Happy birthday.**

**Also, you can blame Ingenue for the TobyOC. XD – Spontaniously Insane**

**The Widest Spectrum**

...

Chapter I: Bethany

...

Tobias tried to whistle a cheerful song called "Give the Turtle Toffee", though the tune came out shuddery and odd. The air was far too frigid to permit whistling at present. No. The weather was miserable and freezing on the gloomy, gray street of London, Fleet Street. It was snowing, but it wasn't a gentle, sweet, pure white snow, it was more like silvery droplets of ice plummeting from the sky, making the atmosphere even more miserable than it already was.

Toby blew hot breath into his gloved hands. The gloves were a little worn and crudely made, but Mrs. Lovett had kindly knitted them for him and there was no need for him to complain. Before he met her, he never had gloves.

Anyhow, the boy quickened his pace. He wanted to get back home. As he carried the sack of flour in one arm, he thought longingly of the prospect of a warm meat pie and some hot tea from Mrs. Lovett.

Unfortunately, he was looking down at his feet, not watching where he was going. Young lads tended to do that. So, naturally, that lead to trouble and sure enough he ran into someone, causing him to fall backwards on the slushy, cold, cobblestone street, his rear hitting the pavement hard.

The young girl Toby ran into wasn't lucky either. The impact sent her into the curb and into a pile of slush. Though, from her previous state, she really wasn't much wetter than before. The little girl had been running around for hours in the cold, and by that point it was a miracle if she even knew where she was.

Just as she was about to pull herself from the snow bank a carriage raced by, spraying her with the wet slush on the cobblestones. The already too large excuse for a shirt and jacket she was wearing began to look more like a puddle of liquid fabric than clothing and it didn't help matters. Somehow, she managed to get both her shoes back on her stockinged feet and secure her headband on her head. It was a start, at least.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that!" Tobias leapt up, thanking sweet Jesus for not letting the bag of flour spill everywhere. He knew Mrs. Lovett wouldn't yell at him or beat him, but he would hate to inconvenience her in any way. "I wosn't lookin where I was goin'...a right bad 'abit! Mum always told me that it wos bad."

"'is alright sir. M-My fault..." The little girl tired her hardest to wring out her sleeves, and failed quite well at it, too. "I-I need ta be more careful."

"Sir?" Toby laughed, raising his eyebrows. "Ya' need'nt call me "sir" cos' if I ain't mistaken, I'm prob'ly 'bout your age...and 'bout the same..." Toby paused for a minute, trying to remember the word. "...social class." Toby took notice of her dress. "You're soakin' wet! You're gonna freeze if ya don't get 'ome soon."

After a second, the girl stood, hugging her jacket around her shoulders like it might actually do some good at keeping her warm. Her skirt hung low on her hips from the weight of the water it had soaked up, and you could almost see the pale skin of her stomach and the pink skin on her back. "Home..." She muttered, looking down the street Toby came from and then back up the street from where she came. "I don't think I wanna go home... N-Not my home..." She said. Another carriage, hurriedly going past, sprayed cold slush on both children, succeeding in undoing what little the girl had done to dry herself out.

"Shit!" Toby cursed, feeling the chill sink into his clothing. He then blushed when he realized what slipped out in front of a girl. "Um...I'm sorry 'bout that. Mum told me not to say them kinds of things in front o' ladies...but I 'eard Mr. Todd sayin' it... and..." Toby knew he had no good argument, so he just looked at the girl. He glanced into her blackish-brown eyes and saw deep traces of sadness, misery, and fear in their depths. He had been faced with those very same eyes at one time... when he looked in a mirror.

"Are you...?" Toby gulped, feeling the chilly air. He let out a shuddering breath which turned to a white, smoky haze in the air. "You don't 'ave nowhere to go?"

"I..." The girl paused as a chill wind whipped past them. "No. I don't 'ave anywhere left to go to, I 'spose..." Her eyes kept glancing back behind her, like she was looking for something. "I... I mean... I have... had a h-home... Once... I don't want to go b-back there, though, so it's not really a home, is it?" She turned to Toby and smiled. She was rather cute when she smiled.

"No..." Toby sighed, understanding. "I 'spose not." Toby looked into her eyes again, forcing himself to. Though he didn't like to see anything that reminded him of the horrid life he used to have, he knew he had to brave it out sometimes. He wished he could just focus on her smile. "Is it...?" he took a deep breath. "Is it really that bad?"

"Well..." The girl took a step inward, close the gap between the two. "I _was_ paid a penny a week. But it was only if I didn't make him mad, which wasn't an easy task. He had this awful cane that had a leather strap on the end. He'd try and find reasons to hit me... I'm 

glad I ran away, I just wish I'd thought it through a bit more." She shivered, holding her jacket close. If you looked, you could see the stark red and pink lines spanning the pale skin on her shoulders.

Toby felt strong pity and understanding begin to nag at his heart and stomach. Mostly his stomach. Pity always upsets the stomach.

He looked at the nasty welts on her shoulders and unintentionally began fingering a scar on the back of his hand that he had received from his previous master. An ostentatious git by the name of Señor Pirelli.

"I'm...real sorry," Toby mumbled a little, kind of afraid to talk. "I...kind of figured ya might've 'ad somethin' goin' on wit' you." Toby smiled shyly and held out his hand. "Sorry for not introducin' meself. I 'ave dreadful manners sometimes. I'm Tobias...but you can call me Toby. I prefer it, act'lly,"

"I'm Bethany. Actually, it's Beth but I didn't like it very much." the girl said, smiling again. She reached out for his hand, hesitating for a fraction of a second. Her thin white hands were covered in pink and red skin all over. Flushing, Bethany pulled back her hand, burying the injuries under her jacket. Her mind whirled with thoughts about this sweet little boy who'd found her... Bethany wiped at the bags under her eyes, trying to clear her mind some.

Toby tried to keep a confident smile on, though he was feeling anything but. "Beth'ny...it's nice to meet you." He really hoped that the manners Mrs. Lovett taught him were showing a little. For some reason, he had a desire to impress this miserable looking girl. Maybe she'd think he was a gentlemen. Now...what if he kissed her hand or something? No. That would be getting a little on the pretentious side.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Bethany smiled. "I best be goin'..." She said, giving Toby a small nod and turning around. Here, she stopped. If only she knew where she could actually go. She pulled the three pennies she had out of her pocket and stared at them like they might tell her what to do. Nothing. Blast her money. _'Oooo... Stupid rich man's money...Cursed... stupid crappy money done me no good..._' She thought. "Don't need his stupid cursed rich man money..." She said, not realizing she had said that out loud. She threw the three little coins across the street where the beggar woman picked them up. Then she stood there, pouting, arms crossed. _'Well, Beth, there went your savings and your dinner. Good job.'_

Toby raised his eyebrows as he pondered something. His head was screaming that it was a bad idea, but his pity-filled gut was telling him otherwise.

"Er...Beth'ny?" Toby moved up to tap her on the shoulder. "Excuse me...I know we jos met an' all...but...would ya like to come over to me mum's shop for a lil' while. It's warm there...an' I'm sure Mrs. Lovett'll let you 'ave somethin' to eat. She's a good lady."

Bethany tried not to look too startled at the tap on her shoulder. At the offer, she flushed and quickly checked behind her to make sure the boy was talking to her. "You'd let me c-come with you?" She asked, barely able to speak because of the cold. "I'd... I'd love to. T-Thank y-you."

Toby smiled, relieved, but crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that Mrs. Lovett would be alright with it. She was so kind, but sometimes...if Mr. Todd were there, of course, she might be a little on edge and wouldn't allow things.

"I've got the flour," Toby thought to himself optimistically, looking at the bag of flour. "Hopefully Mr. Todd won't be there and she'll be in nice mood."

Toby lightly took Bethany's cold hand. "Come on, then. It's only up the street." He began leading the girl down the cobblestone street, holding her hand tighter in his gloved one, hoping to spread a little warmth to it.

"Thank you again, Toby." Bethany said, smile returning to her place. The promise of a warm building brightened her spirits. She didn't expect them to let her stay, oh no, but being able to go inside for a moment made her day all the more better.

"No prob'm a 'tall," Toby replied, making his way to the door of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop with Bethany in tow.

Mrs. Lovett was at the counter, adding herbs to a little meat she was about to add in a pie. No...not _that_ kind of meat. It was actually a little veal she'd been able to buy with her earnings. She was using veal for one reason...because this particular pie would be for Mr. Todd. Yes...and she knew he liked a little dried rosemary in his pies. No, he didn't say that directly, but every time she made him a pie with rosemary, he always complimented it more. And that's exactly what she wanted. A complimentary, satisfied Mr. Todd.

But that week she had made a discovery about his tastes. A few days ago, while making him a pie, she cut her finger in the process, accidentally getting a good amount of her blood in his pie meat. She decided to give it to him with the "what he doesn't know won't hurt him" philosophy. But to her surprise, his reaction to it was a _smile_ and telling her it was the best pie he'd ever had. So, naturally...for Mrs. Lovett, at least, she wanted him happy so she gave herself a little incision somewhere on her hand every time she made him a pie and put a little of her blood in it. Yes...it was a little queer...but what wasn't in this day and age?

As Mrs. Lovett was in the process of slicing the back of her hand (she found out that more blood came out there), Toby made his appearance.

"I'm 'ome, mum!" he announced.

Mrs. Lovett jumped and let out a surprised yelp. She put down the knife rapidly and hid her hand behind her back.

"Toby, dear...you look so cold. 'Ow bout we..." Mrs. Lovett froze for a moment when she saw Bethany come up from behind him.

"Is this your friend?" Mrs. Lovett asked him, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yes mam'," Toby nodded, taking Bethany's hand and lightly pulling her towards Mrs. Lovett who had come out from behind the counter. "This is Beth'ny, mum. And Beth'ny, this is Mrs. Lovett."

"Good ev'nin' marm." Bethany dipped her head slightly, refusing to meet Mrs. Lovett's eyes. Instead, she fascinated herself with a run in her stocking. You could almost taste the fear coming off of her, she was so nervous.

Mrs. Lovett's face broke into a smile as she wrapped an arm around Bethany. "Oh, dearie, you look as if you've 'ad death over for dinner." Mrs. Lovett took Bethany's cold, red hands. "'Aven't you any mittens?"

"No marm." Bethany managed to say. "I coul'n't afford 'um."

"You poor thing," Mrs. Lovett cooed gently, bringing Bethany over to the little booth and sitting her down. "I'm makin' some 'ot tea. Why don't I get you a cup?" Mrs. Lovett smiled at her.

"That would be lovely, marm. Thank you." Bethany smiled back, though still a tad nervous. There was a feeling that hung about the house like death and it frightened her, if only slightly.

"Well then," Mrs. Lovett moved away from Bethany and headed over back to Mr. Todd's pie. "Once we 'ear a whistlin' noise, we'll know it's ready." Mrs. Lovett turned to Toby. "Would you like a cup too, dearie?"

"Of course, mum," Toby gave her a toothy grin which immediately turned into a frown. "_Mum!_"

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett looked alarmed.

"What'd you do to yer 'and?" Toby rushed over to Mrs. Lovett and pointed out the bleeding gash on the back of her hand.

"You needn't fuss, dearie," Mrs. Lovett smiled shakily. "Jos a lil' nick I got while choppin' a bit o' meat."

"But..." Toby protested. But before he could finish, a loud whistling noise came from the parlor.

"Me tea's ready," Mrs. Lovett stepped out from behind the counter and headed towards the parlor. "One minute, dearies."

"I hate to be a bother," Bethany started, gesturing after Mrs. Lovett lightly, "but that didn't look like any nick--" She stopped when heavy footsteps echoed across the ceiling and down the stairs outside.

"Is my pie ready yet, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney Todd's unmistakable monotone drawl could be heard outside. The bell on the door tinged and the older man stuck his head through the door, looking toward the parlor and completely missing the girl sitting close by. "Mrs. Lovett?" he called again, a little anger in his tone. Quickly he stepped inside and was about to shout again when his eyes caught Bethany. Bethany quickly tried to act like she wasn't there.

"Sir!" Toby leapt up in front of Sweeney, despite his fear of the man. "This is my friend, Beth'ny." Toby nervously turned to Bethany. "Beth'ny...this is Mr. Todd. 'E's a barber...a smashing good man!"

Bethany tried to muster up her confidence so she would look too much like an opportunity to be taken advantage of, or worse, a snack, and she did manage to coax a halfhearted glare from Sweeney's shock and/or confused face. "Nice to meet you, sir." She said, standing and giving him a welcoming nod. After a second, Sweeney's face fell into his more natural 'ah, what the hell' face. He decided he didn't mind her staying for the moment, but if Mrs. Lovett tried to bring up the matter of this girl staying that would be another thing entirely.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney stuck his head into the parlor, searching. "We need to have a little talk about this girl your br...boy has brought in."

There was the sound of Mrs. Lovett practically squealing from surprise before she came out of the parlor looking slightly frazzled while she juggled a teapot and two mugs.

"'Ey there, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett tried not to stammer. "'Ow's bus'ness goin?"

"Mrs. Lovett, what have I said about bringing more _children_ into this establishment?" Sweeney half snarled, taking his own very special mug and tapping away the flour that always seems to get in everything he brought downstairs. "I let you keep the boy, but this..." he glanced over at Bethany and put his hand to his temple."You know why I hate children and yet they keep coming inside." Sweeney pulled up a vacant chair and sat down in it, hunched over slightly like a man with too much on his mind. "And is my pie ready yet?"

"Oh! Pie!" Mrs. Lovett blushed vividly, hiding her hand behind her back. "Gotta...pop it in the oven! Then...it'll...it'll be great!"

"Oh brother," Toby sighed.

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney looked up at her, glaring. "She can't stay." He then directed his glare at Bethany. "Have your tea and leave. We don't provide free room and board."

Bethany suddenly had an idea. Sadly the idea might have gotten her killed if she hadn't worked with a crazy old bastard before. She stood up and brushed the settling flour from her wet dress, more confident than before. "Mr. T-Todd." She addressed him and it took most of her self control to keep from stammering. "I-I'm willing to work here if I-I can stay. I... I can bake the crusts for Mrs. Lovett's pie." She crossed the room to stand next to Sweeney, who quirked an eyebrow at her welling confidence.

"You want work, then?" Sweeney asked, sitting up. His eyes looked Bethany over and again, and they kept settling on the small scars on her shoulder and hands. "Alright. Let's talk. Alone. In the parlor." He stood quickly, and after setting down his mug, he guided her none too gently into the parlor. "We'll be back in a minute, Mrs. Lovett."

Toby clenched his fists and started heading into the parlor before Mrs. Lovett put hand on his chest to stop him.

"It'll...be alright, dearie," Mrs. Lovett assured Toby, though very unsure herself. She tousled his hair lovingly before returning to her pie, discreetly adding her blood in the meat.

"Mum," Toby sighed, sitting at the counter and pouring himself some hot tea in another mug, since Sweeney had taken his."Would you let 'er work for you?"

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett put the meat in the doughy crust before adding a flour covered top. "I always could use an extra 'and." Mrs. Lovett popped the pie into the small personal oven used only for the residents in her shop...her, Toby, and Mr. Todd.

"Yer sucha good soul, mum," Toby beamed at her. "Wish I could say the same 'bout..." Toby trailed off.

Sweeney led Bethany into the parlor and all but shoved her onto the little sofa. He quickly locked the door, pausing there for a second to think. He was not a man for love or compassion, that was for certain. But, he was not lacking in kindness. It was just his own brand of kindness...without love or compassion. Just kindness in his own little way. He turned, pocketing the key, and sat down on the chair opposite Bethany.

"Who was it that hurt you?" Sweeney tried to keep the hate from his voice. Bethany didn't answer for a second, and she didn't look at Sweeney, like she was hiding something.

"Answer me, girl." Sweeney snapped. It was like that tone broke something inside the girl, for it seemed all her confidence shattered.

"If I tell you sir, he'll kill me!" Bethany cried, though her voice was not raised very much at all. Sweeney rose and bent down over the girl, placing a rough hand on her shoulder.

"You act like_ I_ wouldn't." Sweeney snarled, officially angered. "Tell me or I might just hurt you worse than he ever did."

"I t-think he went by the n-name 'Beatle' o-or 'Beadle' o-or something. I wouldn't know, sir! We wasn't allowed to c-call him anythin' but 'sir' o-or 'milord'. P-Please don't hurt me, sir!" Bethany cried. Sweeney pulled the extra cloth off her shoulder and stared at the deep red marks on her back as though to confirm what she said. In doing this, he had to pull her up off the sofa a tad, and when he let go, she fell back to the cushions with a frightened yelp. Sweeney strode over to the parlor door like a man with a purpose, leaving the poor girl crying behind him.

"Mrs. Lovett, don't let the girl leave." he ordered, a plan forming behind his eyes.

"Oh no," Mrs. Lovett hid her bleeding hand in the folds of her flour-covered apron. "Wot's this you've got in mind?"

"She was a servant of Beadle's. If she stays here, he'll come looking for her. Here." Sweeney took a long swig from "his" mug and was surprised his tea was getting cold. He shrugged it off. Nothing could ruin this mood.

"I have work to be done, Mrs. Lovett. Bring the pie upstairs when it's ready." With that Sweeney made his exit out the stairwell, singing something to himself.

Mrs. Lovett sighed deeply. He could be such an ass sometimes. But, that's what she loved about him, I guess. She then turned around to Toby, giving him a smile. "Well, I guess she's workin' fer me now..." Mrs. Lovett got a small twinkle in her eye. "I've always wanted a lil' girl 'round, No offense, Toby, dear."

"None taken, mum," Toby bowed, grinning.

"Can't believe Mr. T's allowin' this," Mrs. Lovett remarked. Even though she knew his reasoning, she was still slightly incredulous.

"Can't either, mum," Toby agreed, giving a look into the parlor. "Looks like some''un in there needs some comfortin'."

"Call me in if ya need me, dearie," Mrs. Lovett winked at Toby before he headed into the parlor.

"B-Beth'ny?" Toby stammered. "You...alright?"

Bethany looked up from where she laid, eyes red and cheeks flushed. Quickly she sat up and wiped her eyes, sniffling. "I-Is he a-always that m-mean?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

Toby plopped down beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder before letting out a chuckle,

"You think 'es mean now?" Toby snorted. "'E was bein' right Christ-like then." Toby giggled. "'E's a downright grouch, 'e is. Mrs. Lovett and I 'ave lots o' fun teasin' 'em be'ind 'is back."

Bethany knew it was not right to smile at someone else's expense but hell, it made her feel better to smile. So she smiled. After a second, she gave Toby a hug around the neck, almost crying again. She realized how long it'd been she she'd had a good cry and it only made her want to cry more.

Toby was taken aback, but patted her lightly on the back. "I know 'ow bad it can be, Beth'ny. I 'ad a nasty master once too. 'E beat me when I wouldn't do somethin' right." Toby winced, trying to water down his story a bit. "But now your 'ere and everthin' gonna be better. Trust me. My life turned 'round ever since mum took me in. An' yours will too. I promise."

"Thank you Toby." Bethany said into the nape of Toby's neck."Thank you for everything."

"As much as I 'ate to say it...I didn't do much," Toby wrinkled up his nose. "It twas really Mr. Todd 'oo did everythin'."

Bethany looked up at Toby, letting her hands fall to her lap. "H-He didn't find me, and he isn't here right now, is he?" Bethany crossed her arms smugly, and the top of her dress nearly fell off her completely.

"We need to get ya a new dress, Beth'ny," Toby said softly, pulling up the top of her dress. "Mum can prob'ly 'elp make ya a new one."

Bethany flushed. "I-I don't n-need a new d-dress." She said softly. "I... I just need t-this to be taken up a b-bit. T-That's all." She smiled at Toby softly. "Its jus' the top t-that needs fixin'..."

"I see," Toby nodded. "I don't know much 'bout dresses, to tell ya the truth."

"M-Me neither." Bethany giggled a little bit. "This was me mum's dress once... she made it. If I knew how to sew I'da fixed it meself." Bethany suddenly realized that she was still wet. They both were. "Oooo. We're getting the sofa all wet sittin' here."

"Well, this sofa's taken a lot," Toby stood up, taking Bethany's hand and helping her up as well. "'Ow bout we get a change o' clothes then 'ave somethin' to eat? You look awful 'ungry."

"A-Alright..." Bethany said. She was very, _very_ happy at the prospect of not only a new home and a fun job but of good food. "But... what can I wear?"

"Er..." Toby's ears turned a bright shade of pink. "...didn't think o' that." An idea finally flashed in his head. She could wear some of his trousers and..."Um...never mind...bad idea."

"Do ya think Mrs. Lovett has some old clothes I can wear?" Bethany asked.

"Could ya fit in 'em?" Toby looked skeptical. "Forgive me candor, but you're quite a skinny thing."

"I... I think I could. I can find a way, I'm sure." Bethany said, eyes growing hopeful. Oh, to be warm and dry again.

"Alright then," Toby took Bethany's hand and took her out of the parlor. Mrs. Lovett was sitting in the booth, elbows on the table, waiting for the pie to bake.

"Mum?" Toby looked to Mrs. Lovett. "Both of us got a mite wet from a bit o' slush out there. Do you 'ave anythin' Beth'ny could wear?"

Mrs. Lovett got up from the booth and strolled over to the children. "Actually, I do," Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms. "Oh, me dear Albert always got on me fer hoardin' me things...I'm a right good pack-rat." Mrs. Lovett motioned for Bethany. "Beth'ny? Why don't we go see what we can find? Toby..." she nodded at the boy. "You're gonna need to change too. Make sure ya put your wet things in the clothes basket."

"Yes, mam'," Toby nodded politely, and then disappeared down the halls, anxious to get out of his cold, wet clothes.

Bethany walked over to Mrs. Lovett, unsure of wear to go. "Thank you for the clothes." She said softly, watching Toby go with saddened eyes.

"Aw, it's nothin'," Mrs. Lovett smirked a little before sauntering down the halls into her bedroom. "Come now, dearie."

Bethany followed Mrs. Lovett into a small, slightly drab room with a queen sized bed topped with a green, shabby quilt. Mrs. Lovett strolled over to a corner in the room and knelt down in front of a gray, brass-bound trunk. She flipped open the clasps and pulled the trunk open. A loud creaking noise emitted from the hinges.

"Ere we are," Mrs., Lovett exhaled loudly. "I 'aven't 'ad a look in 'ere ever since me Albert passed on."

Bethany swatted the rising dust from her face. "There's a lot in there." She commented, looking over Mrs. Lovett's shoulder. "Is there anything that'd fit me?"

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett began digging around in the trunk which was filled with clothes. "If I can find it, I'm sure." The woman spent a few minutes looking, pulling out dresses and fabric until she exclaimed,

"Aha! 'Ere it tis!"

Mrs. Lovett pulled out a small, lacy emerald green dress with long sleeves and a high neckline. The dress was rather pretty, but the color of it had been muted somewhat from age. The lace remained white since it had been out of the sun, yet the lace at the edge of the sleeves was frayed slightly.

"Might be a lil' long for a lass your age," Mrs. Lovett remarked, holding the dress up to Bethany. The dress was so long that it hit the floor. "But it'll do if I can 'em it."

Bethany's eyes grew wide at the sight of the dress. "It's perfect." she said. After a moment of just being in awe of the sheer kindness, Bethany's eyes turned to pick at her own, wet dress. "C-Can you fix this one too? T-the shoulders jus' need ta be taken up." Bethany asked, hope in her eyes.

"Course I can, dear!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed loudly. "Why don'tcha slip out o' that and put this un' on now? I'll fix yer dress later when I 'ave the time."

Bethany hugged Mrs. Lovett tightly. "Thank you so much." She said happily. Quickly, she slipped her old wet dress off her shoulders and threw it on a vacant chair, hanging the middle sash lovingly on the bedpost. She pulled the green dress over her head, watching the fabric fall to just above her ankles. It wasn't quite as long as she had thought. The middle was a tad too large for her, and she snatched her almost dry sash back from the bedpost. She tied it around her waist and back into its bow behind her, admiring her handiwork in the full length mirror.

"Fits like a glove."

"Looks lovely," Mrs. Lovett remarked. "Need to do one thing, though..." Mrs. Lovett came behind Bethany and attached the little silver clasps on the back together. "There we go. 'Ow does it feel?"

"It's... it's the best present I've ever gotten. It fits so well, like it... it was made for me." Bethany smiled through happy tears. "You are too kind to me."

Mrs. Lovett chuckled a little. "Oh, I isn't a saint at 'tall. And 'ow do you 'spect me ta treat ya, dearie? You're workin' for me...I 'ave ta give ya somethin' in return."

"I'm sorry... you've just given me so much more than I-I deserve." Bethany put her arms around her middle, hugging the soft fabric to her frame.

"More than you deserve?" Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows and put and arm around Bethany's shoulder. She then began to understand what was doing on. "Oh, dearie, I 'ope you 'aven't 'ad a nasty ol' master like poor Toby did."

Bethany had so much she wanted to say about her old master, but she bit her tongue like always and stayed silent. Her fear of that man was far greater than her love for this new life she had been given. She knew she could say what she wanted and could get away from it, but her heart told her it was best to bear it all alone. Like always. You could see the hate and the anger in her eyes though. Like deep pools of water with no bottom, they held years of anger and hate toward her former master, such that no man should ever have toward another. "H-He wasn't that bad, marm." Bethany said, trying to smile. She was lying through her teeth but she would rather spare Mrs. Lovett of her troubles.

"Oh, that's 'ogwash," Mrs. Lovett snorted. "It'd slipped me mind that you 'ad the Beadle as yer master. A right revoltin' piece o' work that man is...if you can call 'em a man."

"He... I hate him. I have wished him the worst possible death imaginable for years. I... I really shouldn't be s-saying any of this." Bethany stopped herself short of a long awaited rant, suddenly scared. "I-If he finds out what I just said... Oooo. I might as well be dead." Bethany hugged her arms to her chest tighter, saddened eyes not bearing to look at herself any longer.

"Well even if 'e does find out, 'e ain't gonna kill ya, dear," Mrs. Lovett said firmly. "'Your never gonna be in 'is servitude ever again. Mark my words." Mrs. Lovett looked almost irate. "You 'ave every right to 'ate 'em too! I've always thought 'e wos an oily, slimy thing...but now..." Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips. "'E dos deserve to die."

Bethany continued to stare at her shoes. "No man _deserves_ to die, Mrs. Lovett. Not even those who wish for death." Bethany paused, biting her lip. This whole conversation left her with a bad taste in her mouth. She clasped her right wrist tightly. "Once one is faced with the prospect of death, no matter how much they may have wished it, it still makes them fearful." She said, clutching at her wrist so tightly that her hand began to turn pink, than red, and then a delicate shade of maroon.

"Well, if ya die in your sleep, it don't matter much," Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "An' some folks are so old and weary that they jos wanna go up ta Jesus." Mrs. Lovett looked down at her feet, guilt bubbling in her stomach.

"They still held fear in their hearts at some point." Bethany countered, ignoring the fact that she was cutting off circulation to her hand via her grip on her wrist.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett bit down on her lower lip so hard that a metallic taste entered her mouth. Blood. She was at a loss for words.

_"You didn't __**directly **__kill them," _she thought to herself. _"Mr. T does it...not me." _

Bethany looked up at Mrs. Lovett and it was then the pain hit her. Quickly, she released her hand, biting down on her lip to keep from saying something awful. The hand was a pretty shade of purple at that point. "Oooo..." Bethany hissed, glaring at the even deeper purple bruise she had just given herself.

"Wot' you been doin' to that poor wrist o' yours?" Mrs. Lovett took Bethany's wrist in her hand. "You commit a murder o' somethin'?"

Bethany winced, both from pain and the fact that her _other_ secret was out. As Mrs. Lovett examined her wrist, it began to turn back to its normal color, which made thin sets of scars visible. Several little ticks, clean and clear, one just under the other, and then one long scar across her wrist, also very clean cut. Possibly made with a razor blade.

Mrs. Lovett paled. "Wot' in the...?" she couldn't finish. "Oh, darlin'...you 'aven't, 'ave you?"

"I... I didn't want to be there anymore." Bethany tried to explain. "I was younger... I heard mast-... _him..._ talkin' 'bout this chap who did himself in... How free he must have felt..." Bethany bit her lip, drawing blood. "I didn't know what I was d-doing..." she said, playing with her headband with her free hand. Suddenly something struck her and her eyes grew fearful again. "Please... don't tell T-Toby..."

"Course I won't tell Toby!" Mrs. Lovett looked appalled at even the idea of it. "Let's jos keep this 'tween you an' me, alright?" Mrs. Lovett tenderly smoothed Bethany's short, dark hair. "But I don't wont' you to be doin' it anymore, understand?"

A voice in Mrs. Lovett's head hissed_ "Hypocrite!"_, but she brushed it aside. She wasn't cutting herself because she _felt _like it. She was just doing it for Mr. Todd...just for Mr. Todd. Well...it did feel rather..._good _sometimes...but...it just wasn't the same.

"I won't. I... I promise." Bethany wiped a new tear from her eye. Her hand, in its travels, found its way into her hair, which was growing long. She really didn't like it long. "Mrs. Lovett, I think there's a pie in the oven still...we might want to go get it before it burns."

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Lovett jumped again and fled to the front shop with Bethany following behind her. As she reached the oven she silently prayed to herself that the pie wasn't burning.

'"Beth'ny?" Mrs. Lovett peered into the oven. The pie was golden brown and not burnt in the slightest. "Would you please 'and me that lil' oven mitt on the counter there?"

Bethany handed her the mitt obediently and then sat down in the vacant chair, looking behind her to make sure Toby wouldn't sneak up on her. Little boys tended to do that and she was already a tad bit afraid of the room. Mostly the door that Sweeney Todd always came through, but she didn't know his name so it was just 'that door'.

"Mrs. Lovett... that man that came in earlier...what was his name?" Bethany asked, leaning forward on her chair slightly.

"Wot you mean?" Mrs. Lovett slowly took the pie out of the oven and placed it on the counter to cool. "Mr. Todd?"

"Yes. That man that hired me. You call him Mr. Todd, but I never found out his full name." Bethany said, scuffing her shoes together slightly, almost afraid to ask.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett sighed, resting her elbows on the counter, trying to be casual. "'Is name's Sweeney Todd...an'..." Mrs. Lovett flushed a light pink. "E's...not a bad fellow. A li'le...different...but...'e ain't a bad man."

_"Sure he isn't," _the voice in her head taunted her again.

"He didn't seem that bad..." Bethany sat in thought for a moment. "But he... he's not what he seems, I believe..." She paused, staring at a cockroach on the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

"Wont me to 'elp you make some...?" Toby sauntered in the room, but froze in place once he saw Bethany. His jaw began hanging slack.

Mrs. Lovett snickered in her hand a little, thinking about how cute puppy love was sometimes. Ah...how she wished her love life could be that simplistic and sweet.

"Miss. Beth'ny," Toby's eyes were still wide as he numbly walked over to her. "You look...like a reg'lar lady."

Bethany flushed. It was the first time she'd been truly complimented in a long time. "T-Thank you." Bethany's heart fluttered, which was an awkward emotion for her.

"D-D-Don't like..." Toby smiled lopsidedly. "...bein' dishonest 'bout things..."

Mrs. Lovett quickly tiptoed over to Toby and whispered in his ear, "Go on! Tell 'er she looks pretty!"

"Wot...?" Toby's ears turned violet.

"C'mon, lad. Ain't afraid are ya?" she teased, giving him a nudge.

"You..." Toby gulped, feeling VERY awkward. "You look...r-rather..."

"_Very," _Mrs. Lovett corrected in a hiss.

"_Very_..." Toby wished he could just evaporate into thin air. And was it his imagination or was it getting unnaturally hot in the room. "...p-pretty."

Bethany felt her face get hot all the way up to her ears. "Y-You really think so?" She asked, stifling a giggle.

"Of...c-course..." Toby stuttered. "I...t-told ya that...I don't lie."

Bethany smiled like nothing she'd ever smiled before. "Y-You look n-nice yerself." She said, playing with the collar of his shirt. "And... you're a very sweet boy for... for sayin' that." Bethany leaned over and kissed Toby on the cheek lightly, turning even redder herself as she did so.

Toby might as well have been a long, boy-shaped tomato due to the color he turned. "Um...I..." he was then incapable of coherent speech while Mrs. Lovett was practically squealing with the cuteness of it all.

"Well, lil' lovebirds," Mrs. Lovett was smirking from ear to ear as she picked up a plate, blowing the flour off of it, and placed the meat pie on it. "I'm gonna go give this to Mr. T. You don't wont 'em on an empty stomach."

Mrs. Lovett headed out of the shop and up to the metal stairs, gripping onto the railing with one hand and holding the pie with another. She was glad to get to see Mr. Todd again. Maybe he'd smile at her or thank her for the pie. Maybe.

She reached the door and hesitantly knocked on it. "Mr. T?" she called out. "I got you yer pie!"

The door opened silently and Sweeney Todd walked back over to his chair. He had had a long, _long_ day and with that girl. He was a tired man that night. He didn't even say anything to Mrs. Lovett as she walked inside.

"Mr. T?" she tentatively walked over to him in his chair. "'Ere's...your pie." She let out a shuddering breath as if she didn't have enough air in her lungs.

Sweeney looked up at Mrs. Lovett with tired eyes and accepted the pie almost gratefully. After a second he tasted the pie, and finding it to his liking he tucked in for a well deserved dinner. "Mrs. Lovett, this is a wonderful pie." He said, licking his lips which were formed in an almost smile.

Mrs. Lovett practically fainted as her head began spinning with euphoria. The seemed to be rocking back and forth before her eyes and breathing was practically not an option as her heart raced. She could hear the pulsations banging in her ears.

"Th-Thank you..." Mrs. Lovett said airily. She knew she was going to have to collapse on her bed once she went downstairs. She was far too dizzy. "M-Made it...sp-special."

Sweeney's face fell back into a frown when he looked up again. "Mrs. Lovett, are you alright? You look faint." There was only a hint of worry in his voice when he asked this, but he felt he had to ask.

"Y-Yes..." Mrs. Lovett gave him a weak smile. "Just fine." She tried to get a grip on herself. She couldn't stay up here with him very long if she couldn't keep her head.

"So..." she began. "I... really 'ope you give that Beadle wot 'e deserves," she made a slicing motion on her throat. "'E's an 'orrible thing, 'e is."

"I plan to when he comes by." Sweeney grinned before taking another bite of his pie. He paused, curious. "What brought that up?"

"'E's not only a dirty 'lil toady 'oo does all that nasty Turpin's filthy work." Mrs. Lovett spat. "'E also beats children!"

Sweeney froze, fork to his mouth. "How would you know that, Mrs. Lovett?" He asked, voice dangerously low.

"'Ave you seen them marks on that poor girls back?" Mrs. Lovett scowled. "You know 'ow much I 'ate it when folks beat lil' boys an' girls like that. It's downright 'orrible."

"The man must have had some reason to do what he did, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney remarked absently, still eating.

"Yer standin' up fer 'im?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was very quiet. She couldn't help but be a little disgusted, though she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering as she watched him eat.

"No. I just don't want you putting a man to shame without knowing what exactly happened." Sweeney said, gesturing with his fork.

"This...is the Beadle were talkin 'bout 'ere...remember?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was strained and high pitched. No...she couldn't get mad at him. She didn't want him angry with her.

"I'm just trying to break you of the habit, Mrs. Lovett. You did the same thing to me with that Spanish..." Sweeney made a face. "..._Italian_...fellow. That boy's former master...whatever his name was. You were about to ream me out for killin' him when you thought he was innocent but when I explained you were okay with it. I don't want you chasing the man away before his shave with that talk." Sweeney said, putting down his clean plate.

"'Course...I won't sir," Mrs. Lovett lowered her head as the word "pushover" echoed in her head.

"Mrs. Lovett, might I ask you, what where those scars on her wrist?" Sweeney set down his fork and looked up at Mrs. Lovett blankly.

"Scars?" Mrs. Lovett pretended to look confused. "Wot scars?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sweeney said, half snarling.

"Oh...those scars," Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "I'm not gonna be betrayin' her confidence, sir...if ya...don't mind." Mrs. Lovett began nervously picking at the scabbed cut on her palm that she'd given herself two days ago.

"I don't care, Mrs. Lovett. If she's going to work with us I need to know these things." Sweeney said, standing.

"N-No...you don't," Mrs. Lovett stuck out her chest and lifted up her quivering chin. "That's 'er bus'ness...and I know...so...that's all that matters."

Sweeney gripped Mrs. Lovett tightly on the shoulders. "Mrs. Lovett..." He said, warningly. 'Tell me."

Mrs. Lovett's stomach practically flipped. Yes...he was touching her..._clutching _her so tightly that it hurt. Sheer bliss.

"She jos..." Mrs. Lovett gulped as her senses began clouding. "You've gotta not tell anyone else, sir."

"I won't tell." Sweeney said, pressing his face close to her's. "Now _tell me_."

Mrs. Lovett tried not to let out a high-pitched sigh. Evil man. Knowing her weakness. "Sh-She does it...to 'erself. Ya know...cuttin' on...purpose cos ya aren't 'appy."

"Does or did?' Sweeney asked. "Important difference."

"I-I think she's stopped..." Mrs. Lovett was shivering. "I-I told 'er not to do it anymore...I...th-think she won't."

'Think? _Think?_" Sweeney backed off and sat back in his chair, rubbing his temples. "Think is not a reassuring word."

"Damn," Mrs. Lovett muttered to herself when he let go.

"She's going back on the streets as soon as I have Beadle in my hands." Sweeney said finally. "I'm not having her around."

"No!" Mrs. Lovett went to his side, clinging onto his arm. "You can't do that!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes, shaking her loose and walking to his window. "I can't trust her. And besides, what help could she even be?"

"I need another 'and," Mrs. Lovett persisted, rushing to his side again and lightly touching his shoulder. "Bus'ness is boomin' an' me an' Toby can't do it all by ourselves. I get awful tired."

"Prove to me that she can help, and that she'll keep her nose out of trouble and maybe I'll let her stay." Sweeney said, turning around to face the mirror. He did have some pity in his heart for the girl. Just a tiny, tiny bit.

"Of course, sir," Mrs. Lovett nodded fervently. "Thank you so much! You're the best, Mr. T!" She gave him a light peck on the cheek just for the hell of it.

Sweeney sighed, rolling his eyes at her. "Alright. Now, out. I see customers coming."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Lovett beamed, taking his plate and heading out of the barbershop.


	2. Too Much

**A.N. Hey, this is Twisted Ingenue, thanking all reviewers. I also want to give credit to Spontaniously Insane for her OC Bethany...for I do not write for that character. I also want to say that Mrs. Lovett's a tad OOC in this and the next chapter. I suppose too much of my own emotions leaked in because when I tried to put myself in her situation, I was like "WAAAAH!" but I know Lovett's stronger than that.**

**Also...we will update rather quickly, since this is written up to like Chapter 20. And...let's see...ByTheBeautifulSea...yes...I agree...blood pies weird, but if Mr. T liked it, she'd be like, hey, what the heck, and put it in there. The blood in the pies does have a purpose later on in the story, I promise.**

...

Chapter Two: Too Much

...

Mrs. Lovett was still feeling dizzy as she practically stumbled down the stairs from the euphoric pleasure.

When she finally made it down, she opened the door of the shop to see Toby and Bethany sitting at the booth.

"'Ello dearies," Mrs. Lovett gave them both a goofy smile, letting the plate in her hand clatter to the floor, breaking in two.

Bethany stood up, apparently mid sentence, and rushed to Mrs. Lovett's side. "Are you alright, Mrs. Lovett? You look 'bout ready to faint!" She said, clutching the older woman's arm.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett gave a shuddering breath. "I've...got good news for ya, dearie..."

"Mum?" Toby sprang up and picked up the shattered pieces of the plate, setting them on the counter, then going to Mrs. Lovett's side. "You really don't look alright..." he trailed off as his eyes became wide. "Wot' did that nasty man do?!"

"Nothin', dearie," Mrs. Lovett patted his head. "Jos said that if Miss Beth'ny was good...'e'd let 'er stay..._permen'tly_."

Bethany looked past Mrs. Lovett at Toby, face a mixture of confusion and astonishment. "Come, sit. Don't want you faintin' on us." Bethany helped lead her to the booth and sat her down on one side, before sitting on the other side and leaving a space for Toby. "Did he really say that, Mrs. Lovett?"

"'E sure did!" Mrs. Lovett said. "Can't...really believe it myself." Though Mrs. Lovett had been rather surprised by his quick acceptance, she knew she'd be able to pester him enough to say yes. What she was really feeling dizzy about was the closeness they had, how he pressed up so close to her, gripped her shoulders...wow...she needed a drink.

"Toby... I think she needs a drink." Bethany stood up and went to the cupboard for a glass. "Find the bottle, will you please?"

"Alright then," Toby went into the parlor and brought back a full bottle of the light brown, strong liquid. As he plopped it on the table in front of Mrs. Lovett he asked,

"May I 'ave some too, mum?"

"Only a little," Mrs. Lovett relented. "But I don't want you drinkin' up a storm in front o' Beth'ny, ya hear?"

"Yes, mam'." Toby nodded in agreement.

"Three glasses then." Bethany half-chimed, bring the glasses over. She passed one to Toby and one to Mrs. Lovett, and she put one by her seat. Before anyone could ask, she filled them all up and sat down.

"'E's gonna let ya stay for sure," Mrs. Lovett grabbed the glass and downed it quickly. "Yer a right 'elpful lass...'oo can read minds." Mrs. Lovett patted Bethany's shoulder lovingly. "Thank you, dearie."

Bethany smiled and took a small sip of her own glass. She wasn't partial to drinking much but she didn't mind the stuff occasionally. It was good for settling her stomach and at that moment, her stomach was turning itself up in knots. "You're welcome."

"Wot' 'appened up there, mum?" Toby guzzled down the gin like a professional and held out his glass for more.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett scolded. "I told ya only a li'le."

"Sorry, mum," Toby lowered his glass and bowed his head dejectedly.

Bethany looked between Mrs. Lovett and Toby, frowning. "Mrs. Lovett, let him have a little more. He'll be alright." She half asked, half begged.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms. "As long as _you_ don't mind. I jos di'nt wont 'em drinkin' like a fiend around a lady." Mrs. Lovett chuckled to herself. "An' I don't count."

Bethany poured some more gin into Toby's glass. "Mrs. Lovett is just as much of a lady as I am." She said, "Which means I ain't much of a lady myself."

"You both..." Toby paused to take a long gulp of gin. "...are reg'lar good ladies..." he took another swig. "...'cept for when...never mind."

"When what?" Bethany asked, pushing the gin to her other side, almost guarding it.

"Do ya mind me bein' frank?" Toby asked Mrs. Lovett uncertainly.

"Course not," Mrs. Lovett poured herself another glass. Sweeney still hadn't departed from her mind.

"Well..." Toby downed his glass before continuing. "You act kinda...queer...'round Mr. Todd."

Mrs. Lovett felt her head pounding at the mention of the name and swallowed down the entire contents of the cup, gulping loudly and slamming the glass on the table once she was through.

"Like that, you mean?' Bethany asked, cocking her head to the side and letting her short hair fall over her face. Damn, she was cute sometimes.

"Exactly," Toby nodded in Mrs. Lovett's direction as the woman filled her glass again to the brim. "Care to explain? I don't 'xactly understand 'ere."

"I feel just as lost." Bethany commented. "Please explain."

"Sucha..." Mrs. Lovett kept drinking, pausing only for a few breaths and word. "...gentleman."

"That's it, Mrs. Lovett. As the appointed barkeep I'm cutting you off." Bethany said, faking serious sternness.

"Can I 'ave it then?" Toby looked excited, eyeing the bottle of gin.

"Not all at once you don't." Bethany said, trying not to smile. She sorta liked giving a few orders for a change. It felt liberating.

"Please?" Toby gave her his signature puppy dog eyes.

Bethany gave in and refilled his glass. "You still gotta share." She muttered, still smiling.

Toby took a sip, blushing a little and then holding out the glass to Bethany. "Share wit' you, ya mean?"

Bethany poured a bit into his glass. "What little I might drink, yes."

"You two are so 'dorable," Mrs. Lovett mumbled, slurring her words a bit. "Wish I 'ad yer luck."

"Mrs. Lovett!" Bethany exclaimed, smiling. She then proceeded to giggle happily.

"Mum!" Toby looked mortified with embarrassment. "Too much gin for you!"

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett looked slightly dazed and confused. "Wot did ya say 'bout Mr. T?"

"I think it's time Mrs. Lovett went to bed." Bethany said, standing. "She's thinkin' funny, now."

"Yep," Toby nodded, taking Mrs. Lovett's arm and gently pulling her up. "Beth'ny? Could ya give me a 'and?"

Bethany took Mrs. Lovett's other arm gently, steadying the unstable woman.

"E's an 'andsome man 'e is..." Mrs. Lovett babbled a bit as the two children helped drag her to her bedroom.

"Ugh," Toby grimaced. "If I di'nt know better, I'd say she was mighty sweet on that vile man."

Bethany leaned over, ducking in front of Mrs. Lovett. "I think she likes him..." She whispered softly into Toby's ear.

Toby mimed vomiting. "I sure 'ope not!" The two led Mrs. Lovett into her room and placed her on her creaky mattress. She practically collapsed on her pillow as Toby took off her shoes and threw the afghan over her that was at the foot of her bed.

"Ya know... I don't think it'd be _that_ bad." Bethany stated, going back into the shop. It was beginning to grow darker with every passing second. She flipped the closed sign and lit a candle in the parlor for the two of them.

"Oh really?" Toby rubbed the back of his head. "You don' think 'es a nasty piece o' work?"

"Well he's not _nasty_, for sure. I'd know nasty when I saws it. I'm just saying that he does have a heart. Somewhere." Bethany sat down on the non-wet end of the sofa after securing the candle in its holder.

"I don't care," Toby sighed, sitting down next to her. "I don't want 'em messin' around with mum."

"Don't tell me you like her too." Bethany said, joking. "It's not like he's going to kill her or anything."

Toby let out a weak, shaky laugh. "Honestly..." Toby gulped. "N-Never mind."

"Toby..." Bethany scooted closer. "Never mind what?"

"Wot if...?" Toby shook his head. "It's not rat'nal at all..."

"Toby, please tell me." Bethany said, almost begging. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Wot if...?" Toby took a deep breath. "Wot if 'e did kill 'er?" Toby snorted a little with distaste. "For some reason...I think 'e might be cap'ble of it."

Bethany paused. "If... If he killed her than we'd kill him." She said finally. "He'd deserve it, surely."

"Would that make it better?" Toby questioned softly. "She'd be gone an' we'd 'ave no one to take care o' us." Toby sighed, exasperated. "Beth'ny...I think this is _real_. I think...I think Mr. Todd might act'lly be a...a _murderer._"

Bethany put her arm around Toby lovingly. "I can take care of us. I took care of myself well enough. And Mr. Todd... he wouldn't hurt her."

"'Ow do you know that, Beth'ny?" Toby heaved a sigh. "'Ave you really looked in 'is eyes?" Toby's eyes widened. "'E's a na'tral killer, 'e is!"

"I have looked in his eyes, Toby. And sometimes he can seem a might dangerous. But he still has a heart and no man in his right mind would kill someone if they still had a heart. Trust me on this..." Bethany had fear in her eyes again. "Please."

"I...I just...can't," Toby turned away from her. "Beth'ny? Do ya want to know wot I saws?"

Bethany was hurt. But her curiosity was greater than her hurt... for the moment. "What?" She asked, trying to keep the hurt form her voice and failing.

"Mrs..." Toby bit his lip. "Mrs. Lovett...I saw 'er washin' one o' Mr. Todd's shirts." Toby finally turned to face Bethany, looking her straight in the eye. "I saw somethin''...somethin' bright red on 'is sleeve...like...like...bl-blood." Toby's chin quivered. "I asked mum wot it twas but sh-she just said Mr. Todd cut 'is hand by accident on one o' is shavin' blades..." Toby's voice began to strain. "An'...An'...'e came back down an' I di'nt see even one lil' scratch on either of 'is 'ands!"

"Toby... he's a barber. Accidents happen." Bethany turned away from him. 'H-He wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose..." She stated, voice full of hurt. "At least, I hope so..." She added under her breathe.

"Are you alright, Beth'ny?" Toby put a hand on her shoulder, his concern for her increasing at the present.

Bethany shrugged his hand away. "H-How can I t-trust you if y-you don't t-trust me?" She said, hurt.

"Why wou'nt I trust you?" Toby was oblivious. Sometimes boys his age had bad memories and their "sensitivity levels" could be infamously low.

"You just said you couldn't." Bethany said, slightly angered.

"I'm jos..." Toby started to get defensive, but he stopped himself. So, he took another breath to keep his voice calm. "I'm jos scared, Beth'ny. I...I don't wont anythin' to 'appen to mum...or you. 'An...if there's any danger...I'll always be on my guard." Toby puffed out his chest a little. "It's my job as the man o' the 'ouse to protect me lady loves."

Bethany's wall of hurt literally melted. Sh turned to face Toby, eyes ringed with red and full of fear."I... I'm scared too, Toby. I... I just got a life back and... I don't want it gone again..." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"It twon't be gone, Beth'ny," Toby embraced the girl tightly. "Not while I'm around, it won't."

"I... I'm 'fraid I'll lose you too." Bethany said, hugging Toby back. ""Specially you."

Toby blew a large gulp of air from his lips, trying to keep the tears trepidation at bay. "You won't lose me. I'll be ready for 'em if 'e even dares to 'arm me, you or mum...an' I'll beat 'em at 'is own game..." Toby blushed a bit and added, "...once I learn wot 'is game is."

"It's not... Mr. Todd... It's not Mr. Todd I'm w-worried about." Bethany managed. "I... I know you'll t-take care of me then..." She paused, drawing in a shuddering breath. "That man... _Beadle..._ I don't w-want him t-to take m-me away from t-this..."

"The Beadle?" Toby raised his eyebrows. "'E wos your master?" Then, after a moment of silence, much to Bethany's disbelief, Toby began laughing heartily.

"Toby! Why're you laughing?" Bethany asked, shoving him backwards onto the couch, hard.

"Ow!" Toby exclaimed with a giggle, pushing himself back up, and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Beth'ny...I didn't mean to be rude. I'm jos tellin' ya that no one's gonna 'urt you. Mr. Todd, the Beadle, anyone. If 'e comes in 'ere, Mrs. Lovett will send 'em off, an' I will too." He looked her candidly in the eye. "An'...An'...Mr. T-Todd prob'ly will tell 'em to get lost too...as much as I 'ate to admit it." Toby tenderly took her hands in his. "Beth'ny...you're safe now. You needn't worry anymore."

Bethany flushed a deep red and tried to pull her sleeves over the scars on her hands without him noticing, which was nearly impossible. "I won't worry n-no more, then." She said, trying not to look at her hands and keeping her eyes trained on his face.

Toby had his gaze fixed steadily on her dark eyes and didn't see the movement of her hands, but he saw an odd glint flash of anxiety lurking there in the two round windows of her soul.

"Wot are you 'idin'?" he asked her gently, eyeing her with his relentless stare.

Bethany's eyes flicked downward and she all but gave herself away by staring at her hands for a second. "It's... It's nothing."

Toby took her hands again and looked down at them for a moment, when he glanced upwards he had an unreadable, serious expression that made him look about three times his age.

"Wot' appened?" he whispered his inquiry calmly.

Bethany suddenly felt very, very small. "I... I didn't want y-y-you to k-know..." She said, holding back her fear. "I was s-still only a-a little g-girl... I... I didn't k-know better..."

"Wot'..." Toby was vastly disoriented, not knowing exactly what to think. "Wot' does this mean then?" Toby bit his lip and glanced downwards. "An' 'ow lil' o' a girl were ya? Your already kinda small now, forgive my candor."

"I... I was five." Bethany started. It felt good to be telling someone the whole truth, not just the bits and pieces that came out. "I... I heard Beadle talkin' 'bout this man who'd hanged himself before his trial. I... I heard him s-say how free he must have f-felt..." She stopped, wiping tears from her eyes with one hand. "I... I tried to k-kill myself... The kitchen maid's sister k-killed herself by slitting h-her wrist and... Oooo. I was bein' stupid... twas just bein' stupid."

"Well, maybe a lil'," Toby gave her a warm smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "But it ain't uncommon...I know. I lived in a work- 'ouse for awhile an' I's seen worse." He brushed away the lingering tears on her cheeks. "I'm dreadful sorry 'bout that. I know it must've been 'ard...it prob'ly still is. But...you only did it that time...right?"

"No... I'd get whacked on the head by a rollin' pin if I did." Bethany said, smiling softly at the memory. "I... I learned to d-deal with it until I... I could run a-away." Bethany searched her pockets for a handkerchief desperately and frowned when finding none.

"'Ere," Toby produced a handkerchief from his pocket. He then smirked in a smug manner. "I stole it from Mr. Todd."

Bethany wiped her eyes with it, stifling laughter at the thought. "You are the kindest person I... I've ever met." She said, blushing behind the piece of cloth as she blew her nose.

Toby flushed pink. "Well...then you 'aven't met many nice folks, then, Miss."

"I've met plenty... but they were only kind to me out of pity." Bethany folded the handkerchief and placed it delicately on her lap. "You're the first person who didn't pity me like they did."

"Well wot's pity gonna do but make ya feel worse?" Toby shrugged. "I 'ate pity. Makes me feel dumb." Toby looked down at the handkerchief. "Do ya think 'e'll notice that it's missin'?"

"He hasn't yet, has he?" Bethany giggled. "Pity makes me feel poor. I may not have money but I... I am not poor. Not anymore. Not since I met you." Bethany smiled at him, truly happy.

"That's..." Toby gulped, feeling a walnut sized knot forming in his throat. "Sweet..." Poor, awkward, prepubescent boy.

Bethany flushed blood red. "It's... It's true..."

"Well..." Toby pulled at the collar of his shirt and picked up the handkerchief. Bethany nodded and he pocketed it. "I 'ope that nasty ol' git doesn't miss this."

"It might affect your health." Bethany joked. She giggled to herself softly at her comment.

"Oh!" Toby snorted overconfidently. "Wot' could that nasty, chicken-livered ol' man do to me for takin' 'is stupid 'andkerchief?"

Bethany laughed heartily. After a second, she stopped, surprised at her lack of breathe. She had never laughed that hard before. It was... fun. "Nothin' you couldn't handle!" She said, laughing some more. After a moment, she stopped. A second passed before something even stranger happened. She hiccupped.

"Wot's so f-f-funny- a-bout...?" Toby speech was overrun by a wave of hilarity that caused the boy to begin cracking up. Soon the both of them were laughing hysterically together. Soon Toby was clutching his aching belly and leaning his head on Bethany's shoulder, trying to stop laughing. "Beth'ny..." he randomly, just on a crazy whim, gave Bethany a light peck on the cheek. They both ceased laughing for a little while, but Toby still had a wide smirk on his face, not ready to end the fun.

He stood up and puffed out his chest. He popped the collar of his shirt and tousled his hair so that it was sticking out in awkward places. Grinning broadly, he picked up a silver letter opener on the side-table and pretended to clean it off with a handkerchief.

"Guess who I am, Beth-an-ny," he said in a ridiculously deep voice, stressing each syllable he spoke. "I'll give you a hint..." Toby kept on a scowling face though he was trying desperately not to smile. "I'm a barber!"

"Let me take a guess." The deep growl of a voice echoed through the now silent parlor, punctuated only by Bethany's random hiccups. The poor girl was suddenly overcome with fear and after a moment her hiccups stopped, frozen in her throat. Sweeney, angered beyond anything Mrs. Lovett had ever witnessed, reached down and clapped a steady hand on Toby's shoulder. The hand was covered in dark red blood

Toby let out a very high-pitched, rather "not masuline" squeak.

"M-M-Mr. T-T-T-Todd..." Toby was paler than a white chicken egg and the look on his face was tense and utterly terrified. "Sir? Er...'ello."

Sweeney put his face very close to Toby's, breath still smelling of the pie he finished earlier. "You know what I'm going to have to do to you." He said softly, grinning. After a second, Bethany stood up and put her hands to her chest, breathing fear. She took a step toward Sweeney, shrinking back slightly.

"Mr. T-T-Todd..." She started, watching his face go from anger to annoyed. "H-H-He d-didn't mean n-nothing by it... H-He was jus' e-entertainin' m-m-m-me..." She took another step forward and was shoved backward by Sweeney's free hand.

"Mrs. Lovett! Get in here _now._" Sweeney snarled loudly.

"N-No," Toby was shaking violently from head to toe. "Sh-She's...sl-sl-sleepin', sir. N-N-Needs 'er...r-rest."

"I don't care, boy. You, girl, whatever the hell your name was, go get her." Sweeney snarled, gesturing at Bethany. With a squeak Bethany obeyed, running into Mrs. Lovett's room. She shook her by the shoulder, scared.

"Mrs. Lovett...! Come quick, please! Mr. Todd gonna kill Toby!"

A considerable amount of moaning was heard from Mrs. Lovett. She was having a particularly erotic dream about...well...you know.

"Wot's this 'bout Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett yawned, stretching out on the bed.

"He's going to kill Toby!" Bethany hissed, latching onto Mrs. Lovett's arm. "We was having fun and now Mr. Todd's gonna kill Toby!"

Mrs. Lovett finally regained her senses. Though her head was throbbing like a bitch and she felt like she wanted to vomit, she leapt out of bed, tossing the afghan aside. Anything that had to do with "Mr. Todd", "Toby", or "kill" was definitely defined as 'important' in her head.

"Bloody Jesus!" Mrs. Lovett cried out, staggering across the room, trying to run to the parlor with Bethany following behind her, shouting, "Mr. T! Wotever the 'ell your doin' you better stop righ' now!" Finally she zoomed into the parlor, collapsing to the floor the moment she screeched to a halt. Hangovers. Lovely.

Bethany helped Mrs. Lovett back on her feet. Sweeney, after taking a moment to inwardly roll his eyes at the hungover woman, strode over to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to have to kill him." He said softly. "I know you like him but this has gone too far."

Bethany froze, overhearing the words 'kill him'. Her mind might have stopped if she wasn't still breathing. But soon, that went too and she fainted.

"Beth'ny!" Toby gasped, rushing to the unconscious girl's side. He began delicately stroking her short hair, praying to God that she was alright.

"You need to jos shut up!" Mrs. Lovett snapped at Sweeney. She was abominably irritable from being rudely awakened from her drunken state and from her nasty hangover. Don't forget about her metaphorical hangover from so much physical contact with Sweeney in one day. She was irate as hell. "I'm bloody sick o' it! You're always threatenin' me an' I jos..." Mrs. Lovett trailed off when she noticed Toby looking at her. She couldn't give away her and Sweeney's secret, no matter how mad she was.

"Mum?" Toby's eyes widened, still gently fingering Bethany's hair.

"It''s...n-nothin', Toby, dear," she gave him a weak smile, blinking back burning tears as she turned around to face Sweeney again. "Please...leave 'em alone. Leave 'er alone...you're..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. No, she couldn't cry in front of him. "I jos can't take all your threatenin'...it's...too much, Mr. T."

Sweeney was taken aback, if only slightly. He had never seen Mrs. Lovett so angry, and especially not at him. He paused when thinking of something so say. But he was resolute.

"Send him upstairs within the hour, Mrs. Lovett, or I'll come back and get him myself." Sweeney snarled, exiting stage-backdoor.

Mrs. Lovett stood there for a moment, numb with fright and confusion. What could she do? Would she choose the man of her dreams or the little boy who brought so much warmth and light into her life? What was she ever going to do?

"Mum?" Toby's orb like eyes were glistening with tears of terror. "Is 'e...?" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

All of the sudden, Mrs. Lovett broke free from her state of shock and crumpled to the floor, burying her face in her hands. A tormented sob escaped her lips and she began crying bitter, hot tears. The pain was fresh and vivid as she rocked back and forth, hugging herself. This couldn't be happening to her. How could her sweet Mr. T be so awful to her?

She soon felt two small arms wrap around her, embracing her tightly. It was her dear Toby, resting his head on her shoulder and weeping along with her, kissing her cheek repeatedly as the tears flowed rapidly from her eyes.

Bethany sat up silently, watching her new family cry in front of her. She sat, thinking for a moment, before standing and walking over to the pair. She put her arms around them both, but could not will tears from her eyes. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. She didn't believe it. Yet, as she sat with them, her eyes began to water as she succumbed to the truth. Eventually, her sobs entered the chorus.

Sweeney was having no luck upstairs, being able to hear them and all. He was busy trying to convince himself of what he just said he'd do. It wasn't working. It was too hard. His heart, buried deep within the icy case that he earned from his time away was beginning to soften. '_Her face... their faces..._' He thought. His mind wouldn't let him rest. '_Lucy... They looked so much like hers... the last time I saw her..._' He shook his head. Damn his brain, damn it to hell.

After a second, he made a decision. A decision which could not wait any longer. He stood and trod heavily down the steps, two at a time. He entered the parlor silently and swiftly pulled Toby away from the huddle without much struggle. Bethany was about to yell at him but when she saw his face she stopped. His eyes held no hate or anger, just... calm. She gripped Mrs. Lovett around the middle tighter than before, tears still streaming down her face. She still feared the worst.

Sweeney half carried, half dragged Toby into the kitchen where he deposited the boy in a chair. He walked over to the counter and fingered the rolling pin delicately. "Toby, do you understand why I'm angry with you?"

"I-I-I..." Toby swallowed back tears. He had to be brave. He told his ladies that he would take care of them and if it meant dying for them...so be it. He needed to be strong. "I-I...w-wosn't r-r-r-respectin y-you like I...sh-should 'ave been." Toby was gripping the armrests of the chain tightly. "I'm...s-s-s-sorry, sir..." Toby couldn't help but cry. He was only a boy. "If...y-you do anythin' to me..." Toby sniffed. "Th-That's f-f-fine...jos don't 'urt mum o' Beth'ny please, sir."

Sweeney paused to test the weight of the rolling pin in his hand. "And do you know what I had planned to do to you?" He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Well..." Toby's voice was so high-pitched that practically only dogs could hear it. "I-I-I...d-don't 'spose...you were...gonna g-give me...a sweetie." Toby gave him a lopsided grin though it immediately turned into a frightened grimace.

"I had planned to do away with your presence." Sweeney said, turning around, hiding the rolling pin behind his back. "Now close your eyes and hold still. This will only hurt for a minute." Sweeney waited until the boy's eyes were completely closed. He took a moment to pity the shaking boy in front of him, before acting on his earlier decision. In one swift motion he whipped the rolling pin out from behind him and cracked Toby over the head with it. It was not a hard enough hit to knock Toby out but it was enough to hurt like hell.

'I say _had_ because I have changed my mind." Sweeney said, turning around and putting the rolling pin back on the counter with a delicate hand. He paused in his motion to remove the unwanted images of his wife from his mind. This whole change of mind was her fault, anyways.

"It seems you have a guardian angel in my wife." He said, not willing to face the boy any longer lest the child see the hurt and sadness hiding behind the barber's eyes. "Now, go. Before I have another change of heart."

Toby tried not to whimper in pain as he clutched his aching head. What was going on? Was Mr. Todd really a murderer after all? Why was he covered in blood? Why did Mr. Todd have to spare him from something? Did _doing away with _really mean what Toby thought it did?

"M-Mr. Todd," Toby stood up from the chair, still rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Y-You're not r-really a b-bad man, are you?" Toby squeezed his eyes shut. He know he may have worded that properly, but he didn't care. He still didn't trust Mr. Todd and everything about the man screamed "dangerous". "You were jos gonna...gonna...give me a good 'ard lashing, w-w-weren't you?"

"Toby." Sweeney snarled, losing patience. "I said go. Before I change my mind. Get out!"

"Yessir," Toby rapidly darted out of the kitchen and into the parlor.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett sprang up from the couch where she was sitting beside Bethany. She ran over to him and took him in her arms, lifting him up and kissing him repeatedly. "'E didn't do anything, dearie! Oh, Mr. T di'nt do anythin'!" Mrs. Lovett was crying again. She couldn't avoid it. She thought her precious boy was going to be killed.

"He kn-knocked me over th-the 'ead with a rollin' pin," Toby stammered, kissing his mum back. "But 'e said he might've...d-done worse?" Toby's voice went quiet. "Mum? Wot did 'e mean?"

Mrs. Lovett paled. Was their secret finally going to be uncovered? "'Oh..." she _had _to think of a lie. "'E wos gettin' bloody drunk. 'E wosn't gonna do anythin' but..."

"Why wos 'e covered in blood?" Toby asked softly.

"Blood?" Mrs. Lovett forced a laugh, placing the lad back on his feet. "You di'nt think that wos 'uman blood, did ya, lad?"

"Wot do you mean? Why were you cryin', then?" Toby was beyond confused.

"That wosn't 'uman blood, Toby," Mrs. Lovett lied. "'E wos down in the bake 'ouse, guttin' chickens for me pies. Nasty work it tis."

"Why were you so upset?" Toby looked almost accusatory. "'E wos gonna kill me 'e wos."

"'Ow could ya think sucha thing 'bout Mr. Todd?!" Mrs. Lovett feigned horror. "'E wos _drunk._ Like you get when you 'ave too much gin. 'E wos jos getting' irrat'nally angry, that's all. I wos...jost..." Mrs. Lovett swallowed her dread. "worried ...that 'e might beat ya or somethin'. But...now you're safe. Nothin's wrong." Mrs. Lovett attempted a beam.

Bethany sat curling up on the arm of the sofa, crying for all she was worth. She didn't notice Mrs. Lovett or Toby, she was too wrapped up in the supposed death of the one she loved. She didn't even care that she was sitting on the wet spot on the couch.

Both Mrs. Lovett and Toby looked up when they heard a particularly loud sob emitting from Bethany. Toby was at her side in an instant, enfolding her tightly and rubbing her back.

"Wot's wrong, Beth'ny?" Toby inquired gently. "You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you."

Bethany looked up, wide eyed. After the second to register that she was indeed facing Toby, she all but tackled him into the carpet, sobbing happily. "You're alive!"

"Course 'e is," Mrs. Lovett wiped her eyes. "Di'nt you 'ear me? Mr. T jos got a lil' tipsy. It 'appens to all o' us an' we all 'ave diff'rent ways o' doin' it. I get all dizzy an' 'appy, Toby gets a lil' queer an' he starts 'oppin 'round everywhere before 'e conks out, and Mr. T gets a lil' angry. That's all."

Bethany smiled, burying her face into Toby's neck and shoulder. She wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath as she watched to two blameless children. Would she really put them in this much danger because she wanted children in her home _and _the man she loved? No. She couldn't do it any longer. Mr. Todd let him go today, but what about the next time? What if he got angry at both Bethany and Toby and didn't hold back? Both of them were very intelligent children and they would surely find out soon about her and Sweeney's business. So...she knew what she had to do.

"Toby...Beth'ny," Mrs. Lovett tried not to cry. "Mr. T-Todd...'e ain't a b-bad man...but..." Mrs. Lovett swallowed, being the pillar of strength she almost always was...even when the pain got too real for her to handle. Well, maybe she wasn't so good at being strong, but she could always pretend, right? "You both 'ave...'ave gotta pack up an' go. I'll..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "I'll give you lots o' money an' I'll try to visit you..." Mrs. Lovett clutched her heart,

"_I can't do this," _

She shut her eyes tightly and thought of Sweeney's rough voice and hard grip. Yes. That was enough for her. "You two need to get out."

"Mrs. Lovett...?" Bethany asked, backing off of Toby but still holding onto his hand, "Why are you...?" She asked. "I... I'm not g-going a-anywhere. I... I don't w-want to. He... He'll f-find me a-and..." She stopped. "I'm not h-having my life ruined. N-Not again." She stood her ground against her.

Sweeney poked his head through the parlor door, annoyed. "Mrs. Lovett, they have to stay. There'll be no going until I say so." He growled, before going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Mrs. Lovett's stomach flipped. Something boiled in her stomach besides love. Hatred. That bastard. Wanted to save those innocent children for later. He was a heartless beast who never had any feelings for her. He was just using her until he got his revenge. Once he was done he'd probably kill her too. Well...enough was enough.

"Toby? Beth'ny?" Mrs. Lovett stood up straight. "I'll go with you then. We'll leave this place together. I don't like it 'ere anyways."

"Wot?" Toby piped up.

"You 'eard me." Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips and lifted up her chin. "I've 'ad enough."

Bethany looked up at her. "S-So we... We're r-really leaving? You're l-leaving your h-home?" She asked, scared.

"Yes." Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and took Toby and Bethany by the hand, guiding them to her bedroom. She took out a large, brown suitcase from under her bed and went back and forth from her dresser, putting in dresses, stockings, blankets, and other necessary things.

"Toby dear," Mrs. Lovett turned to him as she placed some of her jewelry in a box. "Grab the key on me bedside table."

Toby was too shocked to resist so he took the large, steel antique-looking key from off of her bedside table and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Mrs. Lovett bent down and began unlocking the last drawer in her dresser and pulled out several stacks of money. "We'll need this."

Bethany found her old dress on top of the dresser and folded it tightly, putting it in the suitcase softly. "Toby, y-you'll need a change of c-cloths, too." She said, unsure of herself yet somehow more confident now that Mrs. Lovett was coming with them.

"Yes..." Toby nodded, running off to get his clothes.

"Beth'ny...you...you have anything else?" Mrs. Lovett looked up at the girl. The woman appeared as if she given up on every hope and dream she had in the world.

"'Ere!" Toby came scampering in with a tunic, a jacket, and some pants. "Got em'!" Toby threw the clothes into the suitcase. "We're gonna go now, mum?"

"Y-Yes," Mrs. Lovett brushed away a tear. "Out the back door so he won't catch us." She picked up the suitcase, put on her small, black hat, and she shepherded the children out of her bedroom. "Faster now," She went at a sprint, down the hallway and out the backdoor.

The cold wind licked against the trio's skin as they headed onward through the alleyway and to the street. Walking quickly in silence.

Bethany smiled softly. She was starting to feel that what they were doing was an adventure, of sorts. Besides, she recognized some of the street signs through the darkness. "Mrs. Lovett, shouldn't we have waited 'till mornin' to set out? It's a bad thing to wander around when it's dark." She said, keeping away from the alleyways and the road. A stray dog bark almost sent her into Toby's arms.

Ok, maybe this wasn't as much fun as she thought it'd be. Hell, it was just as scary as before.

"No," Mrs. Lovett shook her head, quickening her pace. "Th-The sooner...the better."

"This is smart mum," Toby reassured her, clinging onto her free arm. "Believe me...I thought you'd never leave that man."

Mrs. Lovett let out a short sob as she thought of Sweeney's face. No. She couldn't think about him now. She just couldn't. Too painful.

Bethany began to take the lead of the group, leading them past dark alleys and dreary streets. "There's a Inn just up Grant Road..." Bethany said, stopping and pointing down a street where a single light shown though the gloom. "Then there's a-another one down that road..." She switched directions to point down the road across the street. "But I don't like going down there. There's a dog that has sworn it'd eat me." She said, taking a heavy breath.

A deep growl pierced the darkness and Bethany froze. From the street she was pointing at, a black shadow loped toward them. It had shining white teeth and dark eyes. "S-S-S-Speak of t-t-the d-de-dev-devil..." She said, eyes growing wide with fear.

Toby instinctively jumped in front of both of the females and the dog lunged at him, fiercely snarling as he bit at one of Toby's ankles.

"OW!" Toby cried.

"Toby! Bethany!" Mrs. Lovett dropped the suitcase and shoved the children on. "Run now!"

The three were running rapidly down the gloomy alleyway, the dog barking threateningly at their heels.

"Run faster!" Toby screamed at Mrs. Lovett who was lagging behind. "Not in these shoes..." Mrs. Lovett stopped briefly, which was just enough time for the dog to catch up to her. It grabbed the ends of her dress in its mouth and yanked, sending Mrs. Lovett toppling to the ground.

Bethany stopped, twirling around. This damn dog was her problem first, so she should fix it. She reached into her pocket and pull the one thing she had stolen from the kitchen in her entire stay there – a large, rather rusty butcher's knife. It'd work... she hoped.

The moment the dog saw her, she stopped and so did it. It wanted her blood, not the lady's. Suddenly, any hopes she had of being brave were gone. Damn her mind.

Toby sprang up. Though his ankle hurt like a bitch, he knew he had to do something. So he did a stupid move...he gave the dog a good hard kick.

Bad move. This pissed off the dog and it lunged at Toby again, knocking him down. He hit his head on the cement and went unconscious.

Before Bethany could act, a stray razorblade imbedded itself into the neck of the dog. The dog fell to the ground, dead. Bethany fell back on her rump and scooted backwards, away from the dog, towards Toby. Her heart pounded in her ears as a figure immerged from the black. Dark black hair with a single streak and eyes that burned with hate – Mr. Todd stepped out into the street light, watching the dog die.

Mrs. Lovett let out a much contained cry of anguish as she saw his face. She thought she would never see it again. She didn't want to leave him ever and now he was there, standing before her. It was too much to take. Too much. So Mrs. Lovett discreetly took the dagger that was buried in the waistline of her skirt and sliced her palm. Such pain, but such release as she clenched her fist, feeling the hot, thick blood escape from the spaces between her fingers.

She looked up at Sweeney again and began weeping pathetically and scrambled up from the ground. She cautiously staggered up to the man and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Mr. T..." she sniffed.

Sweeney took two steps to reach Mrs. Lovett, pulling her over by the hand. He felt the blood saturate his cloths and turned her hand over, almost startled. He drew the scarf from his neck and wrapped it around the wound, holding her hand with both of his own.

Bethany was more concerned about Toby. She cradled his head in her lap, concerned.

Toby's eyelids flipped open and he groaned, but he soon faded back into his unconsciousness.

"M-Mr. T-T?" Mrs. Lovett wept, moving closer to him, pressing her body against his. "I'm...s-s-so sorry. I'll never leave you ever again. I'm so sorry...I didn't want to but I just did...an'..." she couldn't finish for she was overcome with a wave of mixed emotions. She wanted to cut her other palm this time. She had to. She wriggled free from Mr. Todd's hands and grabbed the other knife on her hip. She was always well armed with a homicidal barber in the home.

Sweeney reached out a grabbed both her arms securely. "No." He said softly, "Not again."

"Wot do you care?" Mrs. Lovett tried to wrench free from his grip, but this time he was holding on far too tightly. She couldn't hold in the tears that stained her cheeks and dripped down unattractively from the tip of her nose. "I wont to be 'appy an' I can't 'ave anythin'!" Again she thought that her present situation was too painful. She needed sweet release. Too weary of the pain and grief. How could she be expected to live happily without Mr. Todd by her side. "S-Say..." Mrs. Lovett couldn't possibly bottle her feelings any longer. "S-Say...you..." Mrs. Lovett sobbed even more pitifully. She couldn't tell him to say that he loved her for he indeed did not. "Jos..." Words were impossible then. Too many tears, too much strain in her throat. She wanted to die right there. Just die. Too much. It was always _too much._

Sweeney watched her break down in front of his eyes. She was in so much pain, so much hurt. He didn't like seeing her like that. He thought for a moment and hesitantly pulled her into his arms. He went against his hate of such contact and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Mrs. Lovett... hold still. This is for your own good." He said, and putting a hand on her neck, he pressed on the nerves that, if done right, knocked a person out cold. He felt her body relax in his arms slightly and he knew she was out.

"Bethany, help Toby. We're going home." Sweeney said, lifting Mrs. Lovett into his arms. Bethany shook Toby by the shoulder, pleading with him to wake up.

"Er..." Toby stirred. Then he opened his eyes and gazed up a Bethany. His surroundings were blurry. The outlines of Bethany were vague and he practically had no idea who he was talking to. "Are we...at...the...inn now?"

Bethany kissed his forehead softly. "No, Toby. We... We're going home." She said, smiling.


	3. Doctor, Doctor!

Chapter 3: Doctor, Doctor!

...

Toby woke up from a deep sleep as the rays of sun shone across his face, arousing him. His head began throbbing painfully as he let out a groan.

"_Where am I?" _he thought, frightened, sitting upright. This made his head hurt even more, but he didn't care. He began frantically looking around. He was in his own room on his mattress on the floor, covered with blankets. Why was he home? Shouldn't...?

He stopped when he looked across the room. For there was Bethany slumped on the couch, fast asleep.

"Beth'ny?" Toby whispered.

Bethany stirred, but didn't wake, and rolled over, right off the couch. Even after such a fall, she didn't wake. She looked so peaceful laying on the floor, arms spread above her head.

"Oh brother," Toby couldn't help but smile a little. "'Ey! Beth'ny!" he yelled this time at the top of his lungs.

Bethany woke, startled. She was staring at the ceiling, which she didn't remember doing when she laid down earlier. Once she recognized Toby's voice, she sat straight up. After a second, she ran over and hugged him about the neck. "Oooo! I was so worried about you!" She said.

"Jos a conk on the 'ead," Toby could hardly breathe she was hugging him so tight. "'Ow 'bout you? Are you alright?"

Bethany stepped back, looking Toby over. "Fine, just fine." Her eyes focused on his leg and the dog-bite covering his ankle. She led him back to the mattress and sat him down, running about in search of the bandages. "I do need to change the wrappings on that leg of yours."

"Beth'ny," Toby took a breath. "Why are we 'ere? Wot 'appened? Is Mrs. Lovett alright? Where's Mr. Todd?"

"We're back at the house because Mr. Todd came to fetch us. He's probably with Mrs. Lovett now. Barely left her side since she blacked out in tha street. Don't fret, she's alright. Just a faintin' spell. The dog's dead, by the way. Mr. Todd saved my life, I expect." She paused, flushing. "You... you were great, by tha way."

"MR. TODD!" Toby's eyes widened in horror. "Did 'e...? Did 'e...?" Poor Toby, he was so confused. "And 'e's alone with mum?"

"He might be unless he's upstairs again." Bethany said. "Everyone's alright..." She stopped mid reach, trying to find the bandages, when a sharp pain shot through her arm. She ignored it but couldn't help wincing when she continued her search. Her intense pain was very visible.

"Wot 'appened to yer arm?" Toby looked at her, concerned.

Bethany lowered her arm to her side, hissing at the pain. "I think I just fell on it wrong or somefin'..." She said, though in reality she knew it was worse than that. The pain was sharp and erupted down her arm every time it moved even an inch. It was obvious on her face when she tried to lower it that the pain was too much.

"I ain't no doctor, but I don't think that's jos fallin' wrong." Toby quirked an eyebrow. "You might wont to get that checked out."

Bethany clutched her arm to her chest. "It'll be fine, Toby." She said, using her other arm to reach for the bandages on the top shelf. Once she got them she gestured with that hand for Toby to sit back down so she could fix up his foot. Which, sadly, took two hands. She managed to make it through re-bandaging is foot without showing much pain but putting the bandages back on the top shelf did her in. She collapsed to her knees, the bandages falling and hitting her on top of the head. She clutched her arm to her chest and let out a whine of pain.

Toby was frightened for his friend and did the only thing he could think of since he had no idea how to fix injuries.

"Mum!" he shouted. Then he remembered Mrs. Lovett was still unconscious. He had only one choice. No...he couldn't call for that man. Then he got a look at Bethany's face distorted in pain. He'd have to do it.

"MR. TODD!" Toby yelled. "BETH'NY'S 'URT! COME QUICK!"

Sweeney Todd had just woken up from a very pleasant dream when Toby's shout echoed though the house. He walked down the stairs and into the little room that belong to Toby, not hurrying and seeming unconcerned.

"Look, boy, whatever she did to herself will have to wait until seven. Nothing's open. Go back to sleep." He said, standing in the doorway. Seeing Bethany made him feel like being a tad nicer. "Wrap it up in bandages and a sling for now. I think Mrs. Lovett has some pain medication in the cupboard. She'll have to sleep in your room for a few days, boy, we don't have anywhere else for her."

"Yessir," Toby got up from his mattress, trying not to put too much weight on his ankle. He hobbled over to the place where the bandages fell and helped Bethany up, leading her to his mattress. Then he limped back over to get the box of bandages for her and began wrapping her arm in bandages. He then took off his pillowcase and made a sling out of it.

"How's...Mrs. Lovett doin', Mr. Todd?" Toby asked tentatively as he started searching the cupboards for the supposed "pain medication". He found a bottle of strong whisky and took it over to Bethany. "Swallow this down," he ordered, screwing off the top and sticking the lip of the bottle to her mouth.

Bethany drank from the bottle, even though it burned her throat and made her eyes water. The sling took the weight off her arm and the pain started to recede slightly, and for that she was thankful.

"Mrs. Lovett's asleep. I suggest you leave her be for the day. She was acting like a loon before she fainted." Mr. Todd said flatly. "I'll let you know when the stores open." He said, turning to leave.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby stopped him, taking a deep breath. "Thank you. F-For...everythin'. An'..." Toby gulped. "I'm sorry for...you know...being so 'orrible."

Sweeney Todd stopped. He was startled. A thank you... from that _boy_? He didn't know what to say. He had never been really _thanked_ like this before. He knew how to be polite and fake and unmeaning to a fake and unmeaning thank you, but to something that really wasn't faked coming from a boy that, he hated to admit, he was starting to grow the tiniest bit fond of... he didn't know how to respond without sounding fake.

"I'll let you know when the stores open. Get some sleep." He said finally, trying to keep his voice the steady steal it always was.

When Mr. Todd left, Toby turned back to Bethany.

"You feelin' alright?" he questioned tenderly.

"F-Fine." She said softly. She was lying though her teeth, of course, but she didn't want to sound like a whiney brat by telling Toby exactly how much pain she was in.

Toby snorted. "Sure you are," The boy rolled his eyes. "Come on. You know it 'urts."

"I-It's f-f-fine." Bethany said, biting her lip to keep from letting out a pained sound when she opened her mouth. She was barely able to get the word 'fine' out without crying out in pain.

"Good God," Toby put an arm around her, careful of the girl's arm. "Jos cry if you ain't feelin' good. Yer a girl and it's quite 'ceptable for girls to cry."

Bethany shook her head no. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Not in front of Toby, definitely not.

"It'll make you feel better," Toby tried again. "Mum says cryin' is good for ya." Toby looked sheepish. "I admit...don' tell anyone...but I cry sometimes when I get scared or somethin' 'urts or if I feel gloomy."

Bethany looked up at Toby, eyes watering. "N-No. I can deal wit' it." She said, her voice shaking and her eyes filled with pain.

"Okay," Toby nodded, understanding. "If you wont to be brave, I won't be stoppin' you."

Bethany nodded sharply, willing the pain from her mind, like always.

"I'm sorry, Beth'ny," Toby rubbed her back. "We'll get ya to a doctor soon. I promise."

...

Sweeney felt like pulling out his hair. Damn girl, damn floor, damn lack of sound-proofing. Damn it all. He was sitting in the room with Mrs. Lovett, watching the sun rise over the London skyline, making himself stay in the room and not murder the two downstairs. He was beginning to remember exactly _why_ he hated most children – they didn't understand the meaning of silence. He didn't include his Johanna in that list because he loved her and he wasn't there when she grew up.

He stomped loudly on the floor over the parlor, trying to send signals to shut up down to the pair.

Mrs. Lovett woke up with a start to the banging. She was still suffering from a hangover so the sound of his stomping was multiplied by ten and it made her head begin throbbing like a bitch.

Come to think of it, her palm throbbed like a bitch too as well as the area where her neck connected to the shoulder. Oh...she hated hangovers with a passion, but she was pretty used to them. She'd get up and dump her head in a basin of water then make herself some tonic. No big deal.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw something she didn't expect in the slightest...Mr. Todd.

No. It couldn't've been Mr. Todd. This was just one of many dreams. She sighed loudly, disappointed, and sat up in the bed, hoping she would depart the dream world.

Sweeney turned, quirking an eyebrow. "So you're awake." He said flatly.

Wow. Sweeney never talked this much in her dreams. All he did was whisper huskily, "Nellie," and...the rest was physical. Well...I guess this was a more verbal dream.

"I don't think so, love," Mrs. Lovett said airily, pretending to be talking to herself. What was the use of talking to an imaginary dream person. "I will soon, though."

Sweeney's face fell, once more, into annoyance. "You're awake, Mrs. Lovett." He said, annoyed.

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Lovett snorted. "Why're you in 'ere, then?"

Sweeney muttered something intelligible, grumbling under his breath.

"Well," Mrs. Lovett pulled herself out of bed, wobbling a bit. The room was spinning rapidly, making her head throb worse. She thought she was going to fall, but regained her balance. "This is rather...realistic, I 'ave to say."

Sweeney restrained himself from moving even an inch to help her, though his reflexes thought otherwise, which proved problematic. "Mrs. Lovett, get back in bed. You need rest."

"Why're you talkin' so much?" Mrs. Lovett stumbled about the room aimlessly. "Where the 'ell that bloody tonic?"

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney snapped, walking over and leading her back to the bed. "You need your rest."

"Aren't you gonna'...?" Mrs. Lovett froze. He never yelled in her dreams. Oh hell. It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened came flooding back to her. Shit, she'd been such an overdramatic imbecile! How could she live this down?

Mrs. Lovett sat back on the bed, stretching out her legs. She was silent for a moment until saying,

"Wot' the 'ell are you doin' in 'ere?"

Sweeney frowned. "I..." Drat, he had no reason. Not without telling the truth that is. "I knocked you out..."

Mrs. Lovett looked at him oddly. Then it seemed like if she had a rolling pin in the room, she would use it to give Sweeney a good conk on the head.

"Wotcha do that for?!" she asked, irritated.

"You were talking crazy." Sweeney stated rather flatly. "You wanted to kill yourself or something..."

Mrs. Lovett felt as if a large chunk of ice had settled in the pit of her stomach. No...it couldn't be. Mrs. Lovett looked down at her aching palm. There was a large gash there. One that had not been there to make one of Sweeney's pies. Then she remembered. She had done it. All of the horrible emotions came flooding back to her at full force. The hunger, the empty desire, the misery, the hopelessness..._too much._ But...she hadn't wanted to _kill herself_...she simply wanted to die. That's not suicidal is it?

"Oh, I love to 'ear 'ow bluntly you put it, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett's voice was dripping with sarcasm and poison. Whoa...she had _not_ meant to say that. Especially in that way. So, she stood up straight, trying not to stagger and gave him a reassuring, chipper smile,

"An' I never wonted to kill myself. An' I never will. Simple as that. Got too much to. An' I know you'd kill Toby an' lil' Beth'ny if I died." Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips to make a point.

Sweeney nodded, turning to stare out the window. "Good to see you aren't going crazy."

"Alright then," Mrs. Lovett walked over to him. "That means I won't be needin' you in 'ere, then."

"You still need your rest." Sweeney said, not moving.

"Why do you care?" Mrs. Lovett quirked her eyebrow. "I thought you said that we all deserved to die."

Sweeney didn't say anything. His eyes watched the people moving down the street with suppressed anger.

"Wot's wrong, love?" Mrs. Lovett put a hand on his shoulder, feeling his tenseness.

Sweeney's eyes alighted on a pair in the streets, holding hands and giggling. He felt his blood start to boil beneath his skin.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett clicked her tongue a bit. "You wanna 'ack them up?"

Sweeney's hand gripped the blade at his side. He felt his muscles tense and harden in his anger.

"You've been holdin' that all this time?!" Mrs. Lovett looked slightly shocked. "You know I don't like it when you carry those things around everywhere."

Sweeney turned sharply, fixing Mrs. Lovett with his steady glare. He was gripping the blade so tight the etchings began to embed themselves into his palm.

Mrs. Lovett's stomach practically did a somersault. Why did he have to be so sexy when he got all homicidal? Why?

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett tried to keep her voice cool even though each time she breathed, the air emerging from her parted lips shuddered. "You gonna kill me?"

Sweeney paused, before turning swiftly toward the door. "Get some rest." He snarled behind him. After waiting a second, he left the room and stomped to his Shoppe angrily. He put his blade back in its little home lovingly, cleaning the blood away with a soft cloth. He then tended to his bleeding hand haphazardly, showing barely any care towards it. He gave himself a moment to calm down before leaving his shop and heading back towards Mrs. Lovett's room.

For once in her life, she was glad he had left her alone. Usually she couldn't get enough of him. But when he got in those bitchy moods, he was sexily unbearable. Wait...was that an oxymoron?

So, she decided to dip her head in the small water basin by her bed, to rid herself of the hangover. Then she took the bottle of tonic that she hid under her bed while she dried her face off with a towel, and swallowed down a good deal of the bottle. Yes...she knew how to take care of herself.

Or...perhaps not. She still was feeling a nasty pang in her stomach. It may have been from the hangover, but she doubted it. No...it was probably the ache of desire she felt all the time. Empty desire.

With her hands shaking violently, she wondered what could end it. She studied the large, porcelain basin on the side of her bed. Did making herself bleed really relieve to pain? It worked last night, so why wouldn't work that morning?

Mrs. Lovett threw the basin on the floor and it shattered loudly. She looked at the shards for a second before tentatively picking up one of the sharp pieces. Yes. It would work.

She rolled up one of her sleeves and pressed the sharp end of the shard against her flesh. She counted to three in the head, and then sliced her skin open with a swift, easy movement.

At that moment, Sweeney walked back into the room. He stared in perplexed wonder at the scene for a moment before walking over toward Mrs. Lovett. He had no urgency in his step nor in his voice when he spoke only because the shock of the situation was still fresh in his mind. "Mrs. Lovett... you _are_ going insane." He said, unwrapping the slightly bloody cloth from around his hand and covering her arm with it. "I cannot leave you alone anymore lest you do eventually kill yourself."

Mrs. Lovett felt her stomach drop into a vat of burning dread. Shit. Why did he _always _have to torment her?

"You think that if you stay here it'll help anything?" Mrs. Lovett hissed after a long silence.

"It'll keep you from doing this to yourself _again_." He said, snarling the last word out.

"It doesn't matter!" Mrs. Lovett had lost it. Her face was flushing a livid shade of pink as she threw the bloody rag off of her arm. She marched up to Sweeney and held up a fist,

"I can go on with my life and it doesn't bloody matter wot I do to myself and it's nobody's bus'ness but mine!" she was breathing heavily, trying to keep up the anger and not fall into the slump of depression and tears. "Leave me alone and I'll be jos bloody swell!"

Sweeney tensed, face growing red with anger. "You'll kill yourself. You'll kill everything. But if you want me to leave then I might as well go!" He said finally, storming out of the room.

"Wait!" Mrs. Lovett cried. The word just slipped out of her mouth..."wait". She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to hold him close to her forever and never let go. Oh, why didn't he love her? Why was life so cruel? Why...?

"Shut up," she hissed to herself. "I've 'ad enough self-pity." So, she cried out again,

"Mr. T! Don't leave! Come back! I...didn't mean it!"

The shattering of glass rang through the upper floors, coming from the barber's room. Sweeney, in his anger, had driven his hand through the window, not intentionally wanting to break it. He scuffed at the glass on the floor with a boot, watching the blood drip from his hand and onto the floor without interest.

"Oh God!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, hearing the crash. What had she done? What had he done? Was he hurt?

"MR. T!" Mrs. Lovett screamed, running out of her bedroom and outside, taking the stairs leading to the barbershop two at a time until she reached the door. The woman frantically pulled and turned the doorknob, opening it in a flash as she sprinted into the room. A mistake when she was wearing bedroom slippers. After she ran, she didn't stop, her feet kept slipping. So, being Mrs. Lovett in a frenetic state, she slid sideways until she fell to the floor in a heap.

Sweeney turned, startled, and walked the two feet to her side. He lifted her to her feet, being careful of the glassy spray that reached almost every corner of the room. He ignored the sharp pain that sprang through his hand at the movement.

"Oh, Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett gasped in horror as she saw his hand. "Wot did you do to yourself, love?" She looked across the room and saw the shattered window pane. She paled and gave him a pitying look. "You didn't did you?"

"It shattered." He said bluntly, brushing the scattered glass shards first from his jacket and then from her. He then looked over at the glass shards themselves. That would be such a mess to clean up.

"Don't you do a thing, love," Mrs. Lovett fussed over him, leading him to sit down in the barber's chair. "Sit and try to relax...I'll take care o' everythin'." She looked from the mess on the floor and to his hand. "I best get that 'and o' yours fixed first."

He stood up almost as soon as he sat down. "I'll clean it up." He said, bending down to start the process of picking up the glass, which only made his hand bleed more.

"No you don't, mister!" she took him forcefully by the shoulders and sat him back down. "Your doin' even more damage to yourself." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she walked towards the door. "Don't even think about movin' from that chair." She gave him a stern look before walking out.

In a few minutes she came back juggling a broom, a dustpan, and a box filled with "medical" supplies.

"'Ere we are, love," she knelt down in front of the barber, putting the cleaning items aside and opening the box. There was a little bottle of strong vodka used to clean out wounds. She pulled off the top with her teeth and poured the clear substance on a large, dark grey cloth.

"'Old out your 'and, love," Mrs. Lovett ordered.

Sweeney was itching to get up and pick up the glass. He noticed her and held out his hand, palm down. The glass had only scratched up the back and sides of his hand, but he still had the cuts form the etchings of his razor on his palm.

"It's gonna sting a little, love," Mrs. Lovett held the cloth above his skin. "Jos warnin' you." Mrs. Lovett snapped her fingers under his nose when he didn't reply. "'Ey! I'm talkin' to you! Are you ready or not?"

Sweeney nodded, still not paying too much attention.

Mrs. Lovett began wiping away the blood from his hand, knowing that it must be hurting like a bitch, but once she was done he stopped flinching as she was able to wrap it up in bandages.

"There we are," Mrs. Lovett looked at her handiwork, satisfied, before standing up, taking the broom, and sweeping the glass shards into a pile.

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney started to say he would clean it up but stopped, knowing he still wouldn't win.

"I've got it, dear," Mrs. Lovett swept all the shards into the dustpan. "Relax a bit. You're so stressed out," she took the pan and dumped its contents in a small, black wastebasket.

Sweeney lifted is hand up and flexed it in front of his face, wincing when his knuckle cracked.

Mrs. Lovett's head perked up at the sound and was immediately at Sweeney's side. "Wot wos that?"

"Nothing." He said, frowning. "You need to stop fussin'."

"I 'eard a bloody poppin' sound!" Mrs. Lovett took his wrist. "'Ow'm I 'sposed to jos "stop fussin"?"

"My knuckles popped." Sweeney said flatly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips. "But it still doesn't explain why the 'ell you punched the bloody window!"

"It was an _accident._" He snapped, temper flaring. He sizzled there for a second in silence before his anger fizzled out.

"Well, I don't know 'boutchu, but _I _think that was no bloody accident." Mrs. Lovett put a hand on his shoulder, resting her lower back on the armrest of the chair. "'Explain yourself before I make you babysit those toddlers 'cross the street."

Sweeney stared at her like she was insane for a moment before his eyebrow when up to his hair. "I said it was an accident." He restated.

"And _I _say it's not."

"You weren't there." He retorted.

"Oh?" Mrs. Lovett moved in front of him and poked him in the chest. "Then why is your fist all cut up and there's a bloody round shaped 'ole in the window?"

Sweeney's eyes flitted to the window. The hole, was in fact fist shaped. Damn. "I hit the window, yes, but I did not mean to break it."

"Oh, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett shook her head, moving behind him and putting both her hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging them. "It twas all me fault wosn't it?"

Sweeney's shoulder relaxed under her touch. He let out a sound somewhere between the word 'no' and a pleased moan.

Mrs. Lovett stifled a girlish giggle. He was so funny every time she rubbed his back or shoulders. He was almost sweet. Maybe if she followed him around rubbing his back he might be a nicer person.

"I'm so sorry for stressin' you out, love," Mrs. Lovett cooed. "I know I wos the one 'oo did it. Not yourself...for once." she pressed down upon his skin with more dexterity in her palms as she moved up to his stiff neck, curing the aching areas.

Sweeney leaned his neck back into her hands, looking up at her with tired eyes. Calm eyes.

Oh no. He was tempting her without knowing it _again. _God, he was beautiful. Too beautiful. She longed so strongly to kiss him on the forehead as he gazed up at her, but she couldn't. No. She couldn't. Mrs. Lovett's hands went still as she stopped massaging him.

"Why'd you stop?" Sweeney asked, a hint of a growl to his voice.

Not the growl! Please...not the sexy growl. She mustn't give into it. No. She mustn't. She was stronger than that.

"Stop what, love?" Mrs. Lovett tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Your hands stopped." He said again, trying to keep the hint of anger from his voice.

"Oh...er...silly me..." Mrs. Lovett laughed shakily, being an awful pushover for his voice. So, her trembling fingers tried to pick up from where they left off though they simply slid around on top of his flesh, quivering to violently to press down at all. She slammed her eyes shut while giving him the pathetic thing that hardly even resembled the massage she was giving before. The woman was trying so desperately hard not to look at his face lest she'd do something she'd regret.

Sweeney straightened his neck, looking out the window again. Sometimes Mrs. Lovett was so impossible.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett didn't want to be tempted, but she didn't want him to leave, so she immediately started rubbing his neck vigorously, moving down to his shoulders for a brief moment then back to his neck, using skillful hands.

Sweeney gave her a sidelong glance from where he sat, eyebrow meeting his hairline for one brief moment before his attention turned to the street again.

Her head was screaming to him, _"Pay attention to me!_". So, she decided to go in between his shoulder blades, giving him the best damn massage she'd ever given.

"So..." Mrs. Lovett gulped as her constantly moving fingers began to ache. "Is there somethin' intrestin' out there?"

Sweeney closed his eyes, stifling the happy little whine he had caught in his throat.

_"'E's got 'is eyes closed..." _A voice inside her head whispered. _"One light kiss. See him leanin' back?"_

God, he was so beautiful...so wonderful. She couldn't contain herself any longer. So while massaging harder, she pressed a light kiss on his forehead.

Sweeney almost didn't feel her, he was so wrapped up in the massage he was getting. The feeling of calm it sent through him was more than enough to make him forget about Judge Turpin or Johanna.

Mrs. Lovett almost leapt for joy when he didn't flinch or move away. Confidence shot up in her veins and she leaned down to kiss him again. This time on the lips.

The feeling of her lips on his brought Sweeney out of his euphoria. He shot upwards like a rocket and stumbled forward out the chair, turning mid step, face frozen in a state of confused shock. His mouth worked for a moment to find something to say, anything, but eventually his lips pressed together to form a thin line on his face, matching the lines caused by his furrowed brow.

Oh God, what had she done? Did she really just kiss him like that? Had he really been repulsed by her? Dear God...could things get any worse?

Mrs. Lovett scrambled for words as well, though her mind was completely speechless. Why did she have to scare him away all the time? Why?

Finally, the only thing she could conjure up was,

"I'm runnin' low on meat."

Sweeney almost didn't hear her. His mind was working to make sense of himself and her. He wasn't sure of anything at that moment.

"Why did you do that?' He asked finally, once he had his head back on straight again.

"Wot? I've kissed ya on the cheek several times and you've never given a bloody flip," Mrs. Lovett tried not to lose her temper, but for some reason she was. "It dosn't mean anythin'!" She tried to regain her composure and start anew,

"So...'bout me pies. We're runnin' low on...herbs."

Sweeney paused, brow putting sharp creases on his face. "You've never kissed me there." He said finally, speaking through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Mrs. Lovett snapped. "If you weren't bloody temptin' me all the time, maybe it wouldn't be a problem!"

"'Temping' you?" Sweeney asked, temper flaring slightly. "How have I been _'tempting'_ you?"

"Oh, as if you didn't know!" Mrs. Lovett snorted. "You're always makin' me go bonkers when you obviously 'ave no feelin's for me! It's disgusting! Worse than slicin' up throats!"

Sweeney crossed the room, presence pressing Mrs. Lovett close against the wall even though there was still a hand length between them. "No, I don't know. What have I _apparently_ been doing to make you go 'bonkers' enough to _kiss me_?" He snarled, flattening a hand against the wall by her head.

"L-L-Like...th-this..." A blush cascaded over her cheeks and her stomach did another flip.

Sweeney looked between her and his hand, still confused. "What do you mean by 'this'? What am I doing?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow. "I'm not even touching you."

"Y-You don't even have to be...t-t-touching me," Mrs. Lovett fluttered her eyelids, trying to keep tears at bay. "So...cl-close." Mrs. Lovett looked up at him with her large, dark eyes that were filled with deep secrets. "Why 'aven't you even noticed? Are you that daft?"

Sweeney looked into her eyes for a moment before he had to look away. He took a few steps back and turned to look out the window. The morning was growing light and a light mist of rain started down on the London, pattering out a rhythm on the glass panes and getting water on the floor.

"Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett moved up closer to him again. "Please...just do me a favor," she looked down at her hands. "Jos say you don't love me so I can git on with me life and find someone else. It's too much for me to take..." a tear steadily trickled down her cheek. "_Too much..."_

Sweeney stopped. He knew he could just say what she wanted and get over it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He wasn't sure if he liked her being so flustered under the softest touch like that or not. There was one thing on his mind that stopped him from saying 'yes, I love you' to her and that was his love and devotion to Lucy. But... she was dead. Gone. He had no reason to still love her, right?

"No, Mrs. Lovett." He said finally. "I will not lie to you." He said, mind still racing. He didn't know what he wanted to say so he decided it was best to stay quiet until he really knew.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett went quiet. Did he just say what she thought he said? Oh no...was he just keeping himself on a string still? Dangling in front of her and every time she'd reach out, the string would pull away, making him just out of her grasp. It was torment, torment, **torment.**

But...was it worth it to have one little ray of hope to hold on to? Maybe it was. Maybe someday all her dreams would come true. If she'd only wait. Needless to say, all good things come to those who wait.

She took another breath and gave him a soft smile,

"Okay, love. I understand."

Sweeney nodded, watching the water begin to pool around his shoes. Suddenly his mind remembered something he needed to tell Mrs. Lovett earlier. "Mrs. Lovett, that boy's awake downstairs and Bethany apparently did something to her arm. They were shouting about it for a good few minutes."

"Wot 'appened?" Mrs. Lovett jumped a little. Leaping back into her mothering instincts. "We need to get them to a doctor, then! Wot time can that bloody doctor come? 'Ave you called one over yet?"

Sweeney turned around to look at Mrs. Lovett. "No, I haven't called one, because the sun only just came up an hour ago." He said.

"But...won't one be able to come if it's serious?" Mrs. Lovett looked jittery with concern. "'Ow bad is it? Is she alright? Why di'nt you tell me sooner? Is it fatal? Is the poor lass in pain? Is Toby better? Is 'e 'urt too an' you 'aven't told me?!"

"Everything is fine. They're both going to be fine. They're downstairs if you want to go check on them. I'll try and clean up some of this rain." Sweeney crossed over to his stand and pulled a clean cloth from it.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett gathered up her skirts frenetically. "Be careful with your 'and, love...savvy?"

Downstairs, Bethany was asleep. Considering the fact that she had slept less than an hour that night, it wasn't surprising. She had her head against the arm of the sofa and her knees were tucked against her chest.

"Beth'ny!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, not realizing the child was asleep.

Bethany stirred slightly, propping her head up and looking around. She didn't know where Toby went or when he'd left. Sleep grabbed her again and she closed her eyes, tired.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called.

Toby came skidding into the room in a flash. "Yes mum? Aren't you 'sposed to be restin'?"

"I'm fine, dearie," Mrs. Lovett patted his head. "Is she alright?"

"I think..." Toby moved over to the girl and stood beside the chair, lightly rubbing her back.

Bethany let out a little whine, hating to wake up. "What?' She asked, annoyance in her sleepy voice.

"Is your arm feeling better?" Toby inquired kindly.

Bethany sat up and stretched, wincing as her arm moved. "A tad."

"Oh, you poor lil' soul!" Mrs. Lovett fussed, rushing over to the other side of Bethany and kissing her on the head. "We'll call the doctor soon, dear."

"When do we call 'em?" Toby asked, looking anxious.

"Mr. T said at seven, but I don't like havin' to wait that long," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I 'ope nothin's broken or anything," the baker patted Bethany's head. "Are you 'ungry, dear?"

"Fine." Bethany said. She flexed her fingers and almost smiled when the pain numbed slightly.

"Wot would you like to eat?" Mrs. Lovett smiled. "'Avin' a lil' somethin' in me stomach always 'elps me. I can make you some sausage an' bread if you want."

Bethany smiled. "I'm fine." Her eye twitched slightly when she set her arm down on her lap.

"C'mon, Beth'ny," Toby looked at her with his big, innocent eyes. "I don't wont you to starve o' anythin'. I need to 'ave someone to talk to when Mrs. Lovett's busy." Toby gave her a big, goofy grin. "An' that'd be awful 'ard to talk to ya if you just turned into dust from not eatin' anythin'."

"I won't turn inta dust. I'm fine." Bethany smiled, standing.

"It's no trouble at 'tall." Mrs. Lovett patted her shoulder...the one that's arm wasn't in a sling. "You know I like cookin'."

"Thanks for offerin', marm, but I'll be fine. I don't think my stomach would agree wit' you." Bethany said, putting her free hand on her stomach.

"Alright, then," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "Jos like Mr. T, you are. Not eatin' hardly a bite unless I..." she coughed. "Well...jos don't blame me if you collapse into a pile of jos skin 'an bones."

Bethany made her careful way into the kitchen, searching for the bottle of Gin. "I won't. Promise."

"Wot' you need gin for?" Mrs. Lovett asked, holding back a gag as she saw the substance. She hated it after her "fun" last night.

"Settles the stomach. Toby, you want some?" She asked, smiling.

"Erm..." Toby bit his lip. "I'm not goin' to be drinkin' 'round a lady. Last night wos jos a one time thing."

Bethany's face fell. She poured herself a little bit and put the bottle back.

"I am awful sorry 'bout that yesterday," Toby bowed his head. "I was drinkin' much too much for my own good an' that's an awful thing to do 'round any lady."

"Don't apologize. I'm the one that let you." Bethany said, staring at her drink but not drinking it. "Besides, I really don't mind."

"Are you s-...?"

"Toby, stop badgerin' the dear lass," Mrs. Lovett chuckled. "She doesn't care that you drink like a sailor. It's jost a quirk." Mrs. Lovett tousled the boy's hair.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bethany smiled again. "Sailors are interestin' folk, really. I don't mind them, either, but I can say for sure that you're cuter."

Toby gulped and his ears turned a vivid shade of ruby. Mrs. Lovett snickered behind her hand.

"Well," Mrs. Lovett said, still stifling a laugh. "That sailor boy, Anthony who comes 'round every once in awhile is pretty 'andsome, I 'ave to say."

"They're always so scruffy." Bethany said, flushing as well. "And they're always takin' of things that ain't real."

"Not this un'," Mrs. Lovett argued. "'E's clean-shaven an' polite. An' 'e puts up with Mr. T...that always counts fer somethin'."

"He sounds nice, anyway." Bethany shrugged.

"'E is!" Toby piped in. "If I didn't want to 'elp Mrs. Lovett make pies for the rest of me life, I'd want to be a sailor jos like 'em!"

"You'd be a very nice sailor, then, Toby." Bethany chimed.

"Thanks, Beth'ny," Toby grinned gratefully.

"Toby dear, are you 'ungry?" Mrs. Lovett asked, changing the subject.

"No, mum," Toby shook his head. "I 'ad a pie earlier."

Bethany nodded. "Them pies have gotten a might better since Mr. Todd showed up."

Mrs. Lovett blushed vividly. "Well...'is barber bus'ness 'as gotten me an income an' I've gotten more meat 'an herbs."

Bethany smiled warmly. "It's done you good, marm."

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett said loudly, wanting to change the subject. "I think it might be almost seven..."

Bethany nodded lazily, almost falling back to sleep where she stood.

"Wotcher there!" Toby exclaimed, taking Bethany from underneath her arms and leading her to the couch. "Mum? Is Mr. Todd goin' to bring a doctor over 'ere?"

"I 'ope so, love," Mrs. Lovett looked up at the ceiling.

The stairs echoed with stomping as Sweeney made his entrance. He was pulling on a coat and grumbling loudly to himself as he almost tripped over the end in his haste. "Toby!" He called, looking at himself in the reflection of the window, trying to make sure his coat was, at least, presentable. He was also trying not to look too angry. You see, it was too early to just call up a doc-in-a-box and expect them to come. No, you had to go get them. And worst of all, the day was already promising rain.

"Yessir?!" Toby leapt up to Sweeney's side rapidly, tightly clasping his hands to keep them from shaking.

"You're coming with me. We're going to find a doctor for Bethany." Sweeney stated. "Get a coat; it's going to rain."

"Yessir!" Toby nodded quickly, running out of the room to the front of the shop to grab his coat from the coat rack.

"Be careful," Mrs. Lovett addressed Sweeney without making contact. "Alright?"

"We'll be back within the hour." Sweeney said, holding the door open impatiently. Bethany waved goodbye lazily from the couch.

"Alright, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled weakly.

Toby buttoned up the top button of his brown, slightly frayed coat and jammed a knit hat on his head, pulling it over his ears.

"I'm ready sir!" he announced, following behind Sweeney as they headed out the door.

"Toby, do you know which way the nearest doctor's office is?' Sweeney questioned, once they were out on the street.

Toby glowed with pride at the opportunity to be the "all-knowing" one.

"Yessir!" Toby beamed. "Right up Ludgate Hill. That's where ol' Doctor Diggers is."

"Lead the way, then." Sweeney said, gesturing down the road.

"Yes sir," Toby walked down straight for a few moments before turning to the left onto another street that was a rather nasty, uphill walk.

The two walked in silence for awhile until Toby broke it,

"Why'd you decide to come after us, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney looked down at Toby, quirking an eyebrow at him. The boy's voice had broken his train of thought. "What?"

"Why'd you decide to come after us?" Toby repeated. "After we...left."

Sweeney lowered his head in thought. He didn't really know, actually. He wished he did, though. He wished he knew why he did a lot of things. "Mrs. Lovett didn't... she didn't seem right in the head." He tried to explain.

"Wot?" Toby looked incredulous and concerned all at once. He wasn't anticipating that answer at all. He'd expected Sweeney to just mumble, not answer, or tell him to mind his own business. But his curiosity and concern overpowered his surprise, so he kept talking,

"Wot do you mean by that? She seemed alright to me. I mean...after she came down from your shop she was actin' a lil' loopy, but after she slept a lil' while, she seemed alright."

"Mrs. Lovett's not the type that'd do..." Sweeney paused, biting his lip. He almost spilled his secret to Toby. No. He could not, _would not,_ tell the boy about that. "that." He finished.

"Do what?!" Toby was dying of curiosity.

Sweeney shot Toby a glare. "That's none of your business, boy. Ask Mrs. Lovett, not me. It's her secret."

"Yessir," Toby hung his head. He respected his dear mum, but he was itching to know this secret that Mr. Todd would tell him.

They trudged in a deathly silence again until...you guessed it...Toby broke it again,

"If it's not too bold a question...did you both 'ave a fight o' somethin'?"

"I'd rather you concentrate on not getting us lost, but... no. She was jus' angry." Sweeney said, refusing to look at Toby or down the street they were traveling down.

"'Ow does one jos get angry for no reason?" Toby took a right turn into a small cobblestone path. The boy still limped slightly when he walked due to the bite.

"I didn't say she was angry without reason." Sweeney half growled.

"Then why was she angry?" Toby tried not to sound too exasperated.

Sweeney stopped walking to look at the single star embedded in the lightening sky. "She was angry at me because... because I got angry at you."

"Oh..." Guilt began to wash over the boy. _He _had caused everything. It was all _his _fault. He had caused his mum to faint and Bethany to hurt her arm. It was all _his _fault. If only he hadn't gotten Mr. Todd angry by imitating him and being such a fool, none of that would've ever happened.

"Sir?" Toby stopped, mid-hobble, and turned to the man. "I'm sorry. I know you're a good man an'..." Toby gulped. "Instead of a baker or a sailor...I..." Toby wrung his hands nervously. "I...wanna be a barber jos like you."

"Don't give up your dreams, boy. You don't have to be a barber." Sweeney said, slightly annoyed. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I keep forgetting you're only... ten." He guessed, unsure exactly how old the boy really was.

"'Ow...?" Toby was surprised that Mr. Todd had practically read his mind, but he decided to shake it off and move on,

"Why would I be givin' up me dreams?" Toby asked. "A barber's a good, dandy job an' it's very important. I _do _want to be a barber, Mr. Todd...I don't like to lie." Toby continued to walk with 

Sweeney following behind him. "I'm not tryin' to pressure you o' anythin' but..." Toby looked up at the man with his big eyes. "Could you teach me sometimes 'ow to do it?"

Sweeney stopped dead. "You need a better master than me, boy." He said, slight hint of fearful anger to his voice. "I'm not taking on apprentices. Find someone else if you're so adamant about being a barber." He then looked around, desperate for a change of subject.

"Toby, where are we?" He asked, looking back at the boy and quirking an almost angered eyebrow.

"Almost there, sir," Toby replied shakily, lip quivering in disappointment. He was really looking forward to maybe having somewhat of a father/son relationship with the barber, but clearly he couldn't have everything. He had a mother and that would suffice. "On'y a few more blocks."

Sweeney noticed the change in Toby's demur and frowned. "You don't want to learn from me." He said after a moment.

"Don't worry, sir," Toby smiled weakly. "I understand you're busy an' oftentimes an' apprentice ain't wot it's really cracked up to be. I would prob'ly be more 'arm than 'elp, anyways." Toby's fingers were turning purple from how hard he was wringing them. "But I jos wont you to know that I think you're an ex'lent man to learn from, sir. At first...I kind of..." Toby's ears were turning red again so he pulled his knit hat down over them once more. "Well...I thought you were dangerous an'...d-d-doin' somethin' to mum's mind to make 'er like you." Toby laughed at himself. "I know it's sounds silly now, but I jos noticed 'ow mum always got so addlepated an' dizzy 'round you..." Toby coughed, fervently wishing he had something to pull over his entire face to conceal the dark crimson blush that crept across his cheeks. The boy jammed his hands in his pockets and peered down at his feet. "Am I offendin' you at 'tall, sir?"

Sweeney slowly shook his head in response to the boy and gestured for him to go on.

"Well..." Poor Toby was still ridiculously red. "I..." he tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind, so he blurted out the first thing he could think of,

"May I ask you a question, sir?" Toby said breathlessly. "I mean...not a nosy inquiry 'bout you o' anythin'...j-just...a question."

Sweeney paused, giving Toby a sharp nod. "Go ahead, boy, I'm waiting." He said, almost annoyed.

"I-I..." Toby gulped. He needed a "man's advice" now. Sure, Mrs. Lovett might be able to help him, but the boy wasn't sure she'd understand him like someone of his gender would. "I understand now...what Mrs. Lovett feels after she's 'round you an' everythin', I think." Toby bit his lip. "I think."

_"On with the question!" _A voice inside his head nagged him.

Toby took a deep gulp of air before asking,

"What is love 'sposed to feel like?"

Sweeney's eyes grew wide. Love... he was in love so long ago, he barely remembered the feeling. But just the thought of Lucy brought it back. "Its... You can't describe it. But... something in you knows. You can tell it... somehow."

"But..." Toby was bemused beyond belief. "I...think..." Toby blushed even further, if that were possible. "Am I too young for that kind of stuff?"

"No one is." Sweeney shrugged.

"But...is it 'sposed to make you feel funny an'...?" Toby couldn't finish. It was too embarrassing, even around another man.

Sweeney stopped walking. "What are you talking about? I..." He stopped and his brow furrowed. "Toby, you're starting to breach into a _very_ mature subject. I'll tell you when you're older."

"Don't worry, sir...I don't mind!" Toby replied in an almost chipper voice. "I've seen lots o' stuff an' I'm matchure 'nuff for it."

"Toby..." Sweeney growled. "Look, I'll take you to see Anthony sometime later and _he'll_ explain it to you." Sweeney said, continuing down the road. "We have more important matters to deal with."

"Anthony," Toby got an excited expression on his face. He liked the young sailor a great deal. Anthony always brought him a sweet every time he came over to visit. "Alright...I guess that'll be alright an' everythin'..." Toby sighed. "Golly...the doctor's office is further away than I thought."

"Maybe you've gotten us lost." Sweeney half snarled, suddenly annoyed. He didn't know where he was going so he didn't know if they'd past the place or not.

"I 'aven't, sir...I promise," Toby bit his lip, looking left to right, unsure. His thoughts had become muddled with images of Bethany, making his direction skills a little foggy.

"I don't even know where we're going." Sweeney muttered, turning in circles.

"Bloody shit," Toby hissed, looking around in frustration.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Sweeney shot a glare in Toby's general direction. "Well, you got us here, you'll get us out."

"Erm..." Toby almost wanted to cry. He really blew it. "Um..." Toby had to take a deep, calming breath to keep the tears at bay and to remain relaxed. If he were having a fit, he wouldn't be able to get them out of this mess.

Then, for some odd reason or by the grace of Jesus, it finally hit him.

"Right up 'ere," Toby smiled and wiped away a stray tear. He then took Sweeney's hand and lead him up the street to a small place with a large red door and two windows with red shutters. There was a wooden, painted sign hanging on the door that read,

"_Doctor Diggers in IN"_

Toby let go of Sweeney's hand and opened the door, turning the simple, brass doorknob.

Once the two closed the door behind them, they found themselves in a room with wooden floorboards and a giant, red rug in the middle of the floor adorned with gold tassles.

When the two looked ahead, they saw a neat, oak desk with strange odds and ends scattered about the suface and a comfy, green chair right behind it.

From under the desk came a loud thud and a cry of "Dammit!". Then as though rising from nowhere emerged Dr. Diggers. He was rubbing his head where he'd whacked it. Sweeney shifted to the background, eyeing the man with a wary eye.

"You alright, sir?" Toby asked, concerned about the man.

"Fine. Fine." The man waved a dismissive hand, seemingly unconcerned. "My name is Dr. Diggers. How mat I help you?" He asked, crossing in front of his desk wearily.

"My friend...Beth'ny," Toby began. "'Er arm is 'urt an' we don't know wot's wrong."

"Oh. I see." He reached down to grab a small satchel from under the desk. "What street do you two live on?"

"Fleet Street." Sweeney said, almost giving Dr. Diggers another whack on the head. He looked between the two with surprised eyes.

"You _walked_ all that way?" He asked, adjusting the small framed glasses on his nose.

"Yessir," Toby nodded rapidly. "We're really worried 'bout dear Beth'ny. I put 'er arm in a sling, but I don't know wot she needs...'cept that she needs a doctor."

"Alright. Let's set out so we can get to Fleet Street before lunch." The Doctor said, throwing open the door.

"That's an awful long time, sir!" Toby exclaimed, limping up beside the doctor as the three headed out the door.

"I don't know how long it'll take to walk all that way. What time did you to set out?" Dr. Diggers started down the street toward the main road, the opposite way from which they came.

"A lil' 'round seven, sir," Toby informed him.

Dr. Diggers stopped. "Then you must have not taken the main road, for if so you would have taken much longer than that."

"No sir," Toby led Dr. Diggers and Sweeney down an alley, taking a right turn. "This is the way we went."

"I've never been this way before." The Doc said, chewing on his pinky in thought. Sweeney shrugged.

"Neither have I."

"I know my way 'round," Toby said almost smugly, so proud of himself for being able to be "the man" in this whole situation. "I 'ave to git things for Mrs. Lovett all the time an' I don't like for 'er to 'ave to wait too long. So...I find shortcuts. They're lots o' them in London."

"Fascinating. I don't normally walk, myself" Dr. Diggers said, smiling. Sweeney had a sudden urge to kill the man right then and there, but decided against it since Toby was in sight. He wasn't going to have a good day, he knew that much.

"I like walkin' pers'nally, sir," Toby chirped. "It makes me feel 'appy. You should try it sometimes, sir."

"Are we anywhere near home yet?" Sweeney growled before the Doctor could speak.

"Not 'xactly sir," Toby blushed. "But I'll try to go as fast as I pos'bly can." Toby stopped for a second, looking to the left and the right as if pondering something.

"Hmm..." the boy thought to himself as he glanced at each path in the fork in the road. "Right," the lad decided, leading the two men to the right and out onto a smooth sidewalk going downhill.

The Bakery appeared in sigh and Sweeney felt himself relax some. He could escape upstairs and never have to deal with this doctor again. And if the latter did actually happen, he'd have his razors ready.

"Wow..." Toby beamed. "I made a good shortcut."

When the trio reached the front of the shop, Toby reached out to turn the doorknob.

But before his hand even graced against the brass knob, the door swung open to reveal an antsy-looking Mrs. Lovett.

"Thank Jesus, you're back safe!" the woman ushered the men inside, taking the doctor's coat and Toby's hat. Finally when she got to Sweeney, she nervously took his coat and looked up at him with her wide eyes, giving him a small, shy smile.

Sweeney walked in, past Mrs. Lovett and to the stairs. He needed some time to himself and away from that doctor.

"Sooo." The Doc said, looking around, "Where's the patient?"

"'Ere we are, doctor," Mrs. Lovett sighed at Sweeney's long gone form wistfully before turning back to the doctor with a signature beam. "Follow me," Mrs. Lovett lead the doctor into the parlor.

Bethany looked up from the couch, finger flexing. The Doc walked to her side and quietly examined her arm, brow furrowed. "What happened to her?" He asked, turning to address Mrs. Lovett.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett looked to Toby. "Do you know, dear?"

"It was odd, sir," Toby explained. "It jos started 'urtin' 'er an' I don't know wot 'appened."

"I think I fell on it." Bethany said, attracting the Doctor's attention. He took a moment to examine the arm again and sat back on his haunches with a sigh.

"If that's the case, you're a very lucky little girl. It's only sprained, not broken, so there isn't much more I can do. Just keep it wrapped up for a while and try not to use it if possible." He said, standing.

"Is there anythin' we can do to 'elp the poor soul not feel too much pain?" Mrs. Lovett came up from behind the doctor and lightly put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing more that I can do. It's actually better that she is feeling pain. Then you know that the arm still works." The doctor shrugged. "Just make sure she doesn't use it too much and she'll be fine."

"Thank you, doctor," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "You've been a big 'elp." Mrs. Lovett began to discreetly study his face, noticing faint stubble on his face. "You know, if you ever wont to come in an' 'ave a nice shave, Mr. Todd is a right good barber," Mrs. Lovett put a hand on her hip. "An' since you 'elped us so much, 'e'll give it to ya free of charge."

"Thank you. That is a very kind offer." The Doctor smiled and dipped his head in thanks. "I'll go take Mr. Todd up on his offer right now." He waved good-bye and disappeared up the stairs. Bethany watched him go, taking her hand from the makeshift sling and looking at it.

Mrs. Lovett gulped, looking away. No matter how many times she did that, she still managed to feel guilty. But, if it would make Sweeney happy, it was worth the guilt.

"Mum?" Toby looked up to Mrs. Lovett in alarm, sensing distress. "Wot's...?"

"I'm fine, dearie," Mrs. Lovett sat on the couch. "Don't you worry your lil' 'ead bout me."

Bethany scooted over to sit next to Mrs. Lovett, also slightly worried. "You sure?"

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Lovett gave her a gentle kiss on top of her head as Toby came to sit on her other side. Mrs. Lovett smiled and put an arm around both of their shoulders. "I wos jos feelin' un'appy bout you 'avin' to feel so much pain. You know my tender 'eart cain't take it when me little ones 'ave to suffer."

"Don't worry 'bout me. It don't hurt too much." Bethany said, smiling. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when there was a loud 'thunk' from the kitchen area. "What was that?"

"What, dearie?!" Mrs. Lovett spoke, raising her voice considerably.

"I thought I heard a sound coming from the kitchen." She said softly, moving to stand up. She stopped. "What if someone's _broken in_?!"


	4. Anthony, We Have a Problem

**A.N. Hey, sorry about not putting an author's note in the last one. I just wanted to say that the last chappy contained a little hint of one of my (Twisted Ingenue) fanfictions, "Heartaches and Backaches"...Sweeney melts at massages. XD And by the way, Spontaneously Insane names the chappies!**

Chapter 4: Anthony, We Have a Problem

...

"_I thought I heard a sound coming from the kitchen." she said softly, moving to stand up. She stopped. "What if someone's broken in?!"_

...

Mrs. Lovett stood up. "Broken in?" Mrs. Lovett patted the girl's shoulder. "I don't hear anythin'."

Bethany looked over at Toby curiously. "Did you hear that thump or am I goin' insane?" She asked, now worried for her own sanity.

"I did 'ear somethin'," Toby nodded in agreement. "But I've 'eard it before..."

"The pipes under the bake'ouse are pretty crumbly," Mrs. Lovett's voice was shaky. "Some of 'em collapse once in awhile. Nothin' important."

"It just scared me, that's all." Bethany said softly, eyes trained on the parlor door.

"It scares me a bit too." Toby confessed. "Sounds like there's a beast down there or somethin'."

"Oh, there's no need to be frightened, dearies," Mrs. Lovett cooed, bringing to two back over to the couch at sitting them on either side of her. She chuckled a bit, as if the idea of danger was laughable. "You both are in a _very _safe place. The only beast 'round 'ere is when Mr. T gets grumpy...an' all 'e'll do is jos snip at you a lil'. 'E's 'armless!"

Bethany snuggled up against Mrs. Lovett's side. "As harmless as he can be, anyway." She said, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I like 'em," Toby piped up unexpectedly. "I mean...at first I didn't...but now..."

"Did my two favorite men 'ave a lil' talk while you walked to the doctor?!" Mrs. Lovett gushed, tousling Toby's hair. "You know that makes me 'appy! 'Earing that you two were gettin' along..."

"'E's..._different," _Toby flattened his hair. "But...'e's...I dunno...I jos..._like 'em."_

Bethany yawned. "I'm getting' used to him... He's a hard man to figure out, he is."

"I'll second that." Toby rested his head across Mrs. Lovett's knees. He yawned as well. Yawns are contagious, you know.

"I'd drink to it...if gin didn't completely revolt me at the moment," Mrs. Lovett sighed, smiling contentedly. She tried not to worry about the body she had to hack up or the stains she'd have to remove from Sweeney's clothes or even the problem with the flavoring in Sweeney's pie...well...that _was _still in her mind. The only thing she could do to get Mr. Todd to eat was to put her own blood in his pie and if everyone was going to watch her like a hawk...how the hell could she do it? Mrs. Lovett squirmed a bit, thinking about it.

Bethany noticed Mrs. Lovett's squirming and looked up at her with big eyes. "What's wrong, Mrs. Lovett? You seem all jittery."

"I'm always a mite jittery, love," Mrs. Lovett grinned. "I wos jos thinkin' bout all the pies I 'ave to make

"Well, remember. I get to help you from now on. I can make the crusts for you iffin ya want me to." Bethany said, reaching over and stroking Toby's head.

"Urgh..." Toby muttered, then he groaned happily.

"Wot was that?" Mrs. Lovett quirked an eyebrow at the boy and exchanged an amused look with Bethany.

"Yes, Toby, what _was_ that?" Bethany stroked his hair again, waiting for the curious sound with baited breath.

Toby sat up, crossing his legs. His ears were burgundy from embarrassment. "Don't wanna talka boutit."

Bethany reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the boy's ears. "I do. You're so _cute_ when you turn red like that."

"Urgh..." the boy's entire face burned furiously as he crossed his legs even tighter together. "I...like..._pie?"_

"Pie?" Bethany giggled. "You're blushing because of pie?"

"Urgh..." Toby rubbed his temples.

"Toby, dear?" Mrs. Lovett stifled laughs. "Wot's wrong?"

"N-Nothin'..." Toby might as well have been a strawberry.

"Toby, tell us. I worry about you." Bethany said, pouting.

"Beth'ny...it's fine," Toby began to fidget madly. "I...don't wanna talk bout it, please."

"I don't want to sit here and know that you might be hurt." Bethany said, almost hurt.

"Toby, dear..." Mrs. Lovett stopped, mouth forming into a little "o" of revelation. "Oooh..." Mrs. Lovett's usually pale cheeks went slightly pink. "Beth'ny, dear...'e's fine...trust me."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Lovett? " Bethany asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yes," Mrs. Lovett patted Bethany's head. "Long as you don't go temptin' the poor boy, 'e'll me fine..."

"MUM!"

"Oh, 'ush, Toby, dear."

"Temptin'?" Bethany asked. "How am I temptin' him?"

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "Because...well...you see...um...you know..."

Mrs. Lovett was saved by the bell...literally...as she heard the familiar tinkling of the bell over the door leading into the pie shop.

"We're closed now, mum'!" Toby looked alarmed. "Someone's breakin' in!"

"Now, Toby, dear...don't jump to conclusions," Mrs. Lovett walked over to the end of the parlor and opened the door.

There stood Anthony Hope, a small sack of his few belongings on his shoulders. He had tied his long hair back into a small ponytail and he was looking slightly out of place in the gloomy environment.

"Good morning, mum'," Anthony beamed at Mrs. Lovett, bowing politely and taking her hand as he lightly kissed it.

"Anthony!" Mrs. Lovett sighed with relief as she enfolded the lad in one of her big, warm embraces. "'Ow's it goin', sir? I 'aven't seen you 'round in awhile. Is something the matter?"

"No, mum'," Anthony hitched up the strap of the sack that was beginning to slide off of his shoulder. "I just thought I'd drop by to give you and Mr. Todd a visit."

"Wot a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, linking arms with the young sailor and leading him over to Toby and Bethany.

"Beth'ny," Mrs. Lovett pushed Anthony towards the sitting girl. "This is Anthony...the sailor boy I wos tellin' you about!"

"Hello, sir." Bethany smiled and did the best little curtsy she could manage with her injured arm. "Nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Finally?" Anthony chuckled, taking Bethany's hand that was not in a sling and kissed it politely. "What have you heard about me, Miss Bethany?"

"Toby talks about you like you're royalty, sir." Bethany said, flushing slightly.

"Royalty?!" Anthony laughed. "Miss, I'm about as far from royalty as anyone can get." The sailor turned to an embarrassed-looking Toby. "What have you been telling her, Tobias?"

"Jos that you're a fine sailor," Toby grinned shyly.

"Toby said he wants to be a sailor someday." Bethany said, taking a step back to stand by Toby, one arm softly crossed behind her back.

"Do you, now?" Anthony's ocean-colored eyes glimmered with clandestine flattery. "Mrs. Lovett would miss you, though."

"Y-Yeah..." Toby was still red, tugging at the collar of his shirt. His knees were tightly buckled as he crossed his legs where he stood. Bethany _had _moved next to him, you see.

Bethany, once again, looked concerned. "Toby, are you sure you're alright? You've been actin' quite queer this mornin'." She said, putting her good hand on his shoulder in concern.

Toby whimpered a bit, trying to smile. "Y-Yeah...f-f-f-fine..."

Mrs. Lovett gave Anthony an apologetic look. "Sorry 'bout this, lad. 'E's been odd like this for awhile."

"He's..." Anthony's eyes met Toby's and a look of understanding graced across the sailor's face. "Ah." Anthony turned to look to Mrs. Lovett. "Not odd, mum'."

"Well, then, how is he actin' if he isn't actin' odd?" Bethany said, confused.

"I beg your pardon, Miss," Anthony bowed his head. "It's not an appropriate subject for a lady." Anthony then made eye contact with Toby again. "Tobias? Have you talked to Mr. Todd about this?"

Mrs. Lovett looked confused. It seemed as if the boys were speaking in code and she was mostly oblivious to the meaning...mostly.

"I...tried," Toby began chewing his thumbnail. "He...said...to talk to you."

Anthony paled a bit, but then regained a cool, composed stature. "Alright then. We'll talk in the kitchen." The sailor boy bowed to Mrs. Lovett and Bethany. "Ladies, I beg your pardons...we must excuse ourselves." Anthony motioned for Toby to follow him and he led the boy into the kitchen, closing the door of the parlor behind him.

"Mrs. Lovett, what's wrong with Toby?" Bethany asked, still as confused as before.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett sat the girl down. "It's a "man" thing. Nothin' that really concerns us."

"Is he going to be alright?" Bethany glance between Mrs. Lovett and the parlor door, worrying.

"Of course, love," Mrs. Lovett kissed Bethany's cheek. "Don't you be worryin'. 'E's jost growin' up like every lad should."

"Oh..." Bethany paused, watching the door. Finally, she turned back to Mrs. Lovett. "Mrs. Lovett, if you don't mind my candor... Why does my tummy flutter when Toby's around? Am I getting sick?"

"Oh!" a smile danced across Mrs. Lovett's lips. Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "Dearie..." the pie-baker rubbed the girl's upper back. "You're not gettin' sick. You're just 'avin' a lil' crush."

"What's that?" Bethany asked, putting her head on Mrs. Lovett's chest and relaxing onto her like she as a pillow.

"It's like..." Mrs. Lovett sighed, remembering her first crush. She was only eight when she fell for the young apple-seller on the street. He had a beautiful smile...perfect, white teeth. Such a rarity that even her beloved Mr. Todd didn't have. "A crush is like a little spark that leads to love. Sometime the spark just fades to ash...that's what it does most of the time. But sometimes that little spark can start a fire." Mrs. Lovett smiled again. "That's when it becomes special."

"So is that why everything gets all warm?" Bethany asked, yawning.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Lovett felt her stomach sink into a slight disappointment. "But sometimes it's not always pleasant and warm. Sometimes it's cold and hard. But you can always look on the bright side and say you were overheated anyways."

"Do you think he's crushing on me, too?" Bethany asked, eye's wide and innocent.

"Course 'e is, love," Mrs. Lovett snorted, as if anything otherwise would be preposterous. "Though men usually feel it in a diff'rent way. Even innocent ones like Toby. You can always tell if a man is into ya if you look..." Mrs. Lovett coughed. "...at...at his eyes."

"What way is that?" Bethany asked, curious.

"I'll tell you when you're older, dearie," Mrs. Lovett hated using the oldest phrase in the book, but what else could she do?

"I'm old enough now, Mrs. Lovett." Bethany said, annoyed. "I promise you, I am."

Mrs. Lovett was a "no-nonsense" woman and if Bethany really wanted the truth, she'd give it to her.

"Well, dear...boys...in some stage of love...start to feel it down here," Mrs. Lovett pointed downwards. "We sometimes do...but much later in life, usually. You can tell when the area just above...there...feels like your tummy's givin' a lil flip and then drops. You feel flut'ry in your stomach, now...but someday you'll feel it lower."

"Oh." Bethany flushed a deep crimson. Everything was starting to make a tad more sense. Somewhat. "Is... Is it anything like the picture books Mr. Turpin has in his study?"

"Sweet Jesus! You 'aven't been readin' them 'ave you?" Mrs. Lovett looked alarmed. "And to answer your question...no...of course not. 'Specially for a lad and a lass as young as you and Toby."

"I used to get left in there when the Beadle went for a visit. I just kinda browsed to find somethin' to do." Bethany flushed even redder. "Are they bad books?"

"Yes, Beth'ny," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "But it's not your fault. It's 'is...nasty ol' judge."

"They didn't seem like bad books..." Bethany said, confused. "Why're they so bad?"

"Dear...please...haven't I spoiled your innocence enough for one day?" Mrs. Lovett beseeched.

"But Mrs. Lovett... I already've seen it. There's nothin' you can say that's be any worse." Bethany said, sitting back against the other side of the couch.

"Jos...don't imitate the people in the books, alright, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett pleaded. "For my sake."

"But..." Bethany pouted. "It... It looked like fun."

"Oh...my..." Mrs. Lovett's jaw practically hit the floor and the poor woman clutched her chest. "Wot the 'ell?!"

"What?" Bethany was suddenly worried. "W-What'd I say?"

The parlor door opened as Mrs. Lovett practically collapsed on the couch. Anthony came leading Toby with his hand on the boy's back. Anthony was blushing slightly, but keeping a straight face.

Toby, on the other hand, was about as white as snow and he had the most traumatized expression the world has ever seen.

"Toby! Are you alright?" Bethany said, walking over to him, concerned for him once again.

"You...You...could...s-say that..." Toby stiffened as she got closer.

"You told 'em?" Mrs. Lovett looked up to Anthony in shock.

"Yes, mum'. He's a smart young man, he is. He's mature enough to know."

Mrs. Lovett looked over to Toby's horror-stricken face. "'E is, huh?"

"Just wait, mum'," Anthony smiled gently.

"B-Beth'ny?" Toby turned to look Bethany directly in the eyes. "You have a...a...beautiful smile." Toby peered up at Anthony as if asking for approval. The sailor boy gave him a thumbs-up in reply.

Bethany flushed ruby red. "R-Really?" She squeaked.

"Y-Yeah..." Toby closed his eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips, earning himself a gasp from Mrs. Lovett, following an "aww".

Bethany nearly fainted. Her face went so red you wouldn't think it was possible and suddenly she felt very light headed. She swayed where she was for a moment, steadying herself from falling over.

"Did you...?" Mrs. Lovett looked incredulously to Anthony.

"Possibly, mum'," Anthony grinned.

"Are you alright, Beth'ny?" Toby tried to keep the girl stably on her feet. "I'm sorry if I wos bein' forward."

Bethany put her hands around Toby, half for stability. "You're not forward, love. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all."

"That's mighty sweet," Mrs. Lovett gushed.

"Mum?" Anthony asked. "Is Mr. Todd around?"

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett flushed, remembering his kill. Did he have blood on his shirt that she needed to clean off? And there was that body down below that she needed to chop up.

Bethany turned around and fell over onto her rump. Quickly, she stood again. "Mr. Todd is upstairs, I think. With the doctor."

"Doctor?" Anthony looked confused.

"Oh, that doctor's prob'ly long gone by now," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "'E's prob'ly gone out the back door. That's where everyone goes."

"He came because of my arm." Bethany held up her arm as proof. "I fell on it."

"I wish you a full recovery in your health, miss," Anthony expressed his condolences to the girl. He then turned to Mrs. Lovett. "Mum? Is Mr. Todd very busy? I would so much like to chat with him again..."

"_Very_ busy, I'm afraid, dear lad," Mrs. Lovett's blood ran cold, fearing for the stains that were perhaps on Sweeney's clothing.

Two loud bangs shook dust down from the ceiling onto the group. Said bangs came from the barbershop upstairs, where Sweeney was waiting rather impatiently. He had a bit of a problem on his hands. The doctor's coat had gotten caught on the chair and Sweeney had been trying for the past half hour to get it off. Sadly, it was also still attached to the doctor, who hung half in and half out of the chute by his right arm and leg.

"What was that?!" Anthony looked alarmed.

"Is Mr. Todd alright?" Toby's eyes widened.

Mrs. Lovett, sensing Sweeney's distress, looked to the three youths. "I'm going upstairs to 'elp 'em. Beth'ny, Toby...stay with Anthony...don't come up...he may be..._angry_." And without further explanation, Mrs. Lovett gathered up her skirt and fled out of the parlor.

She rushed out the door of the front shop and pattered up the stairs leading to the barbershop. The woman opened the door and gasped at the sight.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett went over to her beloved barber. "Wot 'appened 'ere?! I thought I 'eard 'em go down!"

"He did, but the coat bounced him back up." Sweeney gave the body a glare. "And I thought this'd be easy."

"Aw, love," Mrs. Lovett patted his back, trying to hide the awkwardness of the way she was feeling. Their last meeting alone had been very...well...you know. "'Ere," Mrs. Lovett looked down at the doctor's body, not squeamish around corpses in the least. She had to stick them in a grinder and make pies out of them, so being squeamish around dead bodies would be like a surgeon who fainted at the sight of blood.

Mrs. Lovett fisted the fabric of the doctor's sleeve, causing the arm to flop around. "Love? 'Old down the pedal and pull on the armrest. That should do the trick."

"The armrest won't pull." Sweeney said, though he still put his foot down on the pedal. The chair gave a weak shudder at the motion, almost wanting to get rid of it's burden.

"Alright..." Mrs. Lovett brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She grabbed part of the bloody body and gave it a good, hard tug. Much to her surprise, the jacket was released and the body came free. Mrs. Lovett dubiously let go of the doctor and he slid down the chute, landing to the bottom with a satisfying thud.

The trapdoor snapped shut with a satisfying sound, leaving the barber graced with a grin on his face. Though, it was hard to tell since he was covered in blood, the red stains cascading down his arms and over his face like he had been rained on by it. The floor was also graced with the presence of blood, such so that if they had bad flooring it might have leaked down to the kitchen below. It was so thick on the floor that the barber left footprints as he made his way over to Mrs. Lovett and glared happily at the trapdoor that lead below.

"Well, that as the first time _that's_ happened." He said, wiping his bloody hands on a towel.

Mrs. Lovett fought the urge to point out that blasted _Lucy _would've never done that for him.

"Well, I 'ope it never 'appens again," Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms and raked over Sweeney's appearance with her eyes. "Mr. T...look at the mess you've gotten yourself in." Mrs. Lovett tried to have a chiding tone, but that impression was tainted due to the small smile dancing on her lips. "I'll need to wash those."

Sweeney held up his arm, suddenly realizing that he was, in fact, covered in blood. "Shit." He said, unbuttoning his vest and throwing it on his personal chair. He ripped off his shirt and rang it out, watching the blood begin to pool at his feet. Shirtless and annoyed, he handed the shirt to Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett tried not to shudder from arousal at the sight of his pearly-white, bare chest. So she adverted her eyes and took the shirt.

"Anthony's downstairs," Mrs. Lovett informed him. "I'm gonna 'ave to be discreet..." Mrs. Lovett's eyes gave in and began greedily scanning over his strong, supple muscles...surprised that he had such a youthful, nice physique at his age.

Sweeney braced his hands on the window sill, watching the people go past. "I'll clean the floor and we can drop the shirt down the chute to be washed later." He said finally. "See if he can help you get the shop ready for tonight, when we open. Beadle should be around soon... let the girl serve tables. She'll be more obvious." He looked up and noticed her staring, but ignored it, turning back to the window to hide what would have been a soft smile.

"G-Good idea," Mrs. Lovett shakily nodded, slamming her foot on the pedal, opening the trapdoor, and threw his shirt down the chute. "W-We...should 'ave...a g-good dinner rush tonight."

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her hands, lacy-white gloves spoiled with blood. "Mr. T...I'm sorry 'bout...sendin' the doctor up 'ere. I thought...it'd cheer ya up...but 'parently it di'nt do much."

"It would have it he hadn't gotten stuck." Sweeney shrugged. "It was a nice thought, though."

Mrs. Lovett's face burned and her stomach bubbled with curiosity. She knew she should've been keeping her inquiries to herself, even if she had a million questions to ask him. She didn't want to irritate him by constantly badgering him. But he had left so many questions unanswered by saying that he wouldn't lie to her...making her wait, dangling in expectation...though not really knowing what she expected.

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She needed to keep her mouth shut for once.

"You're acting strange today, Mrs. Lovett. Anything wrong?" He turned to face her, eyebrows furrowed.

Mrs. Lovett was about to reply with a snarky, "Of course somethin's wrong! Are you daft?!" or maybe with, "Nothin's wrong cept' your slow 'ead!"

But the woman paused when she realized something. _Sweeney was just being a man. _Men were often slow to catch on that things were wrong and sometimes forgot little things that served as clues. And besides, you couldn't forget that Sweeney was a rather single-minded man so it was pretty good that it only took him _that _long.

"I won't lie to you, love," Mrs. Lovett used practically the same words he used to her. "I'm a lil'..." Mrs. Lovett wanted to say "distressed" or "lovesick" or maybe even just "impatient".

"...cold." she finished, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Wait...what did she just say? _Cold?! _Well that was a stupid, nonsensical answer.

"Cold?" Sweeney quirked an eyebrow. "You're a little cold?" He paused. Well, this was making no sense. "Is that all?"

"Cold..." Mrs. Lovett was turning almost as red as Toby earlier. "I didn't mean to say cold...that just...came out..." Mrs. Lovett tried to control her emotions but somehow everything just broke loose and she blurted something out again,

"I love you."

Sweeney stopped in what he was going to say. He was almost taken aback by her forwardness with the matter, but at the same time he wasn't. He already knew there was something between 

them, at least one way, since their conversation earlier. But her statement made him think about exactly what he felt for her, and that was why he stopped.

His mind had become a jumble of thoughts and feelings, some of which were terribly foreign to him and others he only reserved for his Lucy. Yet, they still were there, tormenting him to no end. Did she really love him, or was it just her mind being insane? How long had this been going on? And then the most important question centered itself in his mind –Did he love her back?

Sweeney couldn't take it. He could feel his blood boiling with the torment the felt. He gripped at his head with one hand, the other reaching for his razor blade instinctively. He didn't want to hurt Mrs. Lovett in any sense but the pain, the hurt he always felt when he remembered Lucy, was dwelling too close. He couldn't take it.

"OUT!" He shouted, gesturing to the door with his free hand and pulling out the razorblade at the same time. "GET OUT!"

"You asked me wot wos wrong!" Mrs. Lovett cried in anguish, blinking back tears. "And that wos it! That's wot's be it for more than fifteen damn years!"

Sweeney stepped back, fighting his own anger and hate. He wanted, no, _needed_ to hurt something, anything. He was getting too angry, and he didn't want to hurt Mrs. Lovett.

"Just get out!" His hand wavered where it pointed, the already pale flesh turning white around his knuckles. He had his eyes closed tight, trying to block everything out.

"I'm sorry, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett sighed, speaking softly as she noticed his apparent distress that she had completely ignored for purposes of her own pleasure. "I wosn't thinkin' 'boutchu...I wos thinkin' bout me."

"Just... just leave." Sweeney said, dropping his hand. He took another step back and his foot lost traction, sending him flat on his back in the blood pool.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett fled over to the man's side, pulling him up. "Bloody 'ell...lit'rally. You'll need to get them trousers cleaned too..."

Sweeney shook her arm off violently, angered. "Just... leave..." He hissed through his teeth, giving Mrs. Lovett a look of warning. "The pants will be along. Just leave."

"Alright, Alright," Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, trying to hide the hurt in them as she turned around to exit. "I'll leave...long as you do one thing for me later on tonight."

Sweeney pushed himself up onto his knees, ignoring the pain in his legs and back. "What would that be?" He asked, removing his belt from his waist and throwing it to join his vest.

"Eat something tonight," Mrs. Lovett sighed, knowing that she couldn't put in his favorite ingredient that night or else it would draw attention. "All of what I give ya, I mean. Even if don't taste good to ya...eat it. It'd take a lot o' worry off me shoulders."

Sweeney paused with the unbuttoning of his pants and nodded. "You better go. Anthony might start wondering something. The pants will be down soon." He said, ushering her to the door. "And... alright. I'll eat."

"Thank you," Mrs. Lovett got a sly look in her eye and gave him a VERY swift kiss making a run for it, zipping out of there faster than the speed of light.

Sweeney stared after her, eyebrow quirked in confusion. He then turned around and began to clean up the mess he'd made before it leaked through the ceiling.


	5. More Than Just Broken Dishes

Chapter 5: More Than Just Broken Dishes

...

_Two Weeks Later..._

...

Mrs. Lovett flitted from table to table amongst the deafening buzz of merriment and chatter. Suddenly he stopped behind a man who had run dry on ale.

"More ale, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, holding up a pitcher.

"Yes, mum'!" the man held up his glass, guffawing drunkenly. That had been about his fourth drink that night and Mrs. Lovett noticed with a grin that he had a rather scraggly beard.

"Sir?" Mrs. Lovett put her free hand leisurely on her hip. "You know we've got a great barber upstairs. An' you know 'ow much I like to see a clean-shaven man..."

He looked up at her with bleary, but interested eyes. "Really now?"

"Yes, 'e's-"

"Mum'!" Toby called out, serving a tray of pies to a family of four. "Beth'ny says we're runnin' low on flour!"

Mrs. Lovett sighed, giving the "gentleman" an apologetic look. "'Ow low?"

Bethany passed by in a whir. "Very low!" She said in passing, serving ale here and there like a madwoman. She quickly rushed to the door to help a woman with her coat, ignoring the beggar woman about to sneak in. She was getting quite fond of the old bat, to tell the truth, and she hated chasing her out like she was called upon to do.

"Damn it," Mrs. Lovett cursed, before looking up to see the beggar woman. The regular feeling of dread washed over her as she ordered Toby to throw her out.

"Yes, mum'!" Toby ran out, shooing the woman away with the rag in his hand.

"Thank you, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett picked up a dirty plate and pocketed a tip. She then handed the plate to Toby for him to take it to the kitchen. "Beth'ny?" Mrs. Lovett waved to the girl. "There's a spare bucket o' flour in the counter under the washbin, dearie."

Bethany ran to get the flour, stooping low beneath the counter. She heard footsteps beside her and assumed a customer had followed her to the counter. "Mrs. Lovett's over to your right, sir, iffin' you're lookin' for some help." She said politely, trying to get the washbin free of the counter so she could get her flour.

"Thank you, miss." The distinctly familiar voice echoed above her. She froze, suddenly realizing who she had been talking to.

_Beadle Bamford._

Toby zipped by in alarm, noticing who it was immediately.

"Eve'nin, sir," Toby bowed, getting in front of Bethany's form. "'Ow may I 'elp you?"

"I need to speak with the owner of this establishment." He said. "The maid said that Mrs. Lovett would give me some help. I'll go see her now." He then quickly made his way over to Mrs. Lovett and tapped her on the shoulder, patting at his neck with a handkerchief.

When he was gone, Bethany tugged Toby down beside her, hugging him close in fear. "Toby." She whispered softly to him, almost in his ear. "Go get Mr. Todd. I'll head into the parlor to hide."

"It's alright, Beth'ny," Toby embraced the girl warmly, kissing her cheek. "I'll get 'im for ya."

"Beadle Bamford!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed loudly, whipping out a lacy, black fan and almost seductively fluttering it by her face as she feigned bashfulness, though the innocent effect was ruined by the way she pushed out her chest and let her hips sway from side to side. "My, sir...I don't usually like bein' so forward, but my you look 'andsome tonight." Mrs. Lovett batted her eyelashes. "'Ow bout a spot o' ale on the 'ouse?"

"Mrs. Lovett, I am here on official business, nothing more. I am here to inquire about a girl it's rumored you hired a few days ago. She goes by the name Bethany, and if I am not mistaken she's the same servant I lost not a day before you hired her." Beadle furrowed his eyebrows. "If you have hired her, I would like to have her back. The house is not... the same without her."

Bethany tucked herself up by the washbin, watching Toby run towards the stairs. "Oooo." She said, slightly annoyed. Beadle and Mrs. Lovett were standing between Bethany and the parlor and there was no way around them without Beadle seeing her.

"Wot's this you're talkin' 'bout?" the woman pretended to be confused. "You can't poss'bly be sayin' that a man such as you would be listenin' to a buncha crackpot rumors..." Mrs. Lovett looked to his face, doing a silent cheer as she spotted stubble. "Sir...you know I _love _to see a clean-shaven man."

"It's not just rumors, my dear. I have _very _reliable sources. Now, if you're hiding her, I may have to bring the law in here." He said. At that moment, Bethany made a run for it. He caught her by the sleeve and pulled her close. "Well, it appears you _were_ hiding her. I'll be taking her home now, if you don't mind."

"No!" Bethany struggled against his grip. He grabbed her other arm and she cried out from the pain. "I'm not going with you again!"

"Get your 'ands off 'er!" Toby snarled, trying to take Bethany back.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett pulled the boy off. "Sir, you may take the girl if you'd like...I don't care..."

"Mum'!" Toby looked up at Mrs. Lovett in horror.

"Hush!" Mrs. Lovett thwapped Toby over the head. "And as a reward for takin' 'er off our 'ands, we'll give you a shave free o' charge." Mrs. Lovett winked. "Mr. T is the best in London."

"Mrs. Lovett..." Bethany seriously thought the woman was betraying her. "How... How could you?"

Beadle stopped, and smiled. "Alright... I'll take you up on your offer. But the girl comes with me." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "Take 'er in if you want. We want to get rid o' 'er anyways."

"Mrs. Lovett!" Bethany pulled against Beadle, almost breaking free of his grasp. "I thought... How could you do this?!"

Mrs. Lovett looked away from the girl. "Go on up, 'e's been waitin' for you to come for awhile now. 'E's always wonted the honor of shavin' someone such as yourself."

"Mum'..." Toby blinked back tears.

"Toby, dear...lead the nice gentleman to Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett waved her hand nonchalantly.

"But..."

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett grabbed his shoulders. "Now!" Then she leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"Trust me."

Toby's eyes widened, but he numbly went over to the Beadle and Bethany. "Right this way, sir."

Bethany fell into step beside Toby, Beadle's hand on her shoulder. "Please, Toby. Tell me you're not going to betray me too." She whispered. Beadle was walking happily, grin smeared on his pug-ugly face.

"Wot are you talkin' bout, girl?" Toby lead the two to the foot of the stairs leading to Todd's barbershop. He aristocratically motioned for the Beadle to go first. As the man made his way up the stairs, Toby said in a low voice that he desperately hoped only Bethany would hear,

"I'd never betray you, Beth'ny...never."

"Then why're you doing this?" Bethany whispered back to him, resisting the unrelenting tug of Beadle going up the stairs. He was pulling her with her bad arm, and after a second, he turned 

around and gave it a sharp tug. There was a snap and Bethany fell backwards onto Toby with a cry. Her arm had snapped.

Todd heard the grisly cracking sound and stuck his head out of his barber parlor. With a flourish, he whisked Beadle Bamford into his shop before the aging man could even realize what he'd just done.

"Oh, Beth'ny!" Toby held onto the girl for dear life, trying to lift her into his arms...which was a tad difficult since they were about the same size, but he eventually managed. "You know I'd never do that to ya!" He kissed her on the lips, carrying her away from the stairs and back into Mrs. Lovett's shop.

Bethany nodded, trying to keep from wincing. When they got into the shop, there as another loud thump, which attracted her attention for a second. Her attention then turned to Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett, how could you?" She said, trying to stand on her own and almost failing. Somehow she managed to ignore the searing pain in her arm and stood, stomping over to the older woman. "You were gonna let him take me away!"

"Oh, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett hugged the girl. "You don't think I'd let that nasty man take ya, do ya?"

Bethany pushed Mrs. Lovett away with her good arm. "You were going to let him take me back there! I trusted you!! I... I hate you!"

"Mr. Todd's takin' care o' 'im!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, having an emotional outburst.

Bethany paused mid rant. "W-What?" She said, suddenly meek again. "Mrs. Lovett... don't lie to me. I want... I want the truth. You've been hidin' somfin... I want to know."

"Mr. T's..." Mrs. Lovett looked the girl straight in the eye and lied easily as Toby made his way over to Bethany, fussing over her arm. "'E's payin' the Beadle off so we can 'ave you 'ere. 'E'll never come by 'ere again...if Mr. Todd can bribe em' enough."

"I... I can stay?" Bethany eyed Mrs. Lovett curiously for a second, before the pain decided to make itself known again, and ten-fold. She winced every time Toby touched it. "Oooo. Is that doctor still 'round?" She said, sitting in a now vacant seat. Most of the sane customers left when Beadle arrived, fearing the law. The rest left either when Bethany was captured. The only remaining souls were an older man in the booth closest to the door and the beggar woman, sticking her head in the door cautiously.

"Witch!" the beggar woman hissed in her raspy voice. "Witch!"

"Oh, off wit you!" Toby snorted, walking over to the beggar woman and leading her out. He came back in mumbling, "Nasty 'ag..."

"And of course you can stay, dearie," Mrs. Lovett kissed the girl lovingly on the forehead. "I wos jos actin'. I wonted it to look like _'e _wos doin' _us_ a favor. 'E's a nasty, pious piece o' work 'e is. I 'ope 'e jos takes 'is money and never shows 'is ugly face 'round 'ere again..."

"Wot 'bout Beth'ny's arm?" Toby asked with wide eyes. "Did you 'ear that crackin' sound?"

"Well...that doctor's apparently away on a business trip an' won't be back for awhile," Mrs. Lovett said, taking the pitcher of ale on one of the empty tables and pouring Bethany a glass. "Ere...that'll numb the pain."

Bethany stared at the glass for a moment, before her eyes shot back up to the window. The beggar woman was peeking over the sill, watching Bethany with her crazy eyes. Bethany took a small sip of the drink with her good hand, though the pain still remained as worse as before. After a moment, she watched the beggar woman edge along the sill until she was at the door again.

"I'll take care of her." Bethany said, standing. She walked outside and took the old bat with her around the corner, out of sight. Bethany fished her tips from the night, twenty separate pennies, and shoved them into the woman's hands.

"Don't come back for a while, alright?" She hissed, sending the woman on her way and then heading inside.

The woman turned back around and looked at the girl with her swiveling, bleary eyes. "She's a devil she is...wotch out fer 'er, girl!" And with that the beggar woman disappeared into the vast alleyways.

Bethany went back inside and sat down again. "She won't be back for a while." She said, relaxing into the booth. The old man in the booth smiled at her form where he was and raised his glass in a small toast.

"You need anything, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked the old man as she began gathering dirty plates.

Bethany took her cup and sat down in the man's booth, smiling. "He's fine. He's mute, though, but he's fine." Bethany said, taking a small sip from her cup. The man nodded. "He sits in this booth because he knows I always come by here. He knows I can understand what he wants."

Mrs. Lovett smiled. "Wot would I do without ya, dearie?" the woman took the stack of plates and placed them carefully in the sink. She then proceeded in washing the dishes.

"I 'ope Mr. T will pay the Beadle off," Toby said, wiping the tables with his rag.

Bethany was about to say something when she was interrupted by whistling. The sound was jolly and happy and was coming down the stairs. Sweeney Todd opened the door, whistling a happy tune to himself. He had no blood on himself on but he was wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Did 'e...?" Toby was cut off by Mrs. Lovett.

"Congratulations, love," Mrs. Lovett beamed. "'E's not comin' back is 'e?"

"Never again!" Todd said happily, tossing the towel on the counter with a flick of his wrist. Bethany's face broke out into a wide smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Todd!" She said, moving her bad arm and wincing.

"Drink more, Beth'ny," Toby ordered, walking over to the parlor and coming back with a bottle of strong whiskey. "I don't wontchu to be feelin' any more pain."

"Pain?" Sweeney paused in his giddy whistling, face suddenly drawn in confusion. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Bethany smiled and softly pushed the bottle of whiskey away. "I'm fine." She repeated, looking Toby square in the eyes.

"That damn man broke it again..." Toby snarled.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett's hands were covered in lathered soap as she scrubbed the dishes. "Watch your mouth!"

Sweeney didn't say anything, but just poured himself a glass of the whiskey. "Don't be angry. He's not coming back." Sweeney said to Toby, pouring the boy a small glass of the ale. Bethany didn't notice exactly how close Sweeney had gotten; apparently, she was in deep conversation with the mute man. After a second she looked up and let out a startled yelp.

"When did you...?" She half asked, trying to clean up the little bit of ale she spilled.

"'E tends to do that, dearie." Mrs. Lovett remarked, as if this were an endearing quality of Sweeney. "Pop out o' nowhere, I mean."

"Beth'ny?" Toby was cleaning out ale glasses. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Bethany waved her hand dismissively, though she winced when she used the wrong hand. "I'll be fine."

"Toby, dear," Mrs. Lovett tried not to look at the large amount of dishes she had left. "You're excused for the night. Why don'tcha take Miss Beth'ny to bed and maybe wrap 'er arm up a lil' tighter?"

"Or at least find something useful to do." Sweeney said, taking his towel back from the counter and muttering something about 'dead weight'. Bethany yawned, though she tried to stifle it.

"I'm not really tired." She said, though for all intents and purposes, she was more than tired – she was exhausted.

"She's done an awful lot tonight," Mrs. Lovett pointed out. "An' she won't be much use if she's fallin' on the floor and breakin' more bones."

"Beth'ny," Toby came over and gently pulled her up, being very wary of her arm. "C'mon...let's get you to bed." With that Toby grabbed the bottle of whiskey and disappeared out of the kitchen with Bethany in tow.

Mrs. Lovett glanced at the pile of dishes, mumbling as she took another plate and scrubbed it with the soapy, floppy sponge.

Sweeney stared out the window, playing around with his cloth. He needed something to do, but people didn't come around the barber shop this time of night. He glanced back over his shoulder at Mrs. Lovett before turning around and walking over to her. "Mrs. Lovett," He said, addressing her and taking a dish at the same time, "You need to go to bed too. I'll take care of this." He said, running his cloth over the dish with subdued vigor.

It felt good to be doing something... he had been awaiting the moment when he'd kill the Beadle and now that it was over, he felt like something was missing. He was lacking something to do. He could have started plotting the downfall of Turpin like he did every night, but it wouldn't be the same now that the Beadle was dead. He put the dish on the counter and started drying another one, this time rubbing it near to breaking it. "Make sure the boy gets to bed and then take the rest of the night off."

Mrs. Lovett blushed from his action of kindness, but rinsed off the dish she had been scrubbing and dried it with a floral-print rag.

"Thank ya, dearie, but you don't 'ave to do the dishes. That's my job. You jos 'ack em' up an' I do the rest." Mrs. Lovett explained. "But if ya _really _want to 'elp, guess there's no stoppin' ya."

Sweeney set the dish he was holding on the counter. "Mrs. Lovett, that was not a suggestion. Let me finish this and go to bed." He said, trying to keep the anger from his voice and failing.

"I'm not tired," Mrs. Lovett spoke simply, telling the truth. "I don't wont to go to bed," she defiantly took another plate and began to scrub it, humming a happy tune while she worked.

Sweeney grabbed the wet plate and threw it none to gently, not taking his eyes off Mrs. Lovett even to watch the poor, maltreated plate smash against the wall. "Go. Now." He said, pointing toward the parlor door with his now free hand.

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "It's my kitchen an' if ya wont to be alone, _you _can jos go. You're not the boss o' me." Mrs. Lovett looked down at the shattered remains of the plate. "An' if ya break another one o' those, I'll 'ave yer 'ead."

"Mrs. Lovett," Sweeney snapped, finally turning on her, "I need something to do and you need your rest. Now go." He pressed a sweaty palm to his temple, digging his fingers into his hair.

"No," Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips. "I 'ave every right to be in 'ere an' the job will be done faster if we do it together or if I do it myself. Frankly, I don't trust ya 'round so many breakable things."

Sweeney glared at her before storming back upstairs and resuming his normal pacing. He'd kept his promise to her and everything. Well, that as the last time he'd do anything for _her_ again...

Bethany poked her head through the parlor door, looking more tired than before, though her eyes were alert as ever. "Mrs. Lovett, are you alright? We thought we heard a crash."

"Yea..." Mrs. Lovett furiously blinked back tears. "I jos fucked things up for the thousandth time, though."

Bethany didn't hesitate coming into the kitchen. She rushed over to Mrs. Lovett and enveloped her in the best hug she had the ability to give. "Don't cry, Mrs. Lovett!"

"I'm not cryin', love," Mrs. Lovett bit her lip as a tear slid down her cheek. "Damn! Why am I so bloody stubborn today?! I jos wonted to show 'em that I wouldn't let em' walk over me all the time though 'e wos really on'y tryin' to 'elp me!" Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms. "I wonted to show 'em that I wosn't completely pathetic! Cos' in reality I'd do anythin' for 'em!"

"You aren't pathetic!" Bethany said, hugging the woman tighter. "You're the nicest lady I've ever met!"

"You need to get out more, then," Mrs. Lovett hiccupped, laughing and wiping away another stray tear.

"I've been out enough." Bethany smiled and offered Mrs. Lovett her handkerchief.

"I'm so sorry, dearie," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "I wos jos gettin' a lil odd...that's all."

Bethany hugged the woman tighter around the middle. "It's alright. I understand."

"I guess you know everythin' now," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Toby 'ad the same confusion when 'e first came to live with us. 'E thought Mr. T an' I were married...and now you see..." Mrs. Lovett grabbed a plate and threw it irritably on the floor. "Our relationship's jos shit."

"Don't say that!" Bethany bent down and started to pick up the plate epics with her good hand. "You never know what could happen."

"Hmm-mmm," Mrs. Lovett scowled. "An' this comin' from a lass 'oos in 'bout the most inn'cent and sweet romance 'maginable."

Bethany stopped with a piece of plate in her hand. "Everything's not what you think." She said, almost under her breath.

"Darlin'," Mrs. Lovett twisted a lock of her curly, auburn hair around her finger. "I'm spendin' too much time on meself today. Sorry 'bout that. I guess I need jos to...sulk a bit. I don' do that a lot in front o' people."

"No, don't worry about it." Bethany said, taking the pieces of the plate to the counter. "Spend as much time on yourself as you want."

"Tis not really like me, love," Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms. "An' besides, the subjects on me mind aren't exactly 'propriate for lil' lasses like you."

Bethany turned to Mrs. Lovett, hands on her hips. "I bet you a shiny penny I know more than you think I do." She said. Recently, she had taken a sick day to find out for herself what Mrs. Lovett wasn't telling her, but no one knew where she actually went.

"Alrigh' then," Mrs. Lovett clicked her tongue, nodding her head. "'Ave a go at it, dearie." Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"What subjects are on your mind, first off?" Bethany asked, putting her last penny on the table. "You gotta ask me questions, not the other way around."

Mrs. Lovett prepared a reply that was around the lines of "Dearie, I don't wanna talk 'bout it." But just as she opened her mouth, she closed it, rethinking something.

There was something in Bethany's wide, child-like eyes that made Mrs. Lovett feel like speaking with perfect candor.

"'Ow much do you know 'bout somethin' called unrequited love? That's where we'll start off."

Bethany thought about it for a second before she answered. "Innit when you like someone but they don't like you back?"

"Yea," Mrs. Lovett nodded, swallowing. "And it innit pleasant either. It feels like..." Mrs. Lovett tried to scrape up a good word. "..._shit..._pardon me, Beth'ny."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Bethany shifted positions, wincing when her arm moved. "Go on, though."

"'Ere," Mrs. Lovett grabbed the bottle of whiskey and motioned for Bethany to drink it. "Numb the pain, dearie. You 'aven't bin drinkin' 'nough to really stop the twinge." Mrs. Lovett sighed again as she looked down at her hands,

"Nothin' leaves this room, alright?" Mrs. Lovett made eye contact with the girl and she nodded in agreement. "Alright..." the pie-maker gulped, wondering what in the world was possesing her to 

spill out her soul to a mere girl. "Well...Mr. Todd an' I 'ave an unrequited love relationship...an' I'm on the tail-end."

"That don't sound like a good lot, Mrs. Lovett." Bethany said, taking a small sip of her drink. "You sure he don't love you back?"

"I'd bet my dignity on it," Mrs. Lovett winced. "Really...how can one really 'spect a man like 'em to love someone...especially an' ol' widow like me?" Mrs. Lovett wiped the counter again. "An' yes...it ain't a good lot."

"You can't say that." Bethany said, waving her drink at Mrs. Lovett softly. "You don't know anything that he's thinkin'. Give him some time... maybe things will change."

"I sure can say that," Mrs. Lovett puffed out her chest, wiping her eyes. "An' I can say too that I need to move on. I'm to old to sit 'round an' wait fer someone who ain't gonna love me back. So, I should jos go find someone else. Someone even 'andsomer, nicer, virtuous, and downright better than Mr. T!"

"You can also say that if you thought that was even remotely possible you would have tried that by now." Bethany said, absently itching at her scarred hands.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett flushed, looking slightly angry. "You think I cain't find someone better, eh? I betchu I could! I used to 'ave lots o' men think I wos pretty."

Bethany looked up at her with blank eyes. She had, unintentionally, swallowed more of her drink that she knew she should have and wasn't thinking exactly in the right state of mind. "Lots o' men at the tables think I'm pretty. I even got a proposal once. Bugger got a bowl of soup over his head for it, too. My point is, just because a man thinks you're pretty don't mean he'll love you foreva and a day. He only wants a few night of fun before he runs off to go find another 'pretty' lady." Bethany commented, taking a long swig of her drink.

"I'm not jos talkin' bout men at the tables," Mrs. Lovett huffed. "I'm talkin' bout when I wos young...on'y a slip o' a thing. I wos the reg'lar belle o' London," Mrs. Lovett sighed wistfully. "But times 'ave changed me a lil'..." the woman patted her mangled hair. "But that don't mean I cain't make meself look better an' find someone 'oo'll treat me better than Mr. T."

"He might treat you like he does 'cause he likes you." Bethany commented.

"Ha!" Mrs. Lovett laughed. "That's what I used to think...until I got a lil' sense. 'E doesn't love me an' I'm gonna deal wit it like a strong, independent woman."

Bethany yawned and stretched, changing seats to go sit beside the old man. Tired, she laid down, putting her head in the old man's lap. "Whatever you want to tell yourself, Mrs. Lovett." She said before falling asleep. The man stroked her hair once before looked up at Mrs. Lovett and motioning her closer.

"Sir?" Mrs. Lovett moved over to the man and looked him in the eye.

The man removed his jacket and wrapped the garment around his hat. He squirmed out from under the sleeping girl and replaced the hat-garment as her pillow. After freeing himself from the booth, he stood straight up and stretched. He was a good foot taller than Mrs. Lovett.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, extending his hand. With his other hand he messed with his hair, scattering flour form it and making the gray disappear, leaving only his natural dark brown.

Mrs. Lovett gasped from shock but took the man's hand out of politeness.

"I-I..." Mrs. Lovett shook his hand and clutched her heart with her free hand. "I thought you were a bloody mute!"

The man opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he sneezed.

"No, I'm not. But don't tell Beth'ny. I prefer her not knowing who I am." He smiled, the same heartwarming smile Bethany always had. "I'd rather her think I'm some crummy old tart in a booth than know the truth." He brushed off his trousers and jacket, still smiling. "I have so much to ask _you_ though. All these thing's Beth'ny's told me; so many questions left unanswered."

Mrs. Lovett's mouth went dry. "P-Pardon?" Mrs. Lovett hid her trepidation by crossing her arms. "Who are you, sir?"

"Jeffery Balker. I'm Beth'ny's father." He said, brushing the stray flour from Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. "She doesn't recognize me with flour in my hair, apparently. But she's told me so much! Like the boy she's so smitten with... what's his name? Toby, I think. If only I could meet him..."

"_Father?!" _Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened in surprise for a minute before her lips curved into a grin. "Well, you're def'nitly welcome 'ere, sir!" Mrs. Lovett warmly clapped his shoulder. "You've got a fine lass, ya do. An' you're welcome 'ere anytime. Come 'ere for pies on the 'ouse!"

"Thank you for the kind hospitality, mam." Jeffery said, giving Mrs. Lovett a half bow. "But I need to talk with you. Is there any way to meet this boy Beth'ny keeps goin' on about? It's all she's ever talked about in fron'a me. It's made me quite curious. He goes by the name of Toby."

"Of course ya can!" Mrs. Lovett chuckled before cupping her hands over her mouth and calling,

"Toby! There's someone 'ere to see ya!"

"Comin' mum'!" was Toby's muffled reply.

"'E'll be in 'ere in a jiffy, sir," Mrs. Lovett sighed, looking down at the sleeping form of Bethany. "Cain't believe the lass slept through that."

"Mum'?" Toby walked into the kitchen, hair tousled a bit. He also was still limping a little. The boy looked up to notice Jeffery and nodded his head. "Evenin', sir."

"So, this is the boy." Jeffery bent down and ruffled Toby's hair lovingly. "No wonder she's so smitten with you. Such a handsome young man. So polite, too." Jeffery extended his hand for Toby to take. "Finally I get to meet you."

Toby tentatively took Jeffery's hand and shook it. "Thank ya, sir..." Toby gave Mrs. Lovett a quizzical look that said "where did his white hair go and why isn't he a mute?"

"No, love," Mrs. Lovett replied to Toby. "He's not a mute. That's Beth'ny's father, that is."

"F-Father?!" Toby paled, slowly turning to Jeffery. "Y-Y-You're...B-B-B-Beth'ny's…_father?!"_

Jeffery put his finger to his lips to quite the startled child. "Shh! You're going to wake her, poor dear. She can't know who I am." Jeffery smiled and sat down on the ground so he was at Toby's level. "So, tell me. How's she doing? She doesn't say anything about herself, sadly, but she's always going on about how great _you_ are. And I believe her, too. You're going to grow up to be a great man one day. I can see it."

"Th-Thanks," Toby's ears turned their signature red color. "An' Beth'ny's doin' great...besides that arm o' 'er's. She's really smart, she is...an' she does 'er share 'round ere. An' she's lots o' fun to talk to an' I'm never bored. It's nice 'avin' someone 'round who's me age."

"It is, isn't it?" Jeffery looked over his shoulder at Bethany, radiating happiness. "She looks so happy here, I can't take her away from this. It'd break my heart _and_ hers." Jeffery tucked his legs under each other, trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"So, Toby, tell me about you. I've heard so much from Bethany but she's a bit biased." Jeffery laughed. "She doesn't tell me more than how great a boy you are. It'd be fun to learn a bit more about the boy who might become my future son-in-law."

Poor Toby blushed even redder at this remark and he became utterly tongue-tied. "Erm...well...I-I-I...erm..."

"Isn't that jos the sweetest thing ya ever saw?" Mrs. Lovett remarked with a laugh, noticing the beautiful smile on Jeffery's face that somehow made her feel warm inside. Sweeney _never _smiled like that. He, on the best of days, just leered. Oh yes, Sweeney smiled a lot, but they more resembled the grin of a hyena preparing to devour an animal carcass. "It's a downright case o' puppy love, it tis."

"Just like me when I met my late wife." Jeffery turned to Mrs. Lovett. "I tended to resemble a tomato patch late in the growing season." He laughed, turning back to Toby. He gave the lad a clap on the shoulder, still smiling.

"Now, in all seriousness. What do you want to be when you get older?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face though there was seriousness in his eyes.

"Well...I'm thinkin' 'bout bein' a cook, or a sailor...or a barber." Toby bit his lip. "I'm a lil' young to be decidin'. I love bakin' with Mrs. Lovett, but I don't like fire much...bein' a sailor sounds like a right adventure, but I'd miss mum' if I 'ad to be away so much...an' I'd love to be a barber like Mr. Todd, but I'm afraid I might turn as grumpy as 'em."

"Just remember – don't give that up for anything. If you do, you might end up a lowly tailor like me." Jeffery put his hand on Toby's shoulder. He stood and stretched out his legs with a yawn. "Now, it's getting late and I think it's time I headed home." He fished a card from his pocket and bent down to Toby's level again, handing him the card.

"Here's my name and address if you need anything. And I mean anything. Sewing for a living gives me time to do anything you might need me to, alright?" He said, patting Toby on the head. He turned to leave, changing direction mid step to head over to Bethany. He bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"You're growing into a fine young lady, Bethy." He whispered into her ear, before heading toward the door.

"Sir?" Mrs. Lovett moved towards the man. "Will I...um..._we..._see you again?" Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "We'd love to 'ave you over anytime."

"The old man'll pop around once in a while, but I don't think _I'm_ going to come poking around. I don't want her to know what became of her father. She'd probably hate me." Jeffery's face fell out of its smile for a second as he contemplated the thought.

"Oh, she wou'nt 'ate you," Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "But if ya wanna keep it a secret, I'll respect that." Mrs. Lovett fluttered her long lashes. "Me lips are sealed, love."

"She would hate me. I know she would. If she knew what I did to her she'd hate me." Jeffery sighed, eye's flitting over to look at Bethany. "She'd never forgive me."

"For wot, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett lightly put a hand on Jeffery's shoulder.

"You probably know that she was a servant of Beadles. That was not how it was meant to be. My wife and I both worked to make enough money to support the three of us, but when she died I could barely support myself. Turpin promised me he would hired Bethany and give her room and board, plus the wages for a decent salary. He gave her away. He broke his promise and gave her away. I didn't stop him, but I know I should have. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Jeffery told the sad tale, shoulders slacking and body weighing him down with sorrow.

"Oh, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett cooed, wrapping her arm around the man's shoulder. "That must 'ave been dreadful for ya...but that's all in the past now, ain't it? She's 'appy now an' I'll bet she 'as no 'ard feelin's."

"If she's anything like her mother she won't forgive me." He said, taking Mrs. Lovett's hand in thanks.

"I must be nothin' like mom then." The voice came from the other side of the booth. Bethany's eyes appeared over the ledge, followed by her smile. She put her arms on the edge of the booth and propped her head on them. "I' t'wasn't your fault. I don't blame anyone 'cept Beadle Bamford." She said, smiling. Jeffery looked very, very startled.

"How long have you been awake?" He took her hands and got down on his knees so they were at the same level.

"Since you moved. Your hat ain't as comfy as you are." Bethany smiled, still half asleep.

Mrs. Lovett felt her eyes fill with tears and she pulled out a white handkerchief to dab her eyes with.

"Sir?" Toby spoke after awhile. "Is Beth'ny gonna 'ave to leave now?"

Jeffery turned around on his knees to face Toby, smiling. He had tears in his eyes – happy tears. "No. She's going to stay right here with you." He said, putting an arm around Toby lovingly. Bethany put her arms around her father's neck, giving him a tired hug.

"Does that mean you're not coming back?" Bethany asked through her state of half-sleep.

"I'll be back sooner or later." Jeffery turned around and stood, picking Bethany up as he did so. "Stay safe, alright? I don't want anything happening to you."

Bethany nodded into her father's shoulder, falling asleep.

"Come 'round anytime ya wont," Mrs. Lovett whispered. "You're always welcome 'ere. Stay fer dinner or 'ave a..." Mrs. Lovett stopped herself from saying "shave". No way in hell was she going to let Sweeney get his bloody hands on this sweet, handsome man."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jeffery smiled, setting Bethany down on her feet. She looked like she would fall over if you gave her the chance. "Good-Bye everyone, and goodnight. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye, love," Mrs. Lovett breathed, before turning to Toby. "Now...I see a lil' lad an' lass who aren't in bed! 'Ow bout you fix that for me, dearie?"

"Yes, mum'," Toby took Bethany by the arm and disappeared with her out of the kitchen.


	6. Jealousy and Betrayal Go Hand in Hand

A

**A.N. Hey Guys! Ingenue again! I want to apologize for not replying to reviewers! I WILL get to it. I'm just studying like crazy for exams and my time (even to write this author's note) is limited. I also wanted to say that I didn't edit this as well as I probably should have. I just wanted to get it up. So excuse the mistakes. I WILL fix them. Oh, and there is a character in here (kinda a smaller part, but oh well) that belongs to me. Louis is mine. It is pronounced Loo-wee, though. XD. Well…enjoy**

…

Chapter 6: Jealousy and Betrayal Go Hand in Hand

...

Mrs. Lovett giggled to herself as a handsome, blonde man blushed as she handed him a pie. Ah...it was wonderful being attractive.

Yes...Mrs. Lovett had done the impossible...she had _primped _to go to work that day. She drew herself a lavender bath, she wore a spot of French perfume and added a light amount of rouge to her cheeks. She'd also gone through the tedious task of untangling her wild, auburn hair and letting it down so that it fell to her chest in soft, silky curls. The pie maker even decided to wear a new dress...a light peach one with a lacy hem.

"Come again, love," Mrs. Lovett batted her eyelashes as the man handed her a few coins.

"Oh...I...I will, Mrs. Lovett," the man stammered.

"Call me Nellie," Mrs. Lovett winked.

Sweeney came down from his shop like he always did in the morning and walked right past the pretty woman. He stopped, turned around and proceeded to stare at Mrs. Lovett like she was someone else.

"Mrs... Lovett?" Sweeney asked, taking a few steps back towards her. "What have you done to yourself?" He asked, pleasantly surprised and concerned at the same time.

"Shush dear, I 'ave customers," Mrs. Lovett waved her hand and went to the next person in line, a tall man of about fifty with a black moustache.

Sweeney positioned himself between Mrs. Lovett and the customer. "You _always_ have customers. Besides, won't this man like a shave first?" Sweeney turned around as he said that, gesturing to the stairs. The man nodded and walked off towards the door, unconcerned. "When I get back you better be ready to answer my question." Sweeney snarled at her before walking out of the shop again.

Mrs. Lovett felt almost went up to yell at Sweeney, but stopped, realizing that her plan was indeed working. She had not dressed up for Sweeney. No. She had dressed up for her customers, desiring to find someone better than Sweeney...or maybe...subconsciously, of course, trying to make him jealous.

"Mademoiselle?"

Mrs. Lovett turned around to see a lofty man with curly, brown hair and a wisp of stubble on his chin.

"How may I help you sir?" Mrs. Lovett blushed a bit, putting a hand behind her head.

"May I have one of ze' most delicious pies in ze' beautiful city of London?" the man had a thick French accent and a suave smile.

"Thank ya...Monsieur," Mrs. Lovett replied. "Coming right up."

"Ah...but I did not expect such a beautiful mademoiselle to be selling ze' pies," the man took her hand and kissed it.

Bethany came running from the kitchen and successfully distracted Mrs. Lovett. "My goodness! Mrs. Lovett, you look wonderful! You're so pretty! I wish I was that pretty." She said, putting the flour on the counter.

"Thank you, dearie," Mrs. Lovett'S cheeks turned crimson. "You're a pretty lass as well..."

"Iz dis' your lovely little sister?" the man asked Mrs. Lovett.

"Oh, no...monsieur..."

"Monsieur Louis Trondeur," the man bowed. "And I cannot believe she iz not your sister. She iz almost as beautiful as you are."

Bethany flushed tomato red. "Nononononono! I won't eva be as pretty as Mrs. Lovett!" Bethany giggled. "An' I'm only twelve, sir. I'm not really old enough to be pretty, yet."

"I see dat you will be a very lovely woman," Louis smiled at the girl warmly before turning back to Mrs. Lovett. "She iz a charming girl, jos like you, mademoiselle..."

"Jos Nellie will suffice, monsieur," Mrs. Lovett winked, liking this man's French charm.

"Nellie..." Louis let the name roll off his tongue. "Ah...such a fitting name. Almost as beautiful as you."

"Thank you, monsieur. You're rather 'andsome yourself..."

"No No No! You must call me Louis, dear Nellie." Louis insisted.

"Louis," Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Alrigh' then."

Bethany felt her face heating up. "You're not to hard on the eyes yourself—" Bethany clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed. "I-I'm Bethany, bye the way." She extended her hand, trying not to look in his eyes. His charm was even getting to her. She knew Toby'd kill her but what was the harm in having a little fun? She was only twelve, after all.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled giddily, looking up to the man. "So...I've never seen you 'round much 'ere...are you ere for a visit?"

"I am, sweet Nellie, I am," Louis replied with a smile. "I am from Paris, of course."

"I've always wonted to go there," Mrs. Lovett smiled.

"I must take you someday, then." Louis beamed back at the woman.

"You mean you're gonna leave us with Mr. Todd?" Bethany asked, worry in her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"Who...may I venture to ask, iz dis...Mr. Todd?" Louis asked, concern in his eyes.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett looked away. "No one. 'E's no one o' importance, really."

"Not your...husband, is he?" Louis cocked and eyebrow.

"Gracious no!" Mrs. Lovett let out a strained laugh. "Never!"

"Dat..." Louis rubbed his stubbled chin. "Dat iz good." the Frenchman turned to Bethany. "And it would be a pleasure to take you to visit along with me and ze beautiful Nellie."

"So, you think Mrs. Lovett's 'beautiful', then?" Sweeney asked from behind them, tossing his dirty rag in the sink. He had an air of anger about him, which made even Bethany's smile waver.

Mrs. Lovett's stomach did that odd frightened, yet "aroused" flip that it did a lot.

"Mr..." Mrs. Lovett started.

"I do, monsieur. Very beautiful." Louis puffed out his chest, turning around to face Sweeney. He was only an inch shorter than the barber. "You did not notice?"

"I did. I did long before you, Frenchman." Sweeney snapped.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett felt her heart catch in her throat after Sweeney spoke.

"Ah...you mean you only noticed dis morning!" Louis spat. "Oh yes...I saw you come down today an' you looked at as if she were different woman! I saw her before you, monsieur!"

"I'm not the one trying to whisk her _and_ Bethany off to some far off land." Sweeney took a step inward, making him appear even taller than the Frenchman. Ah, height was a wonderful thing.

"What's happening? I could hear the bulls from a few meters off." Jeffery, after slipping in the back door, had snuck up to Mrs. Lovett's side without anyone noticing. "They look ready to kill. Should I evacuate?"

"Um..." Mrs. Lovett was incapable of speech.

"'Ey!" Toby cried, broom in hand, and rushed over to stand in front of Bethany. "You're not takin' Beth'ny _anywhere! _'Ands off!"

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett was shocked at the boy's behavior.

"Dat iz alright, Nellie," Louis had a smirk on his face. "He just takes after iz grandfather," Louis gestured to Sweeney.

Sweeney suddenly had a deadly glint in his eye. He was trying to figure out a way to discreetly kill this Frenchmen without arousing suspicion – which meant no barbershop. He was tempted just to beat the man over the head with the conveniently located rolling-pin of Mrs. Lovett's.

"He's not Toby's grandpa, sir." Bethany said, pushing Toby aside slightly so she could see. "He's not even related to us. You're probably older than he is."

"Yeah…cos' Mr. Todd wosn't alive when God created the 'eavens an' earth like _you_ were." Toby growled at Louis.

"Stop this now!" Mrs. Lovett held up her hands. She couldn't believe that _everyone _was against her trying to find a new man. The woman turned to look at Sweeney and said in an undertone,

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because..." Sweeney hissed. He shot a glare at the Frenchmen, annoyed. "You're too good for this kind of flamboyant trash."

"Flamboyant?!" Louis flushed. "I am highly respected by all the peoples in my country!"

"Too..._good?" _Mrs. Lovett breathed. "How...?"

"Wot? I di'nt know that France had the pop'lation o' one!" Toby snorted.

"Toby!" Bethany gave Toby a small whack on the head. "Don't talk bad about customers."

Sweeney whipped around to stare the Frenchmen in the face. "Well all of your people are just as queer as you are!"

"Is dis really how the "men" of this country are?!" Louis scoffed, turning to Mrs. Lovett. "Nellie, you are beautiful woman, but I cannot stay 'ere any longer with dis filth!" Louis pulled a card from his coat pocket and handed it to Mrs. Lovett. "Nellie...I bid you farewell. Dis is my address if you ever so 'appen to want to write to me." The Frenchman took Mrs. Lovett's hand, kissed it, and then exited the shop, not without giving Sweeney one last glare.

Sweeney grabbed the rolling pin and threw it out the door after the Frenchmen, nailing him in the head just as he reached the curb. Bethany started out to help the man but her father grabbed her around the middle and picked her up off her feet to keep her from moving.

Mrs. Lovett thought about going to assist him, but something inside of her stopped the woman from proceeding with this action. She went back in her head to count all the men she had flirted with that morning. More than she could count on two hands. Mrs. Lovett went back out to the curb to retrieve the rolling pin, not even glancing at the Frenchmen as she picked it up and walked back into her shop, blinking back tears. She'd been such a coquettish slut.

Sweeney grabbed his dirty rag and wiped his hands off with it, staring out the door at the prone Frenchmen. Bethany stopped squirming in her father's arms, relenting to her father's grip.

"Won't anyone help the poor man?" Bethany asked, looking between each person.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, looking at her hands. "'E'll get up sooner o' later," the woman pretended to act indifferent as she flipped the open sign to closed...even though it wasn't midday yet.

"But what if he's hurt?" Bethany started squirming in her father's arms again, furious with everyone. "All of you are just... ASSHOLES."

"Don't rub it in," Mrs. Lovett angrily brushed away a tear. "I know it's true an' I'm bloody fine wit it!"

Jeffery was still trying to figure out where Bethany might have learned that word, so his arms went slack. Bethany fell out of her father's arms, angry as hell. "I don't want to be a part of this_ anymore_." Bethany said, heading out the door. She bent over the Frenchmen's body and then stalked down the street, even more pissed off. Louis was dead.

"Beth'ny!" Toby ran out the door to catch up with girl.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett cried. "Get back-..."

"'E's dead!" Toby cried out. "E's dead! Mr. Todd killed 'em!"

"Bring em' in," Mrs. Lovett groaned, sitting down at a table and ripping the pretty, floral clip out of her hair and throwing it to the floor. "We'll deal wit em' later." Mrs. Lovett wiped away another tear. "I need to change out of this bloody dress."

Sweeney picked up the clip and set it down on the counter with a gentle hand, eyes never leaving the flowers on it. He then walked out and helped Toby bring the body inside, trying not to look at the piercing dead eyes staring at him. His stomach churned and turned over when he saw Mrs. Lovett, looking so distraught.

"Keep the dress on. I like it better than the other one." He said finally, handing her his extra handkerchief. "It looks good on you." He didn't look in her eyes, but away, at the body.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart race from Sweeney's uncharacteristic, gentle behavior. She looked down at her hands, the left one holding the card with Louis' address and the right one holding Sweeney's handkerchief. With a swift movement she threw the card behind her shoulder and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief.

"Th-Thank you," Mrs. Lovett replied softly, noticing how Sweeney was lightly studying her body. "If you like it...then...I like it a lot more than I did earlier this mornin'..." For some odd reason, another wave of emotion washed over her again and her eyes felt heavy. Her vision blurred just before two tears splattered in her lap. She quickly wiped their evidence away with the handkerchief. "Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett stifled a hiccup. "I'm sorry."

Sweeney picked up the card Mrs. Lovett tossed away and crushed it in his hand, leaving a few little paper cuts on his fingers. "What're you sorry for?" Sweeney sat down next to Mrs. Lovett. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I..." Mrs. Lovett felt her stomach swoop again. "I jos..." How could she tell him what she was sorry for without scaring him away. She absolutely couldn't bear to lose him again. "I..." Mrs. Lovett lowered her head and the auburn curls fell over her eyes since she no longer had the clip in her hair. "I...I wosn't very nice to you this mornin'." The woman inwardly groaned, hating how she always came up with the stupidest things to say to that man. He probably thought she was rather dim.

"You don't haveta be sorry about that." Sweeney said, staring at the trace amounts of blood on his hand wearily.

"Oh, love," Mrs. Lovett took his hands. "You 'urt yourself again," the woman looked forlornly at his cuts. "I don't like it when ya get 'urt."

"It's fine..." Sweeney squeezed his hand shut. "I'm fine."

"I'm fine too!" Toby piped up irritated, looking down at the body. "Cain't say the same for 'em..."

"He was a bloody, ostentatious git," Mrs. Lovett said in an undertone to Sweeney. "Thanks for killin' 'em, by the way."

"You're welcome." Sweeney said. He looked out the door at where Bethany disappeared.

"I'll...go after 'er," Toby pushed the body aside with his foot. "Beth'ny, I mean...I 'ope she'll be alright..."

"Toby, dear," Mrs. Lovett looked up at the boy. "You know that Mr. T wos on'y protectin' us when 'e accidentally killed that man." Mrs. Lovett walked over to the corpse and pretended to take a knife out of his belt when in reality it was her own blade. "See this?" she held it up. "He wos threatenin' me wit this. You an' Beth'ny di'nt see...but Mr. T did. If 'e didn't kill that man 'e might've come back an' killed us all."

"R-Really?" Toby believed this story instantly. "I have to tell Beth'ny!" and with that he fled out of the door.

Jeffery, being the meek of heart, decided to take this moment and make his exit. It took him only a second to get the hell out of that shop and down the street.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and sat back down next to Sweeney. She twisted one of her curls around her finger in a nervous manner.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder." Sweeney said, standing up and taking the knife. "He believed you. He actually believed that crackpot story."

"It wos brilliant an' you know it," Mrs. Lovett smirked, giving the body another glance. "Come now, we need to take this sucker down to the grinder."

…

"BETH'NY!" Toby shouted, sprinting spryly across the streets. "'E DIDN'T DO IT! COME BACK!"

Bethany ducked slyly into an alleyway as Toby sprinted past. "You don't care about me. Y-You're all a buncha asses." She hissed, before sliding to the ground in an angered heap.

"Beth'ny!" Toby ran over to the girl. "That man! He wos threatenin' mum' wit a knife an' Mr. Todd saw it! That's why 'e wonted to protect 'er...and that's why we all weren't cryin' our eyes out for 'em."

Bethany looked up. "I don't believe you. All you people do is lie to me; why should I believe you now? Besides, I never saw a knife on him. I was standin' right next to Mrs. Lovett and he never so much as raised a hand to hit her!" Bethany stood and brushed the dirt from her dress.

"I don't know why I even stayed. All you do is tell me lies and stories like I'm some half-witted baby. I know more than you think I do. I don't trust you. I don't trust _any_ of you. You feed me lies and shit and you think you can get away with it! I was going to forgive my father for pretendin' like that, but now I won't. Not now, not after I've seen the truth. You just try and lie to me again. Just try it!"

"Wot?!" Toby was angered and hurt by her remark. "I've never _ever_ lied to you before...'cept..." Toby blushed. "...'cept when I said I don't normally drink 'round ladies that one time...that wos a lie. I drink a lot."

"Then... Then you believe all the lies Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd tell you!" Bethany said. "You believe them and you make _me_ believe them and it's infuriatin'' to not know the truth!" Bethany turned away from Toby, angered. "I don't know why I still like you like I do."

"Don't talk bout my family as if they're liars!" Toby snapped, blinking back hot tears of hurt that Bethany had caused. "They took the both o' us in like good Christians an'...yeah...maybe I though Mr. Todd was a lil' scary at first, but now I know 'e's a good, honest man."

"They are too liars!" Bethany said. "They may have given us homes but that was just out of pity, Toby! And Mr. T is _not_ n honest man! He's just about as bad as Judge Turpin or the Beadle!!"

"Mum pulled a dagger from 'is belt!" Toby protested. "She wos tellin' the truth! An' Mr. Todd is a good man! He wos tryin' to keep 'er safe from that oily man 'oo wos tryin' to kill you by gettin you two alone by takin' you to France!" Toby put a hand on Bethany's shoulder. "Mr. Todd an' I would die if anythin' 'appened to our girls."

Bethany shook his hand away, eyes full of anger and hurt. "There was no dagger! I was at belt level with the man and I never saw a dagger once. Not once, from either side! His belt was too tight and his jacket was too loose to hide anything, Toby! She made the whole thing up so Mr. T wouldn't look alike such a bad person! Look, never mind. Forget it. I'm just going to leave. If you want to stay with those liars then fine, stay with them. I hope I never see you again!" Bethany cried, running of down the street.

"Beth'ny!" Toby ran after her. "Don't leave me, please!" he took her by the shoulders suddenly, turning her around. "Don't leave me by meself."

"Just don't make me go back to those liars." Bethany said. "Unless they promise to stop lying I'm not going back."

"Beth'ny!" Toby cried. "They 'aven't been lyin'! I 'aven't been lyin'..." Toby gulped. "An' if ya wanna 'ear somethin' true...lemme say it..." Toby wrung his hands. "I-I...th-think...from wot Anthony, Mr. Todd, and Mrs. Lovett 'ave told me..." Toby tried not to beat around the bush so he took a deep breath and muttered sincerely,

"I love you."

Bethany paused, stunned. Her brain seemed to stop working for a moment as she tried to mentally process Toby's confession. She felt her face suddenly heat up all the way to her ears. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. After a moment she managed to put words to her thoughts.

"I-I love you too." She said sincerely, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It's...nice to 'ear you say that," Toby admitted shyly. "So...dos that mean you're gonna stay with me?"

"As l-long as they stop lying to us." Bethany said, smiling for the first time since the rolling pin met it's mark. The light drizzle that had been coming down on the stopped short, and the skies opened up. There was a small rainbow sitting over the river, and sucha sight made Bethany gape at its beauty. She'd never seen a rainbow before.

"That's a promise, then," Toby whispered to her gently. "Mrs. Lovett said rainbows mean a promise. She read me the story o' Noah's Ark and..." Toby stopped. "You know the story, right?"

Bethany shook her head no. "I don't know much in the way o' stories." She said, smiling. The rainbow reflected it's colored light in her eyes and it made her smile all the more radiant.

"Well..." Toby's tongue poked not-so delicately out of the corner of his mouth. "God tells this man, Noah, to build an ark...a boat...and then to take two of every animal on earth with him. Then, God sends a giant flood and it rained for forty days an' forty nights. The flood was so bad that it twas like an ocean. Finally, Noah sent out a dove to see if there wos any place o' land for the boat to stop, then the dove comes back with an olive branch...which means the dove found land...then God sent a rainbow in the sky, promisin' that 'e'd never send a flood like that again."

"Why'd he send a flood in the first place?" Bethany asked, crossing the street and taking Toby along with her. She made her way to a railing overlooking the mighty river. It roared beneath them, but the sound was still minimal. "He sounds like a mean person, killin' off all those poor little animals."

"I..." Toby stopped, crinkling his nose in confusion. "Ya know wot? I act'lly 'ave no idea...'cept I know that the Lord is good."

Bethany giggled. "You're cute when you do that." She said. "But I don't want my Lord just killin' things. My Lord is gonna be a kind person, he is."

"Yeah..." Toby blushed at being called "cute". "Jesus is a nice fellow, though. Why don't you make 'em your Lord, then? I like 'em a mite more than God in the other stories mum' tells me. Jesus is friendly, though a buncha gits 'ung 'em up an' killed 'em." Toby smiled a bit. "But boy, did Jesus show them! 'E came back three days later lookin' 'ealthy 'cept for 'oles in 'is 'ands."

"I dunno." Bethany leaned back against the railing, thinking. "He sounds nice an all but I think I want me own lord." She said, giggling when the river splashed her with water.

"Alright then," Toby laughed. "Wot do you wont your lord to look like?"

"I want me lord to be a girl." Bethany said, taking a step closer. "Then she'd be easier to understand. She won't have any people goin' 'why did she do that' cause she won't be so vague." Bethany put her arms around Toby's neck. "An' she won't let anything eva happen to you."

"Life would be borin' if nothin' ever _'appened _to me," Toby teased, kissing her cheek.

"I mean nothin' bad, silly!" Bethany said through her giggles.

"Now _that _makes more sense," Toby remarked with a swift nod.

"If somefin' bad happened to you, I'd die." Bethany pressed her nose into the crook of Toby's neck.

"Now do ya understand how _I _would feel if anythin' bad 'appened to _you_?" Toby questioned softly. "That's why I wos scared that Frenchman might take you away an' 'urt ya. It's why I di'nt go 'elp 'em cos I wonted to stay wit you."

Bethany nodded, understanding. "You just wanna protect me." She said. "You was being a right gentlemen."

"Th-Thanks," Toby stammered a bit as he tried to figuratively untie his tongue. "An' that's wot Mr. Todd wos doin' too. 'E didn't mean to kill the man...that wos an accident, but 'e wos jos tryin' to protect you an' mum." Toby looked down. "At least...that's wot I think."

"That's what they're tellin' us, anyway." Bethany said, looking up. She liked it when Toby stammered – it was adorable, to say the least. So, she decided to try something. She pressed a kiss to the soft skin in the nape of his neck, where her head was buried.

Toby felt as if his ears had become a whistling teakettle and hoped desperately that he didn't have steam emitting from them. The kiss _she _gave _him_ made a new sensation tremor in his emotions and without thinking he returned the kiss onto her lips, pressing down ever-so-slightly harder than he normally did when he kissed her.

Bethany pulled away, face red as a spring tomato. She started to giggle happily and found herself unable to stop for several seconds. "T-Toby!" She managed to say through her giggling fit.

"Wot?" Toby looked hurt. "Wot did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do nothin' wrong!" Bethany said happily. "You just surprised me, that's all. You're a right good kisser, too!"

"G-G-Good...k-kisser?" Toby stuttered.

"Yea." Bethany said, smiling. Oh how she loved it when he stuttered. She flushed when she tried to think of anything else to say so she stayed quiet.

"So..." Toby clasped his hands together. "Do you wanna go 'ome now? Or...maybe...d-do somethin'?"

"I don't want to go back home just yet. I want Mrs. Lovett to really think we've gone. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson about lying to us." Bethany said. "But what to do..."

Toby dug around in his pockets, producing a few coins. "You 'ungry?"

Bethany nodded." You don't have to pay, though! I have enough for both of us." Bethany produced several coins of varying values and a five-pound note."The note's from dad. He told me to spend it wisely and what a better use to put it to?" Bethany giggled.

"Are ya sure?" Toby said sheepishly. "It's not 'propriate to make a lady pay."

"If you wanna pay so bad then go ahead." Bethany said, handing him the note. "Just 'cause it's my money don't mean I'm payin' for it. "

Toby grinned and pocketed the money. "Alright then. You wanna go out to eat or somethin'?"

"I'd love to." Bethany smiled.

…

Mrs. Lovett paced back and forth, nervously tugging at her loose curls. Having her hair down for once was driving her crazy. Yet, her hair wasn't exactly what was on her mind.

No. She only thought of Toby and Bethany, her stomach churning and knotting up with worry. What if something happened to them in the vast, unforgiving town of London? Would she ever be able to forgive herself? It had been hours and they still weren't home. It was nearing dusk and she didn't even want to think about the two little ones lost in London in the dead of night.

Sweeney sat in the booth, attention going back and forth between the darkening streets and Mrs. Lovett's nervousness. "Mrs. Lovett, stop pacing." Sweeney said, "They'll be fine."

"It's almost dark, though," Mrs. Lovett kept pacing, thinking it ironic that _she _and not Mr. Todd was pacing. Pacing had always been solely a "Sweeney Thing". And yet, here she was, pacing like a maniac and Sweeney was sitting, relaxed.

"Wot if they're lost?" Mrs. Lovett worried aloud, tightly clutching Sweeney's handkerchief. She still hadn't let go of that thing. She wanted some essence of him to hold on to.

"They're fine." Sweeney said again. "Bethany lived on the streets for a few days. She knows her way around."

"'Course they can," Mrs. Lovett heaved a sigh. "I know they can..." the pie maker knew she was just saying shallow words. She was still worried like a mother would be. And, of course, remorseful.

"So...the last thing they'll remember 'bout me is that I indirectly killed a bloody Frenchman?"

"The last thing they'll remember is how worried you are right now." Sweeney said, standing. "They're going to be fine. Stop fussing."

"If somethin' 'appened I could never forgive myself," the woman twisted her hair in her fingers again.

"Nothing's. Going to. Happen." Sweeney said, giving Mrs. Lovett an annoyed glare. "They. Will. Be. Fine."

"But wot if somethin' does,Sw-" Mrs. Lovett clapped a hand over her mouth. Was she just about to say his first name? God, what was coming over her? "I mean..._Mr. T_..."

"Nothing is going to happen!" Sweeney said, throwing his rag across the room. "Just sit down! You're driving me insane!"

Mrs. Lovett pursed her lips and obediently sat on the floor, eyes wide and numb.

"Chair." Sweeney snapped, pointing to a nearby chair. "I didn't tell you to sit on the floor. Just stop pacing and worrying."

Mrs. Lovett slowly stood up and steadily walked over to the chair. She pushed the skirts of her peach dress aside and sat down, keeping her mouth shut.

Sweeney rubbed his temples, thankful for a moment of silence. After a second, the silence grew annoying. "Mrs. Lovett, isn't there anything _else_ we can talk about?"

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him with incredulous, but excited brown eyes. "You...actually _wont _to talk?"

"The silence is just as annoying." Sweeney said. "Normally, Toby would've bounded in and told me to stop yelling at you by now."

"Toby..." Mrs. Lovett said aloud to herself, but then stopped. She wasn't going to pass up another chance with him again. He was giving her a golden opportunity. He actually _wanted _to talk.

"Alright then, Sw-" Mrs. Lovett closed her mouth. Damn. What was wrong with her today? "W-Well...name a subject an' I'll prattle away if ya want."

Sweeney thought for a moment before he spoke. "I don't care what you talk about, just... get rid of the silence."

"Hmm..." Mrs. Lovett twirled her hair again, becoming more fascinated by it instead of annoyed. It _was _rather silky now. "Well...I've said that I've always wonted to live by the sea, but do you know why?" the woman didn't even wait for him to respond, for she was off like a rocket,

"I was a lil' girl when me mother took me to the seashore an' it was a fabulous time!" Mrs. Lovett's eyes lit up brilliantly. "We first got up to see the sunrise...'ave you ever seen a sunrise on the sea? It's simply splendid! Then we walked around in the sand an' found all these pretty shells and made castles in the sand and made necklaces out o' the lil' ones. An' then we went swimmin' an' I found a funny lil' thing called a "crab" an' I named it Francis, but it pinched me with it's lil' claw so I let it go..."

Sweeney sighed. "Maybe... Maybe we should take Toby and Bethany to the beach one day soon."

"Do ya mean it?!" Mrs. Lovett started to get up but sat down, remembering his "orders".

"Yes. I do." Sweeney said, decidedly monotone.

Mrs. Lovett sighed...for two reasons. One, because he was obviously not enthusiastic, and two, because she remembered Toby and Bethany.

"That is..." she looked down dolefully. "We can take em' to the beach if they ever come back."

"_When_ they come back." Sweeney corrected, annoyed.

"Yes sir," Mrs. Lovett looked away, hiding her smirk.

Sweeney turned when he heard a door slam behind him. "That must be them now." He said, nonchalantly. Bethany walked in, not but seconds later, a happy grin on her face.

"BETH'NY!!" Mrs. Lovett sprang up from the damn chair and "tackled" Bethany with a huge, signature "Lovett hug". "Sweet Jesus, lass!" Mrs. Lovett kissed the girl repeatedly on the head and then stopped, holding the girl by the shoulders. "Never _**EVER **_scare me like that again." Mrs. Lovett then froze. "Where's Toby?"

"Ere, mum!" Toby sauntered out behind Bethany.

"TOBY!!" Mrs. Lovett made to tackle her boy and did the same ritual over again with him. Then she took the both of them, giving the two stern looks and scolded,

"Now wot's the meanin' of this! Give an answer! You almost made me 'eart die!"

"You were lying to me." Bethany said. "I was gonna run away, but Toby convinced me to stay. Then we went out to eat. Though we'd treat ourselves to somthin' special, with all that's happened. We didn't mean to be gone so long." Bethany said, taking Toby's hand in her own, face flushing.

"Oh, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett fussed. "I'd 'ate it if ya ran away!" she turned to Toby. "Thank ya, love."

"It wosn't jos for you," Toby smiled, squeezing Bethany's hand.

"Good gracious!" Mrs. Lovett fanned herself with her hand. "I'm so relieved that I ain't gonna punish ya!" she then narrowed her eyes. "But next time...be warned."

"Mrs. Lovett!" Bethany said. "You're never gonna hurt Toby. I don't care if it's punishment." She said.

"'Urt 'em?!" Mrs. Lovett looked revolted by the idea, and slightly offended. "I would _never _'it a child! I'd jos make ya do some extra chores o' somethin' like that."

"Oh." Bethany's shank back slightly in embarrassment. "S-Sorry 'bout that, then. O-Old habits and whatnot."

"Don't fret, love," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Jos me an' me tender 'eart not likin' beatin's." Mrs. Lovett looked down at the handkerchief again.

Bethany looked at the woman curiously. "You alright, Mrs. Lovett? You look sad."

"Sad?" Mrs. Lovett looked up. "Oh no, dearie, I wos jos thinkin'."

"'Bout wot?" Toby inquired, standing by the pie maker to casually finger the pretty lace on her sleeves.

"Oh," Mrs. Lovett crinkled her nose much like the way Toby had done earlier. "Jos thinkin' bout wot would've 'appened if you di'nt come back 'ome tonight."

"What would've happened?" Bethany asked, curious. Sweeney's attention shifted back to Mrs. Lovett, for he wanted to hear this almost as much as Bethany.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett blushed gently when she realized she was in the spotlight. "I wouldn't've been 'appy at 'tall an' I would've gone out lookin' for ya...no matter wot Mr. T said," she lightly touched the handkerchief for comfort. "If I di'nt find ya, I would've been so sad that I would bake meself into a pie." The woman smiled a bit at her own joke.

Sweeney took the following silence as his chance to get away. He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on quickly, making his way to the door as he did so. "Mrs. Lovett, I have an errand to run. I won't be back before it gets late. Don't wait for me." He said, before departing as fast as he could. He'd rather face the cold night air alone than be stuck in a room with two chattering women and Toby.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett cried, in utter surprise from his abrupt behavior. She didn't even realize that she had called him by his first name.

The barber turned on a dime, an annoyed expression on his face. "What?" He asked. "I need to be going; Make it quick. I have things to get."

She moved over to him, brushing back the curls from her eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Be careful," she whispered.

Sweeney tried not to look decidedly surprised by the gesture, and with a curt nod, he walked off down the street and disappeared from sight. Bethany ran out into the cold after Mrs. Lovett, carrying a blanket.

"If you wanna stay out here I have a blanket."

"Thank ya, love," Mrs. Lovett gratefully took the blanket and sat on one of the rocking chairs on the porch. After a minute, she turned to Bethany, motioning at the other rocking chair. "Dearie? Is there anythin' ya wont to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked, sitting in the other chair. "Talk 'bout what?"

Mrs. Lovett leaned her head back and called,

"Toby, dear? Why don'tcha get to bed?"

"Yes, mum'!" was Toby's obedient reply.

Mrs. Lovett turned back to Bethany and looked at her with her complex, brown eyes. "Do you think I'm a liar?"

"I... I just don't think everything you've told me is the truth." Bethany said. She suddenly felt cold, like she was in the grip of some terrifying ice-beast.

Mrs. Lovett scooted her chair closer to Bethany and pulled the blanket over the both of them, tucking the edges around their bodies.

"You're right," Mrs. Lovett sighed.

"I just don't want to be fed lies." Bethany said. "Even if you think I'm not grown-up enough. "

"I understand that, love," Mrs. Lovett nodded, picking at her sleeves. "But..." the woman made steady eye contact with the girl. "Do ya understand that some things need to be jos between Mr. T an' me?"

"I know you can't tell me everything, but I'd rather you tell me that you _can't_ tell me instead of lying to me." Bethany said, swallowing thickly. She hated these awkward conversations.

"Alright then," Mrs. Lovett smiled a bit. "If that's wot you wont me to do, then I'll do it."

"Then I won't feel lied to." Bethany said, a soft smile gracing her lips. "That's all I used to get from people and quite frankly, I'm tired of it."

"I'd sometimes rather be lied to...to be quite honest," Mrs. Lovett confessed. "Even...a semblance of something 'appy or a concealing lie can sometimes be better to face than the 'ard truth."

"I've just always felt... vulnerable, not knowing. Like, I've been cast out of the circle and left to die." Bethany cuddled closer to Mrs. Lovett as a chill wind blew across the street. "If people lie to me I can't trust 'um and they go away. I don't want any of this to go away."

"It won't go away, dearie," Mrs. Lovett said gently to her.

"I agree!" Toby stepped out from behind the door.

"I thought I told you to go to bed, lil' grass'opper," Mrs. Lovett chuckled. "'Oppin' out o' bed like ya do."

Bethany pulled Toby over to sit beside her on the chair. "So you've been listenin' to us, have you?"

"Maybe," Toby looked down sheepishly.

Bethany wrapped her arms around Toby with a giggle. "It's alright. I wish you'dve joined us sooner, though."

"I jos di'nt wont to go to bed all by meself wit you both outside without me or Mr. Todd to watch over ya," Toby puffed out his chest. "It's my job, it is."

"I don't feel like sleepin' alone, either. It's always so quiet around the house at night. I can barely sleep." Bethany said with a yawn. "Thanks for lookin' out for us, by the way."

"No problem," Toby smiled brightly.

"You both are gonna be a couple of useless, tired lumps in the mornin' if ya don't get to bed," Mrs. Lovett chided.

"We'll be to bed in a moment." Bethany said. "I'm just too warm to move right now."

"Me too," Toby yawned, snuggling under the blanket.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't help the wide smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. They were so cute.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett patted both of their heads. "Stay out 'ere wit me as long as you want."

"Thank ya, mum'," Toby kissed Mrs. Lovett on the cheek before nestling back into the blanket and letting out a high-pitched yawn.

Bethany was already fast asleep, nestled against Toby like he was a pillow.

Mrs. Lovett sighed with content as she notice Toby drift off into slumber, tucking his head underneath Bethany's chin. They were just like a litter of puppies, in her opinion.

Nellie Lovett sat still as the sun set behind the trees and the vast night cloaked over the skies of London. She watched and waited for more than an hour as all the streetlamps slowly began to go out and the insects in the night began chirping their sweet lullaby. It was enough to even make Mrs. Lovett nod off into a short doze.

Sweeney saw them in passing as he walked down the street. He let out an audible groan of frustration and headed in their direction, clutching tightly to a package underneath his arm. He shook Mrs. Lovett's shoulder, careful not to wake either of the children.

"Take them inside and get some rest." He ordered in a harsh whisper. "It's going to rain soon and I'd rather not have you soaking wet and freezing."

Mrs. Lovett groggily woke and looked him gently in the eyes.

"C-Could...?" Mrs. Lovett stifled a yawn. "Could ya 'elp me carry 'em to bed, love?"

Sweeney put his hand to his face and growled softly to himself. "Fine. But as soon as that's done I'm leaving again." He said. Gently he lifted Bethany into his arms, a talent coming from carrying his darling Johanna when she was still a baby. Bethany let out an odd, frustrated sound, her non-broken hand reaching out toward Toby unconsciously.

Mrs. Lovett slowly pulled herself out of the chair and scooped Toby tenderly in her arms. He didn't even make a sound. The only thing he did was snuggle closer to Mrs. Lovett as the woman walked with him over to Sweeney.

The two carried the children to the extra bedroom and placed them on the matress on the floor that served as a bed. Mrs. Lovett pulled the blanket over the two and tucked it under their chins.

"Thank ya," Mrs. Lovett smiled sleepily, pulling the few pins out of her hair and letting the few restrained curls cascade over her eyes.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Sweeney said, setting down his precious parcel and heading out the door. Bethany rolled over and put her arms around Toby, though she did wince a bit in her sleep. Her mind kept forgetting her arm was broken.

Mrs. Lovett made to stop him, but realized she was too damn tired. So she staggered into her bedroom and took off her clothes, washed her face, put on her lace nightgown, fastened her silky curls into a hair net, applied lavender scented cold cream on her face, and collapsed on under the sheets of her bed, despising the tiring "glamorous routine". Normally she would've just slipped on a nightgown and crawled into bed, but now, she had to be_ beautiful _when preparing for bed and...

"I'll think 'bout that later," Mrs. Lovett mumbled to herself, falling to sleep within seconds.


	7. By the Sea

A

**A.N. Hey Guys! It's Ingenue! I wanna make something known about the last chapter with our darling Louis…I did NOT mean to bash the French. He's just a sketchball…probably not even REALLY French. I mean…not ALL people live in Paris for God sakes!**

…

Chapter 7: By the Sea

...

Toby woke up warm and snug in Bethany's arms, sleepily kissing her cheek to wake her.

"Time to get up an' work," Toby whispered gently in Bethany's ear.

"Mmm." Bethany pressed her face into Toby's chest, refusing to wake up. "Too early."

Toby stretched out, getting off of the mattress and rubbing his eyes. "I 'spose 'mum brought us in 'ere, I think."

Bethany sat up in the bed, slightly miffed that her pillow left her. "Toby, it's too early. No one's gonna come 'round this time o' mornin' 'cept my dad and he's used to servin' himself. Let's get some more sleep."

"Well, I'm already up," Toby shrugged. "How'm I 'sposed to get back to sleep?"

"Just don't leave." Bethany said. "The sun isn't even up yet. Crawl back under the covers with me where it's warm, at least." Bethany gave Toby a very, very sweet look that she found got her sweeties from just about anyone except the Beadle, in which she could happily include Judge Turpin.

"Alright," Toby smiled, snuggling back under the sheets with Bethany and relaxing for a minute. Though he was feeling warm, he felt slightly restless, as little boys often did.

Mrs. Lovett, on the other hand, was typically an early bird, and was primping in the mirror, trying to conceal her pale skin with a bit of rouge on her cheeks. She was happily humming to herself as she stood up, fastening a red, butterfly pin in her hair.

She practically _skipped_ in front of the full-length mirror to straighten the skirts of her new dress she bought several weeks ago from their new flood of earnings. It was a bright, blood-red dress made of velvet and she liked the ruby color immensely.

Once she was done, she walked into Toby and Bethany's room, still humming her tune, and watched them sleeping peacefully.

Sweeney wandered downstairs fairly early, stealing the gin bottle from under the only other person in the room – Jeffery. The poor "old" man was fast asleep with a mug in one hand and the bottle of gin in the other. Sweeney was happy to relieve the man of his possessions. He pulled the four boxes from under the table and set them out on the counter before sitting down and putting his feet up. He had a long night and an early morning was not in his agenda.

Mrs. Lovett stepped into the room, still humming, though she abruptly stopped when she saw Sweeney in the kitchen.

But despite herself she glided over to him and pushed his feet off of the counter.

"Mornin', love," Mrs. Lovett greeted him.

Sweeney just gave a loud grunt of disapproval of the morning. His eyes went from Mrs. Lovett's cheeriness to the boxes on the counter before they closed, trying to salvage any traces of sleep he might have left. Sadly, he came out with none. Damn.

Mrs. Lovett was feeling like she stuck out like a sore thumb with her bright red attire in the gloomy room. She considered changing due to the awkwardness of it.

But soon, those thoughts were erased when she finally noticed the parcels on the counter.

"Wot's in them boxes?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, curious.

Sweeney waved a hand dismissively, possibly asking for her to let him sleep and possibly gesturing haphazardly to the names scribbled on the corners in several different handwritings. One said Mrs. Lovett, one was labeled Bethy and one, the one on top, had the words "boy" and "brat" crossed out in favor of Toby.

"Oh, Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, hugging his neck. "You really went out to get us presents?!"

"I made a promise and I'm a man of my word. Now get off me and let me sleep." Sweeney snapped, scooting the chair backwards to free himself from Mrs. Lovett's grip. "You let _him_ sleep like a baby but you won't leave _me_ a moment's peace."

"Such a bloody grouch," Mrs. Lovett laughed, scooping up the three packages and bringing them into Toby and Bethany's room.

"Toby! Beth'ny! Mr. T's got us presents!"

Toby bounded out of bed at the word "presents" and happily took the package Mrs. Lovett handed to him. He frowned at the label. "Why is "brat" and "boy" crossed out before "Toby"?"

Bethany sat up and rubbed her eyes, still mostly asleep. "Maybe he had a bit too much gin." Bethany commented, picking up her own package. She flipped the top off lazily and suddenly, her eyes began to sparkle. Inside was a navy swimsuit with green and white trim. "A swimsuit?! It's lovely... but why would I need a swimsuit?"

Mrs. Lovett's brown eyes became almost as big as silver dollars. "He didn't..."

Toby opened his box to see a flattering burgundy swimsuit. "Golly this is nice!"

Mrs. Lovett shakily took the parcel and flipped open the lid to see a fine, ruby red bathing suit with cerulean blue trim.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Lovett went numb.

"Good. You like them." Sweeney said from the doorway.

"Told you so. 'I'm wasting my money on this' you said. 'She'll hate red' you said." Jeffery appeared behind the barber quite suddenly, grinning away the lingering traces of sleep. He turned to Toby and sheepishly pointed to the box. "Sorry 'bout the label. He was in charge of that, which was a bad idea. I had to take it away from him before he wrote something worse."

"That's alright," Toby stifled a good-natured laugh.

"Did ya both stay up all night jos to do this for us?" Mrs. Lovett's expression was still frozen and almost vacant from total shock.

"I don't know, really. I'm not sure what time I zonked out—" Jeffery was cut off mid-explanation.

"Around dawn." Sweeney corrected.

"Okay. Dawn, then. As I was saying, I didn't know what time I got to bed, and I can't remember when you disappeared. I'm not even sure you slept."

"OH!" Mrs. Lovett went out of her trance state and leapt up to hug each of the men tightly. She first went to Jeffery then to Sweeney, keeping him still in a tight embrace. "You both are the best!" she took Sweeney's ice cold hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Why did you get us bathin' suits, sirs?" Toby asked. "I'm jos wonderin'. It's a very nice gift an' all...nicest thing I've 'ad in a long time...but...why?"

"Because, apparently, Mr. Todd promised that he would take you to the beach." Jeffery gave the barber a hesitant pat on the shoulder. "I don't think he's going to have the time of his life but hell if he isn't a man of his word."

"OOOH, MR. TODD!!" Mrs. Lovett squealed, tackling Sweeney with the biggest hug ever.

Sweeney tried not to fall backwards and failed miserably. Bethany sat, frozen in shock.

"I'm so 'appy! The beach is gonna be so smashing!" Toby smiled broadly.

Bethany looked between Toby and the bathing suit. "What's the beach like?"

"I'm not..." Toby bit his lip. "I'm not sure."

"I've never been to the beach." Bethany said softly, holding up the swimsuit with a curious eye.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Mrs. Lovett gushed, taking Bethany's hand in favor of Sweeney's. "It's sandy an'...there are little animals called crabs and shells and oceans and..."

"Take it from experience. You'll love it." Jeffery said, joining Mrs. Lovett at the girl's side.

"Really?" Bethany seemed a tad nervous. Jeffery nodded.

"Mr. Balker," Mrs. Lovett looked up at us. "Would you like to come along?"

"No, not me. I'm not much of a swimmer, to be frank. And I'm not too fond of crabs, either." Jeffery said with a sad smile. "You enjoy it for me, will you?"

"'Course we will, sir," Toby beamed. "I've never been either. I've on'y 'eard a description from 'mum."

Mrs. Lovett paused for a second before approaching Sweeney and pulling him aside,

"Mr. T?" she whispered. "Are you sure 'bout this? I'm not gonna make ya do anythin' you don't wanna do."

"We're going. All of us." Sweeney said, shaking the woman off his arm.

"Sorry," Mrs. Lovett apologized, taking her hands back and clasping them sheepishly behind her back. "But, you know that you don't 'ave to make yourself even more miserable jos to make me 'appy." Mrs. Lovett resisted the urge to put a hand on his shoulder. "It's so sweet, though...'ow much you care."

"I wish you wouldn't assume I'd be miserable at the beach." Sweeney said, a bit of a growl to his voice.

"_He's growling...back off," _a sensible voice whispered in Mrs. Lovett's head.

"Sorry, sir," Mrs. Lovett blushed. "I jos thought you might not like all the sun an'...an'...I should shut me mouth now."

Sweeney pressed his palm to his forehead with an annoyed growl. "Mrs. Lovett... I'm... I had a bad night. I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"Oh, dearie," Mrs. Lovett felt the right side of her chest begin to ache. Ah..._right_...that's where her heart was. She had _not _meant to make him feel regret. "Don't you worry 'bout that at all, right? I don't wont ya 'pologizin', ya hear?" Mrs. Lovett lightly put a hand on his back and turned around to Toby, Bethany, and Jeffery.

"I'll be back in a tick," Mrs. Lovett assured them.

"Alright, mum'," Toby looked slight confused.

Mrs. Lovett led Sweeney in her room and sat him on her bed. "Ere ya go. Get some sleep on a _real _bed." Mrs. Lovett eyed the bathroom connected to her room. "Would ya like me to run you a bath or somethin' before you go dead to the world?"

Sweeney shook his head. "Get everyone breakfast. We're leaving by lunch." He said. "And... thank you."

Mrs. Lovett was slightly taken aback. Not by his refusal, she'd anticipated that. But by him thanking her. It wasn't exactly his typical behavior. Then again, none of them had been behaving typically since another child came into their lives. She hadn't cut herself on purpose for weeks and still managed to be her usual happy-go-lucky self without that painful "key to happiness" ritual also known as cutting herself. So, she assumed that if she could change, maybe Mr. Todd could change as well.

"No trouble," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I'll go make some eggs an' sausage wit' some tea," Mrs. Lovett motioned at the pillow on her bed. "Why don't ya rest your 'ead for a lil' while? It'll do me 'eart good an' it'll 'elp you 'ave plenty o' energy for our trip." Mrs. Lovett walked over to her armoire and took out the same suitcase she'd used several weeks ago when she was about to leave. "I'll pack for ya, love."

"Don't pack. Just... breakfast." He waved his hand dismissively at her, willing her to let him have his rest.

"Alright then," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I'll pack _after _I make breakfast." She waltzed out of the room before he could say anything.

"Toby! Beth'ny!" Mrs. Lovett called out as she walked to the kitchen. "You wanna 'elp make breakfast?"

"Can I make eggs?" Bethany asked, walking sleepily into the kitchen.

"'Course ya can, love," Mrs. Lovett bent down and opened the cabinet below the sink, taking out a pan and handing it to Bethany. She then took some flint and made sparks on the wood burner stove, starting a controlled fire. "And the eggs..." Mrs. Lovett reached up into a higher cabinet and pulled out a box containing about six, brown eggs. "There ya go..."

"Mum!" Toby skidded into the room, hopping into a pair of trousers. "Let me 'elp too!"

"Thank ya, darlin'," Mrs. Lovett pointed to a wooden container. "You can make the toast..." Mrs. Lovett made a dazzling "kitchen move" when she reached up to grab a sealed jar of sausages from a higher cabinet and with her other hand, at the same time, mind you, took a toasting fork out of a little drawer and handed it to Toby.

Bethany started fixing the eggs, whistling a happy tune.

"Mr. Balker!" Mrs. Lovett called out. "How many pieces o' toast do ya want, love?" Mrs. Lovett took five sausage links and set them on another pan. She then took out a large fork and set the pan over the fire, preparing to move the sausages with the utensil when necessary.

Jeffery stuck his head through the door, looking a might queasy. "Nothing for me, thanks. I'll just have water."

"Alright, then," Mrs. Lovett poked the sausages with her fork.

"So, four pieces o' bread?" Toby took four slices of bread out of the bread box...Mrs. Lovett always sliced her bread beforehand.

"Yeah, love," Mrs. Lovett nodded.

"The eggs are done." Bethany said, transferring the eggs to a plate.

"You're a quick one, love," Mrs. Lovett complimented.

"A reg'lar cook," Toby remarked, sticking the pieces of toast on the toasting fork and placing them over the fire.

"Toby, dear?" Mrs. Lovett turned the sausages again as she reached up to grab a hanging mug. "Go outside to the pump an' get Mr. Balker some water." She took the fork from him and placed the mug in his hands. "I'll take care o' the toast."

"Yes mum'," Toby nodded, taking the glass outside.

"Dearie?" Mrs. Lovett somehow managed to take a look at Bethany's eggs. "Why don't ya give those a lil' whisk wit' a fork before you serve em'? The color's a tad uneven."

"Yes ma'am." Bethany said, obediently stirring the eggs. "I'm not really much of a cook, though."

"You're a great cook," Mrs. Lovett argued, checking to see that the toast was tan and crispy. She the toast off the fork and placed them on the plate with the eggs. "When I first made eggs, me mum said they tasted like a burnt saddle, she did."

"I'm not sure how it'll taste, really. Never made eggs before but I've watched people make 'um a ton." Bethany shrugged, smiling.

"They'll be smashing," Mrs. Lovett assured her as Toby walked in with a full mug of water.

"Are you sure?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, love," Mrs. Lovett smiled as she glanced at the sausages. "Them sausages are almost ready."

"Eggs look good, Beth'ny," Toby remarked with a sincere grin.

"Thank you." Bethany smiled softly, flushing pink.

"Oh, pooh!" Mrs. Lovett palmed here forehead. "I wos supposed to make tea!"

"Any way we can help?" Bethany asked, sincerely wanting to be able to help.

"Would ya fill this wit some water, love?" Mrs. Lovett reached for a slightly beat-up tea kettle. "An' Toby? Be a dear an' get some tea grounds from that bag up there."

"Yes, mum'," Toby grabbed the bag dutifully.

Bethany quickly went out and filled the kettle with water from the pump, handing it back to the older woman with a smile once she got back inside. Jeffery wandered out and flopped down on his back in the booth with a stifled groan.

"Wot's the matter, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked, dumping the sausages on the plate with the rest of the food and putting the teakettle over the fire.

Jeffery managed to sit up and give Mrs. Lovett a pained look. "Just a _slight_ hangover. _Very_ slight."

"Aw, love," Mrs. Lovett dumped a few spoonfuls of tealeaves in the kettle and went over to massage Jeffery's shoulders. "'Ow bout you 'ave some tea an' eat a lil'. I know your belly must be achin'...but eatin' somethin' elps. It does."

"No... No. I'll be fine with my water, thanks." Jeffery tried his best to smile. "I've tried eating when I'm hung-over and it didn't end well."

"You sure?" Mrs. Lovett fussed over him. "Sure I cain't get ya anythin'?"

"I'll be fine. I have the rest of the day to nurse it away and by the time you get back I'll be good as new. Promise." Jeffery gave Mrs. Lovett a half-hug from where he sat, still a might too queasy to stand.

"Alright, love," Mrs. Lovett smiled. "I'll leave you be." She turned to Toby and Bethany, putting a finger over her lips. "Make sure you both keep your voices down for poor Mr. Balker, dearies. 'E's 'avin' a bear o' a 'eadache."

Bethany nodded softly, worry coming over her face like a wave. She walked over to the booth and put her arms around her father, giving him a hug. He smiled. "Oh, don't worry 'bout me, Beth'ny. I'll be fine."

"May we eat now, mum?" Toby looked longingly at the food.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett glanced backwards toward the room where Mr. Todd was. "Yeah...but not all of it."

"I don't feel like eating." Bethany said. "I'm not hungry."

Sweeney walked into the room at that moment, stifling the last of a yawn. He barely acknowledged the food and instead sat down in the booth next to Jeffery.

"Come on, dearies," Mrs. Lovett sighed, checking the tea. It wasn't ready yet. "Eat somethin', please...we may not eat for awhile."

"I'm not hungry." Bethany said again, this time a little more venom in her voice than she really meant to have.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Alright, love," the woman turned to Sweeney. "You gonna eat somethin', love?" her voice almost had a pleading note in it.

"What's there to eat?" Sweeney asked, his voice steady and monotone.

"W-We've got some toast an' eggs an' sausage... " Mrs. Lovett turned around to the teapot. "A-And s-s-some tea."

"Toast is fine." Sweeney said. He really wasn't hungry but he knew Mrs. Lovett would get on his case for not eating and he just didn't feel like dealing with that this morning.

"Thank ya, dearie," Mrs. Lovett gestured to the toast just as the teapot began trembling. "Some tea as well to wash that down, love?"

"I would!" Toby's mouth was full of sausage and eggs.

"Just toast is fine." Sweeney said. He looked over the tabletop at Jeffery and his daughter. He had lain back down on the seat and Bethany had curled up next to him. She wasn't asleep but she was enjoying just being able to relax.

"Aww..." Mrs. Lovett said quietly, pouring both Toby and herself a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Lovett." Bethany chided, looking up at her with tired eyes. She was smiling, but it was slightly pained.

"You alright, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked Bethany tenderly, taking a sip of her tea and started daintily eating a sausage link.

Bethany nodded. "Just tired. I really didn't get much sleep last night." She said, shifting her bad arm out beside her so she wasn't laying on it.

"Really?" the woman appeared tentatively bemused. "I thought you were out like a candle in a rain shower las' night."

"I chure wos'in dabed fastch," Toby's cheeks were jammed with breakfast and it was a wonder that he was even capable of making sound.

"_Toby_!" Mrs. Lovett half-scolded and half-laughed. "You know better than to talk with your mouth full!"

"For an hour or so." Bethany yawned. "But then I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

Toby swallowed his food with some difficulty, but gulped down some tea to let the mush easily slide down his throat. "I'm sorry, Beth'ny."

"No. It's ok. It's my fault that I couldn't sleep." Bethany said, smiling softly.

"How is it your fault, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

"B-Because." Bethany flushed. "It wasn't his fault, that's for sure."

"Wot...?" Mrs. Lovett paled a bit. "Wot you blushin' for, dearie?" the woman turned to face Toby. "Did you...?" she leaned in to whisper in Toby's ear,

"Did you do _anythin' _related to...wot...wot Anthony told ya?"

"No, mum'!" Toby looked mortified.

"Don't drag him into this." Bethany paused, feeling her face heat up.

"Wot were ya doin', then?!" Mrs. Lovett's voice was strained and high.

"I was thinking." Bethany said, feeling her ears heat up.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Sorry for the accusation, loves..." she clutched her heart. "Wot were ya thinkin' bout, dear?"

"You don't want to know." Bethany muttered into her now very asleep pillow of a father.

"I do," Toby caught her words and leaned in closer to her, lowering his tone to almost inaudible. "You don' 'ave to tell me, I guess...but I would really like to 'ear it...a lot."

Bethany suddenly found herself unable to speak. She knew she wanted too but she also knew she didn't want to subject Toby to her vivid yet strange dreams. Finally, she gave in and whispered in Toby's ear, her voice barely audible even at tha distance.

"I... I had a dream and you and I were... doing things, but then you got older suddenly. And then you turned into Turpin and then the Beadle walked in and I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes he was there, watching me and I can't sleep with that." She said, heaving a small sigh.

Sweeney was trying his hardest to listen in without actually listening in. He heard the word Turpin and suddenly he was very, _very_ interested.

"_Doing things?" _Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't sleep wit' that either," Toby agreed, patting her shoulder. "'Avin' those ugly gits watchin' over me."

Bethany looked over at Mrs. Lovett, eyes filled with regret and fear. "That's why I didn't want to tell you." She mouthed to the older woman.

"Don' trouble yourself, love," Mrs. Lovett said softly to the girl. "But if ya wanna get rid o' those nasty dreams, you jos lie down an' think 'appy thoughts. I sometimes even put a lavender satchel under me pillow an' that never fails to work."

"Mum' did that for me once," Toby piped in. "When I wos 'avin' nightmares 'bout..." Toby blushed, but decided to divulge his debilitating, not to mention embarrassing, nightmares to make Bethany feel better. It _was _rather humorous. "When I 'ad nightmares 'bout...the pies in the oven comin' alive an' chasin' me all over the 'ouse."

Bethany giggled softly to herself, smiling. Soon, though, her smile faded. "It's not that easy. It's not just bad dreams... I can barely close my eyes without seeing him."

"Oh, you poor dear," Mrs. Lovett had traces of deep pity in her eyes.

"That's 'ow I used to feel," Toby said quietly. "'Bout me old master. But...it'll go 'way soon. Once you 'ave a family an' a lil' love, it starts to go 'way...though...I guess not completely," Toby thought of his years in the workhouse but closed his eyes and stoically smiled.

Bethany gave Toby a rather awkward hug around the neck. "I hope it will." She said, smiling.

"I'm not gonna badger ya anymore, love," Mrs. Lovett cut in tentatively. "But are ya sure ya don't wanna 'ave a lil' somethin' in your belly for the trip?"

"No. I'm fine." Bethany said, smiling.

"I remember when Toby wou'nt eat for days when 'e 'ad that nightmare o' 'is," Mrs. Lovett chuckled as Toby pouted.

Bethany laughed. "I'm sorry for being forward, but I can't see you refusing food." She said, a little bit of a sparkle in her eyes.

"Try havin' scary pies after your tail," Toby mumbled, taking another sasauge.

"I can see you not eating _pies,_ but not eating _anything?_ That's quite strange. 'Specially for you." Bethany said with a small chuckle.

Toby muttered something that sounded like "wosn't jos pies" that made Mrs. Lovett begin choking on the piece of toast she was eating due to the fit of laughter. There was a smile on her face even as she incessantly wheezed and coughed.

Sweeney pushed what was left of his toast toward Toby like the boy might eat it. He hadn't bitten off the thing, only torn it to shreds and munched on a few pieces. He was trying to avoid Mrs. Lovett's motherly wrath she would evoke if she knew he was giving what he had of his food away. Bethany didn't see, she was too busy trying to breathe through her laughter.

Toby and Sweeney shared a small bonding moment as Toby winked and took the toast, scarfing it down in about three bites.

Sweeney almost, _almost, ALMOST_ smiled. Almost – it looked more like a lip twitch. He gave Toby a short nod as a thank you and took the plate back so it would look like he had, in fact, eaten the toast.

Mrs. Lovett stopped choking and looked at Sweeney's empty plate. "Ah, love...ya ate! Good for you!" Mrs. Lovett quirked an eyebrow in Bethany's direction. "Might 'elp to take a page out o' 'is book, dearie."

"I think Toby should be under the table if he's going to accept scraps." Jeffery muttered, still half asleep. Sweeney gave the man a murderous look, but the bloody little snitch had feigned falling asleep again.

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett acted oblivious.

"Eating toast scraps like a dog he was." Jeffery looked up, ignoring the murderous glare Sweeney was giving him. "Woke up to laughing and saw it."

Mrs. Lovett sighed before going silent for a minute. She then came behind Toby and tousled his hair lovingly.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett clucked quietly to herself. "At least I've got one boy wit' an appetite." Mrs. Lovett smiled softly, as if in a memory. "Jos' like me dear Albert...ate enough every chime o' the bell to feed a farm o' field 'ands."

"Don't be mean, daddy." Bethany prodded her father in the stomach lovingly, making him laugh.

"Not mean – grouchy. Hungover. Better adjectives." He replied, propping himself up on his elbows.

Mrs. Lovett giggled and moved over to Jeffery, deciding to play with _his _hair now. Sometimes her boys were so adorable.

"Sure I cain't get ya some tonic, 'andsome?" Mrs. Lovett tried one more time. "It dos' really 'elp that 'eadache."

"Fine. I'll have some of that tonic." Jeffery said, smiling. Sweeney put his head on the table, annoyed. Glaring death was a tiring process.

"You 'ungover too?" Mrs. Lovett questioned Sweeney as she took a bottle of gooey liquid from the cabinet along with a small cup. "I thought you 'eld in in pretty well, though." Mrs. Lovett poured the glop into the cup and added a sprinkle of sugar.

"I'm not hungover." Sweeney said, muffled slightly by the table.

"No, he hates me for giving away his little secret." Jeffery said, almost teasing in his tone. "He's been trying to kill me with his eyes for the past few minutes."

Mrs. Lovett laughed as she handed Jeffery the cup.

"You might wanna get used to it, love," Mrs. Lovett explained.

"'E dos' it all the time," Toby smirked. "Lucky that 'e doesn't have fire shootin' from 'em like those wizards in fairytales."

"He might saw my head off." Jeffery laughed, swallowing the tonic and making a face at it. "Bethany, learn from me. Don't drink." He said, making Bethany laugh.

"Amen, love," Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Amen to that."

"I've never bin' 'ungover before," Toby crinkled his nose, bemused.

"When you're little like you it's fairly easy to sleep through 'um." Jeffery set the cup down on the table with a heavy sigh. "If you drink, you _have_ to be hungover at some point."

Sweeney looked up with his tired glaring eyes. "I don't get hungover." He said.

"You're just strange, then." Jeffery said with a smile.

_"Strange _is an understatement, Mr. Balker," Mrs. Lovett chirped innocently. "Mr. T's only got a few precious marbles left o' 'is sanity."

"I wonder if he fears anything? If he doesn't he is definitely not an ordinary man." Jeffery leaned forward onto the table with a grin. Sweeney and he exchanged a glaring match for a good moment, before Jeffery turned when his daughter asked a question.

"Why is that?" She asked, confused. "I thought men weren't supposed to be scared."

"True men, like me, are but say they aren't." Jeffery answered, ruffling Bethany's hair.

"Then I am at a disadvantage. If I say I am fearful of something I am not a man by your standards, yet if I deny it then I am also not a man by your standards." Sweeney countered, annoyed.

"Well, knowing you, if you admit it now, we'll just take it as a given that you wouldn't anywhere else." Jeffery pushed the tonic cup under Sweeney's nose and watched with some delight when he flinched.

"Mr. Balker," Toby poured himself some more tea and downed the entire cup. "I admit that _I'm _afraid o' lots o' things," Toby gave an involuntary shudder. "Specially chickens. Them things scare the livin' daylights out o' me. Wit' their sharp beaks an' nasty tempers..."

"But have you ever admitted it in front of anyone before this?" Jeffery asked, smiling. "Because if you didn't you are more of a man than I am."

"No," Toby bit his lip. "I 'aven't admitted it, really. I jos wonted to impress ya."

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett put a hand between his shoulderblades, lightly rubbing. "You're really afraid o' somethin'?"

Sweeney looked between Jeffery and Mrs. Lovett, annoyed. "Dogs." He said finally. Bethany burst out in laughter after a moment of silence.

"You are scared of _dogs_?"

"Dogs?" Toby hid a smile behind his hand. "I thought you weren't scared o' no dogs since you saved us from one."

"I did not fear it because it was dead in my eyes, boy." Sweeney half-spat, trying to hide the anger in his eyes by looking out the window. Bethany was still laughing.

"But dogs are not that bad, Mr. Todd! They love on you and they can go get things and they make great pillows!" Bethany said, her face almost eaten by her smile.

"Actually, what's she's describing is my old bloodhound Grayson. He's so old even if he wanted to attack someone, he wouldn't be able to." Jeffery put his arm around Bethany with a smile. "Though he misses you like no tomorrow, Beth'ny. He sleeps in your old sheets and tries to bite me if I try and take them to be washed."

"You could bring 'em 'ere, Mr. Balker!" Toby suggested, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett gave him a light smack on the head. She then began to rub Sweeney's back harder and she stroked his hair. "You poor thing. Ev'ryone's teasin' ya even though you're so good to all o' us." Mrs. Lovett was trying to push the "dog fear" to the back of her mind, promising her aching sides that she would laugh about it later.

"Easier said than done. If you can get that dog to leave the house then by Jove I'll give you ten pounds. Cross my heart, promise." Jeffery said, giving Toby a look that said he really meant what he said. "The only time he moves is when he wants to find something else of mine to sit on. I've started putting pin-cushions in things I don't want him to sit on." Jeffery produced a tiny little pin-cushion from his pocket, covered with pins like a porcupine.

"But what're you scared of?" Bethany asked her father, putting her head in his lap. Jeffery stroked her hair with a sad smile.

"Nothing important. Silly little fear I've had for a while. Don't really know why I still fear it." He answered, avoiding the subject with a warm smile.

"Wot is it, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett questioned Jeffery, moving her fingers through Sweeney's feather-soft hair and hoping that the massage was keeping him slightly oblivious. "If Mr. T can tell us, you can, Mr. Balker."

Sweeney leaned back against the booth, ignoring the conversation completely. He was too interested in the massage. Mrs. Lovett had found his weakness.

"Well..." Jeffery flushed, embarrassed. "The Thames." He said finally. "Or, waterways in general, if you really want to know, but it's mostly the Thames."

"Why don't you like the Thames, dad? It's just water." Bethany looked up at him with sweetly curious eyes.

"It's rushing, deadly water, sweetie. The Thames could kill you if it wanted to. I've lost a lot of friends in that, excuse my language, but that god dammed river." Jeffery cradled his daughter's head in his arm. "Your mother was one."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Lovett's hands stopped moving as she looked upon them with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, love."

"No, no. It's alright. It was how she would have wanted to go." Jeffery hide his sorrow with a smile. "You lost a big red bear once, remember, Beth'ny? You wanted me to get it and I practically wet myself from the thought of it." He stroked the tired girl's hair lovingly. "Grayson lost a collar once, when you were walking him. Before he became sedentary, of course."

Mrs. Lovett noticed Sweeney tensing so she returned to the massage, going in circles on his shoulder.

"I'd like to meet Grayson," Toby piped up, walking over to the Balkers, wanting a little attention from Bethany as well.

Bethany reached out with her good hand and pulled Toby into her father's lap. "I think he'd like you. He's Beth'ny's dog, really, I just hang onto him for her. I don't think Mr. Todd would want him around the barbershop and I know dogs are not good in kitchens so I think he'll be staying at my house anyway. You should come by sometime. Mrs. Lovett too, of course. And if Mr. Todd wants too—"

"No." Sweeney snappily replied before Jeffery could finish.

"Ok then. But you two are welcome to come over any time. Why don't you stop by on the way home from the beach? Being an lonely old man, I'd love having company for dinner." Jeffery said, hugging Toby close with one arm and hugging Bethany with the other.

"We'd be delighted, Mr. Balker," Mrs. Lovett smiled, though her hands began to ache from the vigorous massaging.

"I'd love to go!" Toby beamed happily. "An' you're not an' ol' man, Mr. Balker."

Sweeney stood abruptly, feeling rather relaxed. He gave Mrs. Lovett a nod in thanks and grabbed the last box from the counter, taking it into his room with him. "I think that's his way of saying 'Everyone start packing'." Jeffery said, laughing.

"You're not old." Bethany said, laughing as well.

"I feel it, though. My hair's started to turn gray, too. Ah, how the years go by." He said, fiddling with the single gray lock of hair he had.

"Some people get' the grey a li'le earlier, love," Mrs. Lovett remarked. "I'm 35 an' I still 'aven't got a single grey 'air." Mrs. Lovett looked out to Sweeney's disappeared form. "I wonder wot bathin' suit 'e got 'imself."

"It's quite _dashing_ on him." Jeffery said sarcastically. "It's pug-ugly. Trust me."

"I prepare meself," Toby chuckled a bit. "Well...wot do we need to pack, mum?"

"I think it's jos a day trip, ain't it?" Mrs. Lovett crinkled her nose in thought.

"Yes, just a day trip. You actually think Mr. Todd's going to spend the night anywhere else?" Jeffery laughed. "If you have anything you want hemmed, go ahead and give it to me. I'll have it ready by the time you get back."

"Thank ya, sir," Mrs. Lovett twisted one of her obnoxious curls, looking forward to putting her hair up at the beach. "Beth'ny needs to get one o' 'er dresses adjusted an' I 'aven't 'ad the time to do it." The pie maker looked to Toby. "An' Toby, dear 'as a pair o' trousers that are much too small for 'em. 'E's growin' like a weed, 'e is."

"I 'ope I'll be taller than Mr. Todd," Toby said loudly.

"Speakin' o' Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett leaned in towards Jeffery, speaking in an undertone. "'E 'as a pair o' ripped trousers that 'e's been very coy about."

"Just put them down on the counter before you leave and I'll get them." Jeffery said, smiling. "Let me guess – It's the dress that belonged to Mary, innit?" Jeffery asked Bethany. She flushed and nodded, smiling.

"That wos your mother's name? Mary?" Toby questioned Bethany with wide eyes.

Bethany smiled, nodding. "I don't remember her much, though." Bethany put her arms around Toby lovingly. "So, what should we pack, Mrs. Lovett?" She asked over Toby's shoulder.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett picked up the empty plate and put it in the dishwashing bin. "We'll need some towels, umbrellas, tinted spectacles...I might 'ave a pair..., an' our bathin' suits o' course..." she bit her lip in thought. "An' some money to buy some li'le seashore toys for you both."

Bethany took Toby by the hand and led him away, laughing. "We'll go pack now. Bye dad!' She said as she walked out the door. Sweeney emerged for a second to dump a bag by the door, a towel hanging out of it. Jeffery watched him depart, a bit of a sulk to his walk.

Mrs. Lovett went to get the same suitcase she had taken several weeks ago to run away. She sighed at the memory then carried it into the kitchen where Jeffery was, opening the suitcase and delicately placing her pretty bathing suit in it.

"'E really doesn't wont to do this, dos 'e, Mr. Balker?" Mrs. Lovett said after awhile, opening a little linen closet and taking out several large, grayish towels.

"I think he'd rather stay home and sulk... but he promised that he'd take you. I asked him if he want to do this before we bought the 'suits and he told me, 'I am a man of my word, Mr. Balker. My wants are unimportant.' He said." Jeffery put his feet on the table and closed his eyes. "He'd probably be even more sulky if he didn't take you."

"'E's so queer 'e is," Mrs. Lovett shook her head and folded the towels. "'E's always got 'is mind set on one thing 'an 'e won't rest 'till 'e 'as it. Kinda single-minded sometimes, really."

"Single-minded or determined, either way." Jeffery shrugged. "But it does show he cares."

Mrs. Lovett froze briefly before bending down by a trunk on the side of the parlor entrance. "Cares?" she pretended to be slightly uninterested but it was to no avail so she decided to unlatch the trunk and pull out three umbrellas. One was lacy and slightly yellowed with age, one was rather plain and black, and the third was red and white striped, as if it actually belonged at the beach. "Y-Yeah...I suppose 'e cares."

"He doesn't _want_ to show it, of course. He's that kind of man. It's easy to tell you care, though." Jeffery looked at Mrs. Lovett with a small smirk on his face.

"'C-Course I care 'bout 'em," Mrs. Lovett looked away, putting the umbrellas in the trunk. "Jos as much as I do Toby, Beth'ny an' you."

"I knew that much already, well, at least for them. It's nice to know you care for me." Jeffery turned to face her, slightly smug. "You love him, don't you?"

"You sure you're not 'ungry, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was high and squeaky.

"No, I'm fine. But you never answered my question." Jeffery said, standing.

"Question? Wot question, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett closed the suitcase and went over to the teapot to clean it out. "You must remember I'm an ol' woman wit' a bad mem'ry."

Jeffery followed her and leaned against the counter. "You love him don't you?" He repeated.

"Who?" Mrs. Lovett did a metaphorical dodge.

"Sweeney Todd." Jeffery said, getting frustrated with the woman. "You love him, don't you?"

"Um..." Mrs. Lovett knew she could just say no and get it over with, but she found it more comfortable just to evade things. "Wh-Who...?" Unfortunately the poor woman was running out of ways to avoid it. "_Who's Sweeney Todd?_"

Jeffery grabbed the woman by the arms tightly, annoyed. "I know you know who he is, Mrs. Lovett. Just tell me the truth."

Jeffery suddenly felt a blade to his neck. The cool steel pressed against the soft flesh with a delicate touch, and a small trickle of blood escaped from the cut the blade was creating. "Let go of her." The husky, deep hiss of a voice sent shivers down Jeffery's spine and he automatically released Mrs. Lovett. Following the pressure of the blade, Jeffery was backed away from the baker and with a startled cry, was shoved into the table, overturning it. Sweeney wiped the blood from his blade, turning his head to look at Mrs. Lovett, face a mask of annoyance and concern. "What did he do?"

Mrs. Lovett just stared, gaping, as her mouth opened and closed like a clamshell. Her eyes were wide with confusion, surprise, concern, and, of course a bit of lust...only a little...she couldn't help that when Mr. Todd was around.

Anyhow, Mrs. Lovett didn't know whether to just leave, yell at Sweeney, go tend to Jeffery, _thank _Sweeney, or just melt into a puddle and get Toby to mop her into a bucket and dump it outside. She was too shocked to move.

"Did he hurt you?" Sweeney asked, taking a second to send a glare at the heap under the table. "If he hurt you I'll kill him. I never liked him, not since he arrived."

Jeffery let out a pained groan from under the table. Being thrown, he had found, was not a good cure for hangover. Or any other kind of painful ailment one might have. He had also found that Sweeney should have played baseball when he was little.

"It..." Mrs. Lovett regained the capability to speak and a blush flooded over her face once she realized that Sweeney had tried to _protect _her. "It wos nothin', love. Mr. Balker an' I...we wos jos talkin'."

"Just talking?" Sweeney asked, annoyed. "He grabbed you." Sweeney gestured with his razor to the table-pile.

"'E jos..." Mrs. Lovett turned even redder. "'E jos got a li'le...annoyed wit' me, that's all."

"He wasn't... going to hurt you." Sweeney furrowed his brow, confused. He was so sure of himself when he did that yet... Damn.

"I don't think so, love," Mrs. Lovett smiled shyly. "Thanks for the thought, though."

Suddenly a pathetic groan emitted from underneath the turned-over table. Of course Sweeney ignored it, though.

"Oh, you poor dearie!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, taking notice of Jeffery's situation. "Mr. T? 'Elp me lift this table off o' 'em."

Sweeney stood there, still rather unresponsive. Jeffery lifted his only free hand above the table. "I think... if you just... push it it'll... come free."

"Alright, love," Mrs. Lovett went over to the table with due speed and pushed it away from Jeffery.

Jeffery looked up at Mrs. Lovett from his prone position on the floor with grateful eyes. His glasses were askew and cracked on one side and there was a bright purple bruise on his forehead where the table collided with his skull. "I never had anything like _that_ happen before."

"Oh, Mr. Balker," Mrs. Lovett took him by the arm and pulled him up. "Would ya like a cool rag on that purple bump o' yours? An' we'll get ya a new pair o' spectacles, love."

Jeffery took his glasses off his nose. "They aren't that bad, Mrs. Lovett—" He started, but stopped when the glass clattered out of the frame and to the floor. "Ok, maybe I'm wrong. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine now that the table's off me."

"I'm so sorry, sir," Mrs. Lovett apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't've been so bloody stubborn."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault the table picked me as it's target." Jeffery wiped the lingering blood off his neck. "I'll be just fine. Get the things for me to fix and I'll go."

Mrs. Lovett paused before departing the room. She left Jeffery and Sweeney in silence before coming back into the kitchen with the clothes that were in need of repair. She placed them down gently on the counter and slowly looked up at Jeffery.

"The answer's "yes", by the way." the baker told him meekly.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know." Jeffery picked up the clothing and headed toward the door, cheeks tinted a light red. "Remember you can come by after you get back from the beach." Jeffery called as he walked out the door. Sweeney sat down where he was standing, mind off somewhere else.

"Wot the 'ell you doin', love?" Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows and knelt down beside him. "Jos' ploppin' down on the floor like that."

"I thought he was hurting you." Sweeney muttered, almost incoherent and completely monotone.

Mrs. Lovett hoped that he heart wouldn't leap out of her chest and splatter everywhere as she heard him say this. So...he really _did _care about her and he wasn't just sulking about Lucy or Johanna

"Th-That's..." Mrs. Lovett tried to swallow the large lump in her throat. "That's r-real sweet, l-love."

"I acted on assumption." He said again, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?" He asked himself. He wasn't used to acting on his emotions other than anger, yet... he couldn't figure out what part of him decided to act. He acted without thinking and he would know is he was acting on his gut feeling, but the source was still a mystery. Suddenly, in the silence, realization hit him in the form of a sound. He could hear Mrs. Lovett's heartbeat in her chest, she was standing so close. Quickly, Sweeney stood, and rushed upstairs in a semi-rage.

"Al-Alright," Mrs. Lovett whispered to herself, standing up, brushing the flour off her skirts. She took a deep breath before calling out,

"Toby? Beth'ny? You chickens ready yet?!"

There was no answer from the bedroom. The kitchen was silent, like the room itself was waiting for a reply.

"Toby?! Beth'ny?!" Mrs. Lovett's voice became higher and concerned. "Come out, dearies!"

Once again, there was no answer. Everything was completely silent.

Bethany never heard the woman call because she was under the bed, looking for another towel. She was having trouble finding them, for some reason.

"Mum'!" Toby cried out before running into the kitchen.

"Why di'nt ya come when I called ya?!" Mrs. Lovett breathed a sigh of relief. "An' where's Beth'ny?"

"Lookin' for a towel, mum," Toby replied before holding out a pair of sandals. "I found these...can I wear 'em?"

"Might be a li'le big, love," Mrs. Lovett studied the shoes. "Those were me dear Albert's. 'Is feet were a tad bigger than yours."

"Can I wear 'em then, mum'?" Toby questioned with wide eyes.

"'Course ya can, love," the woman smiled gently. "Now let's go see where Beth'ny is."

There was a loud thump from the bedroom. Bethany emerged moments later, unsuccessful in her hunt and rubbing her head. "No towels there, Toby. Only dust bunnies and the occasional strange thing." She held up a large, repulsive sock far away from her face. "Smells down there too."

Toby wrinkled his nose as he looked at the yellowed, moth-eaten sock. "Not mine."

"Albert's," Mrs. Lovett chuckled to herself, pointing to a small "A.L" sewn on the ankle of it. "Left 'is socks all over the place."

"Well, we should clean more. Other than towel's, we're packed." Bethany commented, throwing the sock on an empty chair. "We'll dispose of that later."

"I packed some towels, love," Mrs. Lovett assured her before biting her lower lip. "I 'aven't gotten a carriage yet. We'll 'ave to walk to the carriage'ouse an' get a coach."

Bethany looked up at Mrs. Lovett with grateful eyes. "T-Thank you for taking me with you." She said, smiling.

"Oh, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett gave the girl a big, warm hug. "I'm glad not to be the only lady in the 'ouse." Mrs. Lovett let the children go and lead them in the kitchen, taking the suitcase and letting the two put their belongings in it. "Alright..." she closed the suitcase and latched it together. "Once we 'ave Mr. T, will we be able to go?"

I think so." Bethany said, shrugging. She was about to say something else when there was the normal banging of someone coming down the stairs. Sweeney pushed the door open, hand wrapped in a bloody towel. He grabbed a free rag from the sink and traded cloths so the clean one covered up his bleeding hand.

"Mr. Todd!" Bethany said, surprised.

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett echoed Bethany, gasping. She rushed over to Sweeney and took his wrist. "Wot the 'ell 'appened?! Wot did ya do to yourself?! I wont an answer, Mr. Todd!"

"Ibrokeanotherwindow." Sweeney said quickly, resisting the pull of Mrs. Lovett's hand and resisting the urge to yank his arm away at the same time.

"Why, love?" Mrs. Lovett said in an undertone, pulling him in the parlor, away from the children. "Wot possessed ya to do that?" Mrs. Lovett paused, having a revelation. " It's be'cos ya don't wanna go on this trip, innit?"

"No." Sweeney snapped, yanking his arm back. "Why do you think it has to do with the bloody trip!" He smudged the cloth around on his hand, smearing away the blood and glass. "It has nothing to do with the trip."

"Then wot?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly, still letting the feel of his wrist in her hand linger for a minute even though it wasn't there.

"Jeffery." Sweeney spoke through clenched teeth, hand searing with pain. "This morning." He watched as a shard of glass fell from his hand to the carpet. "_That._"

Mrs. Lovett was highly bemused. "Are ya...mad at 'em, love? 'E di'nt do anythin', really. 'Twas really me."

Sweeney spun around and bodily slammed Mrs. Lovett up against the wall, pressing against her lower neck with his good hand. He put his face close to hers, snarling. "Yes." He hissed, "_You_ forced him to grab you. _You_ told him to stare profusely when you aren't looking. _You_ told him to act like a lecherous old man when he doesn't want to be noticed. I understand _completely."_

The baker wheezed softly as he pressed harder against her throat. She was too concentrated on keeping her breath to relish his touch.

"I..." Mrs. Lovett's voice was strained and weak as she attempted speech. "W-Wot do...you...m-m-mean?"

Sweeney relaxed his touch enough so she could breathe a little better. He didn't want to kill her _right_ then. "He has an attraction to you, or haven't you noticed? He stares when you aren't looking, even before you knew who he was." He pressed harder against her neck again in his anger. "You've done something to him to seduce him and yet you act like it's _nothing!_" He slammed his other hand against the wall, smearing dark blood onto the wall paper.

"No 'e dos'nt," Mrs. Lovett squeezed her eyes shut as so to prepare herself for the consequences of her pluck. "An'..." she lifted her chin, keeping her eyes closed. "'Even if 'e did...you wou'nt care. I-I know ya don' care for Frenchmen, but anyone else is fair for me."

Sweeney lifted the woman off her feet, using his own body to keep her from struggling against him. "Liar." He spat, taking his razor from its holster with his bloody hand. He moved his hand to expose more of her neck, while still keeping the pressure, and he pressed the blade against her flesh. "You're a bloody _LIAR_." He shouted the last word, pressing the blade up against her neck until it started to bleed.

Bethany heard the noise and grabbed onto Toby reflexively out of fear. She knew not to go in there with them and she was holding onto Toby so he wouldn't either.

"Mum!" Toby tried to go in but Bethany's grip was too tight.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney, keeping the screams suppressed behind her clenched teeth and closed lips.

"Not lyin'," Mrs. Lovett whispered, turning her head away and closing her eyes again.

Sweeney used his choking hand to turn her head back to him, pressing her harder against the wall. "More lies." He snarled, the blade moving a tiny bit and the blood trickling down her neck and down his hand. "You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

Bethany tugged Toby back into the chair with her, holding onto him tightly. "Toby, please, stay with me. I don't want him to hurt you."

Toby tightly closed his eyes and nodded, praying to the good Lord that no one would die.

Mrs. Lovett winced from the pain of cuts and felt like she might go straight through the wall from the pressure he was applying. But no matter the pain and no matter the fear, she was a strong woman.

"Mr. T..." her voice was faint, but there was somehow a light growl in its edges. "I know you don't like it when I lie. That's why I'm _not _doin' anythin' of the sort."

"Then _why_ did he grab you? _Why_ does he watch you? Tell me the _truth_." Sweeney hissed, watching Mrs. Lovett turn red with lack of air. "Tell me the truth and you _might_ come away unharmed." Sweeney pressed his face close to Mrs. Lovett's, waiting for her answer.

"'E grabbed me cos' 'e got frustrated wit' me," Mrs. Lovett fought against his applied pressure and pushed herself closer to him. "'E wos askin' me if I loved ya an' I di'nt wont to answer." Mrs. Lovett tried to take another breath. "An' e _dos'nt _wotch me, sir."

"Why didn't you answer?" Sweeney had a slight touch of curiosity to his voice. He let up on his grip just enough so she could breathe.

"Would _you?_" Mrs. Lovett was breathless. "Though...I 'ventually told 'em yes." Mrs. Lovett grimaced again. "Unfortunately...I love you."

Sweeney took a furious step back, letting the woman crumple to the floor in a heap. He put his knee on her back and pulled her head up by her hair, pressing the silver blade to her throat. "_Why?" _He snarled into her ear.

"I don't bloody know!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, before calming herself down again. "I've love ya when you were Benjamin Barker an' I still love you. It's a bloody curse, but I do."

Sweeney dropped her, letting the cuts on her neck become one single red river and stain the floor. He stormed out of the room and back upstairs, the rage obvious in his eyes. Bethany saw him pass and looked up at Toby with wide eyes, almost as though she was asking if he wanted to go to the woman in the parlor or not.

Toby nodded quickly and pulled Bethany in with him into the parlor. Mrs. Lovett was on the floor with a blank expression and a bloody neck.

"Mum!" Toby shouted, going to her side. "Wot 'appened, mum'?!"

"Oh," Mrs. Lovett uninterestedly patted his head. "Nothin', dearie."

"Nothin' my foot." Toby took her hand. "Wot did 'e do?"

Bethany helped Mrs. Lovett sit up, worried. "You're hurt!" She said. "He did it, Mr. Todd, I know he did!" She froze when a dark shadow fell across the three of them from the doorway.

Toby puffed out his chest, snarling a bit. "Wot do _you _wont?!"

Sweeney had rage in his eyes as he flipped open his razor. Bethany scrambled out of Sweeney's way and half in-front of, half behind Toby. Sweeney picked Toby up by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room, followed closely by Bethany.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett cried, seeing that the boy was unconscious. "Mr. T…wot's…" she stopped when she saw Sweeney menacingly approaching her…slowly, like a predator advancing on its prey.

"G-Gonna kill me, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked breathily, standing up and putting a hand on her hip. She was pretending not to be scared. She couldn't show weakness. No. She couldn't. "Well?"

Sweeney suddenly gripped her shoulder tightly, lightly brushing his razor against the side of her neck. "No. But you'll wish for death before I'm through."


	8. Confessions of a Madman

A

**A.N. Since I did not update yesterday, I have decided to reward you all with THIS chapter. It is what Spontaneously Insane and I call "**_**that **_**chapter". The rating has been upped to M from here on, so be warned…or be very, very excited.**

…

Chapter 8: Confessions of a Madman

...

"_Gonna kill me, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked breathily, standing up and putting a hand on her hip._

_Sweeney gripped her shoulder tightly, pressing his razor to the side of her neck. "No. But you'll wish for death before I'm through."_

...

"_Wot the bloody 'ell?!_" Despite the baker's clandestine desire for his touch, she yanked away from him with all her might.

Sweeney shoved her shoulder against the wall, his blade digging into her neck with vigor. "Just relax, Mrs. Lovett." He practically _cooed_ in a sickeningly falsetto tone, a deadly grin playing at his face.

"Wot are you…_doin'_?" Mrs. Lovett let out shuddering breath on her last, though she tried to come off as threatening. That didn't work, I'm afraid.

"Showing you how much of a curse I can be." Sweeney cooed again, teeth bared and a feral gleam to his eye. "You love me, right?" He had an edge to his voice, an unnatural hiss to his dangerously light, airy tone.

Mrs. Lovett shut her eyes, looking down before nodding shakily.

"Then _love me._" Sweeney snarled, shoving the baker to her knees. "Unless you don't value the lives of the _children._"

A gasp escaped from Mrs. Lovett's lips as he mentioned the children. She looked upon the frightened face of Bethany and the unconscious form of Toby and suppressed a whimper. He didn't really need to threaten her, did he? I mean, she'd always wanted it, but...just not like this.

"Don't," was Mrs. Lovett's solitary word. She didn't know if she meant "don't" as in "don't hurt the children" or "don't" as in "don't do this". Either way she was confused.

Sweeney got down on one knee, facing the baker with a feral grin. "Don't what?" He pressed his fingers along Mrs. Lovett's jaw, tilting her head slightly. "Why would I take _your_ life when I have much better sacrifices?"

"D-Don't," Mrs. Lovett's stomach flipped as she became short of breath. "D-Don't 'urt the children."

"Then do exactly what I say." Sweeney pressed his face so close to Mrs. Lovett's jaw that she could feel his breath condensing on her flesh.

"Yes sir," Mrs. Lovett whispered, knowing that when it came down to it, she would do _anything _for Sweeney Todd. No matter what it was, she'd do it if he wanted it.

"Now, I think you know what to do. _Do it._" Sweeney grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes darted to the door and then to Bethany. "Not in front o' the children."

"To your room then." Sweeney picked the baker up by the collar and shoved her towards the door. "Move!"

"Yes sir," Mrs. Lovett was too frightened to protest so she slowly walked across the room. Her legs felt like frozen ice blocks, but she wondered if she should perhaps make a run for it for the sake of her dignity.

Sweeney roughly shoved her towards the door, growing impatient. Once reaching the room he shoved her onto the bed and slammed the door behind him, locking it tight.

Mrs. Lovett realized then that it was too late. No going back now. Well...at least it was in a bedroom like she'd always imagined. _Yes _she had sexual fantasies involving Mr. Todd rather frequently. But she hoped it would be at night with the children asleep and a slower, romantic environment.

"Get that dress off. Now." Sweeney ordered, starting to undo his belt.

Mrs. Lovett sighed with relief. She'd been afraid that he might've slashed her dress to shreds with his razor. It was a nice dress, after all and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I said _now_." Sweeney snapped, throwing his belt against the wall with a flick of his wrist. His trousers were already unbuttoned and hanging off his slender hips.

"Yessir," Mrs. Lovett sat up on the bed and began to unlace the front of her dress. "Bloody grouch."

Sweeney seriously thought about throwing one of his shoes at her but instead just tossed them at the wall. In his anger he actually put a hole in the wall, but he ignored it. He threw his pants onto the foot of the bed and watched impatiently as Mrs. Lovett started with her dress. "Will you hurry?" He snarled, tempted to rip the dress apart.

"Women's clothes are 'arder, love," Mrs. Lovett leaned over and undid the sash of her dress very slowly just to get on his nerves.

Sweeney strode over, pulling her up, and ripped the dress down the front with his razor, throwing the fabric against the other wall. "Isn't that better, _love?_" He cooed in his falsetto tone, waving the razor around near her neck.

"Damn you," Mrs. Lovett whispered, though she didn't exactly mean it. Sure, that dress was worth more than a month's worth of wages, but for if it was for Sweeney, it was worth it. "Lemme' git this bloody corset off." Mrs. Lovett reached to the back of her corset, very slowly releasing the laces.

Sweeney threw off his shirt, aiming for the bedpost and missing. He was tempted to just run his razor down the corset front but there was the off chance that he'd kill Mrs. Lovett, and where was the fun in that?

"W-Why are ya doin' this?" Mrs. Lovett questioned him once she'd loosened the laces and was merely holding the corset up with her hands.

"Because I feel like it. Satisfied?" Sweeney said, slamming her down and putting his hands on the bed, level with her shoulders, and leaning on them so he was facing her and very, _very_ close. "Now are you going to take that thing off or am I going to have to force it off you?"

"Is that...exactly a...g-good reason? Jos' cos' ya feel like it?" Mrs. Lovett tried not to succumb to him by looking away from his piercing gaze.

"It's the only reason a man needs." Sweeney had a sadistic smile on his face. "And it's a way to show me how much you really love me."

Mrs. Lovett winced when she realized how much the man she loved was lying to her. He just wanted a little toss in the sheets and it wasn't out of love for her. But, she knew, once again, that she'd do anything for him...even if he'd take her dignity without at least loving her first.

Sweeney paused before he spoke again. "And..." He stopped, searching for words. "That incident this morning. I... I realized something."

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was almost inaudible as she looked down at her feet again. Her shoes were still on.

Sweeney felt incapable of talking. He stared at Mrs. Lovett for a second, then looked away. He was throbbing desperately in his undergarments. It'd been over fifteen years and he _needed_ this. What could he say to make her…? "Iloveyou." His voice was soft and meek, which didn't suit him at all. Wait…_what_ had he just said? He didn't mean that! He didn't love her! He loved Lucy. "I... I don't like other men who flirt with you for that reason." He thought perhaps that there was someone inside him, speaking in his stead. Sure, he hated it when other men messed with Mrs. Lovett, but it wasn't out of love for her. She was just…_his._

Luckily, Mrs. Lovett couldn't hear his thoughts and felt her head spinning rapidly. Suddenly her breath gave way. Her eyelids fluttered her head flopped back back on the bed, still conscious, but shocked out of her wits. Did he _really _say what she thought he said?!

Sweeney's face contorted with annoyance. "What are you doing?" He half-snarled, looking down at her face.

"Do ya mean it?" Mrs. Lovett asked him breathlessly.

"What if I do?" He said back, still annoyed.

Mrs. Lovett felt her heart race like the wings of a hummingbird as she shifted her unlaced corset higher so that it completely covered her chest, not just the bottom half of her breasts.

"Then..." Mrs. Lovett smiled, looking up at him with her eyelashes fluttering and her lips poutily pursed. It then occurred to her that this was the first time in her life that she had ever sincerely made these flirtatious gestures for someone she _really _cared about...not just to flirt for flirting's sake or to get something she wanted. "Then..." she was losing her breath again. "I would be very happy."

Sweeney scowled. "Good. Now take the corset _off."_ He spat, eyes blazing with controlled anger.

"Not gonna even kiss me, love?" Mrs. Lovett had no idea why she'd been teasing him so, but for some reason it made her feel less powerless. She was still slightly weak from the fact that he _loved_ her.

Sweeney pressed his face close to hers, snarling. "Take the bloody thing off." He commanded.

A tremor of fear and excitement crawled down Mrs. Lovett's spine. She slowly removed the corset from her torso, exposing her.

Sweeney stared at her chest with wide eyes, an animalistic hunger coming over him.

Mrs. Lovett felt vastly uncomfortable as the cold made the tips of her chest harden like little pebbles. She shifted herself slightly so that she could cross her arms over herself.

Sweeney took her arms and pinned them down by her side. "Cold?" He whispered in her ear, pressing his warm chest against hers. "We can fix that." He bit down on her earlobe when he said this.

Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, feeling the sheer bliss of the moment. She couldn't believe her luck. She simply _couldn't _believe it. Sweeney Todd loved her and everything was happening like her fantasies and she would even get to go by the sea after that. God...she _must've _been dreaming. Though, she never quite expected him to be so warm. It was far better than any dream she'd ever had...her soaked undergarments told her so.

She lifted up her head as much as her neck would allow and pressed her lips upon his, tasting him and tugging playfully at his lower lip.

Sweeney kissed and bit rapidly down the baker's neck, making the soft, pale skin turn red with his touch. While one hand kept him propped up on the bed, the other searched out her undergarments and his fingers played with the moist fabric in an almost…_lovingly_ fashion

Mrs. Lovett moaned from the euphoria and daringly looked him in the eyes to gain control. She attempted to push herself up and then put a hand on the bulge in his own undergarments.

"Gettin' a li'le 'ot in that, love?" Mrs. Lovett winked voice full of controlling power.

Sweeney bit his lip to keep from moaning with pleasure. He nodded vigorously, eyes tightly shut.

"You like that, love?" Mrs. Lovett purred, rubbing his erection up and down. She was triumphant in taking control.

A pleasured moan escaped the barber's lips as he succumbed to the warm pleasure shooting up his spine. He managed a nod in Mrs. Lovett's direction, his hand still tangled in the woman's undergarments.

Mrs. Lovett found his reaction almost laughable and started to wonder why _he_ was the one on top. She laughed a bit and slipped off his undergarments, revealing his long, jerking member.

"Gotcha," she whispered, grabbing the end of it.

Sweeney stifled another pleasured sound, planting hard kisses down Mrs. Lovett's chest and breasts. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and proceeded to tease it with his tongue, licking it and sucking on it with vigor.

Mrs. Lovett quietly moaned his name, hips bucking forward with satisfaction as she pressed her mouth against his pearly white chest and nibbled. She squeezed his member tighter in her hand.

Sweeney's hips jerked forward and he backed off, removing Mrs. Lovett's undergarments and throwing them to join his own. He kissed down her stomach until he reached her hips. He drew circles on the soft skin with his tongue, legs straddling her prone form.

Mrs. Lovett contained squeals of delight before she teasingly crossed her legs, challenging him. How different this was from anything she'd ever done with Albert. To tell the truth, she and Albert had only made love twice in their lives since it _was _an arranged marriage. Oh, they got along well, but she just didn't _love _him and he didn't love her. It was simple as that.

Sweeney pried her legs apart, putting one knee in between them and pressing up into her, propping her ass up slightly as he did so. His member throbbed painfully and he pressed his chest down on hers, kissing her jaw line and face before working his way down.

She twisted her fingers in his hair as she moaned, thrusting against his knee with her private area and deliciously hitting the swollen, now crimson nub of her clitoris with each pounding rhythm she was making for herself.

Sweeney sat back and spread her legs wide, keeping them open with his knees. He kissed her cheeks and down her neck lovingly, panting. "Ready?" He cooed, though the falseness to his tone was gone. He shifted, ready to enter the quivering woman beneath him.

"Yes sir," she nodded, trembling even more from the excitement. She was also praying to herself that she wouldn't wake up and realize it was all a dream.

Sweeney entered her slowly, member throbbing inside her. He leaned over her prone form, panting as he began to thrust into her slowly, cherishing the pleasure it gave them both.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, never _really _believing that he could be such a gentle lover. She tried to tell him she loved him, but before she could do this, she felt the pressure of him disturb her clitoris, making it hard to speak.

The thrusts started to come faster, matching the pace of Sweeney's panting. He pressed hard kisses to her skin on her neck and face, sometimes licking or sucking instead. From this she got a nice red hickey on her neck.

"_Harder," _Mrs. Lovett rasped out breathily, grabbing his hair and pulling his head towards her.

Sweeney pumped into her harder and harder, the bed creaking loudly with every thrust. He came into her violently, letting out a loud moan of satisfaction when he did so. Sweat glistened on his chest and brow and made his hands slick.

"Sweeney!" she cried out weakly, feeling tuckered and faint even as he remained inside her, filling her. She then bit her lip, realizing her mistake and whimpered pathetically,

"Sorry, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney fell back on the bed, exhausted. "Don't... apologize." He managed between pants. "Let's... keep this... between us."

"We'll...'ave t-to," Mrs. Lovett felt dizzy as she tried to sit up so she went back down on her back. "An'...'oo'd we...t-tell, any'ow?"

Sweeney was too exhausted to think of a counter to her comment. "Just... don't apologize."

"Wot we gonna do 'bout...?" Mrs. Lovett just wanted to go to bed, damn it. "...th-the children? Th-They think...I'm in danger now o' something..."

"Get... get dressed and go show them you're alright." Sweeney said, tired and annoyed.

"N-Need a new one now," Mrs. Lovett yawned, looking at the shredded, crimson fabric on the floor.

"Just... something." Sweeney turned over, muscles sore. He let out grunt of pain.

"Darlin'?" Mrs. Lovett picked up her corset and sucked in, lacing it tightly. After she caught her "breath", she looked over at him. "You alright?"

"Fine." Sweeney snapped. "Just fine."

"Alright, then," Mrs. Lovett shook her head, walking over to her armoire and putting on another pair of panties and bloomers. She quickly stepped into her usual, grayish blue dress and tied the sash in the back, lacing the bodice in the front. She moved over to her mirror and piled her once again wild curls on the top of her head. As she sat up she noticed the gigantic mark on her neck. "I 'ope no one notices this."

Sweeney watched her dress from the bed, contemplating putting on his own cloths as well. He decided to start dressing and started putting on his undergarments, though it was terribly painful because of his soreness. Mind you, this was his first nookie in fifteen years.

Mrs. Lovett ignored the fact that she wanted to just curl up and sleep and stood up with a plastered smile on her face.

"We...need to reassure them somehow," Mrs. Lovett bit her lip while slipping on a pair of boots.

"Just tell them you're fine and I'm unconscious or something. By the time I get these—" He let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine as his pants reached his crotch area, "—on, I'll be unconscious on this bed." He finished, button his pants with a wince.

Mrs. Lovett tried not to snort at his silent complaint. _She _was the one who had cuts and hickeys the size of Paris all over her. And _she _was the one who was incessantly thrust into. But, that's men for you.

"Alright then, love." Mrs. Lovett paused for a second before turning around to him. "Sw-...Mr. Todd?"

"What?' Sweeney snapped, throwing on his shirt and buttoning the cuffs.

Mrs. Lovett shrank back a bit from his gruff reaction, having second thoughts.

"N-Never m-mind,"

Sweeney froze, face softening. "What?" He asked in a quieter tone, now more curious than annoyed.

"Did ya...?" the baker gulped. "..._really_ mean it? I-I...well...I mean..._you..._can...t-take it back."

Sweeney fixed her with a steady, unyielding look, midway through buttoning his vest. After a moment, he turned back to his vest with a muttered 'Yes'.

Mrs. Lovett smiled gently at him before turning him around and pressing a kiss against his lips.

Sweeney bristled, almost taken aback. After second, he broke the kiss, turning back to his vest. "Go... check on the children." He muttered, feeling like he wanted to rip one of his buttons off.

"Yes sir," Mrs. Lovett nodded, departing the room, trying to ignore the ache between her legs as she made her way to the parlor.

Bethany sat in the parlor, Toby's head cradled in her lap. The boy had been knocked unconscious when he was thrown and Bethany prayed to every god she knew that he wasn't hurt.

"Is 'e alright?!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, running towards the children, though she cringed as a sting struck in between her legs again.

Bethany looked up at her with worried eyes. "I don't know, Mrs. Lovett!" She said, her voice laced with fear. "He won't wake up! I... I'm scared." She admitted, stroking Toby's head lovingly.

A moan escaped from Toby's lips that sounded something like "Kill Mr. Todd".

Bethany jumped, slightly startled. "Toby?!" She brush stray hair from his face, her eyes trained on his prone form. "Toby!?"

"Uhhh," Toby groaned. "Are...you an' mum...alright?"

Bethany practically hoisted the poor boy up into her arms. "You're alright!! I was so worried!" She hugged him close to her, almost to tears with joy. "I thought he'd kill you!"

"'E...'E kill mum'?" Toby's words were slightly slurred as he looked up at her with bleary eyes.

Bethany planted rushed kisses on his face. "No! Nononono! She's right here! She's fine!" Bethany felt a single tear of overwhelming joy slide down her face. "I thought he'd kill you and I don't think I could live wit' that!"

"'E's not so tough," Toby mustered up all his strength to smile. "'E cou'n't git' me dead. Nope...not me."

"I'm so sorry, loves!" Mrs. Lovett bent to hug both of them, cursing the pain she was feeling.

Bethany gave Mrs. Lovett a quick hug before turning back to Toby. She ran her hand through his hair, gasping when her fingers came back bloody. "Toby, you're hurt!" She hugged him tighter, pressing kisses to every inch of skin she could see. "I gonna get that nasty man if it's the last thing I do!"

"No!" Mrs. Lovett blurted out too quickly, eyes widening. "Don' do that!"

Bethany's head snapped around, stunned. "Why not?" She asked, "He hurt Toby! He might've hurt you!"

"'E's..." Mrs. Lovett struggled for words. "Mr. Todd wosn't _really _gonna do anythin'." Mrs. Lovett forced a laugh. "'E wos jos...jokin'."

Bethany gave Mrs. Lovett a blank stare. "If he was jokin' then I must be the Queen." She said. "I think Toby needs a doctor. He's bleedin'."

"I'm fine," Toby nodded, beginning to get up. "It's jos a li'le cut." He put a hand to his head. "The bleedin's already stopped."

"See?" Mrs. Lovett said shakily. "Mr. T _wos _jokin'...'e jos wos a bit..._rough_."

Bethany felt the back of Toby's head, still concerned. "Toby, you blacked out and didn't wake up. I don't think that's just a 'little cut'." She said, showing him the fresh blood on her fingers. "You aren't even feeling the right place."

"Lemme'..." Mrs. Lovett gasped from the searing twinge as she moved to the kitchen to get a rag. She wet it with the full pitcher of water and came back to dab Toby's head with it.

Toby winced a little bit, but swallowed the pain, biting the bullet. The cut wasn't really _that_ deep.

Bethany took the rag from Mrs. Lovett and rung out the blood, wetting it again. She carefully and lovingly dabbed at the cut, a sad smile on her face. She had been so scared and now she was so relieved she could barely contain it.

"Thanks, Beth'ny." Toby smiled up at the girl for a long time, the pain ebbing away at the sight of her smile. The boy then turned to look at Mrs. Lovett and then gasped,

"Wot the 'ell are those?!"

Bethany looked up at Mrs. Lovett, curious and concerned. "What happened?" She asked, staring at the deep purple and red marks on Mrs. Lovett's neck.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett blushed, clutching her neck. "Nothin'..."

Toby grabbed the baker's hand, taking it away so he could study the hickeys. "Did Mr. Todd 'it ya?! That li'le..."

"N-No, T-Toby, dear." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip.

"Then how'd they get there?" Bethany asked, touching one of the hickeys delicately.

"It's...It's...j-j-jos..." Mrs. Lovett's mind was blank. She could think of nothing to say to help her case.

"So he did hurt you." Bethany said, frowning with curiosity.

"N-N-No..." Mrs. Lovett's face was scorching.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" Toby snarled.

"Not all banged up like that, you aren't." Bethany said, a finality to her voice she rarely had. "You need to get better first."

"No one's gonna kill Sweeney whether their banged up or not!" Mrs. Lovett snapped uncharacteristically, wincing afterwards. Stupid, blissful pain.

"You need to get better first, too, Mrs. Lovett. You both need to go get some rest." Bethany said back. She feared Mrs. Lovett wasn't in her right mind and felt the need to take charge, if only for Mrs. Lovett's sake. "I can watch the shop for the afternoon and by the time you wake up it'll be dinner and my father's invitation still stands."

"I'm so sorry, dearie," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I promise we'll go to the seashore tomorrow. I di'nt realize..." she blushed again. "Thank ya for...not gettin' angry wit' me."

Bethany gave Mrs. Lovett a big hug around the neck, being careful of the hickeys lest she hurt the woman. "It's alright. It's the thought of it, right? Now, both of you, go get some sleep. I'll tidy up out here."

"Alright, love," Mrs. Lovett headed to her room and Toby gave Bethany a kiss on her temple,

"Are ya sure?" he asked gently.

"I'm sure, Toby. Call me if you need anything." Bethany kissed him back with a smile. She stood and ushered him out of the kitchen toward his room.

Mrs. Lovett carefully opened the door of her bedroom, heaving a sigh of relief.

Sweeney lay, curled up on the bed, half asleep. When he heard the door open his head snapped around to stare at Mrs. Lovett with tired eyes. "What?" He snapped in reaction to her sigh.

"Sorry, sir," Mrs. Lovett whispered, closing the door. "I...di'nt realize you were still in 'ere."

Sweeney sat up painfully, giving her a subdued glare. "Don't apologize. What'd they say?" He changed subject quickly, before she could respond to his first statement.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett went over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Toby's 'urt...not badly. An' Beth'ny's runnin' the shop now..." the baker bit her lip. "They're suspicious but I think they won't take action."

Sweeney stood, walking to the window. "You mean you don't think the girl'd _let_ that boy take action. He cares too much for you, Mrs. Lovett, and he's too rash." Sweeney pressed his palm against the cold glass, watching it fog up around his hand.

Mrs. Lovett stifled a yawn. "Mr. T...I think Toby trusts me enough to not 'urt you...an' so dos' Beth'ny. I mean...if we..." Mrs. Lovett bit her tongue.

"If we what?" Sweeney said, pushing off from the window and turning around. "If we kill them? If we lock them away? If we sell them? You need to finish your sentences."

"Nothin' like that, love." the woman's eyes widened slightly before going on,

"I..." Mrs. Lovett blushed. "I've t-told ya 'bout this before...but...maybe we could move by the sea an' get married...after ya kill the judge, o' course."

Sweeney's face twitched just slightly at the word 'married'. "What, us? Married? Are you sure you're not delirious, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney's face was somewhere between disgusted and concerned, though it leveled out more toward the concerned.

"I'm tired, but not delirious, love." Mrs. Lovett turned away. "But if we were engaged, so much suspicion would go down. Already people are talkin'. But...I don't really mean the people, I mean...Beth'ny an' Toby may be less suspicious o' you...or lose suspicion in its entirety."

"They would never lose suspicion. They might act like it but it will never go away." Sweeney said, turning back to the window. "Marriage will solve nothing."

"Would _help _a lot o' things," Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

"Like what?" Sweeney snapped, spinning around to face her, eyes flaring with anger. "What would marriage do for us, _Mrs. Lovett_? You have been _married_ once, as have _I_, so tell me, what did the marriage to Albert _ever_ do for _you_?"

"Fine," Mrs. Lovett turned away from him and moved further from the barber. "I guess bein' together forever wit' the person you truly love ain't a good thing at all." Mrs. Lovett sighed, eyeing the door and wondering if she should leave. "I'm not talkin' about marriage in gen'ral...I mean, I never loved Albert, but 'e got me a good pie bus'ness goin' an' we got along...but that's besides the point." She wrung her fingers. "It's not about the marriage...it's about _who _you marry."

Sweeney suddenly saw her point and his anger began to ebb away. She really _did_ love him... He couldn't think of a response to her, so he turned to the window, annoyance once again bubbling inside of him. He felt like an idiot. He put his hand on the window again, leaning against his arm and increasing the pressure on the already strained window.

"Please don't break that one too, love," Mrs. Lovett smiled shyly. "I don't want a draft to make this room too chilly."

"I don't break them on purpose." Sweeney snapped, running his fingers down the glass and making them screech against the smooth surface.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked the man softly. "Perhaps..." she bit her lip. "Perhaps we _could _'ave a life together. Maybe not like I dreamed and maybe not like you remembered...but...we could get by. I mean...life is for the alive."

"Well, let's keep living it." Sweeney took the woman by the hands and started a slow and experienced waltz around the bedroom. "We'll talk about getting married _later_." He whispered in her ear, his voice a hiss, hinted with annoyance.

Mrs. Lovett yawned. "Mr. Todd?" she rested her head on his chest as they waltzed.

"What?" Sweeney tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he waltzed, not missing a step.

"I love you," she said to him sleepily, missing his irritated tone. "I love you more than anything."

Sweeney slowly stopped waltzing and dropped Mrs. Lovett back on the bed. He then strode toward the door, making his exit. "Get some sleep." He said.

"Don't leave," she whispered. "Please stay with me."

Sweeney stopped in the doorway. "I have to go clean up upstairs... the broken glass and all." He said, though he made no move to leave.

"Please...let me do it later," Mrs. Lovett beseeched. "_Please _stay..._please."_

Sweeney turned around, face contorted into something mimicking annoyed amusement. "Why are you so adamant I stay?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I want..." Mrs. Lovett got up from her bed, heading to her armoire and pulling out a white nightgown. She changed out of her dress, letting her hair down, and slipped into the nightgown. "...to be with you." the woman went back to her bed, pulled off the covers, and snuggled into the warm, flannel sheets.

Sweeney gave the woman a glare. "Mrs. Lovett, you need your rest and I have things to do upstairs. Now, get some sleep." He said, and with that, he left the woman alone.

Mrs. Lovett sighed happily. She figured she'd had enough bliss for one day and wasn't horribly broken up about it.

"Oh well," Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes and began to steadily slip into a more perfect world. It was only _slightly _better than her life at the present.


	9. The Tailor's Place

Chapter 9: The Tailor's Place

...

Jeffery bustled about his little home, whistling a happy tune. He picked pieces of clothing up off of various pieces of furniture and put them in a make-shift hamper-like device by the door to his room. He went through the sofa and removed the various pin-cushions from the inner lining, throwing them at Grayson when the old bloodhound tried to sit on the sofa. He put a pot of water on to boil and finally flopped down on the now clean sofa. Grayson jumped in his lap and lay down, panting.

"So, when do you think they'll be here?" The man asked his dog. He heard footsteps outside and smiled. "That would be them, then, I bet."

"'Ello, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett opened the door, dressed in her usual attire as Bethany and Toby came behind her.

"Good afternoon!" Jeffery shoved his dog off his lap and greeted Mrs. Lovett warmly. Bethany rushed in and hugged her father around the neck. He put her back on the floor and she was immediately tackled by Grayson, the dog's tail wagging like no tomorrow. Bethany laughed her face getting covered in licks.

"Wot a sweet dog you've got there," Mrs. Lovett remarked with a chuckle.

"Can I pet 'im?!" Toby inquired excitedly to Mrs. Lovett.

"Why don'tcha ask our 'ost," Mrs. Lovett winked at Jeffery. "'An say please."

"Mr. Balker? May I please pet Grayson?" Toby asked politely.

"Go ahead." Jeffery chuckled, helping Bethany to her feet. Grayson gave Toby a huge lick on the face, making Jeffery and Bethany laugh. "Apparently, he says you can too." Jeffery quickly turned and walked over to the teapot as it started to whistle.

"So, how was the beach?" He asked, scowling good-naturedly at Grayson when he jumped on the couch and rolled over.

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "We di'nt go today. But...we will tomorrow."

"Oh, that's sad." Jeffery offered Mrs. Lovett a seat and a cup of tea. Bethany pulled Toby down onto the sofa next to her and Grayson. Jeffery gave the girl a cup of tea and offered a cup to Toby as well.

"I'd like that, thank ya, sir." Toby grinned at the man happily, taking the cup.

"Mr. Balker?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him pointedly after taking a sip. "Are ya doin' alright? I mean...from this mornin'."

Jeffery pulled up another chair and sat in it, his hands holding his cup of tea so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "I'm fine." He said, though he was lying through his teeth. "Just fine." His eyes flicked over to Bethany, who was looking worried, and then back to Mrs. Lovett, like he was telling her to not talk about it in front of his daughter.

"Sorry, love," Mrs. Lovett took a sip of the scalding tea, sheepishly putting her hand to her neck, wiping off a bit of the powder she used to cover the hickeys.

"'E's a downright sweet dog," Toby commented, rubbing Grayson's head as the dog's wet nose nuzzled his hand.

"Grayson likes you, Toby," Jeffery commented with a smile before turning back to Mrs. Lovett. "So, why didn't you go to the beach?"

"Um..." Mrs. Lovett flushed. "L-L-Long...st-story."

"We've got a while, really." Jeffery sat back in his chair, waiting.

"Mr. Todd went crazy." Bethany spoke up after a long moment of silence. "He threw Toby against the wall."

Mrs. Lovett's face was scorching hot as she buried her face in her hands.

"It 'urt like the dickens too," Toby added. "An' 'e almost killed mum."

"He took her away to another room and she came back with spots on her neck. He's a menace, he is." Bethany said forward, upsetting the dog and earning a giant lick to the face.

"An' she's got a cut on 'er neck," Toby pointed out a cut on her neck that she'd attempted to conceal with powder.

"Mrs. Lovett, can we talk alone? I think this is a matter for _adult discussion._" Jeffery stood, motioning to his bedroom with his free hand.

"B-Bedroom?" Mrs. Lovett was cherry red now.

"Part bedroom, part office, part workspace, part everything else, really." Jeffery reassured her, smiling. "It's the only offset room with a door so we can talk about this without interference. I'd send the children in there but Grayson would follow and I'm trying to make him understand that he can't go in there without me. It isn't working too well."

Mrs. Lovett saw she didn't have much of a choice with the matter and she followed him into the room, feeling as helpless and embarrassed as hell.

Jeffery closed the door quietly and went over to open the window, letting the breezy afternoon air ruffle the curtains. He turned around to face Mrs. Lovett, curious. "So... what happened between you?" He asked, clearing several pairs of pants off the bed.

"B-Between who?" Mrs. Lovett stammered.

"Mrs. Lovett." Jeffery leaned back against the window sill, face a mask of stoic curiosity. "Don't avoid this like last time. Please. Just tell me."

"He-He..." a smile crept across her face. "He loves me."

"He said that?" Jeffery bounced forward on his hands, startled. "Are you sure he was in his right mind when he said this?"

"No," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I'm not sure really. You see..." Mrs. Lovett was blushing again. "At first 'e wos threatenin' me an' accusin' me o' seducin' you o' somethin' an' the 'e wos kinda..." she coughed in her hand. "...lookin' like 'e wos 'bout to rape me in front o' the children, then 'e brought me in the room an'...'e said 'e loved me an' then we...we..._did it." _Mrs. Lovett couldn't believe how blunt and honest she was being, but she felt like she trusted the man now with her secrets.

Jeffery flushed a deep red. "You... You really _did it?_" Jeffery gulped. "I think I want to add that bit of information to the things I did not want to know."

"Wot do ya think? Wos 'e jos tryin' to make it look like 'e wosn't rapin' me by sayin' 'e loved me or did 'e really mean it?" Mrs. Lovett asked his opinion with her wide, brown eyes.

"I... I really don't know." Jeffery felt his shoulders tense at the concept of trying to understand Sweeney Todd. "He's a hard man to figure out. For all I know you really broke the man and got him to express himself, but then there's the whole thing with that _look_ you women get when we say something disappointing..." Jeffery paused, thinking. "It's hard to face that down with more hate... like a puppy with an illness. You can't kick it when it's down."

"I ain't no pup," Mrs. Lovett huffed at his comment. "I'm not too good at the pitying effect."

"It's a metaphor." Jeffery shrugged, smiling. "My wife came up with that metaphor

"Ah, I see," Mrs. Lovett patted him on the back. "Ya miss 'er, don'tcha, love?"

Jeffery smiled sadly. "Not as much as I used to. You remind me of her, you know? The way you try and shower Mr. Todd with love and all." Jeffery let out a sad little laugh, staring off into space as he thought. "You know, when I married my wife, I didn't love her. She was head over heels for me... she had been since we first met. It was an arranged marriage. We were good friends but I didn't like her that way. But...after Martin was born...I had no doubts. I was head over heels for her too. I just wished we could do it all over again...The wedding and all. It wasn't 

as happy as I always dreamed a wedding should be and I just wished we had waited until I fell in love with her to get married..." He stopped, looking at a picture frame on the dresser table. A smiling, dark haired woman who was almost a clone of Bethany smiled back from behind the glass.

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Lovett remarked in a breathy voice. "I'm so sorry 'bout everythin', love. That's 'appened to lots o' people I know. Why, Mrs. Mooney 'ated 'er 'usband until a year before 'e died. That's why she's gone senile." She managed a weak grin.

"It's alright. I'm tryin' to say... I have hope for you two." Jeffery said, smiling. "You two would be good together."

"I think so too," Mrs. Lovett sighed. "If only 'e could see." Mrs. Lovett touched one of the purple marks on her neck. "An' it'd be better if we both were married. Folks are gonna talk now."

"If they start talking I'll let you know. I get all kinds of talk around here." Jeffery chuckled to himself. "This place is the hub of talk."

"Thank ya, love," Mrs. Lovett said sarcastically. "'E doesn't seem very keen on the idea o' marriage. Will _I _'ave to propose to 'im?"

"You can propose like a lady. Hint at it vigorously until it gets through his thick skull." Jeffery tapped his temple, laughing. His face hid a wince when his finger struck a still slightly purple bruise.

"You poor thing," Mrs. Lovett clucked, touching his shoulder. "Ya din't deserve that from 'im. 'E wos jos bein'...Mr. T, I guess."

"No, no. I'm alright. Just some bruising." Jeffery smiled, hiding his pain. "I'm just fine."

"I can relate, love," Mrs. Lovett showed the large slice across her neck. "I guess 'e's jos a lil'..._rough."_

Jeffery suddenly looked concerned. "When'd he do that to you?"

"Oh, it wos' when 'e wos blamin' me for "tantalizin'" you o' somethin'. 'E 'ad a knife to me throat and cut a li'le bit."

"You need to be careful with cuts like that." Jeffery pressed a finger to the torn skin, wincing when it started to bleed a little bit. "Any deeper and you might've died."

"Twas prob'ly 'is goal," Mrs. Lovett frowned a bit. "But...though I wos so scared an' in pain...I 'ad this amazin' feelin' of excitement. Maybe...Maybe that's wot I love about 'em. 'E's a dangerous man."

"It's a deadly game, loving a dangerous man." Jeffery led Mrs. Lovett to sit down on the bed. "If you don't start being careful you're going to get seriously hurt."

"But...'ow'm I 'sposed to be careful?" Mrs. Lovett crinkled her nose with confusion.

"Take control of things once in a while. Don't let your guard down and expect everything he could do to you. Just don't let him completely overpower you." Jeffery sat down beside Mrs. Lovett and put his arm around her shoulders in a fatherly manner.

"Ooh, 'e'd get real mad if I tried to take control." Mrs. Lovett shuddered a bit. "I try to tell 'im to do things sometimes an' 'e gets irr'tated real fast. An' when 'e tells me to do things, I 'ardly ever refuse. I tried to once in awhile...refusin', I mean...an' 'e always persists o' else I feel so bad that I us'lly end up doin' it for 'im."

"I meant take control as in don't let him order you around when your life is concerned." Jeffery flushed a bit, embarrassed. "And... there are other times when he might want you to take control."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes lit up for a moment and then they soon dulled. A disappointed look flashed across her pale visage.

"'E's so much stronger than me physically," she wrung her hands, frowning. "An' bigger...wit' weapons. How'm I supposed to...ya know...?"

"He might be strong but he's a man." Jeffery stood up and crossed to the picture of his wife. "We can be easily tricked, especially if we have centered minds. Like, if you said my wife was waiting outside for me I'd go running out there even though I know she's dead."

"Like..." a smirk crossed across her lips. "Ah..." she nodded with satisfaction. "Do ya think 'e'd get mad afterwards, though? For trickin' 'em an' whatnot?"

"Depends on how happy you make him." Jeffery was beginning to turn a bright red. He was almost enjoying helping Mrs. Lovett plot.

"'E comes across to me as kinda territorial an' controllin', so it might degrade 'im." Mrs. Lovett grimaced slightly.

"Or it could show him what you're capable of." Jeffery shrugged."I know my wife could do a lot of things I never dreamed."

"Mr. Balker?" Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "Do you...by any chance...'ave some 'andcuffs?"

Jeffery spun around, startled. "H-Handcuffs?" He managed a weak laugh. "N-No. Wait... I have some pants I had to hem that belonged to someone of the law. He passed on before I got them back... I think he left the handcuffs with them." Jeffery started tossing through piles of cloths. 

"Got them!" He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a key. He handed them to Mrs. Lovett with a smile.

"I've got a pair at 'ome too," Mrs. Lovett giggled a bit. "Mr. T 'ad a bobby as a cus-..." Mrs. Lovett blushed. "I jos 'ave some at 'ome."

"So." Jeffery felt rather awkward plotting about Mr. Todd. "Just make sure you're not going to get killed, alight? Now, I think we need to go talk with the children lest they start thinking things about us." Jeffery set the handcuffs down on the bed and crossed to the door.

"Alright then," Mrs. Lovett and Jeffery walked out of the bedroom to see Bethany and Toby chattering, petting Grayson still.

Bethany tried to get up but Grayson put his head in her lap, stopping her. "Hi Mrs. Lovett! Hi Daddy!"

"Mum, you're lookin' lots better," Toby remarked. "Did Mr. Balker 'elp you?"

"Yes, darlin'," Mrs. Lovett went over to him, patting the dog on the head. "'E sure did."

Bethany gave Mrs. Lovett a hug. "Glad you're feelin' better." She said. Jeffery hung back, watching them with sad eyes.

Toby, sensing something wrong, stood up and walked over to Jeffery.

"Mr. Balker?" Toby looked up at the man. "Are ya alright, sir?"

Jeffery gave Toby a pat on the head. "I'm just suffering from severe nostalgia." He said, forcing a laugh.

"Wont me to 'elp ya make dinner?" Toby asked him. "I like workin' in the kitchen...or anythin' 'avin to do wit' a kitchen."

Jeffery looked down at the boy and nodded. "It's not much of a kitchen but it'll have to do." Jeffery gestured to the two mini counters and oven behind him.

"Alright," Toby beamed. "Wots fer dinner?"

"Whatever we can manage from what have." Jeffery said with a sad smile. "Not exactly well off so I don't have much, but I bet a smart lad like you can figure out something." He ruffled Toby's hair lovingly.

"Wot bout some chicken soup?" Toby suggested as he saw a jar of chicken broth in the counter.

"Sure." Jeffery opened the jar of broth. "Though I've never made chicken soup before."

"Then chicken soup it is!" Toby exclaimed happily. However he didn't notice Mrs. Lovett muttering quietly to herself,

"_Tonight control will be mine."_


	10. The Stranger Uses for Things

_**A.N. Warning...this chapter contains quite graphic, rough, M-rated sexual material.**_

...

Chapter 10: The Stranger Uses for Things

...

Mrs. Lovett idly held the two pairs of handcuffs in her hands, loving the feel of the chill against her flesh. She had a plan and she was going to carry it out. She knew it might mean her life, but she didn't care. She wanted control.

Sweeney was upstairs in the barbershop, mopping up pools of fresh blood from the floor. A pigeon landed on the windowsill and he lashed out at it with the mop, fury overtaking him for a moment. He was having a stressful day and birds did not help. He tossed the mop violently against the wall and sat down in his chair with a groan. He hated days like that. He hated days when he was stressed to the point where he felt like he would explode. He needed to relieve some of that tension.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett waltzed gently into the barbershop, hips swaying as she held her hands behind her back. "Rough day, love?"

Sweeney pressed his hand to his temple, leaning back in the barber's chair. "Why're you here? I didn't send for you." He said, voice monotone.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett smirked. "Send for me? Sounds like you think I'm a slave o' somethin', love."

"You never come unless I send for you." Sweeney pressed his other hand to his temple, trying to work out the stress-headache he was beginning to get. "Or it's something important. This better be important, Mrs. Lovett."

"It is." Mrs. Lovett motioned for him. "I need ya downstairs, love."

"For what?" Sweeney snapped, giving the woman a sidelong glance. He wasn't going to come easily.

"Turpin's downstairs, love." Mrs. Lovett lied convincingly, taking his arm. "Di'nt wont to tell ya outright lest ya do somethin' rash."

Sweeney jumped up and out of the chair, almost too eager to get to the door. "Good, good! This will be the day I complete my revenge..." Sweeney started muttering a long, well thought of rant under his breath about Turpin.

Mrs. Lovett followed him downstairs, smiling. When they reached the kitchen, she grabbed him, taking the barber by surprise and dragged him into her bedroom. She threw him so quickly on the bed that he had no time to think and she hastily handcuffed him to the bedposts.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney snapped loudly, straining at the cuffs. "What the BLOODY HELL?"

"I wont a bit o' fun," Mrs. Lovett leaned down upon him and let her lips crash onto his. She began to suck at his mouth, letting her tongue crawl delicately between his slightly open teeth.

Sweeney pulled back, gasping for breath. "What do you mean?" He asked, baring his teeth to keep her at bay for the moment.

"You know exactly wot I mean." Mrs. Lovett stretched herself on top of his body and clutched the bulge in his trousers.

Sweeney bit his lip, letting out a hiss. "Stop that." He snarled between his teeth, once again trying to free himself from the cuffs.

"I wont the control now," Mrs. Lovett almost whined, a little pout playing on her lips as she stroked the bulge ever harder. "You 'ad it las' time. An' I wont it now."

Sweeney stifled a moan rising in his throat. "Let me go." He snarled again, though his voice was quiet due to the fact that he was trying not to make any sort of pleasured sound.

"Not wit' that be'avior, I won't," Mrs. Lovett chided him, unbuttoning his vest. Though, there was the issue of getting it off his arms.

The baker paused before taking his razor out of the holster on his hip and ripping the sleeves of the vest off. She did the same with the white shirt underneath, throwing the torn clothing aside.

Sweeney looked up at Mrs. Lovett with subdued anger in his eyes. His bare chest was already beginning to sweat as it came into contact with the cold.

Mrs. Lovett froze for a moment as she looked into his eyes. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea...

"Oh...wotever" Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she began stroking his sides with her warm, long fingers, She pressed her mouth to one of his nipples and licked around the edges of the peak, nibbling on it slightly.

Sweeney felt his hips buck forward of their own accord and a stifled moan somehow found its way out of him.

"Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett felt her heart flutter, but remembered that she was in charge. So, she took the buckle of his belt in her teeth and yanked it off, throwing it against the wall. She then went over to the end of the bed, wrestling with his feet to take off his boots. The woman took the ends of his trousers and his undergarments and all at once pulled them down.

Soon, she beheld the sight of his tossing, hardening member. She smirked at this.

"Seems to me like you act'lly like this,"

Sweeney lifted his head, looking down himself at Mrs. Lovett. "Let me--" He paused with a whine as the sheets beneath him started to bundle up, stimulating him in several different areas, "--go."

"Give me one good reason why I should, love," Mrs. Lovett lightly teased the head of his member.

Sweeney strained against the handcuffs again, letting out a stifled whine. "If I get out of these handcuffs you will be dead." He snarled, though there was barely any hate in it.

"If you can still move when I'm finished with you," Mrs. Lovett informed him airily. She walked out of the room, leaving him alone. She came back about five minutes later wearing only her corset and pantalets. She had a rolling pin resting casually on the palm of her hand.

Sweeney's face had a single flicker of fear. "Why do you have that rolling pin?" He asked, half-snarling.

Mrs. Lovett chuckled in a teasingly wicked way. "Are ya _frightened_, love?" the baker didn't even wait for a response as she went to her bedside table, grabbing a large, glass bottle of lavender oil and applying it liberally to the handle of the rolling pin.

"No." Sweeney snapped. "Why would I be frightened of you and your rolling pin?"

"Exactly, dearie," Mrs. Lovett pounced onto the end of the bed and practically rolled him over, pinning his knees on either side of his head. She then lightly fingered his tightly puckered anal cavity and placed the handle of the rolling pin on the top of it.

"Never been taken like this, 'ave ya?" Mrs. Lovett inquired.

Sweeney struggled against Mrs. Lovett with all the strength he could muster. "You're bloody mad, woman!" He snarled.

"See 'oo's in control, now?" Mrs. Lovett had no idea what possessive _and _aggressive instincts were taking over her, but she plunged the handle of the rolling pin into him, twisting it and working it deeper into his body.

When the entire handle was in him, she took the oil from her bedside table and added it to the larger part of the rolling pin, stretching him wider, bringing it more into him.

Sweeney cried out from the pain. When she stopped he let out a pitiful whine of excruciating pain. "Mrs. Lovett... stop this." He managed.

Mrs. Lovett stopped for a little while, catching the pain in his eyes, and the pushover in her took so much pity for him that she pulled it out slightly, keeping the handle in.

"I think you'll like _this_, though," Mrs. Lovett dug the handle around until she found the large bundle of nerves...his prostate...and prodded it gently, making him buck around and whine like a madman.

Sweeney was unable to speak. His hands were slick with sweat and his head was swimming.

As she rubbed his prostate more and more with the handle, she bent down against his chest, making light pink hickeys all over his pearly white chest.

Sweeney's hips bucked forward, almost unsettling Mrs. Lovett from her perch and he whined out something that sounded like "Please".

"Please wot, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett nibbled at his earlobe.

"Please" He managed again. She prodded his prostate again and his hip bucked forward rather violently, knocking her off of him.

Mrs. Lovett rolled off the bed and landed harshly on the wooden floor. She felt her body bruise and ache all over from the impact, but she pulled herself back up, taking the rolling pin out.

"Wot is it ya wont, love?" her soft eyebrows knitted together.

Sweeney felt his body relax. He stretched his legs back out along the bed, surprised when he felt a warm, wet substance between his legs. "Why... Why're you doing this?"

"Showin' ya 'ow much I love you," Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "An'...someone...I won't mention 'oo...said if I did somethin' like this it might protect me. Yet...I'm also lookin' forward to the danger." the baker decided she didn't want an answer and put her mouth around his member, sucking and flicking at the head with her tongue. She then practically swallowed it as it went deep into her throat. She tried not to gag and continued to suck.

Sweeney's response was cut off by a pleasured moan, his hips pumping to her rhythm.

She went even deeper, her warm, wet throat tightly clenching around him as she grabbed his hips. She then felt an explosion of salty liquid from his member spurt into her throat and she attempted to swallow it.

Sweeney practically collapsed back onto the bed after he came into her, panting. The blood from his rectum was beginning to stain the sheets a deep red.

"Oh God," Mrs. Lovett sputtered and gasped, pulling a key from in between her breasts and unlocking the handcuffs. "You're bleedin'! Are you alright, love?"

Sweeney stretched his arms when his hands were free, pretending to be too tired to do much more than give Mrs. Lovett a scalding glare. "No. I am _not_ alright."

"Oh, dearie," Mrs. Lovett began to feel immensely guilty. "I'm so sorry...I don't know wot came over me." She moved over on top of him, taking both of his hands gently.

Sweeney suddenly flipped Mrs. Lovett over, pinning her to the bed with his hands.

Mrs. Lovett let out a startled scream and as a defense mechanism, began to struggle against him.

"Don't _struggle_, my pet." Sweeney hissed, using the handcuffs to cuff her to the bed. He was still bleeding and the blood was smearing everywhere.

"I 'ave every right to struggle!" Mrs. Lovett squeaked. "You're pissed an' now I'm 'andcuffed an' you're on top of me!"

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Sweeney had a wicked smile on his face.

"That bloody leer tells me otherwise." Mrs. Lovett wriggled violently in the handcuffs, making her corset start to slip.

Sweeney pressed his face close to hers. "I'm going to do nothing worse than what you did to me." He said, pinning her arms down on the bed and putting his knees on her legs.

Mrs. Lovett moved to pull up her knickers, but was frustratingly restricted by the handcuffs. She gave a sigh and with all her might, pulled her legs out from under him, crossing them. She then lifted up her mouth to kiss him, practically sucking the air out of the barber.

Sweeney broke the kiss, straightening Mrs. Lovett's legs forcefully and pulling her knickers off completely. He reached over and pulled a razor out of his pant's holster, pressing the blade to Ms. Lovett's chest.

Mrs. Lovett gasped as much as she could within the confines of her corset as the chilly metal touched against her flesh. She whimpered a bit, thrashing about, longing to touch him.

"Turn over." Sweeney ordered, flipping her legs over so her ass was up in the air. He was getting hot again, his member getting stiff.

"'Ow'm I 'sposed to move wit' me 'ands cuffed to the bed!" Mrs. Lovett squeaked, turning her legs back over and putting her rear on the bed.

Sweeney violently flipped Mrs. Lovett back over, propping her ass back up in the air. He put a hand on the small of her back, pressing her chest into the sheets. Her arms were crossed, the handcuffs loose enough so she could turn her wrists over.

"This is revenge, ain't it?" Mrs. Lovett grumbled, though secretly enjoying his violent-natured lust.

Sweeney leaned over the woman, grinning. "You could say that." He said, before sitting back. He grabbed the rolling pin from the counter and looked at it, watching his own blood drip down the wooden surface.

Mrs. Lovett's body collapsed from his released pressure.

"I di'nt know it would bleed," Mrs. Lovett confessed, flat on her stomach.

Sweeney took the end of it and carefully positioned it over her anal cavity before driving it in deeply, all the way down the handle.

Mrs. Lovett screamed and gasped from the pain, thrashing about and cursing.

"Wot the 'ell are ya doin'?"

Sweeney didn't answer, instead wiggling the rolling pin around, prodding her pleasurable spots with his finger.

Mrs. Lovett wriggled around, trying to free herself, but she was moaning with the pleasure and pain mingled.

"I'd say you like this." Sweeney said, mocking her and flipping her on her back. He pressed his teeth to her chest, quickly undoing the corset with his razor. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on it, occasionally biting down.

Mrs. Lovett winced slightly as he bit down extra hard. She then lifted her head up to sink her teeth into his shoulder.

"So wot if I do?" she whispered before nipping down even harder.

Sweeney chomped down on her breast, drawing a small drop of blood. Without removing the rolling pin he entered her, pounding into her deeply and staying there, filling her.

"Oh, Sweeney..." she moaned. She ignored the pain in her nipple, the pain in her rear, and even the slight pain of her slick sex that he was stretching and only focused on the joy of the moment. Sweeney was hers and that's all that mattered.

"Y-You're..." Mrs. Lovett's voice was faded slightly. "..._mine_."

"_You_'re_ mine_." Sweeney corrected, pumping into her once violently, drawing out the sex.

"Y-Yessir..." she murmured weakly. "I'm...y-yours...an'...I love...you."

Sweeney sped up his pumping, violently ramming into her until she began to bleed.

Mrs. Lovett gasped and whimpered from the sharp pain and felt a few tears escape from her eyes. Some of pleasure...some from agony.

Sweeney came into Mrs. Lovett before collapsing from exhausting on the bed beside her.

Mrs. Lovett feebly pulled the rolling pin from out of her and tossed it in the rubbish bin by her bedside since she certainly wasn't going to use it again. Also, since both of them were bleeding, Mrs. Lovett noted that she would need a new bedcover and that the two of them most definitely were in desperate need of a bath.

"Mr-Mr. T-Todd?" Mrs. Lovett's voice was a practically inaudible whisper. "Would ya like me to draw you a bath?"

"You first." Sweeney snapped, shifting around on the bed until he found a side to lay on that didn't hurt.

"Ya sure, love?" Mrs. Lovett only discerned a grunt as his reply. She sighed and pulled her aching, weary body out of the bed, slipping a silk robe over her bloodied form.

Mrs. Lovett trudged back and forth, in and out of the room in segments of about three minutes with buckets of water and would lethargically dump the bucket's contents in her bathtub.

Finally, she was done, and though the water was cold, she honestly could've cared less. She sprinkled tuberose bath salts in the water as she slid out of her robe and wiped off the excess blood with a rag before sliding into chilly water. Her wild auburn curls floated to the surface of the water as she leaned her head back.

Sweeney padded into the bathroom and proceeded to pee. Very loudly.

Mrs. Lovett jumped with surprise in the bathtub, trying to cover her completely naked, wet body with her hands.

"Are you bloody mad?!" she shrieked. "Use the bloody chamber pot under the bed! Do ya 'ave any manners?"

"Too much energy." He said. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"You..." Mrs. Lovett tried to find a good choice of words as she hid her exposed body the best she could. "_...man."_

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett with narrowed eyes. "What'd you call me?"

"A..." Mrs. Lovett felt a nervous lump form in her throat as she continued to conceal herself. "M-Man. I j-jos called ya...a man."

Sweeney pressed his lips together in a thin, pouty line. "I prefer you call me by my name."

Mrs. Lovett chuckled a bit from his expression but then a cold, harsh reality hit her. What _would _she call him now?

"Um..." Mrs. Lovett sank deeper into the water. "Mr. Todd."

Sweeney turned back to head out into the bedroom, straight faced. "You can call me Sweeney when we're in private." He muttered from the doorway.

Mrs. Lovett paused for a second before pulling herself out of the bathtub, wrapping a large towel around her body and a smaller one around her hair. She made her way into the bedroom before pausing to look at Sweeney.

"Sw-Sweeney?"

"What?" Sweeney snapped, whipping around. He was still bleeding.

"W-Want the bathtub now, l-love?" she shrank back slightly. "I can 'eat up the water if...if y-you'd like. Or ya can jos take it...cold."

"Later." Sweeney snapped, though he made no move to leave.

"Yer coated in blood, sweat, an'..." she blushed a bit. "Ya need to wash up o' at least take a quick dip. It'll 'elp wit' the bleedin' too."

"_Later."_ Sweeney snapped louder, shoulders tensing against the doorframe.

"Git in the bloody bath!" Mrs. Lovett took the nude Mr. Todd by the shoulders and into the bathroom, plopping him in the tub. "There!"

Sweeney rose from the tub quickly, but the slick surface made him loose traction and he fell.

Mrs. Lovett dexterously caught him before his slender body collapsed to the tiles and she sat him right back in the tub, splashing water over his bloodied body and rinsing him with her wet washcloth as if he were a child.

Sweeney grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the shoulders, tossing her roughly into the tub. The water was beginning to turn red with their blood.

"'Ave you lost your mind?!" Mrs. Lovett sputtered, blinking back water from her eyes.

"What'do you mean?" Sweeney bit down on Mrs. Lovett's neck with force.

Mrs. Lovett's head was submerged into the water. The bloody water entered her nose and mouth making her gasp and choke as she gripped his shoulders, trying to pull herself up.

Sweeney lifted Mrs. Lovett's head above the water, pressing her back against the wall.

"Wot are ya doin'?" Mrs. Lovett spat, after she finally caught her breath again. "Wot the bloody 'ell are you doin'?!"

"Keeping you alive, my pet." Sweeney said, a leer on his face.

"I would've been drownin' if ya 'ad'nt thrown me in the tub..." Mrs. Lovett meant for her voice to be reproaching, but instead it came out as a weak whisper.

"You wouldn't have been thrown if you didn't shove me in here in the first place." Sweeney hissed.

"You infuriating man!" Mrs. Lovett gave him a push in the chest, not able to suppress a small giggle.

Sweeney grinned. "You seem to like it."

"It's not very..." Mrs. Lovett squirmed a bit, trying to free herself from him. "..._proper_...for a lady to take pleasure from the "quirks" of a man like you."

"It's not proper for a lady to take any kind of pleasure form a man before they are wed, but that hasn't stopped us, has it?" Sweeney hissed between his teeth.

"Propriety died a long time ago," Mrs. Lovett sighed almost wistfully. "About fifteen years ago."

Sweeney's face suddenly hardened in anger. "Don't mention that. _Ever again._"

"Yessir," Mrs. Lovett whimpered, trying to make amends by kissing him on the cheek.

Sweeney stood up and managed to exit the tub, still dripping wet.

"Please..." Mrs. Lovett scrambled out of the tub, slipping on the tiles, but pulled herself up again. "I wosn't talkin' 'bout you...I wos talkin' 'bout me. My propriety went away shortly after you left."

Sweeney stopped, glancing back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes .

"Please..." Mrs. Lovett repeated, drying herself off and rapidly slipping on a nightgown that had been neatly folded on a basket in her bathroom. "I'm so sorry..." she clutched onto his shoulders. "I di'nt mean it. I'm sorry."

Sweeney shook Mrs. Lovett free and went to retrieve his pants. He put them on and then stared dejectedly at the ruin that was his shirt and vest.

"'Ere," Mrs. Lovett rushed over to her large clothing trunk and pulled out a large, maroon shirt and slipped it over his head. "It wos Albert's...much too big for ya, I'm afraid." Mrs. Lovett shook her head as she looked at the enormous shirt on Sweeney's small frame. She then padded over to her bed, pulling off the bloody cover and threw it in a laundry basket by her armoire. She opened the armoire and pulled out a very faded, dusty quilt and threw it over the clean sheets on her bed.

Sweeney gave Mrs. Lovett a small shove toward the bed, face monotone-ly concerned. "Get some sleep." He said, trying to keep the snarl from his voice.

"Would ya...?" Mrs. Lovett paused, rethinking what she would say.

"What?" Sweeney half-snapped, trying to keep the shirt from engulfing him in fabric.

"Get..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "Could ya put on a pair o' Albert's pajama bottoms an' stay in 'ere wit' me? It's much warmer in 'ere than in your shop."

"Why? You've never cared before." Sweeney challenged, though he seemed to be considering it.

"I've..." she moved closer to him, wincing as she felt a slight sting in her afflicted areas. "I've always wonted you to be...in bed wit' me. Not like...wot we've been doin'...but _really _sleepin'. It's wot most couples do after they...do it."

Sweeney quirked an eyebrow. "You've _always_ wanted this?" He asked, almost curious.

"Of course I 'ave," Mrs. Lovett nodded slowly. "As much as I've wonted to kiss you, feel you, be wit' you..." she was blushing furiously now.

Sweeney put his arm around Mrs. Lovett's waist hesitantly, leading her over to the bed. "If it'll make you sleep..." He started, though he was slightly unsure of what to do. That last time he'd done anything like this with someone it was Lucy... and Lucy was different. They were married.

Mrs. Lovett tilted her head upwards. "Thank ya, love," She then looked down at his pinstripe trousers. "You wont to sleep in those? Or would ya like to borrow some o' Albert's pajama bottoms?"

"I'm fine how I am." Sweeney said, making Mrs. Lovett sit down on the bed and a forceful hand. He sat down next to her, staying a few inches away.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett crawled under the sheets on her side of the bed, looking up at him with a childlike "snuggly" look.

Sweeney crawled under the sheets next to her, slightly uncomfortable.

Mrs. Lovett cuddled next to him, resting her head against his chest and letting out a soft sigh.

Sweeney shifted uncomfortably, knowing he would be unable to sleep.

Mrs. Lovett misinterpreted his movements and immediately drew away, turning her back to him on the bed.

"Sorry, love,"

Sweeney turned over and put his arm around Mrs. Lovett, slightly hesitant. "No... you're fine."

"You sure?" Mrs. Lovett gave a pleased shudder at his touch. "If yer uncomfortable, I won't mess wit' ya. I'm jos' a li'le touchy-feely an' I keep forgettin' you ain't 'zactly like that."

"I just know I won't sleep." Sweeney said, tightening his grip slightly, pressing her warm body closer to himself.

She nestled herself under his chin, against his chest, sighing a bit.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" her voice was laced with concern. "I can make ya some tea if ya like."

"I don't need the sleep." Sweeney said, stifling a yawn. He nestled his chin in Mrs. Lovett's hair, the pain of before beginning to numb away.

"I think ya do," Mrs. Lovett replied sleepily.

"I'll be fine without it." Sweeney snapped, trying not to succumb to the numbing sleep encasing him.

"Yessir," Mrs. Lovett snuggled even deeper, wrapping her arms around him.

Sweeney finally gave in to his desire to sleep and his eyes closed, leaving him buried in Mrs. Lovett's arms.


	11. Children First!

Chapter 11- Children First!

...

_About three weeks later..._

...

"'Ey Beth'ny?" Toby whispered as the two cautiously crept towards Mrs. Lovett's room. The children had been looking for Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd all morning...mostly for Mrs. Lovett, I suppose...but when they went up to the barbershop and saw Sweeney wasn't there, they decided to look for the both of them.

"Beth'ny?" Toby gave Bethany a gentle nudge. "Should we look in 'ere?"

"Where else is there to look?" Bethany commented, rather nervous. She had the notion that Todd would jump out and kill them any moment.

"Good point." Toby attempted to turn to doorknob, but it was locked. "Hmm..." he jiggled it around a little bit until it unlocked with a click. "I'll go in...stay be'ind me."

The pair tiptoed into Mrs. Lovett's room and Toby had to stifle a gasp at the sight. Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett were nestled in the bed, tightly entwined in each other's arms.

Bethany almost choked on her own breath. "T-T-T-They..." She couldn't get the words out. She was traumatized.

"W-W-W-W-Wot...th-th-the...'ell...are th-th-th-they...doin'?" Toby's face was chalk white as he latched onto Bethany's arm.

Bethany just managed to shake her head, eyes wide. Sweeney stirred slightly in the bed and Bethany started, going stiff and fainting.

"Beth'ny!" Toby shouted, forgetting to keep his voice down as he bent over to help Bethany. "Are you...?"

"Mmm...wot's that?" Mrs. Lovett moaned, snuggling closer to Sweeney.

Sweeney looked up from his comfy place, and his eyes grew wide. He shook Mrs. Lovett none too gently, unable to tear his eyes away from the children.

"Wot?!" Mrs. Lovett groaned from the rude awakening. "This better be imp-..." she trailed off when her bleary, morning eyes caught a glimpse of Toby and the unconscious Bethany.

"M-M-Mum?" Toby stood there, shaking.

"Bloody hell." Sweeney snarled, and he made to sit up in the bed.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett pulled the sheets over him before realizing that he was indeed still wearing his trousers. She heaved a sigh of relief. "Never mind."

"You...called 'em by 'is firs' name..." Toby was gaping like a wide-mouthed frog.

"Darlin'...let me explain..."

"Does this mean I'm gonna 'ave a new brother o' sister?!" Toby looked a tad excited all of the sudden. "It looks like you both has been makin' babies!"

Sweeney gave Toby a blank stare, eyebrow quirked curiously, almost a little shocked. After a second, his face melted into a scowl. "You. Out. Now." He then snarled, pointing at the door. "Both of you."

"But Beth'ny's..." Toby cried before Mrs. Lovett cut him off,

"Dearie...listen to the man...please." her big brown eyes were beseeching him.

"No!" Toby puffed out his chest, furrowing his brow angrily and crossing his arms. His fear and alarm melted away into anger. "I ain't gonna deal wit' this anymore!"

"Toby..." Mrs. Lovett pried herself from Sweeney's grasp and went to the boy. "Why're ya...?"

Toby grabbed Mrs. Lovett before she could react, pulling the startled baker behind him. The lad then growled in Sweeney's direction.

"_You_. Stay. Away. From. _Her_!" Toby spat, practically imitating Sweeney's orders from earlier.

Sweeney slowly crawled out of bed, his eyes staying trained on Toby. He was glaring unblinkingly, brows furrowed and eyes half lidded in anger. He towered over both Mrs. Lovett and especially Toby. His fists were clenched tight, making his knuckles white. He stopped feet from Toby and bent down to be eye to eye with the boy, bearing his teeth slightly when he spoke.

"What do you think you could do to stop me, you ungrateful little _brat_?" Sweeney grabbed Toby's tender arm, threatening to snap the limb in half with his hand. "All you are to me is a hassle that takes up space and occasionally isn't so annoying. I might even kill you now."

"Not if I bloody get me 'ands on yer ugly ol' neck first!" Toby clenched his teeth, pretending not to feel the pain.

"Toby! Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett yanked both of the males away from each other and held them by the ears. She was like a mother scolding her two quarreling children. "I've 'ad quite enough o'..."

"No!" Toby protested, pulling away from Mrs. Lovett to give Sweeney the hardest punch in the chest the lad could manage.

Sweeney shoved Mrs. Lovett away, though there was a gentleness to his shove that he normally didn't have, like he didn't want to hurt her. He grabbed Toby by the back of his shirt, letting him hang from the man's fist like a piñata. A very annoying piñata, if you'd ask Sweeney.

"I'm tempted to just put you through the grinder right now. The screams would be _dreadful._" He smirked on his last word, letting it leave his mouth in almost a hiss. "Or I could throw you out the barbershop's windows. Your bones would snap like twigs but you wouldn't die – no, not yet. You'd choke to death. I would know - I've seen it. I just can't decide exactly how long you'd _survive_... you wouldn't be able to scream, though, but still... " Sweeney had a scary, malicious gleam to his eyes and he was smiling broadly, sadistically. "A symphony of pain. You will die, brat, and you will die today. I just can't decide how..."

"Mum!" Toby screamed, tears springing into his eyes. All bravery and nobility had died within him and all he wanted was the warmth of a mother's embrace. The reassuring, safe arms of Mrs. Lovett.

"MR. T!" Mrs. Lovett was horrified at Sweeney for his brutish behavior and snatched Toby away, letting the poor lad sob, burying his head in her chest.

"L-L-Let...me...at...'em..." Toby whimpered out a threat.

Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed him on the head,

"Sweeney?" she hissed. "'Ow could ya be'ave in such a way?"

"This is the last straw, Mrs. Lovett. He's a prying little devil of a boy and you know as well as I that there is only one thing he does not know about us. It has to stay that way, Mrs. Lovett. He cannot find out." Sweeney hissed in Mrs. Lovett's ear. "He cannot stay – not after this. Send them off to the workhouse or something, I don't care. Just get them to leave. Maybe in a few weeks I may be in a better mood and would reconsider the proposition of them coming back." He glanced over at Bethany, who seemed to be stirring. "Both of them must be gone by the morning or I will take matters into my own hands."

"Oh no you don't!" Mrs. Lovett glared at him, setting Toby down beside Bethany. She then grabbed Sweeney by the collar of shirt. "They're stayin' an' that's final!"

Sweeney slammed Mrs. Lovett against the wall violently, holding her so her feet were not on the ground. "Mrs. Lovett, though this may be your house I must remind you exactly what I am capable of doing and I also must remind you that I don't care much for human life in its integrity, be it yours or mine." He switched his hands so he was gripping her throat, choking her. "I will not hesitate to kill you, Mrs. Lovett. Nor will I hesitate to kill them in front of you first, so you can feel the pain I felt when they ripped my Lucy from me. Now, you have a choice – you can keep them and all of you die or you can kick them out and no one is going to die _tonight_."

"Or...we can go wit' choice...three..." Mrs. Lovett's voice was strained from the pressure of his grip on her neck. "_You _get out."

"That is not a choice, Mrs. Lovett. I have a respectable barbershop here, and you have a respectable pie shop here. We are both going to be stationary from now until the day we die, be that tomorrow or twenty years from now. I am trusting you to make this choice, Mrs. Lovett, before dawn." He dropped her roughly onto the floor and left the room, fuming.

"Mum?" Toby sniffed, wiping his eyes. "'Ow bout we kill _'em_ instead o'..."

"No!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, holding back tears. "Toby... you... you an' Beth'ny 'ave..." Mrs. Lovett swallowed pain. She sorely wished Jeffery were there with her. "You both 'ave to go an'..." Mrs. Lovett brightened slightly, thinking of her wish. "...Mr. Balker..." It was such a simple solution. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Bethany sat up, bleary eyed and weak. She noticed that Toby was crying and crawled her way over to him, wrapping him in her warm arms. "Wha' 'appened?" She slurred, blinking to focus her vision. She felt like she had been asleep for ages. "Where's Mr. Todd? An' why're you talkin' 'bout my dad?"

"Beth'ny..." Toby murmured, trembling violently. "Mr. Todd 'as..."

"'Ush, love." Mrs. Lovett tousled his hair, still shaken. "Beth'ny... Toby? I think we're gonna 'ave to send you both to Mr. Balker's 'till I can get this worked out wit' Mr. T..."

"An' leave you alone wit' that monster?!" Toby's voice was still quivery and high...full of fear. Yet, he tried to hide behind a brave facade since protecting "mum" and Bethany was his main priority in life. "I'm not gonna... I won't let'cha..."

"'An will ya 'ave 'em kill all three o' us?" Mrs. Lovett countered softly. "Huh?"

"But, mum'..."

"Toby... look at the odds and stop bein' so bloody rash for once." Mrs. Lovett heaved a deep sigh. "It's either all o' us live...wit' a small chance I might be 'urt...or certain death for you, me, an' Miss Beth'ny 'ere. Now...which one is better, Toby? Can ya tell me that?"

"I prefer the option without the 'certain death'." Bethany said, holding Toby tighter so he wouldn't tremble.

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett stood up, trying not to let her sudden hatred for Sweeney show. "We'll getcha both packed an' take ya over to Mr. Balker..."

"But..."

"No buts, Toby." Mrs. Lovett commanded sternly, brushing away a tear. "Both o' you get some clothes an' wotever else ya need."

"A-Are we ever gonna see you again?" Bethany asked. "Are we ever comin' back?" Her grip on Toby tightened slightly at the thought, fear coursing through her.

"I...'ope so, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled weakly. "I...prob'ly can talk Mr. T into it..."

"It's always bout Mr. Todd isn't it, mum?" Toby's voice was laced with a foreign venom. "Never 'bout us o' yerself!"

"Toby!" Bethany gave him a scathing look. "It's always 'bout him because he's the one with the power to kill us. He's the one causin' all the trouble, 'alf the time. You're bein' selfish."

"I 'ate 'em!" Toby snapped. "I thought I could like 'em...but I don't. 'E's violent, mean, an' 'e's always tryin' to 'urt one o' us!"

"Don't blame the man for what he is, Toby!" Bethany snapped back. "He has to be somewhat nice or Mrs. Lovett wouldn't like him like she does!!"

"'E's a bloody..."

"Stop this now!" Mrs. Lovett grabbed the both of them angrily. "I don' wont to 'ear another bloomin' word from either o' you. Now...get packed!"

Toby grumbled, pulling away from Mrs. Lovett. He then went into his little bedroom he shared with Bethany and began putting his very few belongings in a potato sack. He sighed as he plopped in a bottle of gin and trudged back into Mrs. Lovett's room.

"Ready." He mumbled quietly. "Beth'ny...you wont me to...t-to p-p-pack...for ya?"

Bethany stormed angrily away from Toby, grabbing her already packed bag from under the bed. She knew she wasn't staying forever. Quietly, she walked back into Mrs. Lovett's room, though she stood several feet from Toby and she refused to look at him.

"Good." Mrs. Lovett sighed, taking each child by the arm and leading them out of the room. "We'd better go right now."

The trio walked in silence on the way to Jeffery's house. The cold night air licked their faces, being a horrible mix with Toby's tear-streaked face.

When they finally reached Jeffery's humble abode, Mrs. Lovett let go of the both of them, knocking repeatedly on the door.

"I swear, if you kids don't stop this I'll hand you over to the—" Jeffery violently pulled open the door and stopped, mid-rant. "Oh." He said, feeling rather awkward being in nothing but a pair of trousers that were too big and patched up with several different colors of cloth. He held the 

candle higher above his head and his face softened into concern when he saw the tear streaked faces of the children.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" He asked. Bethany walked up and grabbed hold of her father, hugging him tightly and feeling unable to let go.

"Mr. Balker..." Mrs. Lovett's voice was soft. "I...'ave to leave 'em 'ere wit' you. Sweeney..." she trailed off.

"B-Beth'ny?" Toby tentatively walked towards Bethany, who was still embracing her father, and lightly patted her back. "I'm..."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Balker." Mrs. Lovett hung her head. "But...would ya...please? I'll be forever in yer debt."

"Not now, Toby." Bethany spat, trying to hide the tears rolling down her face from Toby. Jeffery tousled her hair, sighing softly.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lovett. It's fine. They can stay as long as they like." He paused, looking the night-gowned for of Mrs. Lovett over. "D-Do you want to stay the night, too, Mrs. Lovett? You can share the bed with the children—"

"I'm not sleeping with him." Bethany said, venom in her voice. "N-Not tonight."

Toby hung his head, trying not to cry.

"I-I-I...under-..." Toby gulped. "I understand."

"Thank ya, Mr. Balker." Mrs. Lovett blushed when she realized she was merely in her nightgown. No wonder she had been so cold. "But I 'ave to face Sweeney. I need to talk 'im into lettin' them come back."

"Let me pull on a shirt and I'll walk you home." Jeffery said. "I don't trust letting a woman walk the streets this late at night."

Bethany, hearing her father's words, ran into the only bedroom and hid behind the bed, crying.

"Thank ya, dearie," Mrs. Lovett smiled at Jeffery before giving a Toby a kiss on the head.

"Sorry, darlin'." She whispered into the boy's ear before he nodded and headed into the house.

"Beth'ny?" Toby called out timidly, walking into the bedroom.

"Go away." Bethany snapped, though her heart wasn't in it. She nestled herself further into the corner, wiping her face off with her sleeve.

"I'll...g-go away if ya really wont me to..." Toby crept towards her, sitting down at her side. "But...y-ya don't _really _wont me to go away...do ya?"

"Toby..." Bethany pleaded, looking at him for the first time since their fight started, "No. B-But... Why'd you say such awful things about Mr. Todd? A-All he did w-was t-t-throw us o-out..." She almost choked on her last words; she wanted to cry so badly. She always knew he would but she couldn't bring herself to really believe that he had so soon.

"'E wos..." Toby felt his heart race at the mention of Todd. "'E wos threatenin' to kill me. It wos..." Toby gulped, trembling slightly again. "N-N-N-Not... that... sc-scary."

Bethany looked at Toby curiously. "W-When?" She asked, though her voice was barely a whisper. She wasn't angry at Toby anymore; instead, she was just concerned for his safety. "Did he hurt you?"

"No..." Toby tried to stay brave. "But... h-h-he had me in the air... an' wos tellin' me all the ways 'e...'e would kill me. 'E wos about to too...if mum' hadn't stopped 'em. Th-Th-Then 'e threatened to kill '_er_!"

"Toby..." Bethany hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. "I... I'm sorry for bein' mad at you earlier... I-I didn't know." She paused, thinking. "A-And if he ever, _ever_ tried to k-kill you, I'd... I'd kill 'im."

"You...don't 'ave to be sorry, Beth'ny..." he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. His expression melted into a worried one. "I wonder if mum' will fare well. Do...ya think so, Beth'ny?"

"Dad won't let anything happen to her." Bethany hugged Toby tightly, smiling. "And I do to have to be sorry. I was being a poop-head to you earlier."

"D-Don't worry 'bout it, Beth'ny." Toby put on a brave face. "You di'nt see wot 'appened. I still..." Toby blushed. "...love you... an' evry'thin'."

"I love you too." Bethany said, giving the boy a peck on the lips. After a second, her joy melted into worry. "D-Do you think we'll g-go back?"

"If Mrs. Lovett can give that ol' bat 'nuff sex to persuade 'em...we probably will," Toby said under his breath without thinking.

"What?" Bethany flushed a deep crimson. She stared at him with wide eyed confusion.

"Er..." Toby turned crimson. "Never mind. Let's...g-go to bed."

Bethany didn't move. Her mind as busy processing what he had just said. "You... they... what?" She asked finally in a very meek voice.

"Please Beth'ny...let's forget 'bout it." Toby was almost purple now. "Let's jos say it 'a somefin' to do wit' that ol' toad Turpin's books."

"O-Oh." Bethany adverted her eyes sheepishly. "A-Alright..." She tried to hide the fear welling up inside her at the mention of Judge Turpin's name.

"Beth'ny?" Toby gave her a hug. "I'm sorry for not watchin' me mouth. I...do that a lot."

Bethany hugged him back. "It's not your fault." She said, trying to smile. "Now, let's g-go to bed, shall we?"

"Alright, Beth'ny." He gave her his usual shy grin. "Ya...still wont to share a bed...right?"

Bethany nodded, smiling. "Always." She murmured.

--

Jeffery crossed his arms over his chest tightly as the night wind whipped about the two of them. He had started out wearing a coat, but, being a gentleman, it was now on Mrs. Lovett instead. He shivered, resenting the decaying silence of the night. The walk had been fairly silent, save the occasional dog bark or complaining passerby. He could see the pie-shop looming around the corner, which made him glad.

"Mr. Balker?" Mrs. Lovett spoke for the first time, looking down at her sullied bedroom slippers.

Jeffery looked at Mrs. Lovett with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, thankful for the talk. It kept his teeth from chattering.

"I jos... wonted to say..." the two were nearing the door of the shop. "Thank ya fer evry'thin'... I ...don't know wot I'd do without ya." Mrs. Lovett noticed his rattling teeth and took off the jacket he'd lent her. She then wrapped it around his shoulders. "Yer the kindest man I've ever met." The baker suddenly was overcome with gratitude and another wave of emotion and flung herself onto him, giving the tailor a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Jeffery smiled. "You're about the kindest woman I've ever met." He said, putting the jacket back around Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. "Keep it. I'll be fine." He stopped, looking through the windows to see if Sweeney could be seen. He couldn't see the mad barber, which made him feel a bit braver. "And, if I may, I'd like to stick around for a while. I want to make sure he wasn't setting some kind of trap to kill you or anything."

"If 'e did...then you'd be dead too," Mrs. Lovett chuckled weakly. "Are ya sure ya wont to come inside?" she put her hand lightly on the doorknob.

"If he did, I'd die for you." Jeffery corrected, putting his hand on the doorknob, over her hand. "You've done so much for my daughter... I don't think I could ever repay you." He smiled. "But if I can keep that old bat from hurting you, it'll be a start."

"Al-Alright," Mrs. Lovett stammered, taking his hand off of the doorknob, but still holding onto it for comfort. With her free hand she slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly as the two tentatively stepped in.

The dark pie shop was completely silent and eerie as they waited for awhile.

"I..." Mrs. Lovett spoke after awhile. "I...think it's safe."

Jeffery took a step ahead of Mrs. Lovett, checking around for any signs of them being in danger. He stopped at the counter and turned around. "I don't think he's going to try anything." Jeffery said calmly. He was completely oblivious to the dark, shadowed figure that had risen from behind the counter. A blade gleamed in the dark, the silver suddenly pressing itself against the nape of Jeffery's neck. He froze.

"Though, I have been wrong before." He managed, his voice a very squeaky whisper.

"Leave the man alone, Todd!" Mrs. Lovett snapped, pulling Jeffery away from Sweeney. She then gave Jeffery a look. "'Urry on 'ome now...I'll...I'll be alright."

"I'm going to stick around for a while." Jeffery said, though he still backed away from the homicidal madman behind the counter. Sweeney still had his razor raised, the blood shining a dark red in the minimal light. "Just in case." He gave Mrs. Lovett a pat on the shoulder and then backed into the corner, fading into the shadows. Sweeney stepped out into the light, a maddening look in his eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett, what was that you did with this man outside?" Sweeney hissed, glaring menacingly.

"W-Wot ya talkin' bout?" Mrs. Lovett felt a cold, icy dread cascade all over her insides.

"You kissed him." Sweeney snarled, pointing at Jeffery in the corner.

"You're assuming--" Jeffrey started, but he stopped when Sweeney's razor, sent flying a fit of rage, made contact with Jeffery's arm, pinning the man to the wall by his own flesh. Jeffery bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain. Sweeney pulled a second razor from the holster on his hip and fingered it delicately.

"Why did you kiss him?" He addressed Mrs. Lovett again, eyes glowing with anger.

"I wos jos thankin' 'em!" Mrs. Lovett was too horrified by Jeffery's situation to deal with "Sweeney shit" and rushed to Jeffery's side.

"Oh...Mr. Balker..." Mrs. Lovett cried. "I...might 'ave to pull this out for ya..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Jeffrey hissed, blood beginning to stain his shirt a deep crimson. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Jeffery continued, wincing when she touched the razor, pain shooting up his arm. He looked up and his eyes grew wide with fear. "I think saving your own hide from Mr. Todd should be your first priority." Jeffery said, a slight hint of panic to his voice. Suddenly, the second razor slid around Mrs. Lovett's throat. Sweeney grabbed her around the waist and pressed the blade into her flesh.

"Mrs. Lovett, I have seen you thank customer after customer but that is the first time I've ever seen you thank someone by _kissing_ them. You seemed like you were getting _intimate_."

"'E's a friend!" Mrs. Lovett had never been more frightened than at that moment. Though she'd been in this position many times before, for some reason she felt a need to fear more than usual. "'E's...takin' the children until y-you stop bein'..." Mrs. Lovett stopped when she saw all the blood on Jeffery. "Mr. Balker!"

Sweeney turned Mrs. Lovett around so she couldn't see Jeffery anymore, pressing the blade into her skin until she started to bleed. "Are you telling me the truth, Mrs. Lovett? Is he really _only a friend?_ This is the second time I've caught you getting so close to that man and I'm starting to think the two of you are more than friends. If that is true, Mrs. Lovett, you two will both die tonight." Sweeney hissed in her ear. His grip rendered her practically immobile, only giving her use of her arms.

"Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett whimpered from the pain. "Please...you're hurting me."

Sweeney paused, the tone of her voice sending a shiver of emotion up his spine. He let the pressure on the blade ebb away until it was simply resting on her neck. He took a moment to calm the pity welling up in his gut and pressed the blade against her neck again, though this time with less pressure. "Tell me the truth, Mrs. Lovett." He said. He stopped, tensing when he heard scuffling behind him. He passed it off as nothing and continued. "I don't like being lied to."

"Sweeney..." Mrs. Lovett looked into his eyes. "I love you...more than you prob'ly love me. I'd do anythin' for ya. I even sent Toby and Beth'ny out cos you wonted it. I...wos 'avin' a moment o' weakness an' I wos grateful Mr. Balker wos able to 'elp me an' the children so much." Mrs. Lovett tilted her head closer to him, her lips about a hair away from his. "_Sweeney_..." she breathed. "_Sweeney, Sweeney..."_

Sweeney looked at her with the same hardened glare he had before, though there was hesitation in his eyes. After a moment, he increased the pressure on the blade in his hand. "Never do it again." He snarled. He was about to say something else when suddenly, there was a loud thud. His expression softened and he collapsed, taking Mrs. Lovett to the floor with him. Jeffery offered a hand to help her up, his other arm gripping her rolling-pin tightly, though the arm hung limp.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. "He didn't hurt you too much, did he?"

"Wot 'bout you?" Mrs. Lovett brushed a tear away, gazing at the horrible wound on Jeffery's arm that was profusely spurting blood. She then looked down at Sweeney, stroking the white streak in his hair. "'_E _might even leave now..."

"He won't leave. He has nowhere else to go." Jeffery said, dropping the rolling-pin onto the floor. He moved to crawl toward Mrs. Lovett, but he had to lean on the wrong arm and he fell, crying out with pain.

"Jeffery!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, pulling the man up into her lap and studying his arm. "This is def'nately gonna need some stitches, love. Albert taught me 'ow when 'e wos alive...so I think I can do it for ya."

Jeffery nodded. "Then... I need to get back..." He hissed. He found he could no longer ignore the pain searing down his arm. He let out a whimper when the fabric of his shirt pulled at the skin around the wound, tearing the hole open more.

"I'll fix it," Mrs. Lovett moved quickly because she started to see Sweeney stir. In lightning fast speed, she came back with several rags, a sewing kit, and a bottle of strong whisky.

"'Ere," she pressed the bottle to his lips, forcing him to drink. "Drink 'alf 'o this an' the rest'll be used for the wound."

Once he had finished, she took the bottle away and poured the clear liquid over his injury, wiping away the blood with the rags. With due speed, she threaded her needle with midnight blue thread and hastily got to work, apologizing profusely every few seconds as she stitched him up.

Jeffery felt his eyes begin to water from the overwhelming pain and his back arched off the floor every time she shoved the needle through his skin. He stayed fairly silent through the procedure, occasionally letting out a pained whimper. He wished for his arm to go numb or for him to pass out so he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Finally, it was over and his body relaxed against the bloody floor.

"I'm so sorry, love," Mrs. Lovett rubbed his back soothingly. "Do ya need more whisky o' gin?"

Jeffery shook his head no vigorously. Using his other arm he sat up, sweat rolling down his brow and down his face. "If... if... if you'll help me... me... me up, I'll go." He managed, his breath coming in gasps.

"Mr. Balker..." Mrs. Lovett lifted him up, wary of his arm. She let him lean on her and she handed him the remaining whiskey. "'Ave more...it might 'elp."

"I... I don't drink." He said politely. He shifted his weight to his own feet and he stumbled toward the door. He leaned on the doorframe for a moment, waiting for the pain in his arm to numb a bit before he continued on home. He looked over his shoulder at Mrs. Lovett with a partial smile.

"I'm sorry... for causing trouble. I... I hope everything turns out alright between... between you and Mr. Todd." He said, nodding.

"You di'nt cause the trouble, love...I did..." Mrs. Lovett sighed, giving him a gentle embrace. "If ya did anythin'...you 'elped."

Jeffery smiled and gave Mrs. Lovett a kiss on the forehead. "Well, I... I'm going to head home. Can... can you stop by tomorrow sometime to check on the children? I... I think they'd fair better if you did." He said, and without waiting for an answer, he left.

The room was silent for a moment until Sweeney let out a groan and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett rushed to his side. "Are you alright, love?" she kissed him several times on the head as she knelt down beside him. "I'm so sorry. I am."

Sweeney didn't look at her. He had a blank expression on his face when he spoke. "What happened?" His voice as monotone and flat.

"'E 'it you wit' the rollin' pin." Mrs. Lovett took his face towards hers. "I patched 'em up an' sent 'em on 'is way." She paused for a minute before looking up into his dark eyes pleadingly. "Sweeney...I'd do anythin' for ya...do ya understand that? Please don't leave me or think I'd be disloyal to ya. If..." she swallowed a lump in her throat. "If ya wonted the...ch-children gone forever...I'll letcha. If...ya wonted me to jump off the roof of yer shop, I'd do it cos I love you more than me own life."

"Why would I leave?" He asked, voice still monotone yet, it still was questioning.

"Wouldn't ya...maybe...?" Mrs. Lovett held back tears at the thought of him gone again. "...if I got on yer nerves o' cheated on ya...like ya think I am now. B-But...I ain't, Sweeney." her brown eyes were glistening with her emotions as she slightly tilted her head upwards. "I love you...Sweeney. Sweeney I love you. _Sweeney _it's _you _I love."

"You can stop saying that." Sweeney snapped. "I cannot go, for I have no place _to_ go." He said, standing.

Mrs. Lovett froze, containing sobs that violently rattled her body. She thought he would care...be reassured...stay because of _her_...not because he had no other place to go.

"Sw-Sweeney..." her voice was choked and weak as she lightly touched his hand. "P-Pl-Please...I'm...sorry. I'm so sorry. P-P-Please d-don'...'ate me...please...l-love me. I cain't live without ya...I'd die first...p-please don't 'ate me. I'll do anythin' for ya...anythin'."

"I don't hate you." Sweeney said, tone flat. Pity was nagging at his stomach again, along with a strange sense of longing. He shook his head, trying to make his mind clear. "I... don't hate you." He repeated, though his voice was more final.

"Prove it then," Mrs. Lovett challenged softly, tilting up her head.

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at the challenge, slightly annoyed. If he backed down, she wouldn't believe him... but he didn't know how to prove it. Several tense seconds passed before Sweeney swallowed his pride and kissed Mrs. Lovett on the lips.

She felt a warm surge course through her body and she almost went limp. Yet, she remained strong and pulled him by the head and fought for dominance in a searing kiss.

Sweeney broke the kiss after several seconds, panting from the lack of air. His arms had automatically found their way around Mrs. Lovett's waist, holding her close.

"Th-That's...the first time you've kissed me," Mrs. Lovett murmured breathily against his neck, delicately trailing her lips across his pallid skin. "Your lips taste good."

"Is that proof enough?" Sweeney questioned, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yer so grouchy," she chuckled softly, still mumbling slightly. "Lighten up a bit." She tenderly nibbled his earlobe.

Sweeney stiffened and pulled away from Mrs. Lovett, annoyed. He sat down in the booth, looking at the dark night sky, brooding.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, telling herself over and over again that this was simply _him_. It was nothing personal against her. Yet, no matter what she told herself, it still hurt. She sucked in some air, blinking back tears, and whispered weakly,

"I'm sorry. I...I..." she cursed when a tear fell. Why did she have to be so bloody sensitive? "I suppose I'll jos..." she bit her lip. "Wot's yer fave'rit color?" Wait...what the hell did she just say? She had _not _meant to ask that!

Sweeney looked up and patted the seat next to him. He ignored the last question she asked, knowing she was just being... Mrs. Lovett.

Mrs. Lovett was blushing a vivid pink and thanked the heavens that it was too dark to see. She timidly sat down in the seat, looking down into her lap and brushing imaginary flour away from her nightgown. She fidgeted slightly, trying to get the nonexistent flour off.

Sweeney pulled Mrs. Lovett close, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. "Don't fidget." He said, holding her hands in place.

"Sorry, love." She whispered back to him, stiffening like a statue. She didn't want to move from this position. He was so warm and hard.

"It's late. Get some sleep." Sweeney commanded, stiffening himself.

"Yes sir." Mrs. Lovett stretched out, cuddling against his lap, preparing for sleep.

Sweeney turned to look out the window, watching the darkness begin to fade into dawn. After a moment, he drifted off to sleep sitting up.


	12. He's Not Dead Yet

_**A.N. sighs I wish I didn't have to say this...but there is a bit of sexual fun in this chappie...between Toby and Sweeney. Yep. Got you there for a second, didn't I? Sweenoby is frightening to me...I'm sorry. I mean...pedophile Sweeney? That's just wrong. Yet...it was a fleeting thought in Spontaneously and I's minds.**_

_**Toby: pales**_

_**Sweeney: pales**_

_**Haha...I love traumatizing our characters! Anyways...there is sexual content. All I'm sayin'. **_

_**OH! WAIT! ONE more thing! Two of my (Twisted Ingenue) OCs are making an appearance in this chapter. They're not gonna be super-important to the plot or anything, so don't worry. They're actually Celestine and Polly from my Sweeney Todd story "Perils of Simplicity". But don't fret...Celestine is the biggest anti-Sue you'll ever encounter in the Sweeney Todd fandom and she's mainly for comic relief, and Polly (who Spontaneously really pushed to be in this story) is pretty (which I don't like doing to OCs...but Polly wasn't a main character and I only made her pretty to make Celestine look worse. DX) but is a very stiff, borderline cynical governess. So if you think she's a Mary Sue (which no one has told me since she is not a main character) I apologize.**_

_**Oh...and Jonathan Campbell is mine too. He only has a part in this chappie...just like Louis.**_

_**Damn it, this was a loooong A.N. I'm so sorry! On with the story!**_

...

Chapter 12: He's Not Dead Yet

...

_The next day..._

...

Mrs. Lovett straightened her soft yellow dress before she rolled her knuckles dexterously across the wooden door leading to Jeffery's house. She then took a deep breath and firmly knocked.

After a tense second, the door flew open. Bethany, looking very distraught, latched onto Mrs. Lovett tightly, sobbing. Grayson let out a distressed bark and sat behind Bethany, upset.

"Beth'ny!" Mrs. Lovett took her tightly by the shoulders, horrific images flashing in her head. "Wot's wrong, love?! Wot 'appened?!"

"Dad didn't come home!" Bethany said, eyes wide and red from crying. "He hasn't..." She hiccupped, "He never came home! I-I don't know what happened to him! I've been so worried..." Bethany could barely talk for her tears. "I stayed up all night waitin'..."

"'Is 'mum 'ere?!" Toby cried out, darting in to cling onto Mrs. Lovett as well. "Mum! Please tell me 'e's at 'ome!"

"'E's not," Mrs. Lovett had gone very pale. "We've got to inform the law so we can find 'em."

"W-We should look for him!" Bethany said, wiping at the tears streaming down her face, which didn't do much good. "W-We need to f-find him! H-He has to b-be somewhere b-between h-here and t-there!" She started breathing in short, little panicked gasps.

"I'll get..." Mrs. Lovett stopped herself from saying "Mr. Todd". For, would Sweeney actually be willing to help? "I'll...go by meself."

"Mum!" Toby's eyes widened. "You can't!"

"You're not going anywhere without me!" Bethany said, defiant. "He's _my_ dad, after all!"

"Or me!" Toby stood tall. "I'll protect both o' ya."

"Fine." Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath, defeated. "Can Grayson sniff 'im out do ya think?"

Grayson barked, as if in answer. Bethany grabbed one of Mrs. Lovett's hands tightly, eyes determined even though she was still crying. "Let's go, then. Maybe we should start at the pie shop, since that's where h-h-h-he..." She stopped, choking on her own words. Grayson nuzzled her other hand quietly.

"Good idea, love." Mrs. Lovett nodded, taking Toby's hand in her free hand and walking away from the flat, Grayson leading the way.

Sweeney was waiting at the door of the pie shop, looking anxious. He spotted Mrs. Lovett and his face went from worried to angered. "Where did you go?" He snarled, approaching them. Suddenly, his eyes caught Grayson and he stiffened in fear. "And why are you bringing that _dog_ here?" He hissed through his teeth, taking a step away.

"Lookin' fer Mr. Balker," Mrs. Lovett said nervously. "'E never came 'ome las' night."

"Oh." Sweeney said, distracted. Grayson was sniffing his hand, and after a second, he licked it. A visible shudder ran up Sweeney's spine and it took all of the man's self control to _not_ beat the bloody crap out of Mrs. Lovett for bring that mangy mutt to his door front.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett suddenly remembered his fear and yanked the dog away. "I'm so sorry, love!"

"If you're going to go find that damn tailor, then go. And take that mutt with you." Sweeney snarled. Grayson whimpered and sat down, sad. Bethany hugged the dog around the neck, giving Sweeney a glare. "I'll follow behind."

"Alright, love." Mrs. Lovett kissed him lightly on the lips. "Whadda you say we spl-..." Mrs. Lovett stopped herself from saying "split up". Would she really trust him alone with one of the children? I mean...she couldn't go with him and leave the children by themselves with the dog.

"Let's... just start walking." Bethany said, keeping Grayson from going to lick Mr. Todd again.

"Good idea, Beth'ny." Toby turned around and quickly stuck out his tongue at Sweeney before rushing to Bethany's side.

"You don' 'ave to come, love." Mrs. Lovett said to Sweeney, unaware of what just occurred.

"I'm not letting you walk around alone, looking for a man in who knows where." Sweeney snapped.

"That's sweet o' ya, love." Mrs. Lovett linked arms with him as they walked far behind the children and Grayson. Toby kept giving Sweeney glares every few minutes as they walked, wanting to melt the barber merely by the heat of his eyes.

Sweeney glared back at Toby, annoyed. Bethany looked down every side street and every dark hole in the streets, calling. Her voice became more and more desperate as time passed until she could no longer speak for her tears. She collapsed to her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"We're n-never gonna f-find 'im!" She cried, tears flowing freely down her face.

Grayson nuzzled Bethany gently, licking away her tears, before he stopped, perking up his ears. He soon began barking like mad, tugging on the hem of Bethany's dress.

"'As 'e found somethin'?!" Toby asked excitedly as they watched Grayson rush off into an alleyway.

Bethany looked up, but she didn't feel like she could move. Slowly, she rose and she ran after Grayson. Sweeney kept Mrs. Lovett with him for safety's sake. Suddenly, Bethany screamed.

"Beth'ny!" Toby ran after her, alarmed.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him. "C'mon! We've cain't let 'em go by themselves!"

Sweeney led Mrs. Lovett into the alley and stopped suddenly. Bethany stood, frozen in the middle of the cobblestone alley, shaking with terror.

Jeffery was in front of her, hanging from a laundry wire. He was pinned by the collar of his shirt and his wrists, making him look a bit like a morbid scarecrow. He arm was bleeding freely and he had blood dripping from his face. His head hung down to touch his chest, so his face could not be seen. What few patches of skin that were visible were colored purple and blue with the 

occasional cut or open wound. The poor man looked positively dead, which is why moments later, Bethany collapsed to her knees. She believe that he was dead.

Toby's eyes were wide as he numbly stood. He had never, even in his childhood at the workhouse, seen anything so horrific.

"JEFFERY!" Mrs. Lovett screamed, her heart jumping into her throat and her stomach toppling to the ground. "No..." Tears sprang into her eyes until they fell freely from her eyes. "No, No, No, No, No!" Sobs violently racked her body and she buried her face in her hands. "No, No, No, No, No..."

Grayson barked and nuzzled his master's leg, which made Jeffery stir. He coughed loudly, getting Bethany's attention. She looked up at him, still in shock. "D-D-Dad?"

"Mr. Balker! Mum...Beth'ny...'e's ALIVE!" Toby's voice was almost jubilant.

"Wot?!" Mrs. Lovett lifted up her tear-stained face.

"Well, don't just sit there!" Sweeney snapped, running over to the wire. He started undoing the clips, which were high enough that he could barely reach them. After a moment, Jeffery hit the ground with a thud, letting out a pained groan.

"Oh Jeffery!" Mrs. Lovett cried with concern, yet relief as she rushed to his side, kneeling down, and cradling the afflicted man in her arms. "We need to getcha to a doctor an' fast! Wot appened to ya, love?! Oh...it's all me fault! If I'd jos walked 'ome by meself! I should've letcha stay at 'ome wit' me! I'm so sorry, Jeffery!" she kissed him several times on the top of the head as tears fell.

Bethany rushed to her father's side, wanting to hug him very badly but afraid to touch him for fear of hurting him further. Jeffery's face was red and his eyes were both bruised. He had a dried scab of blood on his forehead. Grayson put his head in his master's lap with a whine. Jeffery opened his eyes just slightly and smiled.

"You're here." He managed in a hoarse whisper. "I'm glad you aren't hurt." He managed a weak chuckle. "I'll be fine. I... I just need to get to a bed."

"The pie shop's closer." Sweeney said, though his voice was a low grumble. Damn pity. "He can stay there... you can all stay there." He mentally cursed himself – he was speaking without thinking. "The dog stays in the children's room. No exceptions."

Mrs. Lovett gently placed Jeffery in Bethany's lap before going over to Sweeney, embracing him warmly.

"Thank ya so much, love." she whispered, holding back emotion. "I know ya di'nt wont to...but that's amazin'ly noble o' you to 'elp otherwise." she kissed him lightly on the lips before looking over to Jeffery. "'E'll need a doctor."

Sweeney leaned in to whisper in Mrs. Lovett's ear. "Unless you know of a doctor that we haven't killed he won't be getting one."

"'Ave ya killed Doctor Campbell yet?" Mrs. Lovett asked nervously. "Ya know...young, 'andsome, red'eaded feller'?" Mrs. Lovett blushed a bit. "'Aven't seen 'im in years, though. Used to come all the time."

"No. Not yet." Sweeney shook his head. "Maybe we should send him up for a shave soon." Sweeney snarled softly.

"But _why_?!" Mrs. Lovett was startled, flushing even pinker. "We need a doctor...an' Jonathan Campbell's a jolly good doctor. We...might need 'im fer somethin' later. We can't kill all the doctors in London!"

"There are more doctors, love." Sweeney snapped, kissing Mrs. Lovett on the neck alluringly. "But we can think about that later. Let's just get the man home."

Mrs. Lovett melted at the touch of his lips, practically incapable of speech.

"Y-Yes..." Mrs. Lovett stammered. "W-We'll...both...carry 'im 'ome. I'll...get B-Beth'ny an' Toby to keep the dog 'way from ya."

...

Jeffery lay in the children's old bed, wheezing as he slept. Bethany sat by his side, holding his hand. She had not left his side since they found him, even to eat. Grayson occasionally put his head in Bethany's lap, trying to comfort the visibly distraught girl.

Sweeney was pulling on his coat at the door. "I'll be back within the hour. Toby, you stay here this time." He said, without looking behind him.

"Beth'ny?" Toby walked in with a cup of cocoa and a cup of tea that Mrs. Lovett had been making in the kitchen. The boy sat down, handing Bethany the cocoa and setting the tea on the bedside table next to Jeffery.

"Drink some o' that," Toby told Bethany softly, scratching Grayson behind the ears. "Chocolate 'elps everythin'."

Bethany looked at the piping hot drink with sad eyes, barely registering how sweet Toby was being. She took a tiny sip of the cocoa and then set it in her lap, never taking her eyes off her father.

"I don't want to lose him." Bethany said softly, after a moment of stiff silence. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"You won't, Beth'ny." Toby put an arm around her, trying to be comforting and brave, though he really was worried as hell for Jeffery. "'E'll stay right 'ere 'till 'e's wrinkled like a prune an' 'as a white beard that drags three meters 'cross the floor." the boy smiled a bit at this. "It's gonna be alright. 'E's in good 'ands now."

"I could've stopped him." Bethany said, watching the cup of cocoa shake in her hands. "I-I should've stopped him before he... he..." Bethany shook her head, willing the tears away. "It's my fault... I-I could've d-done something."

"From wot? Takin' mum 'ome?" Toby took the cocoa away from her and held her quivering hands in his. "It's not yer fault, Beth'ny. It's no one's fault. If ya wont to find blame, blame me. I wos the one 'oo got cheeky wit' Mr. Todd an' made us go to yer dad in the firs' place."

"I just feel r-responsible... It's not your fault w-we had to l-l-leave. I... I knew I wasn't g-going to b-be here f-forever. I-It was bound to h-happen." Bethany tried to smile but failed. "I... I just hoped I-I could stay a-a little l-l-longer..." Bethany refused to let herself cry, so she sat there, stewing in her own discord.

"You will...Mr. Todd's gonna let us stay." Toby said reassuringly. "Go a'ead an' cry, Beth'ny. Ya don' 'ave to prove yer brave."

"I know I don't have to but... but I want to. For dad." Bethany said defiantly. "If... If I ever g-get to talk to him again..."

"Don't talk like that, Beth'ny." Toby took her in his arms. "It's gonna be alright."

The pair stayed in this position for more than half an hour in complete silence until they were interrupted by a cheerful,

"Good morning!"

Toby turned around to see a tall, pleasant faced man with long, auburn hair. He looked incredibly youthful and full of life due to the way his blue eyes twinkled with a warm pleasantness.

Bethany jumped, twirling around. She looked the man over once with her eyes. "W-W-Who a-are you?" Bethany asked, sitting on her shaking hands.

"Dr. Jonathan Campbell," he bent down, shaking both of the children's hands. "I'm here to help Mr..."

"Balker," Toby informed him.

"Mr. Balker," Jonathan looked down at Jeffery's form. "Oh dear...he's been banged up right good. I'll make sure to see what the problem is right away."

Bethany wrapped the doctor in a hug, pressing her face into his waist. "Thank you." She said, though her voice was muffled slightly. "Just make him be ok."

"Don't worry, young lady," he spoke tenderly, embracing her back. He was accustomed to having a bedside manner. "He's going to be fine." Jonathan gave them each a smile before gently breaking free and clapping his hands together,

"Alright." The doctor raised his voice for effect, still smiling with his white, but slightly crooked teeth. "Would you mind waiting outside while I look him over?"

"No, sir." Toby stood up, taking Bethany with him. "C'mon, Beth'ny." The two exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"Wot a jolly man," Toby remarked after a minute, leaning against the wall. His voice echoed a bit in the small hallway.

"I hope he can help dad." Bethany said, heading out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Grayson followed her, head drooping slightly.

"'E will, don' worry." Toby reassured her as they both sat at the counter. There were only a few customers lazily eating pies at the various tables.

"Did' Jon...I mean...the doctor get in there alright?" Mrs. Lovett asked them, coming out from behind the counter with a pot of tea. She set the tea on the counter to let it cool.

Bethany nodded. "He said... He said that dad was 'banged up right good'. Is... Is that bad?' Bethany asked, worried.

Before Mrs. Lovett could answer, the bell above the shop entrance tinkled and two people entered the shop. One was a pretty woman with curly red hair and a rather simple gray dress. The other was a homely girl who appeared to be about fifteen, wearing a frilly, very fancy maroon dress. Her plain brown hair was curled into tight ringlets that we obviously not natural.

"Polly, dear!" Mrs. Lovett gave the redheaded woman a bright smile. "I 'aven't seen you around in awhile, love! Wot's been keepin' ya?"

"I've been a bit busy with Celestine." Polly gestured to the girl who was airily looking around the room, humming "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" off-key. Polly happened to be the girl's governess. "She's almost sixteen, you know."

Bethany looked over the back of the booth, wary. Grayson barked happily and wagged his tail, trotting up to Celestine and licking her hand.

"Doggy!" Celestine exclaimed, petting him. "I like doggies..."

"Celestine, you need to ask before you play with someone else's pet," Polly chided before turning back to Mrs. Lovett. "So...I was told by Martha O'Neil that my brother was down here. What happened? Are you two...you know..._again?_" Polly had an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"'Eavens no!" Mrs. Lovett flushed crimson. "'Er father..." Mrs. Lovett gestured to Bethany. "'As been 'urt."

"Oh," Polly frowned. "You have my deepest condolences."

"It's... It's alright." Bethany said. "He's gonna be fine... I hope."

"Oooh!" Celestine suddenly became rather distracted from Grayson and perked up. "Where's Mr. Todd?! I so want to see him again!"

Polly rolled her eyes and gave Mrs. Lovett a weary look.

"The lass is still onto that?" Mrs. Lovett stifled a giggle. It was a well-known fact to most of the ladies in London that Celestine Wellford was rather taken with Sweeney...along with Judge Turpin as well.

"Look what I brought 'em!" Celestine took a minature bouquet of violets wrapped in an embroidered handkerchief out of her little ridiculously frilled purse.

"She's worse than Jon was about you in the old days," Polly sighed.

"Really?" Mrs. Lovett blushed.

"Of course." Polly nodded. "Anyhow...I came to bring Jonathan his pocketwatch," Polly held out a simple, silver pocketwatch on a slightly rusted chain. "He left it at the Wellford's when he came to visit me last night."

"I'll go with you." Bethany stood, smiling softly. "I want to see if dad's awake... and Grayson doesn't like being outside for so long." She said, petting Grayson on the top of the head, who whimpered.

"B-But...where's Mr. Todd?" Celestine pouted, glancing dejectedly at her bouquet.

"'E'll be out soon, dearie." Mrs. Lovett tried not to laugh. Wait until Mr. Todd got a load of this girl! "Why don'tcha 'ave a pie?"

"A pie?!" Celestine brightened. "Oh, I do _adore _meat pies!"

"Say thank you, Celestine." Polly reminded the youth gently.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Celestine thanked Mrs. Lovett before Polly and Bethany left the kitchen. The two could hear Toby shouting in the kitchen,

"Can I 'ave one too?!"

Polly laughed a little at this as Bethany led her towards the bedroom.

The moment Bethany opened the door, Grayson barreled inside, barking happily. Jeffery was sitting up, awake and happy. Bethany rushed to him and practically tackled him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, and looked up over her shoulder to see Polly. He smiled at the woman, cheeks turning a soft shade of red since he only had trousers on.

"My dear sister!" Jonathan made his way over to Polly, kissing her on the cheek.

"You left this over at the Wellford's last night, Jon." Polly put the pocketwatch in the pocket of his jacket. She gave Jeffery a polite nod. "I'll let you get back to your patient."

"Miss Balker?" Jonanthan turned to face Bethany. "Your father's going to be just fine. He's very bruised, but there's no inner damage to muscles or anything else."

Bethany smiled. 'Thank you!" She said. Jeffery pulled her into his lap and she put her head on his shoulder.

"So..." He addressed Polly, "You're his sister. Nice to meet you. I'm Jeffery Balker and this is my daughter, Bethany." He said. "I'd shake your hand but I can't really move mine right now." He wiggled his fingers, showing that Bethany was laying on his arm. The poor girl had fallen fast asleep against her father's chest.

Polly laughed a bit at this before curtsying for the sake of propriety.

"Quite nice to meet you as well, Mr. Balker." Polly made steady eye contact with the man. "I'm Polly Campbell...governess for the daughter of Mr. Oswald Wellford."

"Polly...I know you're a governess and all," Jonathan laughed heartily. "But do you _always _have to be as stiff as a statue in winter?"

"I have manners, unlike you, Jon." Polly hid a smirk.

"A Governess..." Jeffery said. "Well, Mrs. Campbell, would you like to have a pie or a drink? If you'll give me a moment, I think I can dislodge my daughter and join you." He laughed.

"I might as well." Polly stood up straighter. "Celestine's waiting in the shopfront for Mr. Todd..." she sighed wearily at this as Jeffery gave her a curious look. "Trust me...you don't want to know about Celestines...fixation..."

"You don't." Jonathan shook his head.

"And if Jon's going to stay, I'll need to stay as well to make sure he and Nellie behave themselves." she smiled slyly. "The two never had even a teaspoon of propriety."

"Well..." Jonathan flushed crimson, trying to change the subject. "Get up very slowly and be careful, Mr. Balker. W-We don't want you...h-hurt again." he coughed nervously.

Jeffery gently set Bethany on the bed and swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. "I'll be careful." he said, standing. His legs felt like jello and what little control he had disappeared and he collapsed to the floor. "I'll try, anyway." He said, laughing to suppress a wince, which didn't work.

"Let me help, sir." Polly put an arm around his shoulder, letting him lean on her as he walked. Jonathan went ahead of them, a spring in his step. When they all reached the front of the shop, Polly sat Jeffery down at the booth before telling Celestine to sit up straight as she ate her pie.

"Oh! Doctor Campbell!" Mrs. Lovett dropped the pitcher of water in her hands when she saw him. "I...thought you'd...left."

Bethany poked her head out of the bedroom at the sound of breaking glass. "Mrs. Lovett!" She said, rushing to pick up the scattered glass. "You neeed to be more careful!"

Jeffery laughed softly to himself and scooted over in the booth, offering Polly the seat next to him. "Thank you for helping me out here. I feel like such an old cripple needing help like that." He said softly, flushing ruby red.

"Don't fret, sir." Polly stiffly sat down beside him. "I have assisted my brother with many of his patients...and my late father who was a doctor." the usually composed woman blushed a bit in spite of herself...but only a little bit. "And you don't appear to be any older than I, sir. And I'm only slightly old."

"She's only thirty-five." Celestine said, after swallowing.

"Celestine!" Polly looked horrified. "You never tell a lady's age when she is above twenty-five!"

"But you are..." Celestine swallowed her food again after earning a stern look from Polly. She wasn't supposed to talk with food in her mouth. "...thirty-five."

"That's mum's age an' mum ain't old!" Toby piped up, chewing with his mouth open. He was grateful not to have a governess.

"No...that's not old at all, then." Jonathan walked over to Mrs. Lovett, taking her hand and kissing it. He was blushing slightly. "It's been such a long time, Nellie...how are you? You haven't aged a day."

"I'm...I've been doin' well I 'spose, Dr. Campbell." Mrs. Lovett swallowed anxiously.

"Nellie? Haven't we always been on a first name basis?" Jonathan kissed her hand again.

Bethany looked up at the doctor with a smile and set the broken pitcher on the counter. "Not since she started makin' babies with Mr. Todd." She said happily.

"Bethany!" Jeffery gaped, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Who taught you to talk like that?" He asked, appalled and laughing. Bethany shrugged.

"I guess it was Toby, I think. Though, it might've been Mr. Todd." She said. Jeffery relaxed back into his chair with a sigh.

"They grow up so fast." He muttered. "Bethany, will you be a dear and get Miss Campbell a glass of ale and a pie?" He asked, after a tense moment of silence. "Unless you would rather have gin." He asked Polly, looking up at her over his glasses.

"Pardon me, sir...but I don't drink." she gave him a small, forced smile, standing up. She realized just then what Jeffery was doing...he was interested in her like countless men before him. This she despised and sometimes completely forgot her manners when it came to that matter. Also, she was departing for the sake of her first priority...Celestine...and it appeared only proper to remove Celestine from the shop since the conversation was turning into quite a distasteful one that wasn't even faintly appropriate for the rather simple-minded girl. "Celestine? Why don't you just finish that pie and leave your bouquet with Mrs. Lovett..."

"I want to see Mr. Todd, though!" Celestine pouted, voice high and whiny.

"I'd like to see him too." Jonathan coughed uncomfortably, trying to hide his annoyance. "So...Nellie...I suppose that whole "promise" we had..."

"Wot's this all about, mum?" Toby piped up. Both Jonathan and Mrs. Lovett blushed, not answering.

"You see..." Polly started, making her way over to Toby. "When they were younger...he was sixteen and she was eighteen, they were sweethearts..."

"But I was arranged to marry Albert," Mrs. Lovett finished for her.

"Since I didn't have enough money to sustain a wife and family." Jonathan explained sadly. "But...we promised each other we'd get married after Mr. Lovett passed on, yet, when he did...Nellie seemed to have forgotten..."

"Forgotton what?" Came a snarl from the doorway. Bethany protectively walked over to her father, shielding him from the anger that was Sweeney Todd.

"That's _him? That _Mr. Todd is him?!" Jonathan put an arm around Mrs. Lovett. He tended to be quite rash when hurt or angered. "Doesn't seem like your type."

"MR. TODD!" Celestine leapt up, her face looking as happy as a child's on Christmas morning as she pressed the bouquet in his hands, gesturing to the handkerchief which was decorated with pressed flowers and embroidered stems. In the corner, S.T was cross-stitched there.

"I pressed the flowers on the handkerchief, Mr. Todd, and I picked the violets special, though my friend Johanna did the embroidery since I'm no good at embroidery...I'm always pricking my finger and..."

"Celestine!" Polly came over, taking the girl by the arm. She looked at the people in the room apologetically. "I'm sorry for her and I deeply apologize for this abrupt departure I had to make." she nodded in Bethany and Jeffery's direction. "It was nice to meet you Miss Bethany and Mr. Balker." and with that, she made her exit, dragging Celestine behind her.

Bethany waved goodbye sadly, watching her father what Polly leave with sad eyes. "They'd be so good together, don't you think?" Bethany whispered to Toby with a sigh. Sweeney dropped the flowers on the counter without a second glance and approached Jonathan, fuming.

"Is there some reason you have your arm around Mrs. Lovett, sir?" He snarled through his teeth.

"Oh? _Deepest_ apologies, sir." Jonathan slowly moved his arm away, running his hand across her upper back as he did so.

"They would." Toby whispered back to Bethany, ignoring the action going on. "Yet Miss Campbell seems like an' 'ard one to crack."

Sweeney's left hand gripped the razor in his belt tightly as he stepped between Mrs. Lovett and Jonathan. "You are not to touch her like that again, understand?" He snarled, hand gripping the razor so hard his knuckles turned white.

Bethany was also ignoring the action going on. Mr. Todd was just being Mr. Todd, which was nothing new to the children. "That's what dad said about mom once when they was discussin' children. But he musta managed to crack her, right?" Bethany said, smiling. Suddenly, her mind veered off course and she abruptly changed the subject. "I'd love to have children some day."

Unfortunately, poor Toby was eating the remains of his pie when she said this, so he began choking. Once he caught his breath he gave her an incredulous look, turning beet red,

"I...where'd this come from?"

The adults ignored the children just as the children had done to them,

"Oh, sir...if you only _knew_ how much I used to touch her like that..." Jonathan taunted him. Usually he was a good-natured man, but sadly he was one with a hurt heart. "That wasn't even a _sample_, Mr. Todd."

Sweeney bristled, mind seeing red. He took a step forward, towering over Jonathan and leaving no personal space for the poor doctor to breath. "I do not really care for the mistakes Mrs. Lovett may have made in the past, sir, but in this present time you _will_ keep your hands off of her."

Bethany put her chin in her hands, looking out the window at the sky. "I dunno." She finally responded, her voice soft. "I was just thinkin' 'bout what dad said and I just happened to think it. Bethany looked at Toby, smiling. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, though, Toby? A little Toby Jr." Bethany giggled at the thought, ruffling Toby's hair lovingly as she did so.

"A...T-T-Toby..._Jr_.?!" Toby stammered. "Beth'ny...isn't it a bit..._soon..._t-to...be thinkin'...bout that?"

"Mistake?!" Jonathan was highly offended. "The only mistake I see her making is the one in the present! Being with a brute like yoursel-..."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Mrs. Lovett had lost it, shoving Jonathan out of the way and leaning up against Sweeney. After a moment of stunned silence from all...even Toby and Bethany stopped to pay attention before going back into their conversation. It was then when Mrs. Lovett realized she needed to calm down,

"Mr. Campbell, I'm aware we 'ad a past together...but...that was the past." Mrs. Lovett moved even closer to Sweeney. "I'm...well...I 'ave...I 'ave someone now...Mr. Todd..."

"Are you even _engaged _to the man?" Jonathan asked quietly. There was no answer from either of them. "That's what I thought. You know there are laws about..."

"Jon," Mrs. Lovett cut him off. "It doesn't matter. I really care about Mr. Todd."

The was an awkward silence...not counting Toby and Bethany...until Jonathan sighed,

"I apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me. I suppose I just...got my hopes up."

"I understand, Jon. Can we still be friends?" Mrs. Lovett smiled softly.

"Perhaps..." he forced a smile. "If you can do me a favor..."

"Yes?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him, still not leaving Sweeney's side as Jonathan walked over to whisper in her ear,

"Could you and I...just...you know..." he was blushing as he whispered and his eyes were wide and hopeful, yet filled with hurt. "...share a kiss for one last time? I've been dreaming of it for years."

Bethany giggled. "I'm talkin' 'bout the future, silly, though it isn't too far away." She told him. She was barely phased by Mrs. Lovett's outburst. "Besides, Toby... we're twelve. In three years we can get married..." Bethany sighed dreamily. "You'd be so handsome in three years."

Sweeney glanced over at the children and smirked at Toby's beet red face. He felt very... possessive of Mrs. Lovett now that she was claiming him as well. He wasn't too happy with exactly how close Jonathan was getting to her, though, and he had it in his right mind to shove him away. Thank the gods he didn't hear what Jonathan had said or he might've done much worse.

"But...I-I don't think..." Toby swallowed nervously. "I don't think you'd be able to get any prettier in three years th-than ya are now...cos'...n-n-n-no one could...ever...b-be any prettier than...ya are now." he bit his lip and smiled crookedly.

"Jon!" Mrs. Lovett was appalled, pushing him away. "'Ow could ya ask me to do sucha thing?!"

"Thank you, Toby." Bethany, said, giggling. "You're stuttering like the first time you said I was pretty." He tried to suppress her giggles behind her hand. "You're adorable when you do that."

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett, his face somewhere between curious and glaring. "What'd he ask you to do?" The man snarled.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett flushed, not sure if she wanted to get Jon into _that _much trouble. "'E...ya see...'e wos askin' me to...to..." Damn...what could she say. "...to bake 'im a batch o' meat pies."

"Mum's...a bad liar..." Toby told Bethany nervously, wanting to change the subject to something other than his "cuteness".

"Mrs. Lovett, if what you said was true you wouldn't've reacted so strongly." Sweeney said, glaring. "Tell me the truth."

Bethany sighed, leaning back against her seat. She was feeling very... giddy at the present. Like she was floating or something... a preverbal high, if you will. She just thought it'd go away with sleep... if she could get to sleep.

Jonathan gave Mrs. Lovett a pleading look, taking one of her hands. His eyes begged her not to tell.

"'E..." Mrs. Lovett gazed at Jon apologetically. "'E wos askin' fer me to kiss 'im."

It was like time decided to slow down. Sweeney looked between the two slowly, his eyes narrowing until they were just tiny slits. "OUT!" He finally snapped, voice booming through the entire shop and filled with violent rage. "GET OUT!"

Sweeney's cry was so loud and so fearsome that it snapped Bethany out of her giddy phase to the point where she let out a startled mini-shriek and hid under the table. All the sane customers got up and left as well.

Toby was frightened as well, due to the last time Sweeney was angry with him, and joined Bethany underneath the table.

"I will then!" the brokenhearted man glared at Sweeney before grabbing Mrs. Lovett, kissing her forcefully on the lips before storming out of the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Sweeney grabbed the nearest thing on the counter and threw it at the door after the doctor, shattering the glass and the poor object of his wrath. Jeffery woke from a nice nap he had been enjoying to glass shards sprinkling down on him like snow. He quickly joined the children under the table to avoid the flying glass. Bethany ducked, wincing, and grabbed onto Toby, stifling another small scream. Sweeney, in his rage, jumped out the broken door – tearing his sleeves and even his skin in the process – and searched desperately for the man who had wronged him so. After not finding him, Sweeney let out a frustrated howl of pain and fell to his knees.

Miles away, sailors unloading fish heard Sweeney's howl and seriously thought there was some kind of rabid dog on the docks.

"It'll be alright." Mrs. Lovett assured the three under the table, even though she was still stunned herself. It had all happened so fast.

"Mum! Don't go out there!" Toby shouted.

But Mrs. Lovett ignored the boy and went out the door, finding Sweeney still on the ground.

"There, There, love" she bent down beside him, keeping her voice calm, even though she was shocked and worried to see his torn clothing and skin. She lightly rubbed his back. "No need to be worryin' bout this now. No need to make a fuss."

Sweeney's arm twitched, as he sat there blankly, consumed in his own rage. He wanted to kill that doctor in all kinds of ways for what he did. He sat there, silent as the grave, stewing in his own hate.

Bethany had closed her eyes tightly, gripping onto Toby's arm tightly, shaking. Jeffery carefully reached out an arm and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm the poor girl down.

"Bethany... it's alright. We're safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He whispered. "And neither would Toby. Right, Toby?" Jeffery looked at the boy, his face desperately pleading him to help comfort Bethany since the poor old crippled man was having a hard go at it.

"Of course we will, Beth'ny. Anyone would 'ave to kill me, stuff me wit' dressin', an' 'ave me fer a feast before they could get to you." Toby smiled, voice still quivering slightly.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney knelt in silence until she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling below his chin with her head.

"'E's never comin' back," she whispered slowly in his ear. "'Cos 'e knows I'm yours, only yours..." she kissed his ear lightly before moving back underneath his chin. "...an' _forever _yours."

Sweeney stood abruptly, leaving Mrs. Lovett by herself in the street. He walked inside and toward his door, stopping at the table to look back over his shoulder at Mrs. Lovett. Bethany, fearing the worst, let out a tiny whimper and clung to Toby tighter to stop herself from quivering. Sweeney started moving again after a moment and left to go upstairs.

Mrs. Lovett was very silent until all of the sudden she was filled with indignation.

"That infuriatin' man!" Mrs. Lovett shouted in exasperation before standing up, going back into the shop. "Can't even give me reassurance, can 'e?! No sir, 'e can't! After I 'ad to deal wit' that rash, dim-witted doctor...why I even liked Jon in the firs' place is a mys'try to me..."

"Mum?" Toby said from under the table. "Yer talkin' to yourself again."

"In my opinion," Jeffery said, pulling himself back into his seat, "Talking to oneself is quite liberating. You seem less crazy though if you have a dog that likes to listen." He chuckled softly to himself. Suddenly, realization hit him and he fished around in his pocket for a moment, pulling out two five pound notes. He handed them to Toby under the table with a grin.

"Wot's this for?" Toby looked at the money quizzically.

"Fer gettin' that dog outta the 'ouse." Mrs. Lovett laughed, remembering their conversation awhile back. "Ya know ya don't 'aveta really give the lad the money, ya know..."

"I'll use it to buy Beth'ny a ring when we get married." Toby grinned at Bethany.

Bethany looked up at Toby and suddenly kissed him, almost knocking him over. Jeffery laughed, waving a hand dismissively at Mrs. Lovett. "I am a man of my word, Mrs. Lovett, if nothing else. I never actually thought he'd do it, really." Jeffery looked around quizzically, not actually seeing his dog. Suddenly, Grayson stuck his head out of the bedroom door, looking around, scared. Jeffery laughed and Grayson tromped over, jumping in the poor old man's lap.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes when the children started kissing more, oblivious to the adults once again.

"I 'spose Polly's gonna come back tommorow 'pologizin' for 'er brother's be'avior." Mrs. Lovett sighed, turning to Jeffery. "Jon won't 'ave the backbone to do it. Oh, but 'e'll tell 'er all 'bout wot 'e did tonight. Twas a bit out o' character fer 'im...but Jon always wos a bit...'ot'eaded."

Jeffery tried to keep from looking hopeful. "She's a nice woman... I never got to repay her for helping me." He said.

"Mr. Balker!" revelation washed over Mrs. Lovett's features and her lips curved into a smirk. "'Ave ya fallen fo' Miss Polly?!" the baker began to laugh. "Yer prob'ly the hundredth man if ya 'ave...an' lemme tell ya, when it comes to suitors 'er 'eart is as 'ard as a brick wall!" she then frowned a bit. "An' she's gonna give me 'ell bout me not bein' married to Mr. T. She's a good one for the scoldin', bein' a governess an' all." she smiled again. "But I cain't _believe_ you've fallen fer 'er!"

"No!" Jeffery said, almost laughing, waving his hands, "No! No! No! _Fallen_ for her? Mrs. Lovett, I was just trying to be a gentlemen. If I had fallen for Miss Polly, I would be acting rather queer, like Toby, or like I used to around Mary, so long ago."

"Ya like 'er, though." Mrs. Lovett looked smug. "C'mon...admit it. Ya know she's pretty."

"I think she is a very nice woman, just like I think you're a very nice woman." Jeffery stated. "But I have not fallen for her."

"Alright," Mrs. Lovett mumbled, disappointed at not having a distraction from her situation with a pissed Sweeney upstairs. "But iffin' ya ever do fall fer 'er...'ere's a tip...she doesn't go fer flowers, jewelry, o' anythin' frivolous. She appreciates talent like poetry...written _by_ the admirer, artwork, things like that...an' per'aps more practical things like a set o' thimbles o' a book o' manners to give Celestine." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Poor li'le Celestine."

"Is... Is there something wrong with Celestine?" Jeffery asked, standing shakily and walking over to Mrs. Lovett. He seemed to have his legs back, for the moment. "I don't mean to... to sound inconsiderate..." Jeffery adverted his eyes, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"We...don't really know exactly." Mrs. Lovett confessed. "Polly..." she looked up at Jeffery. "You 'ave to keep this to yerself. If it gets out..." Jeffery nodded, understanding. "Polly's 'ad 'er suspicions. Celestine's always been a pretty...queer thing...at least...as long as I've known 'er. Polly said she was fairly normal until the lass turned five an' fell out o' a tree...'ittin' 'er 'ead. From wot I 'eard, the lass almost died an' Polly said she started actin' queer a few weeks after the incident. I wou'nt know...I met the girl when she wos 'bout ten an' Polly started takin' 'er out again." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Yet...if that got out, the lass might end up in bedlam."

Jeffery suddenly looked very, very mortified. His face went pale and he had to lean on the counter to kept himself upright. "Dear lord." He whispered to himself, putting a hand to his temple, "What have I done?"

"Wot?" Mrs. Lovett was suddenly _very_ concerned. "Done wot?!"

"Before Bethany..." Jeffery started, rubbing his temples, "Mary and I... we had a son, Martin. He kinda... grew up actin' like Celestine. He was very simple... very attached to Mary. I... I just realized... it may've been my fault. W-When he was barely a day old, I..." Jeffery gulped, "I dropped him. By accident. I was a new father and I had no idea what I was doing!" His voice 

started to grow louder as he grew more angry with himself. "A-And because of that... because he was so attached to Mary... he's dead. And... it's my fault."

"Oh God." Mrs. Lovett gasped, taking the poor man into the parlor, away from the children so they couldn't hear what was going on. She sat Jeffery gently on the couch and sat beside him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Calm down, love." she cooed in her whispery, soothing voice. "I'm so sorry that 'appened to ya...must've been dreadful." she looked at him pointedly. "But it wosn't yer fault. None 'o that is. Fer all we know, your boy and Celestine could've jos been born that way. We can only make guesses. But the worse thing you can do is ta blame yerself, ya 'ear?"

"But... But if he died because of me... I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." Jeffery said. "It's just... he didn't seem like that when he was little. He was so normal... But then..." Jeffery couldn't bring himself to say it again. "Bethany doesn't even know she had a brother, she was so tiny... God, why must I always do such stupid things?"

Mrs. Lovett suddenly gave him a smack on the head.

"Stop this talk righ' now, Mr. Balker! It ain't 'ealthy!"

Jeffery turned to look at Mrs. Lovett with sad eyes. "Y-You're right. I... I'm talking stupid." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"Too right you are," Mrs. Lovett's voice surprisingly came out as gentle. A contrast to the words she spoke. "I don't see Polly blamin' 'erself fer Celestine's problem by sayin' somefin like "I should've been watchin 'er" or wotnot."

"Well," Jeffery snapped, "She isn't dead, is she?" He pressed his forehead into his hands. "Polly didn't _kill_ her... I'm a bad father, that's why. I'm just a bad father."

"Yer not a bad father." Mrs. Lovett was unperturbed by his snappy behavior. She lived with Sweeney, after all. "You jos' 'ave 'ad an awful lot 'o bad luck jos like..." Mrs. Lovett stopped herself from saying "Mr. Todd". That would be bad giving away his secret. "You've jos 'ad some bad luck. But, sir..." she smiled a bit. "I 'aven't seen a prettier, brighter girl than your Beth'ny in a long time." She rubbed his back again. "She 'as yer smile, ya know. If it weren't for 'er an' 'er smile that you gave 'er, Toby an' I wouldn't be nearly as cheerful as we are when we go to work ev'ry day."

Jeffery looked up at Mrs. Lovett, eyes wide. "Really?" He asked, sitting up. His mood darkened again after a few seconds. "Even though she was pretty much raised by that... that... excuse me, _bastard_ Beadle Bamford..." He sighed. "Why did I even trust that good for nothing Judge? I didn't even have a chance to raise her right... She's like that because she raised herself. I didn't do anything." Jeffery leaned back on the couch. "I need a drink before I self-pity myself to death."

"An' ya say ya' don't drink." Mrs. Lovett tittered, walking up to take the gin from the cabinet, pouring Jeffery a glass and handing it to him. "Gulp that down, love. Yer talkin' crazy now."

Jeffery gulped down the glass. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just getting old and batty like that beggar woman." Jeffery chuckled. "I don't do well under too much stress."

"Yer not as bad as that beggar woman." Mrs. Lovett grumbled. "I assure you."

"Well, she's been crazy for... what was it, fifteen years?" Jeffery shrugged. "She has a head start."

"Yeah..." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "So 'ave I to some extent." The baker's eyes drifted to the ceiling, knowing that the barbershop was right over her. "'Ope 'e doesn't break any more windows."

"I'd be a lot more useful if I could fix windows." Jeffery said with a laugh. "How many has broken so far?"

"Four, includin' the two panes on me door." Mrs. Lovett giggled a bit. "I'm glad all the customers fled before 'e did that. They tend to disperse whenever Mr. T makes an appearance, really."

"Bad for business, I bet." Jeffery chuckled. "Eventually, he's going to start throwing people out those windows." Jeffery said. "You said he was a barber, right?"

"O' course, di'nt ya know?" Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think he'd mind if I inquired about a shave?" Jeffery rubbed his chin slightly, feeling better now that the gin was taking affect. "I'm going to start lookin' like a sailor if I don't shave soon."

"No!" Mrs. Lovett gasped, perhaps reacting too much for the sake of their secret. "I mean...no...'e prob'ly wou'nt mind...but, I mean...why don'tcha go to another barber?"

"Right now, it's the issue of walking great distances." Jeffery said. "If he won't mind then I'm going to go ahead and head upstairs."

"Um..." Mrs. Lovett grabbed him, making sure he would sit. "'Ow 'boutchu wait until I...get 'im to calm down, firs', alright?" she had a panicked expression on her face. "Don't come up till I come down." Mrs. Lovett rushed out of the parlor, into the shop, and out the door. She ran up the steps and starting knocking on the door to the barbershop.

"Mr. T?! It's me!"

"What?" Sweeney's voice was quiet and monotone from the other side of the door. It cracked open just a tad and from the light coming inside you could see broken mirror shards glistening on the floor.

"Sweeney, I know this is a bad time..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip as she looked at the glass scattered about the floor. "But we've got a problem. Mr. Balker wonts a shave from ya...an' I can't tell 'im not to wit'out makin' 'im suspicious an' I'm jos askin' ya maybe to do it an' not give 'im the..." she made a slicing motion across her neck with her finger.

Sweeney stopped in what he was doing to take in what she just said. He was still holding onto a shard of the mirror, which he had been using to play darts on the wall. "Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said, throwing the piece of mirror he still held and watching it sink into the plaster with a malicious smile. "What if my razor were to slip?" He turned to her, grinning. "He would taste wonderful in a pie."

"That's not funny, Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett was backing away from him nervously. "I'm bein' serious, now."

"So am I." Sweeney responded, picking up another shard of mirror and throwing it at the wall. It struck the paper with its flat side, sliding down and sticking into the floor. "I don't think I could let him go to such a waste."

"Please don't do it, Sweeney." Mrs. Lovett walked up to him, pressing her head against his chest.

Sweeney walked over and sat down in his chair, face annoyed. "Convince me not to." He finally said, leaning back in the reclining chair and letting his muscles relax.

Mrs. Lovett thought for awhile before walking over to him and positioning herself on his lap. She then put her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

"Wot 'bout this?"

Sweeney started to relax back into the chair, but stopped himself. He refused to let her see him so weak, so he stiffened his back and sat up. "No."

Mrs. Lovett frowned, not expecting this from him. She always thought he melted underneath her massaging fingers.

"Wot then?" she pouted, snuggling against his chest.

Sweeney pulled her head back and looked her straight in the eyes. "You can think of something." He whispered.

Suddenly an idea just popped into her head in a spontaneous manner"Alright then." She smirked, brown eyes twinkling as she straddled his lap and began to rock back and forth on his thighs. "Anything you wont today, sir?" she kept on her rocking as she delicately licked his earlobe.

Sweeney let out a soft moan through his teeth, pressing back into the chair.

"Wot wos that, love?" she moved even harder against him, squeezing her legs around his thighs. "You gonna give in an' be nice for me?"

Sweeney, relentlessly, shook his head no, and let out another soft moan. "Not yet..." He said, voice a throaty whisper.

"Mmm-hmm..." she bit his neck, twirling her tongue around on his taut skin. "C'mon, love. Ya know 'oo's the leader 'ere."

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney moaned, grabbing her shoulders and turning them over so he was on top. "You know _I'm_ the leader here." He bit and licked at the soft skin on her neck and shoulders roughly, hands busy with her corset.

"Mmm-hmm," she said again. "_Sure _ya are." She undid his buckle, whipping off his belt and lightly placing her pinky finger to his clothed erection.

Sweeney bit his lip to stifle a moan of pleasure and started down Mrs. Lovett's front, undoing the corset and biting down on what flesh he exposed. Once the corset was unlaced, one hand began to pull the fabric apart while the other began to hike up Mrs. Lovett's skirts, exploring her lower areas.

"Mr. Todd!" she gasped after a whimper of euphoria escaped her lips. "'Ow'm I 'sposed...to..." she took a sharp inhale as his finger brushed against her throbbing nub. "...g-get...back...d-d-down...'an be...p-pr-presentable?!"

Sweeney grinned. "Jeffery's the only one down there." He whispered, his lower hand finding the same spot that caused her frantic gasp and rubbing it softly.

She gasped again, louder this time and began to squirm from the delight, eventually having an neat, hot orgasm. Speech wasn't even possible for her, but she somehow managed to pull Sweeney's trousers down, along with his undergarments. As she gasped and whimpered, her fingers ghosted down his member.

Sweeney yanked Mrs. Lovett's skirts up enough so he could see her bare flesh and he entered her desperately, having had enough of the foreplay for one sex-session.

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett shouted after a loud scream of surprise from his hasty behavior. "Wot the 'ell?!" she was panting and her heart was racing as she struggled underneath him. "I wosn't even prep-..." she moaned from the warmth. "...prepared...goddamn it!."

Sweeney didn't reply, instead pumping into her harder and harder, his breath coming in short gasps.

"You're...bloody...mad..." Mrs. Lovett let out a shriek as they fell out of the chair, onto the floor. Yet, despite this the man still continued his thrusts.

"Sweeney..." she convulsed tightly around him, having another orgasm as she clamped her mouth over his, pressing her tongue in his mouth for a few moments before drawing back. "You're still..." she twitched with arousal and pleasure as the head of his member tapped her nub again. "...mad."

Sweeney finally came into Mrs. Lovett, his body quivering violently with the effort. He rolled over onto the floor beside Mrs. Lovett, entirely spent. After taking a moment to regain his breathe, he spoke.

"If... If Jeffery comes up here for a shave I will not do him in." He said.

"You..." Mrs. Lovett's voice shuddered as the cool air blew against her damp, exposed skin. "...promise?"

"Promise." Sweeney breathed. "Just... keep him a while until I can... tidy the shop up a... tad."

Mrs. Lovett kissed him lightly on the forehead before looking at the bodice the goddamn man had ripped.

"May I borrow yer jacket?" she asked as she laced up her corset. "Don't wont to go outside with only me corset on the upper 'alf o' me."

Sweeney sat up with some difficulty and removed his jacket, throwing it to her before falling back to the floor. He felt completely vulnerable down there like that – weak.

"Thank ya, love." Mrs. Lovett threw it over herself before standing up. She wobbled a bit, and fell flat on her face at one point, but otherwise made it out without any major mishaps.

She stumbled down the stairs and into the shop, going past the children quickly as possible so they wouldn't say anything. She then made it into the parlor where Jeffery was waiting and collapsed on the couch.

"You can go up...now...love." she panted.

"Are you alright?' Jeffery asked. "You're wearing Mr. Todd's jacket and you seem very... worn out."

"Get. A. Bloody. Shave. Right. Now. Or. I'll. Give. You. One. Myself." Mrs. Lovett grumbled, leaning against the pillows.

Jeffery quietly backed toward the door. "Alright. Sorry I care."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Balker. I'm jos'...tired. I 'ad to..._convince _'im to give ya a shave." She heaved another sigh. "An' 'is way tires me out."

Jeffery paused at the door. "So that's why you spent so long up there." He said, a small smile on his face. "I hope you aren't as tired when I get back. Good afternoon, Mrs. Lovett." He said, before he headed out the door and left.

"Better be grateful." Mrs. Lovett muttered, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	13. All's Fair in Love and Business

_**A.N. Alright kids...this is an M-rated story so I think I should stop warning you. If you are in this section you should probably expect M-rated material without warnings! I love you all! Please review if you want! I WOULD like to know something, though. How many of you have like a HUUUGE crush on Sweeney? Twisted Ingenue (me) does, but Spontaneously doesn't.**_

...

Chapter 13: All's Fair in Love and Business

...

Mrs. Lovett had her elbows resting on the counter of her pie shop, chin in her hands, utterly bored and wearing a scarf around her neck to cover the "presents" Sweeney had given her. The shop was entirely empty except for her, Jeffery, Toby, and Bethany. Jeffery was at his usual booth while Toby was sweeping dust and flour into a dustpan Bethany was holding. The baker assumed Sweeney had scared away her customers for the time being. No wonder she jumped when the bell above the shop door jingled and someone made an entrance.

"Good afternoon, Polly." Mrs. Lovett tried to hide the blush creeping over her face as her ex-lover's sister made her way over to the counter. Polly looked about the same as she did yesterday, except for she had her hair in a simple braid behind her back.

Jeffery looked up at the tingling bell and smiled politely when Polly entered the shop. He stood when she entered. "Good afternoon, Miss Campbell."

Bethany smiled at the woman and waved, being unable to be polite while holding a dustpan and trying not to breathe.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Balker...Mrs. Lovett." The governess gave both of them swift nods, positioning the gray hat on her head.

"Where's Celestine today?" Mrs. Lovett questioned.

"She's over at Johanna's." Polly made a face. "And with the judge. Even though she's mostly moved on to Mr. Todd, she still has a _thing _for Judge Turpin." Polly didn't wait for Mrs. Lovett to respond. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to apologize for my thick-headed younger brother." Polly shook her head. "He's sorry for what he has done, but he's too _spineless _to come here. He's also headed off to France." She sighed. "Jon's pretty..."

"Upset?" Mrs. Lovett finished for her. "Yes...I figured."

"He didn't seem to happy Mrs. Lovett was with Mr. Todd." Bethany said, confused. "Why?"

"Jos' 'ow I would feel if _I _saws ya wit' another man." Toby explained with a smile.

"And...though I did come to apologize for my brother..." Polly suddenly lowered her voice. "I'm also coming here to you as a friend."

"Polly..."

"Is it true you're not married...or even _engaged _to Mr. Sweeney Todd?" she was whispering now. "Nellie...you know..."

"We will, Polly." Mrs. Lovett lied. "Don't worry."

"Well, get him to it." Polly gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You don't want people talking more than they already are."

Bethany's shoulders drooped at Polly's words. "I don't like it when they talk about you like that." She said. Jeffery nodded.

"I've lost several customers because I won't allow that kind of talk in my business." He said seriously. He looked older when he wasn't smiling, more mature.

"That's very decent of you, Mr. Balker." Polly was taken aback, but she hid it behind a straight-faced façade. "Though I am not a saint, I simply can't tolerate rude gossip. I mean, talking about what a pretty child someone has at a ladies tea is one thing, but the majority of London's women can't refrain from nasty gossip. That's why I can't go to Mrs. Goodman's sewing circles any longer. They're like venomous vipers bedecked with frills and petticoats."

"It seems those vipers have sprouted legs and have started spreading rumors to people outside that circle of theirs." Jeffery said, crossing his arms. "I've had to ban her from stepping inside my business. She never wants anything from me, since she herself sews, but she still drops by at the busiest hours. I caught her the other day – she comes in just to spread gossip to my other customers. Sometimes, that woman just wants to get on my nerves, I swear."

"It's a wonder that folks still treat her deceitful lies like they're the gospel or something!" Polly never thought she would find someone who agreed with her on the matter. "If it wouldn't ruin the Wellford's reputation, I'd give her a good tongue lashing! She's probably soiling everyone else's name because she's done something iniquitous herself! I wouldn't be surprised if that woman was hiding corpses in her closet!" Polly suddenly blushed when Mrs. Lovett quirked an eyebrow at her. "Look at me...now _I'm _gossiping myself."

"It's quite alright – I know what you meant." He smiled. "It's not gossip if it doesn't leave the room. It's not like we're telling half of London like she likes to do."

Mrs. Lovett and Toby exchanged looks, suppressing giggles. Toby started mouthing to her,

"Aren't they cute?"

Mrs. Lovett snorted with laughter quickly turned it into a sneeze.

Bethany handed Mrs. Lovett her handkerchief. "Bless you." She said, smiling. Jeffery looked between Mrs. Lovett and Bethany, slightly confused yet still smiling. After a second, he continued.

"If that woman starts hanging outside my place again, I am going to sic Grayson on her." Jeffery said. "He hates her almost as much as I do. She called him a 'mangy, slobbering mutt' to his face and he has yet to forgive her for it." Jeffery couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Well he's much better than that snotty Persian cat she carries around everywhere." Polly scoffed. "Celestine likes it, of course...even when it hisses and spits at her, but that's just Celestine for you." The governess looked slightly wistful. "I wish I had a dog I could give to her. I always grew up with dogs, but when I moved in with the Wellfords I couldn't have one because Mrs. Wellford gets the sniffles around pet hair."

Jeffery sniggered into his hand. "Poor dear. If Grayson's worth anything, he'll be here soon. Hasn't left my side for even a second since... well, you know." He waved his hand softly, smile fading slightly. "His only problem would be the door, of course, but he's smart enough to figure it out, I think."

"Mum, can we have a dog too?" Toby asked with wide eyes.

"You know better than to ask that, love." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "Ya know 'ow you-know-'oo would feel 'bout that."

"Who?" Polly looked bemused.

"Mr. Todd is apparently terrified of dogs." Jeffrey said. "Even my lug of a bloodhound scares him and that poor old dog wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, that is, excluding Mrs. Goodman, of course." He laughed.

Grayson, being a very loyal dog, had arrived right on time, and had put his paws up on the outside windowsill, shoving his nose against the glass, whimpering. Jeffery noticed the poor thing and opened the door, letting Grayson inside. The bloodhound lay down on Jeffery's feet; giving the man a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare leave like that again.'

"Gray-ray..." Jeffery pleaded, "I need those to move." Grayson, with an aggravated face got up and sat down by Jeffery's side.

"His expressions are priceless!" Polly laughed, scratching the dog behind his ears. "I had a bloodhound once named Biscuit. He made those irritated faces too."

Grayson licked Polly's hand lovingly. Jeffery bent down and hugged Grayson around the neck. "He's such a clumsy, slobbering sweetheart."

"Kind of like Jon most of the time," Polly said slyly.

"Amen to that, dearie." Mrs. Lovett agreed.

"Even more since so Grayson now thinks that every time I trip over something I'm hurt as bad as last time." Jeffery ruffled Grayson's ears. "He panics. It's fun to watch, really."

"Shows he's loyal." Polly grinned. "That's what I like about dogs. They're loyal."

"They're hitting it off!" Mrs. Lovett mouthed to Toby.

"And yet he flees from most of my customers." Jeffery laughed, standing. "He's a chicken, but he's a loyal chicken."

Polly opened her mouth to reply, but all that came from her throat was air. For the first time in her life she was a loss for words. But..._why_ would she become flustered by such a simple man? She'd had much handsomer, more charming men clamor for her affections and she had remained unflappable. Why would _this _man suddenly make her shy?

"Y-Yes..." Polly gulped. "H-He...does sound like a nice dog."

Mrs. Lovett's jaw dropped at Polly's reaction. Never before had she seen the vivacious, stubborn, borderline cynical woman lose her footing.

Jeffery's face became concerned. "Are you alright, Miss Campbell?" He asked. "You're stuttering."

"Quite fine, Mr. Balker...thank you." She turned away to hide her hastily reddening cheeks. "If-...If...you'd excuse m-me...I have to..." she positioned her hat again. "I have to g-..."

"Polly, have some tea!" Mrs. Lovett cut her off, taking the teapot off from over the fire and rapidly pouring Polly a cup.

"I..." Polly started.

"Bein' a governess you should know it's rude to turn down tea." Mrs. Lovett smirked as Polly sat down at the counter, defeated.

Bethany giggled, holding onto Grayson to keep the dog from following Jeffery as he sat down beside Polly. The dog whined unhappily but sat down none the less.

Polly put the teacup to her lips, shoving propriety aside, and downed the entire cup so she could get out as fast as possible.

"'Ave more, dearie." Mrs. Lovett filled Polly's cup again before the woman could protest.

"Mrs. Lovett, may I trouble you for a cup of tea?" Jeffery asked politely. He could tell Polly was rushing to leave and he knew this was probably his fault.

"Of course, love." Mrs. Lovett poured him a cup, not without filling Polly's to the brim first. As the baker poured Jeffery's, she whispered in his ear,

"The impossible Polly likes ya!"

Jeffery suddenly turned a deep crimson. He glanced between Polly and Mrs. Lovett discreetly, before mouthing '_What?!'_ to the baker, slightly startled himself.

"You 'eard me, mista'!" she whispered in his ear again. "Do somefin' nice!"

"Um...I think I have to..." Polly tried to speak but was poured another helping of tea. "_Shit_."

"How do you expect me to do something nice when you're putting me under pressure?" Jeffery hissed to Mrs. Lovett, face turning a darker shade of red. "I haven't flirted in the last fifteen years! I don't know what I _could_ do!"

"Yer 'opeless." Mrs. Lovett shook her head before motioning to Toby.

"Yes 'mum?" Toby looked at the woman quizzically.

"Spill this on Miss Campbell by accident, alright?" Mrs. Lovett pushed him a cup of tea discreetly.

"Wot?" Toby said so loudly that it made both Polly and Jeffery look at him.

"No questions...do it." Mrs. Lovett gave him a stern look.

Toby walked by Polly and "accidentally" spilled the tea all over her front.

"Oh!" Polly exclaimed, looking at her ruined dress.

"I'm so sorry, 'mum!" Toby was beet red and helplessly looking at Mrs. Lovett.

Jeffery, in one swift motion, grabbed a rag from the counter top and handed it to Polly, before getting up to find another rag to clean the floor. He seriously hated Mrs. Lovett and her scheming at the moment. Finding another rag, he started wiping up the tea on the floor. Bethany quickly took the rag from him, so all he had left to do was help Polly.

Polly dabbed at her front with the rag, blushing like mad.

"I'm really sorry, mum'." Toby was almost on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about it, darling." Polly gave him a little smile. "Accidents happen...and Mrs. Lovett happens." Polly gave Mrs. Lovett a pointed glare.

"Glad to be 'o service." Mrs. Lovett curtsied.

Jeffery gave Toby a pat on the back, smiling even though he was bright red. "It's alright, Toby." He said.

"Mum' told me to do it." Toby confessed.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Why...?"

"Nellie!" Polly moaned. "What did you do that for?"

"I think ya know why." Mrs. Lovett smirked.

"We think you two'd be good together." Bethany piped up, putting the wet rag on the counter. "Though I've kept my nose outta it." She smiled, and Jeffery ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Oh..." Polly blushed even more. "Well..." she stood, though immediately her stomach throbbed painfully from all the tea she'd gulped down. "Ugh..."

"Too much tea, love?" Mrs. Lovett inquired deviously.

"I could murder you," Polly hissed, clutching her aching stomach.

Jeffery put his arms around Polly, helping her sit back down. "If you do kill her, I'll help you hide the body." Jeffery joked, sitting down in his own chair. "You people are just too much."

"_Awwww_!" Mrs. Lovett gushed, feeling like a little girl again. "Go on..."

"Nellie!" Polly's face was scorching. "You know how I feel about this kind of...thing."

"Maybe yer feelin's 'ave changed." Toby suggested. "'Fore I met Beth'ny, I used to think most girls me age were icky. But...that's diff'rent now, right?"

"The lad's got a point, dearie." Mrs. Lovett leaned on the counter with her elbows again, positioning her scarf. "Ya cain't be an ol' maid forever."

"I can if I want to and I won't lose any respect from it." Polly said defiantly, though it lost some of its spark when her last syllable came out in a pained groan.

Jeffery flushed a deep crimson. "Mrs. Lovett, isn't there anything you can give Miss Campbell for her stomach? Or have you been too focused on getting us in a relationship together to notice she's in pain?" Jeffery said.

Bethany hugged Toby tightly. "Toby's 'bout the first real boy I'd ever met." She said. "Everyone else was old and icky."

"Glad I di'n't 'ave much competition." Toby grinned at Bethany before turning back to Mrs. Lovett. "_Do you_ 'ave anythin' fer stomachaches?"

"Er..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "'Angover tonic?" the baker shrugged helplessly.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern." Polly swallowed, feeling the pain ebbing away. She would probably need to use the toilet soon.

Jeffery smiled slightly. "G-Glad you'll be alright." He said. "Would you like me to w-walk you home?" He asked softly.

"I-I think I'll be..." Polly began before Mrs. Lovett gave her a shove. "That's very kind of you, sir..." Mrs. Lovett gave the governess another push. "I'd...I'd a-appreciate that very much, sir. Th-Thank you."

"Well..." Jeffery held out his hand. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. Grayson sat down at Jeffery's feet, ready to follow the man wherever he went.

Polly hesitantly took his hand, thinking over and over in her head, _"What the hell am I doing? I never do this? What the hell am I doing? I never..." _

"'Ow sweet." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Wot I wou'n't give for romance like that!"

Jeffery shot Mrs. Lovett a softened glare, face red. "I'll be back later." He said, gently leading Polly toward the door.

"Bye dad! Bye Miss Campbell!" Bethany said, waving goodbye.

As the two left the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett turned to the children,

"Ya think I may 'ave pushed a bit too much?"

"I think it went well." Bethany said, smiling. "Do you think they'll get married?"

"If 'e chains Polly to 'is wrist." Mrs. Lovett shrugged. "But 'oo knows...she seems to be softenin' a bit by yer father..."

"Or softenin' a lot." Toby corrected. "'Asn't she turned down the Prince o' France 'imself?"

"Oo' told ya that?" Mrs. Lovett raised her eyebrows. "'Ave you been listenin' to gossip?"

Toby looked at his feet sheepishly. "Maybe."

Bethany watched a customer go up to Mr. Todd's shop before her attention turned back to Toby. "Don't gossip, Toby!" She chided. "Gossipin' is a bad thing."

"I wosn't gossipin'. I wos jos _list'nin _to gossip." Toby defended himself. "Two diff'rent things entirely."

"Wotever you say, love." Mrs. Lovett tousled his hair.

There was a long moment of silence in which no one said a word. There wasn't even the normal, yet still slightly odd 'thump' from upstairs. Bethany looked almost like she was waiting for it, the way she would occasionally look up at the ceiling. "Mrs. Lovett, you know that 'thump' that comes from upstairs whenever Mr. Todd has a customer? Where is it?"

"Sometimes 'e spares 'is..." Mrs. Lovett stopped. "I don't know, love."

The thump finally came, though it was violent and coupled with a deep, hoarse cry. The customer Bethany saw walk upstairs suddenly bolted down them, two at a time, before he disappeared into the streets.

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Lovett immediately perked up and ran towards the door. "Don't you two even THINK 'bout comin' up!" She sprinted out the door and up the stairs to the barbershop. She didn't even bother to knock, but instead flung the door open and rushed inside.

The chair was back and the trapdoor was open, but there was no Sweeney. There was blood, lots of blood; it was spattered on the walls and was pooling on the floor. The razors were there – one in the chair, covered in blood, another on the floor by the trapdoor, also bloody. But Sweeney was missing.

"SWEENEY!" Mrs. Lovett looked frantically around the shop, still not seeing him. She felt tears come into her eyes until they began to flow uncontrollably down her face. No. No...he couldn't be dead. No. He couldn't be. She couldn't live without him. If he was dead then she might as well die herself.

"Wh-Where...are...ya?!" Mrs. Lovett cried between violent sobs. "WHERE ARE YA?! COME BACK!" she crumpled to the floor, blood seeping into her dress as she cried even harder, her salty tears mingling with the blood.

Suddenly, there was a groan. It came from the trapdoor, or, more precisely, the floor below it. Sweeney lay on the stone floor, covered in blood – some his and some not. He lay, bruised and battered, on a pile of other bodies Mrs. Lovett hadn't gotten to yet.

"Oh...my..." Mrs. Lovett, without a second thought, since she was slightly delirious, jumped into the chute and slid down it, landing in the bakehouse on her feet, right beside the ailing Sweeney.

"Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett didn't care about the bodies, blood, and viscera. She had Sweeney and it didn't matter. She knelt by him, picking him up, and set him on a bloodless area of the floor. "Wot 'appened? Wot the 'ell appened?! I thought you were...you were..." Mrs. Lovett burst into another fit of tears and kissed him repeatedly on the head.

Sweeney stifled a cry when she moved him. "He struggled." Sweeney managed, biting out the words despite the pain. "He was bleeding... he managed to cut me. We fought for control... he shoved me. I fell." Sweeney tried to sit up but his body had had enough and wouldn't let him.

"Oh no!" Mrs. Lovett felt dread wash over her. "An'...An' 'e got away!! Wot are we gonna do?! 'E's gonna tell someone!! Are you alright? Oh...it don't matter...we're gonna both be dead when they 'ang us by the neck! We're dead! We're bloody _**dead**_!" Mrs. Lovett was hysteric.

"No." Sweeney hissed. "He won't... live long enough." Sweeney managed to prop himself painfully against the wall. "He's running like a chicken with its head cut off." Sweeney bit back a cry of pain. "He won't be able to tell anyone."

"Oh." Mrs. Lovett was suddenly her sober, practical self. "Well, that's relief." She suddenly returned to "worried-mother mode". "Oh dear, Sweeney! Ya look bloody awful! Maybe I could carry ya up an' get ya in a bath to soothe yer aches an' pains. I can clean up yer cuts an' 'andle ev'rythin'. We'll make up a lie to the children an' say one o' yer customers attacked ya." Mrs. Lovett stood up. "I'll pick ya up since ya ain't that 'eavy."

"No." Sweeney said, hissing with pain as he tried to stand. "You can't explain the trapdoor." He managed to get to his feet, steadying himself. "And... don't carry me. I can walk."

"We'll go out the back door and they won't see we came from the bake'ouse." Mrs. Lovett opened the back door leading to a staircase that went outside of the shop. "Come on." She lifted him into her arms, having a surprising burst of strength and began to carry the taller, stronger, and slightly heavier barber up the stairs.

Sweeney struggled and eventually fell out of Mrs. Lovett's arms. He stood, hiding the pain on his face and started up the stairs. "_I can walk_." He snarled, biting back a painful whimper when he pressed his arm against the wall to balance.

"Stubborn mule." Mrs. Lovett grumbled. "Lemme 'elp you at least." She put her arm around his shoulders and helped him walk up each step.

When they reached the top of the stairs Sweeney collapsed against the wall with a hiss of pain. "Bloody fuckin' stairs." He snarled, taking a moment to rest before he stood again, leaning back against the wall.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett gasped. "Wot a mouth you've got on ya!"

Sweeney shot Mrs. Lovett a pain-filled, hateful glare. In the light you could really see how hurt he was. He had several cuts, some deep and some light scratches, on his face, and he wasn't leaning on his right leg. His hands were also very scraped up and he seemed to be bruised about the back from his fall.

"You poor thing, come on." Mrs. Lovett helped him into the pie shop where the children were waiting.

"Wot 'appened?!" Toby gasped.

"Mr. Todd!!" Bethany gasped, worried. "What'd you do to yourself?"

"One o' 'is customers did this to 'im. That's why that man ran away."

"That's awful!" Toby exclaimed.

Sweeney limped painfully to a chair and flopped down. "Toby," He asked, voice stern but soft, "Get me a glass of gin, will you?"

"Of course, sir." Toby rushed off into the parlor.

"Love?" Mrs. Lovett turned to Bethany. "Fill up some buckets wit' water an' 'elp me fill the tub in me room. A bath would 'elp Mr. Todd a good deal."

Bethany nodded, rushing off to the water pump to start filling buckets. Sweeney groaned out a swear, leaning back into his chair painfully.

"Lemme 'elp, dearie!" Mrs. Lovett called after Bethany, carrying three buckets. She gave Sweeney a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

Toby rushed in with a bottle of gin and a glass. He rapidly poured it halfway and handed it to the barber.

Sweeney stared at the glass before downing the entire thing. He was starting to feel a little better, but his leg was still hurting like a bitch. Sweeney looked up and nodded his thanks to Toby softly, so as not to aggravate the bruise on his back anymore than necessary.

"More, sir?" Toby asked meekly.

"No, Toby." Sweeney said. He scooted over to the side, leaving room in the booth for Toby to sit. "Keep the bottle here, though."

Toby hesitantly sat down, feeling that any minute Sweeney would bite his head off.

"May I 'ave a sip?" Toby eyed the bottle greedily.

Sweeney passed the bottle to Toby without concern. "Here."

"Thank ya, sir!" Toby enthusiastically took the bottle, drinking a deal more than a "sip".

"You shouldn't drink so much." Sweeney scolded, taking the bottle back. "Not all at once, anyway." He re-filled his glass completely before setting the bottle back on the table.

"Yessir." Toby and Sweeney were silent for a moment before Toby piped up,

"I'm sorry 'bout wot 'appened. That man'll pay fer wot 'e did to ya." Toby stuck out his chest, trying to look more masculine.

Sweeney downed his glass and then stared at it, before setting it on the table. He picked up the bottle by the neck. "'S'alright." He muttered, drinking straight from the bottle.

"Lemme 'ave some too." Toby pouted, looking up at Sweeney with wide, puppy-like eyes. "I'm thirsty."

Sweeney looked between the bottle and Toby for a moment before he begrudgingly handed it over to Toby. "Fine. Just leave some for me."

"Thank you, sir!" Toby guzzled down some more before handing it back to Sweeney. "Ya know..." Toby hiccupped. "Mum'sright'boutchu, s-..." he hiccupped again. "...sir. You ain'tbadatall."

Sweeney took a swig of the gin. "She's right 'bout you, too. You do drink like a sailor."

Toby smiled drunkenly. "Ilike drinkin'..." he took the bottle and chugged more down.

Sweeney grabbed the bottle and held it away from the boy. "No more or Mrs. Lovett'll blame me for getting' you all drunk." Sweeney said sternly. "And you'll prob'bly do somfin stupid, too, which will also be my fault."

"Mmmm-hmmm...yessir..." Toby yawned. "Ifeel...errrr...cold..." Toby suddenly did something he would've NEVER done if sober...he leaned across Sweeney's lap and snuggled against his legs. "Yer...err..._warm."_

Sweeney, not exactly sober himself, barely noticed... until Toby touched his right leg. He jumped up with a snarl, letting Toby's head fall to his the empty seat. Sweeney limped around to the other side of the booth and sat down, drinking heavily from the bottle.

"Owwie, Mr. Toddy-Woddy!" Toby rubbed his head. "Why'd you...errr...move, I was...warm...?"

"You were warming yourself on my injuries, you stupid boy." Sweeney spat, taking another long draught from the bottle. "It 'urt. Stupid... I told ya you'd do somfin stupid, di'nt I?" Sweeney's words were muttered and slurred only a small tad. "Stupid boy..."

"Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett called from her bathroom. "Yer bath's almost ready!"

"Wait...'ow'd she...err...get back there? Didyouuuuu see 'er come in Mr. Toddy-Woddy? I di'n't? Where's...errr...Beth'ny?"

Bethany poked her head in at the sound of her name, thinking she was being called. And with an injured, irate Todd, being unresponsive to even a mutter was a bad idea.

"You called?" She asked meekly, before noticing the gin bottle. "Oooo." She muttered. "He didn't."

"'e did. I'twas for me but I let 'im 'ave some." Sweeney said. Bethany just shook her head.

"Bethie-Wethie, sweeeetheart!" Toby exclaimed dizzily. "I...errr...looove you...maarrry me and we'll..errr...have children that are warm like Mr. Toddy-Woddy-Trousers."

Bethany walked over and picked Toby up just a little, righting him on the seat. "Toby, dear. You're snockered. Ask me again when you're sober in three years, alright?" Bethany said, stern though she was still smiling. Sweeney watched them still drinking.

"You two're right good tagether." He muttered after a long moment. Bethany sighed, shaking her head.

"Thank you for that, Mr. Todd, but seein' as you're snockered too, it doesn't make much of a compliment, does it?" She said, running her hands through Toby's hair lovingly, her fingers lightly rubbing his head as though in a massage. She was no wear near as good as Mrs. Lovett, but the boy was drunk and she wanted to learn by the art of practice.

"Mmmm...feel good..." Toby hicupped again, leaning his head on her lap. "You warmer than Mr. Toddy-Woddy, I think..."

"Mr. Todd! Am I gonna 'ave to carry ya to the bath?!" Mrs. Lovett shouted from the bathroom.

Sweeney stood, swaying slightly and biting back a hiss of pain when he stood on his right leg. "Don't bloody...pester me, Mrs. Lovett!" He snapped. Bethany kissed Toby on the forehead, fingers still working through his hair.

"Toby... I love you."

"I...errrr...loooooove you tooo..." Toby slurred, moaning from the pleasure.

"Mr. T? Ya need any 'elp?" she called out.

Sweeney limped his way into the bathroom, biting back a hiss of pain when he leaned up against the sink.

"Did ya do somethin' to that leg o' yours?" Mrs. Lovett sprinkled lavender bath salts into the bath before looking up at him, concerned.

"What the hell do ya think, woman?" Sweeney snapped. He fumed there for a second, leg throbbing painfully. His head was clouded slightly.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett shrank back, leaving the bathroom before coming back with two full buckets of water that had steam swirling off the surface. "'Ere we are." She dumped the first bucket in, adding lavender soap powder as she poured. White, frothy bubbles emerged and multiplied when she dumped the next bucket in.

Sweeney quickly started haphazardly undoing the buttons of his vest, throwing the garment to the corner of the bathroom before starting on his shirt. "Mrs. Lovett..." He said, throwing his shirt to join his vest. He unbuttoned his trousers and stopped.

"Not like I 'aven't seen ya in yer birthday suit before." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "An' besides...as ya relax I need to clean out yer wounds." Mrs. Lovett gestured to the bottle of whisky balanced on the sink.

Sweeney shot Mrs. Lovett a glare. "I was going to ask if you'd... help me get these bloody trousers off." Sweeney snarled. "But I guess ya don't _want_ to help." He started pulling his pants down and managed to get them off his right leg, but that's where he stopped. To get them off his left leg he had to stand on his right leg, which wouldn't work. He felt like ripping the trousers apart, but those were currently his only pair.

"Lemme 'elp, you silly man." Mrs. Lovett pulled the trousers off his left leg and tossed them aside. "Need me to 'elp wit' yer undies too?" she smirked.

Sweeney didn't reply, instead, he just adverted his eyes, looking at the bath or the wall. His underwear bulged slightly. The alcohol decided to move on from slurring his speak to making him feel incredibly horny. Stupid gin.

Mrs. Lovett stifled a giggle, seeing his erection, but decided to ignore it and helped him out of his undergarments.

"In the tub, love. Before it gets cold."

Sweeney carefully climbed into the tub carefully, wincing slightly when he sat down. The water was scalding, but it rinsed off the blood well enough.

"You poor thing..." Mrs. Lovett whispered almost huskily. She took a rag and wet it with the whiskey. She then dabbed his injuries with it, gently massaging his sore spots. "Poor thing..."

Sweeney melted like putty in her hands. "Stop saying that." He ordered, voice soft yet still stern. He stifled a moan in his throat when her hands found a particularly tense and sore spot.

"Yessir..." she murmured, working out the knots and pains in his back and shoulders.

Sweeney leaned back into her arms and started biting and sucking on the underside of her jaw.

"Now, Mr. Todd..." she tried to scold, but her voice came out whispery and husky once again, giving away her aroused state. She moved her hands to the front of his shoulders and rubbed in circles. _God_ he was hard.

Sweeney bit and kissed behind Mrs. Lovett's ears and down her neck, hands bracing him against the tub's side.

"Sweeney..." Mrs. Lovett ran her hands across his chest before quickly undressing...needing to have her clothing off as soon as possible. It was far too hot to be confined in a corset.

Once she finished stripping, she returned to the massage, going to his bruised sides.

Sweeney winced when her hands came into contact with his bruises, but after a second the pain subsided. He turned around so they were facing each other and started planting rough kisses down her bare chest.

Mrs. Lovett slowly slipped into the bath along with him, submerging her head under the warm, bubbly water and searched out his member with her mouth. Once she found it she took it carefully in her mouth, clamping her lips around it, and sucked vigorously, lungs screaming for air.

Sweeney's hips bucked forward with her motion, his hands burying themselves in Mrs. Lovett's hair. Suddenly, he came into her, pain shooting down his leg at the same time.

Mrs. Lovett gasped after she swallowed, freeing her lips. Water gushed into her nose and mouth. She pulled her head out of the water, sputtering and choking, spitting out water and a bit of his come.

Sweeney relaxed back into the tub, leg keeping him from moving anywhere. His breathing started to steady and he sat up, patting Mrs. Lovett on the back so she would stop choking.

"Sorry, love." Mrs. Lovett finally caught her breath. "Bad move on me part." her cheeks were considerably flushed. "Where do ya wont the next massage?"

"I think it's my turn now." Sweeney murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek. He worked his way down her chest, licking her tender breasts.

"Oh, Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett moaned, grasping his shoulders and rubbing them furiously.

Sweeney kissed down her taut stomach, stopping just below her belly button.

Mrs. Lovett ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed down his back with the other. When her fingers reached his tailbone, she tickled it slightly.

Sweeney backed off slightly before he entered her, thrusting inside her slowly while his hand rubbed her nub.

Mrs. Lovett bucked back in shock, trying to speak,

"M-Mr. T-T-Todd..." she attempted speech. "B-B-Be...care...c-careful of...y-y-yer leg."

"It'll be fine." Sweeney whispered, speeding up his thrusts as his breath began to quicken.

"Y-You..." Mrs. Lovett was interrupted by a pleasured whimper escaping her throat. "N-N-Need...t-to...b-be...careful."

"It'll be _fine_." Sweeney said again, sterner. His pace quickened ever more as he neared his climax.

"Sweeney!" she cried as pleasure shot up her and she came rapidly, gushing out. She was squirming and splashing in the water against him, curling her fingers in his pubic hair. "Are...you...sure?!"

Sweeney climaxed into her, splashing water all over the floor. He sat there for a moment, panting.

"I'm sure."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. "'Ere I am...'sposed to be takin' care o' you an' instead I cain't keep me 'ands offa' ya an' _you _end up takin' care o' _me_." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Lord 'ave mercy."

Sweeney climbed out of the tub with a groan and collapsed on the floor, leg in pain.

"Sweeney!" she flung on the bathrobe that hung on a hook and went to his side. "Alright, Mister...we're going to 'ave to strap up that leg an' keep ya in bed. This 'appened to Albert once, an' that's wot 'e 'ad to do. As li'le walkin' as possible."

"No." Sweeney snapped. "I need to tend to my customers, Mrs. Lovett." He sat up. "It'll be fine."

"Liar." Mrs. Lovett snapped in a "motherly" manner. "Yer gonna stay in bed. No "ifs" or "buts". Ya 'ear me, mister?"

Sweeney managed to get to his feet. "I won't stay in bed. I have customers to attend to. What if the judge comes by while I'm wasting away in bed? What then?!" He snarled, limping over to his clothes.

"Then I'll take ya outta bed an' you can polish 'im off." Mrs. Lovett countered. "I'll keep watch for 'im. The ol' git can't go to yer barbershop without passin' me pie shop."

"If my business stalls, your business will stall and it will look suspicious." Sweeney snapped, throwing on his shirt. "The law will come down on us and the judge will never come by!"

"Nonsense." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes. "I'll only keep ya in bed fer a couple o' days...at most a week if yer gonna be THAT stubborn. I've got plenty o' meat to last me fer at least three weeks. You need to be concerned more 'bout yer 'ealth!"

Sweeney glared at her, putting on his vest. "I do not walk much in my work, Mrs. Lovett, so there is no legitimate reason for you to keep me in bed and away from my barbershop." He snapped, reaching for his trousers.

"Yes ya do." Mrs. Lovett protested, snatching up his trousers before he could get to them and hiding them behind her back. "Yer always pacin' back an' forth, clompin' wit' them boots 'o yours."

Sweeney snatched his trousers back forcefully. "And what would you expect me to do if locked in a bedroom downstairs instead?" He snarled, glaring at Mrs. Lovett with hate in his eyes. She should have never dared to try and keep him away from his work – or the judge.

"Stay in bed." Mrs. Lovett glared right back. "But it seems as if I'm gonna 'ave to TIE ya there!"

Sweeney managed to pull his trousers on, and with a last glare back at Mrs. Lovett, he began to limp toward the kitchen. He didn't respond, but made his way toward the stairs. Bethany watched him, taking a step away when he passed.

"'E's..." Toby hiccupped. "Wibblin' an' wobblin' all 'round, Mr. Toddy-Woddy is." He giggled a bit to himself, smiling broadly.

"Toddy-Woddy is not a happy barber, Toby." Bethany told him. "I'd suggest you not speak to Toddy-Woddy right now." Her comment got a glare from Todd and she shrank back into the seat beside Toby.

"But I wuuv Toddy-Woddy!" Toby sniffed, hiccuping again.

"Not now, Tobias." Bethany scolded, her fear of Sweeney greater than her love for Toby.

"But I want to snuggle-wuggle him!" Toby protested.

Bethany whipped around and in one clean motion, hit Toby across the face. "Tobias Raggs, I do not care if you are drunk or not, you will not protest when I am trying to save your sorry hide!" She snapped.

"Wot's Toby doin'?!" Mrs. Lovett came rushing in in her bathrobe.

"I'm...hehe..." Toby laughed drunkedly.

"Oh God." Mrs. Lovett put her palm to her forehead. "'E's snockered."

Sweeney watched with limited interest. "She even slapped him." Sweeney rolled his eyes inwardly at the boy. "He had more gin than I thought."

"Hehe...tooksomewhile...ya weren'tlookin." Toby giggled.

"Sweet Jesus." Mrs. Lovet groaned.

Bethany silently fumed where she stood. "I can handle it when he drinks like a normal person..." She stated, "But this is just too much." With that, she stormed off into Mrs. Lovett's room, slamming the door behind her. Sweeney walked up behind Mrs. Lovett and put his hand on her shoulder, half for balance and half because he felt like he needed to keep her from running off on a whim.

"I'd rather you take care of her a leave me alone, Mrs. Lovett." He whispered.

"Will do, love." Mrs. Lovett gave Sweeney a swift kiss on the cheek and ran walked over to her bedroom, knocking on the door.

"Beth'ny? It's Mrs. Lovett...let me in, love."

"Why should I?" Bethany asked, though the door did crack open a tad. She was sitting behind it, against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Wot's wrong, love?" Mrs. Lovett walked in, putting a hand on Bethany's shoulder.

"He's so snockered h-he doesn't care." Bethany said. "H-He doesn't care that I was mad at him or that I was tryin' to protect him..." She shook her head vigorously to get rid of the forming tears. "Mrs. Lovett... I think I'm sick." She whispered. "I... don't feel right."

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened. "Love..." she knelt down next to the girl. "This is a sign that yer growin' up. Don't take it out on li'le Toby. Yer not sick. This is normal." Mrs. Lovett then lowered her voice. "An' if ya see blood comin' from..." she pointed down. "Don't worry...jos come to me."

"S-So it's normal that I... I love him one moment and want to just... hit him the next?" Bethany asked. "'Cause if... if it is..." She looked at the window. "I scare myself thinkin' like that. I... I never want Toby hurt, but... sometimes I just can't stand him. He's so aggravating I just wish..."

"Yer a woman, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled. "It's normal to feel this way." the baker looked distant for a moment. "Sometimes I love Mr. Todd an' dream 'bout 'im...but other times I wont to throttle 'im. It's normal. Relax, dearie."

"Mrs. Lovett..." Bethany asked, her voice a hushed whisper, "W-Why does this happen to us? If... if this never happened to me, Toby and I... we could've gotten married in three years and been happy together. Now... He won't love me anymore. I wouldn't love me if I was him... after what I did, after I hit him, h-how could he?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tucked her 

legs under herself. "I feel like... like I'm going crazy o-or somefin... Like I'm falling and can't stop."

"Fer one thing, love..." Mrs. Lovett put an arm around the girl. "E's so drunk that 'e prob'ly won't even remember that ya slapped 'im." she chuckled an bit at that. "An' secondly...ya think that Toby ain't gonna love ya after this one li'le incident? Darlin'...Toby an' I 'ave A LOT in common...like wit' me an' Mr. Todd...I still love 'im even though 'e's put a bloody _knife_ to me throat on numerous occasions. So, 'e'll still love ya. An' thirdly...you ARE goin' crazy...but that's a part o' growin' up." Mrs. Lovett gave Bethany a kiss on the head. "I went through the very same thing. Almost all ladies do. An' if ya ever need to talk, I'm 'ere."

Bethany hugged Mrs. Lovett tightly around the neck. "Thank you." She said. "D-Do you mind if I stay in here until Toby's either sober or asleep? I... I don't want to hurt him again." She asked, her dark eyes watery with tears. "I just... I can't stand him right now. When he's that snockered, he's not the same person I fell in love with."

"Of course ya can, love." Mrs. Lovett beamed. "Yer jos like me daughter."


	14. Stormy Weather

Chapter 14: Stormy Weather...

...

"Errrrrgh...mum'..."

"Toby, it's yer own fault so 'ush up." Mrs. Lovett snapped, kneading some very lumpy dough at the counter. "Get some more flour out, love."

Toby groaned, head pounding from his monstrosity of a hangover, and poured the bag of flour out on the counter, lazing flopping his dough in it.

"Yer _'opeless_." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "An'..." she stopped when the bell above the shop door tinkled and someone walked in. Just as Mrs. Lovett started to inform this "someone" that she was closed, she saw it was only Polly, dressed simply as usual, but this time in tan.

"Polly, love! 'Ow are you?!" Mrs. Lovett beamed.

"'Ello Miss Polly..." Toby moaned.

"Hello, Nellie...Toby." she nodded at each of them. She was holding herself upright, in a business-like manner.

Bethany quietly stuck her head out of Mrs. Lovett's room. She hadn't left since earlier that day when she first went in there. "Hello Miss Polly." She simply said. Seeing Toby wasn't snockered anymore, she ventured out into the shop, carefully staying a few feet away, just in case he may have been mad at her for hitting him. Her face did look a tad red where her hand made contact and she winced with guilt, looking away so Polly wouldn't see.

"'Ello Beth'ny!" Toby perked up when he saw her, but then moaned, clutching his throbbing head.

"Hello, Bethany." Polly smiled at the girl before turning to Mrs. Lovett. "Mrs. Lovett...I came here...wondering..." Polly gulped. "Can I speak with Mr. Todd?"

"Of course, but, wh-...?" Mrs. Lovett froze. "Oh God, Polly. Wot are ya gonna do?"

"Nothing," the governess blushed. "I need to talk with him. It's important."

Bethany looked between Toby and Polly, unsure who to address first. "Mr. Todd's upstairs. He might be in a right bad mood, though, seein' as he's all banged up right now." She said quietly. "A customer attacked him earlier."

"I'm so sorry." Polly nodded. "But do you mind if I talk to him?"

"Polly..."

"Please, Nellie." Polly gave her a pointed, stern look.

"Fine. Go up." Mrs. Lovett sighed.

Polly walked out of the pie shop and neatly walked up the stairs to the barbershop. When she reached the door, she knocked three times against the wood.

"Mr. Todd? It's Polly Campbell. Do you mind if I come in?"

Sweeney grunted a reply from inside. There were loud thumps on the bare floor and the door swung open, revealing a very agitated Mr. Todd limping back to his chair.

Polly was about to comment on his leg, but she wasn't the kind of woman who would beat around the bush. So she began immediately,

"Mr. Todd...I've been meaning to have a word with you."

Sweeney looked at her from his chair, unmoving and uninterested. "About what?" He asked, his voice a painfully faked monotone.

"I know..." Polly took a breath, being a woman who cherished propriety, she knew this conversation would be hard. But she was also a strong woman, so she was able to continue. "I know...what you and Nellie Lovett have been doing. And, sir, I must say that I find it highly improper. Nellie's been my friend for many years. I've known her _much_ longer than you have and I care for her like a sister. And I'll say to you, sir, if this...disgraceful behavior continues..." she gulped. "...I will do everything in my power to get Nellie and the children away from you. I will not have my friend put to shame...and not just shame, but...there are laws too...and I'm _not _having her put in bedlam, do you understand me?!" Polly's tone and temper had been steadily rising each word she spoke and now, at the end, she was practically livid

Sweeney looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "I do not wish for her to go to bedlam, either, Miss Campbell. There is no need to get angry." He said, relaxing back into his chair. "I have been meaning to take care of this little problem but there have been several obstacles getting in my way and it won't seem to get done."

"I don't give a damn, sir." Polly snapped, flushing red at her use of a swear word. "And _you_ won't be the one in Bedlam. _She_ will. The disgusting law only punishes women for..._affairs_ such as you both have been partaking in." Polly moved up closer to him, eyes blazing. "As much as I don't like you...I think the best way to get out of this mess _you've_ made is to _get married _to the woman before she becomes great with child!"

Sweeney pressed back into his chair slightly. "It seems you've misunderstood me." He was using all of his self control to keep an even tone with the angry woman. "When I said 'meaning to take care of', I meant that I have..." He stopped. He only just realized he was going to explain what his mind had been trying to convince him to go through with for weeks. He knew, the 

moment he said it, he would have to go through with it. There was no going back. That was why his face flashed with nervous tension before it returned to its normal, stoic frown.

"I have been trying to... I have been... thinking... and I..." He looked away from Polly. "I do wish to marry her, if it is only for her protection. There is just... She is never alone long enough to actually ask her." Sweeney bit off his last words, keeping a cry of pain buried deep inside of him. He had slammed his hand down upon his leg in his own anger.

"Oh..." Polly felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her, cooling down her anger considerably. "That's...good." she gulped. "And I can help you get her alone, sir. I'll take the children out and..." she paused. "You have a ring, right?"

"That's the other problem." Sweeney hissed. "I was scheduled to go and pick it up in a day or so, but now..." He felt like throwing something. The teapot looked like it _wanted_ to go flying across the room. Now, how was he going to get to it? He stood, if a little painfully, and limped over to the teapot, pouring Polly a cup of tea. He extended his arm, holding the teacup out in offering. "I cannot make it there with the condition I am in. Not only do I find it physically impossible but Mrs. Lovett barely agreed to letting me continue running my business upstairs, let alone leave the house." He grabbed the handle of the pot like he would actually throw it, but he stopped himself. He had to seem like a good person in front of guests.

"Then _I'll _get it for you, if that's the only problem." Polly offered. "Where do you need to pick it up?" she took the teacup from him, forcing a smile, trying not to scowl.

Sweeney didn't look at her. "Mr. Balker..." He practically spat the name through his teeth, "Told me of the place. It's a good distance away... so Mrs. Lovett wouldn't hear anything of it." Sweeney poured himself a cup of tea and turned around. He handed Polly a piece of paper, folded messily. It had a blood stain in the corner, since it had been in his pocket earlier that morning, and the writing was a scribbled, watery mess; yet, it was still legible. Also, it was distinctly Jeffery's handwriting. "This is the address." Sweeney pulled a crumpled wad of five pound notes out of his pocket, totaling to twenty or so pounds. "This should cover the expenses. Ten pounds for the ring. Keep the rest."

"Alright, sir." Polly looked at the paper carefully and promptly exited the shop.

--

A while later, when Mrs. Lovett was glazing her crusts, along with Toby and Bethany, Polly walked in.

Bethany was still worried about Toby. She'd barely spoken. She almost didn't even say goodbye to Polly when she left. When she saw the woman coming in, she only nodded, like her voice was steadily going away and she was no longer able to speak. Her stomach churned slightly as her mind wandered back to thoughts of Toby and how mad he might be.

"Nellie." Polly had just come from giving Sweeney the ring. "Mr. Todd needs you upstairs."

"Is it important?" Mrs. Lovett looked up from her pie crusts. "Cos' I'm workin' now..."

"_Very _important, Nellie." Polly grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the arm and pulled her out from behind the counter. "Go. The children and I will finish the pies."

Mrs. Lovett, flustered, left the pie shop and walked up the stairs.

"Ya needed me, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett opened the door a crack.

Sweeney was in the middle of mopping the floor, after throwing the teapot across the room. He looked up when she entered, and froze. "Yes, I do." He said, trying to keep the confidence behind his voice. All his mind was doing right then was reminding him of when he had asked Lucy to marry him, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves... which, he concluded, which was why he was nervous. He limped over, pulling Mrs. Lovett close. He knew how she would want him to ask, but something in him would not let him get down on one knee. And it wasn't the pain in his leg... not completely, anyway.

"Mrs. Nellie Lovett..." He started, fishing the ring out of his back pocket and holding it up so she could see it. He mentally berated himself for stopping – he couldn't stop talking. He had to keep going. "Will-you-marry... me?" He spoke the first part quickly, but paused before he said the final word. His voice held the same gruff monotone as always, only from the fact that he continued to tell himself that this was for her protection. If he hadn't, his voice might've broken from what this really meant. He was no longer going to be a widower; his life was no longer going to simply be revenge. He was going to be able to do whatever he wanted with Mrs. Lovett and it was going to be legal. He suppressed the slightly happy feelings that started bubbling up inside his stomach as he waited patiently for an answer.

Mrs. Lovett froze, feeling the largest shock she had ever felt in her life. It felt as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. No...did he _really_ mean this..or was it just an incredibly unfunny joke?

"M-M-Mr. T..." she gulped, feeling a gigantic lump in her throat. She then pulled away from him, feeling lightheaded. "This ain't a funny joke."

Sweeney had to wipe the hurt off his face by replacing it with anger. "Mrs. Lovett, this is not a joke." He snapped. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him in a tight grip. "Now, _will you marry me?"_

"'Oly shit..." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, squirming a bit from the iron hold he had on her, yet, her squirms weren't ones of trying to escape, instead, she actually liked his tight grip.

She suddenly felt even dizzier than before and would've fainted if it weren't for the angry look Sweeney had on his face. That was enough to keep _anyone_ awake.

"Erm..." It suddenly dawned on Mrs. Lovett. He had just asked her to _marry him_! Her demeanor changed instantly,

"Well, that's a stupid question." a smile crept across her face. "_Yes_. Wot would ya expect me to say? _Yes, Yes, Yes!"_

Sweeney quirked an eyebrow. "'No', possibly. Or maybe 'You're not doing it right.' You really can't expect me to get down on one knee, though, can you?" He tried to keep the smile off his face and almost succeeded. It came out as more of a lip twitch, really. He slipped the ring on Mrs. Lovett's finger and kissed her cheek. "How do you suppose we tell the children...? Or, more of a concern, the rest of London? They'll know we were... well... _you know_."

"They...don't know." Mrs. Lovett's voice was airy. "London dosn't know...they're jos gossipin'. An' the children..." Mrs. Lovett paused. "We'll jos...go down an' tell 'im, right?"

"_You'll_ go down and tell them." Sweeney said, grinning. "I can't go anywhere, now can I, _Mrs. Todd_?" He cooed her soon-to-be new name at her, kissing her on the cheek once before letting her go.

"Oh..._God__!_" Mrs. Lovett collapsed to the floor when he released her.

Sweeney quickly, but gingerly, helped Mrs. Lovett to her feet. "Don't start fainting downstairs." He said. He stood her up and pushed her softly towards the door, watching with a blank face. He silently berated himself for making her faint like she did.

"Alright, M-Mr. T..." she gave him one last look before stumbling down the stairs and into the pie shop.

"Well...how did it go?" Polly looked up from glazing the pie crusts with Toby's help.

"I could..." Mrs. Lovett paused before dizzily collapsing to her knees.

"Nellie!"

"Mum'!"

Both Polly and Toby rushed to Mrs. Lovett's side, helping her up.

"Wot's the matter, mum'?!" Toby looked at her with wide, worried eyes.

"I'm..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "Mr. T an' I are gettin' married."

Bethany hugged Mrs. Lovett tightly around the middle, delightfully happy but not bubbling with mirth like she would normally have been. "Oooo! Mrs. Lovett, how wonderful! Oh, that's wonderful. Isn't it absolutely wonderful, Tob--" She stopped herself before she could finish his name. Talking to him only filled her with guilt, and before she could stop herself her face fell into one of saddened guilt.

"Mmm...wonderful." Toby had a blank expression on his face. Suddenly it formed into one of annoyance. He turned around to Mrs. Lovett. "Mum'...I-I...don't like this. I don't like 'im!" the boy's face flushed with anger. "Wot the bloody 'ell were you thinkin'!"

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett gasped. She felt as if Toby had rammed a spear in her heart. "'Ow...?"

"'E's..." Toby took a breath, calming down. "I'm sorry mum'...I'm...'appy for ya." Toby moved over to Bethany, holding her hand for comfort.

"I-I'm happy for y-you too." Bethany said. "I-I mean... you're getting married!" Bethany's face brightened slightly.

"...to Mr. Todd." Toby grumbled, pulling Bethany in for a hug. Mainly so he wouldn't run up and beat the shit out of Sweeney.

"There, There, lad." Polly came over, rubbing the boy's back. "I don't like him much either..."

"Then why did you tell him to do it?" Mrs. Lovett looked at the woman, surprised.

"I just...helped him pick up the ring. He was going to do it anyways. Though, if he wasn't, I would have made him." Polly sighed.

Bethany hugged Toby back tightly. "Well, I'm happy for them." She said, drawing away and sitting down. "I may not like Mr. Todd very much, but... I think he's good for Mrs. Lovett." She said. "She likes him, and apparently he likes her back enough to marry her. I think that should be enough." She crossed her arms, a finality in her voice.

"Fine." Toby sat down next to her. "Yer right. I'll live wit' it. I jos won't be 'appy wit' it."

"Polly..." Mrs. Lovett stood up, making eye contact with the governess. "I wont you to be me maid o' honor."

"Really?" Polly smiled. "I'd be glad to."

"Wot should be me colors?" Mrs. Lovett finally got excited. "I think...ocean blue...or forget-me-not blue..." her brown eyes glimmered with excitement. "Wot do you think?"

"Forget-me-not blue." Polly laughed. "A more flattering color."

"Forget-me-not blue an' dark red." Mrs. Lovett said decisively. "An' wot should I do 'bout a wedding dress? I 'ave the one I got married to Albert in...but I wos much thinner then an' di'n't 'ave..." she gestured to her rather full chest. "Not to mention it's rather outdated."

"Dad could fix it for you." Bethany said, putting her hand down over Toby's with a smile. "What can I be? Or Toby?" She asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"You'll be..." Mrs. Lovett giggled all of the sudden from happiness. "Yer a bit old, but I'd like you to be the flower girl." She turned to Toby. "An' you'll be the ring bearer."

"Whoopee." Toby forced a smile.

"An' I'd like yer father to be the Best Man," Mrs. Lovett informed Bethany. "'E's the closest thing to a male friend Mr. Todd 'as."

"Now Mr. Balker's bein' dragged into this too..." Toby muttered bitterly to himself.

"Toby." Bethany scolded, "Mrs. Lovett's the happiest I've ever seen her, but you're actin' like Mr. Todd. Why can't you just be happy for her?"

"I'm 'appy fer 'er. I'm jos _dandy_." He grumbled.

"Anthony could be a groomsman." Mrs. Lovett was still excited. "An' Celestine could be a bridesmaid..."

"She'll be jealous of you, I'm sure." Polly laughed. "Yet, she'd love to be in a wedding. She loves weddings...it's all the child talks about sometimes."

"She _would_ look pretty in blue." Mrs. Lovett beamed.

"Mr. Todd only can pull off red...since 'e resembles a relative o' Satan." Toby interjected.

"Toby!" Bethany was aghast. 'I know you don't like the man, but still! That's a nasty thing to say about _anyone_, even Mr. Todd." Bethany narrowed her eyes at him just slightly. "You've been grumbly and mean all mornin'. What's come over you?"

Sweeney limped his way downstairs and leaned on the wall in the corner silently, watching them with dark eyes.

"I don't bloody give a damn! I'm 'ungover an' I..." Toby just stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry. I jos...need a li'le time alone. I'll be back in about an hour." Toby exited the pie shop, trying not the slam the door behind him.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett turned red. "Er..."

"Don't worry about him." Polly sighed. "He just needs time to himself to let it all sink in."

"I suppose..." Mrs. Lovett was suddenly aware of Sweeney. "Mr. T! Wot are ya doin' down 'ere?!"

"What? Suddenly I'm not allowed to be in the same room with my fiancée?" Sweeney said, walking over to Mrs. Lovett with a smirk on his face.

"I-I..." Her face was burning. How come he could do that to her? Drat. "I-I...s-suppose you...are, M-Mr. Todd...I mean...y-yer allowed to be...in the same room wit' me..."

"Dear God..." Polly shook her head.

"I-I-I...wos...jos...erm...c—concerned...bout that...that leg o' yours."

Sweeney wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lovett's middle, holding her tight to him. "My leg is fine." He said, fingers dancing on her sides.

"Those children shall be scarred for life." Polly sighed, glancing at Bethany and then out the door where Toby had left.

"N-N-No it's...not..." Mrs. Lovett felt her heart race at his touch...yet, since when had his touching been such a new thing? No doubt she _used _to get pretty flustered at the slightest touch, but I suppose now...now it was different somehow...for it was going on in public...and they were _engaged_. "B-But...I suppose _you_ sure are..." Mrs. Lovett blushed even pinker. "...yer..._fine_...I mean." Damn. That gesture didn't go how she wanted it to.

Sweeney pressed kisses down her neck, smirk never leaving his face. Oh, what control he had now. He could make her flustered by just the slightest touch – he was reveling in it. Bethany stood quietly and disappeared back into Mrs. Lovett's room, before the angry tears could start. Sweeney held Mrs. Lovett tighter, keeping her from leaving. Just as he was about to say something he looked up and he stiffened, frozen.

"W-Wot...is it?" Mrs. Lovett breathed.

"Dog." Sweeney snarled. Grayson sat outside, watching them through the window and wagging his tail happily. Jeffery could be seen walking down the street a ways back, whistling a happy tune. Grayson barked and it sent a shiver down Sweeney's spine. He straightened, eyes flaming with angry fear.

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Lovett wriggled away from Sweeney. "I'll 'ave to tell Mr. Balker to keep that dog away..."

"Mr. Balker!" Polly gasped. The disgusted look from Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's behavior had melted into one of embarrassment and surprise.

"M-Mr. Balker!" Mrs. Lovett poked her head out from the opened door. "Mr. T's in 'ere an' ya might 'ave to get Grayson away."

Jeffery ran up to the door and grabbed Grayson's collar. "Grayson, run on home." He ordered, and Grayson, though his head was down and his tail had stopped wagging, obediently left. Jeffery watched him go with sad eyes. "Poor old thing doesn't get why Mr. Todd hates him so." He said. He then turned to Mrs. Lovett. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Mrs. Lovett ushered the man in.

"Hello, Mr. Balker." Polly greeted him with a rare, genuine smile.

"The dog's gone, Mr. T...no...need to worry anymore." Mrs. Lovett informed the barber breathlessly.

Sweeney sat down quickly in a chair with a nod. The adrenaline rush from the fear had started to wear off and his leg pain had become evident once more. Jeffery glanced between Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney with curious eyes.

"Well this is an odd sight. The children are gone, Mr. Todd's downstairs and Miss Campbell's dropped by for some reason." Jeffery quirked an eyebrow. "Is it some kind of opposite day?"

Polly couldn't contain it any longer, so she immediately blurted out,

"They're getting married."

"Do what?" Jeffery was caught slightly off guard. "Married? _Really?"_ He asked, face brightening, admitting an almost nervous laugh. He suddenly softened looking around. "Shouldn't the children be jumping around with happiness? Where'd they go?"

"Toby's not...'appy." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "'E's takin' a walk. But...I think 'e'll accept it...I know there's a part o' 'im that likes Mr. Todd."

"He and I both have yet to find that part." Polly smirked slightly.

"Beth'ny's...well..." Mrs. Lovett heaved another sigh. "Jos...growin' up. An' the 'ole bus'ness wit' Toby ain't 'elpin' much."

Jeffery removed his glasses and wiped them off with a cloth. "I'd expected as much... Congratulations, though, on the marriage. When's the wedding?" He asked, putting his glasses back on his nose. "Anything you need me to do?"

"Actually I'd like ya to be the Best Man." Mrs. Lovett beamed. "An', if ya don't mind, would'ya per'aps make some changes to the weddin' dress I got married to Albert in? Wot do ya think, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett asked his opinion suddenly. She had gained confidence since he wasn't touching her.

"Fine with me. Whatever you want to do." Sweeney muttered. Jeffery flushed ruby red.

"M-Me? B-Best Man? Isn't there a-anyone else? W-Wow." He scratched the back of his neck, flattered.

"Yer the closest thing Mr. T 'as to a friend, so wot choice to we 'ave? Anthony will be a groomsman, Celestine will be a bridesmaid, an' Polly 'ere will be me maid o' honor." Mrs. 

Lovett began gushing. "An' I think me colors will be dark red an' forget-me-not blue. It'll be smashing!"

Jeffery laughed nervously. "S-So... Where's the d-dress you want me to fix?" He asked. Sweeney quirked an eyebrow at him, which the tailor ignored.

"Lemme get it..." Mrs. Lovett left for a few minutes and immediately came back with a silvery, white dress looped with pearls. It had a very high neck and poofy sleeves. "I think you'll need to make the waist a li'le bigger..." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "Lord...I used to be so thin." She then returned her attention back to Jeffery. "An' I wont these poofy sleeves taken off an' changed to lace ones an' this disgustin' neckline cut into a plungin' square. I also wont this bustle less frilly an' per'aps an added lace 'em."

Jeffery simply nodded, studying the dress carefully.

"How the bloody hell did you understand all that?" Sweeney questioned, almost appalled.

"I'm a tailor." Jeffery looked up. "I've had harder to understand directions, trust me." He smiled. He then turned to Mrs. Lovett. "Any particular deadline you want? I'll do all that free of charge. You people've been so good to my daughter it's the least I can do."

"Er..." Mrs. Lovett looked to Sweeney. "When's the weddin' date, love?"

"I asked a chapel down the way. They can do it next week if you want, or in a month." Sweeney said nonchalantly, still kind of appalled by Jeffery's ability to remember all that that Mrs. Lovett had said.

"Next week!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, we can invite the entire town! I'm so excited!"

"That's apparent." Polly rolled her eyes. "Come now...an engagement for only a week?"

"I don't wont to wait!" Mrs. Lovett poked out her lower lip. "An' I can sure as 'ell plan a weddin' in a week. I 'ave 'bout the entire thing planned any'ow."

"When'd you have time to plan?' Sweeney asked. "I only asked you this morning."

"I'm a woman, love." Mrs. Lovett sat down beside him. "Women plan their weddin's us'lly when they're nine years old..." Mrs. Lovett began to blush. "A-An'...I-I-I...um...I s-suppose I've been...'maginin' our w-weddin' for...awhile now." She attempted to swallow the massive lump in her throat. She was unsuccessful.

"Bethany already has her wedding planned out in detail, down to the last person sneezing in the back row and making everyone stare." Jeffery commented, smiling. "Said person was probably going to be the green-grocer down the street who constantly has a case of the sniffles." Jeffery laughed.

Sweeney quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked. "What's the point?"

"Cos' weddin's are 'sposed to be the best moment of a woman's life, silly." Mrs. Lovett giggled a bit. "Unless it's arranged. Then...it ain't quite as fun."

"Well, it's only not as fun if you aren't in love. Mary had so much fun planning our wedding, mostly because I was incredibly unhelpful in every way possible." Jeffery commented. "She'd been dreaming of it since she was four – the first day she saw me." Jeffery smiled sadly.

"'E'll be as 'elpful as a sack o' peas." Mrs. Lovett snorted, tousling Sweeney's hair, in control once again. "But I'm still gonna 'ave the time o' me life."

"I am more helpful than a sack of peas." Sweeney retorted, angered slightly. "I've already arranged with a church and your ring is bought. What more do you expect me to do?" He snapped, standing.

"I wos jos teasin', love." Mrs. Lovett's smile immediately faded and she looked up at him with sad, brown eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sweeney looked away, still looking rather annoyed. "You didn't even notice the damn ring." He muttered darkly. "Too wrapped up in fantasies."

"Er..." Polly took Jeffery by the hand. "How about we wait outside for a second?" Without even an utterance from Jeffery, she dragged him out of the shop.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the ring, gasping when she saw a sizeable, but elegant cluster of diamonds atop the silver band.

"M-M-M-Mr...T-Todd..." her voice came out in a whisper. "Y-You...Y-You..."

Sweeney glanced back at Mrs. Lovett. "You like it?" He questioned, voice a forced monotone.

"It's...It's..." Mrs. Lovett leaned over to Sweeney, latching onto his middle and pressing her face to his chest. "It's beautiful." She gave a shuddering breath. "You di'n't need to do that...you di'n't."

"Yes, I did." He said. "I would never give you any less than I would give Lucy."

"I'm so sorry for not sayin' anythin'..." Mrs. Lovett tried not to be overcome by a wave of emotion, but it gave away when her voice cracked. "I...I...jos' think..._y-you're_...more splendid than any...j-jewel."

Sweeney looked away, though his arm did wrap itself around her shoulders. "Mrs. Lovett..." He said, but he stopped. Would she still be Mrs. Lovett? "Are you going to change your name, Mrs. Lovett? The shop _is_ named after you..."

"I _could_ change the sign." Mrs. Lovett suddenly became aware of his touch and began to stutter again. "Um...Mrs. T-T-Todd's...M-Meat P-Pies...I-I-I-I mean...wotever you...you wont...I...s-suppose."

"I prefer Mrs. Lovett's meat pies." Sweeney said, grin returning to his face. He reveled in his power over her for a moment. "It wasn't my pie shop in the beginning. I don't want my name on it."

"If...th-that's...w-w-w-wot...ya...p-p-pr-prefer, l-love." she stammered.

--

The sky was darkening quickly. Bethany had emerged from Mrs. Lovett's room again, and was sitting silently at the booth, watching the London sky crackle with far away lightening. Sweeney was standing by the door, also watching quietly. He lacked the ability to pace properly, so he stood. Bethany jumped at the slightest movement on the street. She had worry in her eyes.

Toby was missing.

"Why isn't 'e 'ere?!" Mrs. Lovett cried out, voice cracking with emotion as she paced back and forth in front of the counter. "'E should be back! Why isn't 'e back!? 'E needs to be back..." Mrs. Lovett sucked in air to keep tears at bay.

"He can't b-be gone..." Bethany whispered, her voice hoarse. She had been outside the door, calling for him down the street since the afternoon, but the coming storm forced her inside. "H-He has to come back..."

"We need to look for him." Mrs. Lovett gripped her hair tightly. "We'll inform the law an' get every bloody person in London lookin' for 'im! I'm not gonna 'ave 'im _die_ cos' I _made_ 'im! It's all me bloody fault! I should've done somethin'...broken the news gently..._anythin_'! Now 'e's gone. 'E's _gone!"_

Bethany rose and wrapped Mrs. Lovett in a tight hug. "H-He's a smart boy. He... he will come home when h-he's ready." Bethany said, though her voice was so quiet it lacked confidence. She managed to keep the tears at bay by burying her head in Mrs. Lovett's chest. "He's... He's gonna be a-a-alright."

"Wot if somethin' bad 'appened to 'im?! Wot if?! It would be all me fault if it did!"

Mrs. Lovett buried her face in her hands. "'E's jos a li'le boy! 'Oo knows wot could 'appen to 'im!"

Bethany took Mrs. Lovett's hands in her own. "Mrs. Lovett... everything is gonna be fine. H-H-He'll... " She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Let's go." Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath. "Mr. T...stay 'ere. I don't wont ya breakin' yer leg again."

Sweeney didn't protest. "You don't have long before the storm breaks." He said. "I am not going out searching for you in that hell."

"Goodbye then, love." Mrs. Lovett pulled Bethany out of the door with her.

They searched the streets of London, long and hard. Even as the rain began in a drizzle, they kept searching and calling. Even as the raindrops began pelting down on their heads, they never slowed their pace. Even when lighting streaked across the sky and thunder slammed through the air, they kept looking.

They searched the city several times over, and they were going to search it again when the rain began to pelt down even harder on them. The wind picked up and almost knocked Bethany off her feet.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Bethany had to shout to be heard over the wind and rain. "We need to go home! If Toby's still lost, he's prob'bly found shelter by now!"

"I-I...kn-know." Mrs. Lovett's teeth were chattering and she felt like there was a big hole eating in the center of her heart as they walked home.

When the two reached the pie shop and opened the door, they looked like they'd just jumped into a bath. Just as Mrs. Lovett prepared to break down and cry. Something hurdled towards her and flung itself on her.

"'Mum!"

"Toby?!" Mrs. Lovett looked down to see the boy clinging onto her wet form and she hugged him tightly back. "Oh, Toby!"

"I'm sorry, 'mum...I'm so sorry." Toby cried.

Sweeney grumbled to himself. "Boy walked in not too long after you left." He said. Bethany grabbed onto Toby, hugging him tightly.

"_Never_ do that to me again!" She was crying into his shift front. "You had me worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Beth'ny...I'm sorry, mum'. I jos..."

"Jos' don't do it again, _please_?!" Mrs. Lovett sobbed.

"I jos wonted time to think...an' I lost track o' the time." Toby sniffed. "I...decided I'm not thrilled 'bout yer marriage to Mr. Todd, but I realize that you 'ave no choice. You both 'AD to get married after wot you an' Mr.T've been doin'. I'm not gonna say anythin' else."

"Th-Thank ya, l-love." Mrs. Lovett was still crying.

"I'm just glad you're back and safe." Bethany said. Sweeney stood and hesitantly put his hand on Mrs. Lovett's back in comfort.

"I am too." Toby hugged her tightly. "An'...you'll make a beautiful flower girl."

"G-G-God, I-I wos...s-so worried..." Mrs. Lovett leaned closer to Sweeney.

Bethany flushed. "Flattery won't make up for scaring me senseless, Toby." She said, though she was smiling through her tears. Sweeney put his arm around Mrs. Lovett to comfort her, turning his head to watch the storm rage outside.

"Wot if I said you were the prettiest girl in the world?" Toby tried with a little grin.

Bethany giggled. She couldn't help it anymore. "You can't know that for sure." She giggled, flushing redder.

"I do know it." Toby argued. "I'll bet Mr. Anthony could prove it. 'E's been _everywhere_. An' I know I 'ave the prettiest one o' the lot."

"I think yer pretty too, Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett looked up at Sweeney with a bright smile.

Sweeney looked down at Mrs. Lovett. "'_Pretty?'_" He questioned. Bethany looked and him and laughed.

"Mr. Todd not pretty, Mrs. Lovett! Girls are pretty, boys are handsome." She said. She then turned to Toby, still smiling. "And I got the most handsome man on earth right here."

"That's...awful nice..." Toby's ears turned pink.

"I...di'n't mean...pr-pretty." Mrs. Lovett was blushing more than Toby. "Um...ya...kn-kn-know w-w-w-wot...I...m-meant...don'tcha? I mean...yer...a...a..." she gulped. "...a...'an-'andsome...man."

"It's the truth." Bethany said, happy for the first time that day. Sweeney just shook his head turning to look back out the window. The storm was raging away outside, picking up anything loose and whipping it around like they were nothing.

"I w-w-wos tellin' the truth too, Beth'ny." Toby kissed her quickly on the cheek, ears changing from pink to red.

"I'm sorry I called ya pretty an' if that offended ya." Mrs. Lovett apologized quietly.

"I took no offense." Sweeney stated. Bethany turned around to say something to Sweeney but the storm caught her attention.

"It's really howlin' out there." She said, eyes wide with curiosity and fear.

"London weather." Mrs. Lovett grumbled before looking down at her ring, watching it glimmer in the light of the candles.

"I don't like thunder." Toby admitted. "Kinda used to it. But it scares me a tad. It sounds like when Mr. Todd's stompin' back an' forth upstairs."

"Not exactly a storm-lover myself." Bethany said, walking up to press her hands against the glass, fascinated. Sweeney nodded.

"The only thing bad about storms like this is the flying debris." He said, watching the wind whip someone's drying laundry down the street. Thunder suddenly boomed across the sky and with yelp, Bethany found herself in Toby's arms.

"Look, Beth'ny..." Toby pointed, snorting with laughter. "Looks like someone's bloomers got caught in the storm." Indeed, there was a pair of pale pink, frilly bloomers being thrust around in the wind.

Bethany nodded, though her fear of the raging storm outside made her unable to laugh. "Normally, I don't mind storms but I've never seen once this fearsome." She said, holding onto Toby tightly.

"It _is_ rather fearsome." Toby pretended to be brave. Sweeney stood and walked over to the booth, leaning over the table and putting his hand on the window.

"Don't break that one, please." Mrs. Lovett teased as she walked over to him. Regaining confidence since they were no longer in physical contact.

"I won't." Sweeney promised. "But this storm certainly might." He tested the weight of the table and nodded solemnly at its light weight.

"D-Do what now?" Bethany asked, fearful. It was almost funny how much she and her father were alike sometimes. "A-Are we in d-danger?"

"We'll 'ide in me room if the storm gets too bad." Mrs. Lovett said decisively.

"Will it really break the windows, mum'?" Toby tried to appear calm.

"It depends on what it throws at them." Sweeney seemed very nonchalant and calm. "Things like this table or loose bits of fencing are what you need to worry about." He said, as a child's doll hit the window with a wet thump and slid off. Sweeney watched it, stiffening slightly.

"'Oo's doll wos that?!" Mrs. Lovett latched on to Sweeney. Now _she_ was scared.

Sweeney shook his head. It looked like the doll he gave Johanna, but hell if he'd tell Mrs. Lovett.

"Wot is it?" Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, concerned, drawing away.

The doll was gone within a second and Sweeney returned to his usual indifferent facial expression. "Nothing."

"It wos..." Mrs. Lovett started, before she was interrupted by a bang. One of the chairs sitting on the porch had slammed up against the side of the door. Mrs. Lovett clung onto Sweeney while Toby yelped and latched onto Bethany.

Bethany grabbed onto Toby back. "I don't like this anymore, Mrs. Lovett!" She said. "Can we head into your room now?"

"Let's go." Mrs. Lovett nodded in agreement.

The four went as quickly as they could into Mrs. Lovett's room and the baker closed the door.

"Let's get down." Toby plopped to the floor on his stomach and all followed his example.

Sweeney had just closed the door when something hit the side window and shook the shop down to the foundation. Sweeney suddenly found himself on the floor from an impact on the door. Bethany grabbed onto Toby with a scream. After a second, everything settled and resumed storming around them. Sweeney crawled forward and opened the door. A sign from who knows where had been flung through the window and had hit the door.

"Under the bed!" Mrs. Lovett cried, pulling Sweeney along under the bed with her. "Children! Come on!"

Toby whimpered, but took Bethany's hand and the two crawled under after the adults.

"This bed's nailed to the floor." Mrs. Lovett's breath was shaky and her still damp curls clung to her flushed cheeks. "W-We'll...just n-n-need...to...wait."

Sweeney felt like an idiot, hiding under the bed. But he was glad for the respite from standing. His leg hurt worse from all the falling he had done in the past few minutes. Bethany nestled herself between Mrs. Lovett and Toby, too scared to speak.

They waited there for hours as the storm rumbled and raged. Finally, after what seemed like years, it subsided considerably.

"I...I-I...th-think...th-think it's over now, Mrs. Lovett's chest heaved up and down in anticipation.

Sweeney immediately crawled out from under the bed and looked around. The room was still intact. He stood and limped his way over to the door. For the most part, the shop was intact. The windows in the front were completely smashed and there was a sign in the middle of the floor. The table was also turned over so it was flat against the floor. The side door had been flung open and there was water everywhere, but that was it. Everything else was intact.

The other three came out from under the bed as well and into the pie shop. Mrs. Lovett quailed and then groaned at the sight of it.

"Don'tcha worry, mum'. I'll take care o' it." Toby offered.

"Th-That's alright, l-love." Mrs. Lovett stammered, still in shock.

"W-We can clean this up..." Bethany said, hopefully. "All we need is a mop... and a glass repair-man."

"We...definitely can, love." Mrs. Lovett forced a smile. "I'm jos...tired right now. I 'spose I'll..." Mrs. Lovett shook her head and took out a mop and a bucket, immediately getting to work on the water. "T-T-Toby, dear? Sweep up that glass, please."

"Yes mum'!" Toby leapt up, grabbing a broom, and went to work as Mrs. Lovett mopped wearily.

Bethany quickly relieved Mrs. Lovett of her mopping duties. "Mrs. Lovett, you can go get some sleep. Toby and I'll do what we can tonight and we can finish up tomorrow."

"N-N-N-No..." Mrs. Lovett took the mop back. "I-I-I...I c-can do it."

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney commanded. "You need your sleep. You have a wedding to plan, after all." He walked over to her and put his hand around her waist. "To bed. No questions."

"I-I-I-I...d-d-d-don't...w-w-wanna." Mrs. Lovett kept mopping haphazardly.

Sweeney led Mrs. Lovett away, Bethany taking the mop back. "Bed. Now."

"N-N-No bed." Mrs. Lovett argued, shaking her head vigorously. "I...don't..._wanna_!"

Sweeney led her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. "Well if you don't _want to_ then I'll leave."

"Mmmmm..." Mrs. Lovett pouted, holding her arms outstretched. "I want _you, _though."

Sweeney walked over and stood by her bedside. He threw off his vest and climbed onto the bed. "Very well then."

"Mmmmm..." Mrs. Lovett snuggled against his chest. "You're warm..." she licked his neck. "You taste yummy."

Sweeney began to fiddle with the laces on Mrs. Lovett's dress. "You realize, in a week, this will no longer be illegal."

"Mmm-hmm..." Mrs. Lovett helped him unlace her dress. "Legal, Legal, Legal." she kept licking his neck, trailing her tongue down to his collarbone.

Sweeney then licked around the curves of _her _neck and collarbone, slipping her dress off carefully.

"Sweeney..." she breathed, catching his mouth, taking him into a searing kiss. Before the man could even think, she slipped her tongue in, not even letting him fight for dominance as her tongue swirled across the backs of his teeth.

Sweeney broke the kiss, pulling away to lick and suck at her exposed chest, hands still working with the rest of Mrs. Lovett's dress.

Mrs. Lovett moaned before whispering,

"Why do you always break the kisses?" her hand glided down his chest.

Sweeney looked up at Mrs. Lovett with narrowed eyes before continuing down Mrs. Lovett's chest, using his mouth to play with her breasts.

"Oh..._God_..." Mrs. Lovett moaned, writhing from the indescribable pleasure he was rewarding her with. "Oh..._God_..." Mrs. Lovett palmed his clothed bulge. "Lemme' taste you. You'll be yummy."

"If that's what you want." Sweeney quickly, yet gingerly, removed his pants and underwear, leaving him in nothing but his shirt. Said shirt was quickly discarded and thrown across the room.

"If it's wot _you_ wont..." Mrs. Lovett said dizzily bending her head down to suck and lightly nibble his navel. She then slid her tongue down to right above his patch of hair and then lightly curled her pinky finger in it.

Sweeney sat back on the bed, giving her full access to his lower regions. "Mrs. Lovett..." He said, voice impatient.

"My little man-slut..." she hissed, grinning cattily as she teasingly pressed her tongue over his member before changing to mischievous, darting licks down his length. "Need to be..._patient_..." she breathed the last word, hot breath condensing on his member.

Sweeney felt the urge to strangle Mrs. Lovett. "Dammit woman!" He snapped, voice angered. He wanted her even more now... he needed her. He needed her now.

"_Wait_..." she cooed before swirling her tongue against the head, making him buck around like mad. She finally let the end of it slip into her mouth as she sucked vigorously, slapping her tongue even harder against him before allowing his member steadily go deeper and deeper into her before it was in her warm, wet throat. She ignored all gag reflexes and kept sucking and swirling her tongue. Her throat closed tightly around him as her thumbs dug into his hips.

He quickly came into her, hips thrusting forward violently as he did so.

"Mmmm..." she swallowed the salty essence of him before releasing his member and sloppily licking up his stomach. "You're tasty..._very _tasty..." she got her tongue up to his hard nipples and nibbled ever so slightly on them.

Sweeney let out a stifled moan of pleasure, kissing her neck line and cheeks.

"You're my tasty, tasty man." She crawled on top of him, pressing her hips against his and rocking back and forth on him. "_Delectable_..." she clamped her lips on the pulse point of his neck and began sucking delicately.

Sweeney tilted his head back, letting her have full control over him for the moment. He stifled a pleasured sound at the movement of their hips together.

"Hmm...wot should I do with you?" she smirked, straddling his torso with her knees, pressing her burning lower areas against his skin and continuing to rock. "_Wot should I do_?" she slid her hand underneath his rear and squeezed tightly. "Little man whore..." she stuck a finger up him, prodding his prostate with her nail, making him moan and jerk wildly before she took it out, squeezing his ass again. "Repeat after me..."I'm Nellie's whore.""

"No." Sweeney managed between gritted teeth. He was not going to give in... but she knew his weaknesses. "I'm... Nellie'swhore." He muttered finally, after he had enough torturous pleasure. The last two words were almost lost in a moan of pleasure that escaped him just afterwards.

"Very, Very good, big boy." She rocked even harder, having an orgasm on the middle of his stomach. She put her tongue to his lips, licking them before shoving into his mouth.

Sweeney rose and flipped Mrs. Lovett onto her back, entering her before she had a chance to speak. He started a fast rhythm into her, pounding her into the bed.

"Oh _God!" _Mrs. Lovett gasped, trying to keep her hips going to his pace, but it was much too fast for her. She finally gave in, tightening around him and having another wave of orgasm. "T-Take me! Oh, _God_, Sweeney! B-Bloody _take me_!"

This was enough to send Sweeney over the edge and he came into her, a cry escaping him as he did so. He sat there for a moment, unmoving, sweat running down his back and sides, panting.

"I _need_ you, Sweeney, I can't live without you, Sweeney...oh, God..." she ran her tongue on his sides, tasting the sharp, saltiness of him. "I _want_ you. I _love_ you." She gasped between licks. "You're mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Sweeney pressed her down onto the bed, sucking at the bare skin on her stomach, leaving little red marks in a trail down toward her lower regions. "You're _mine."_ He corrected, before running his tongue over her nub once.

"_Jesus!" _she cried out in a squeak as his tongue went over her pulsing, reddening nub. "W-W-Wot...w-wot...wos _that?!_ Oh, don't stop...don't bloody stop! I'm yours, I'm yours...oh, God!" she was frantic now, crying out and writhing.

Sweeney stuck a finger inside her, other hand holding her hips steady. He put his mouth around her nub, licking it continuously with his tongue. After a second, he shoved another finger inside her, and without letting her adjust to him he shoved a third inside her, going in deep.

"Sweeney, oh _God!_" she let out a pleasured scream and a moan as another violent wave of sticky, hot substance flooded out from her as she tightened around his fingers, squirming from the absolute, shocking euphoria rattling through her, making her heart pound violently as she felt his rough, but slick tongue on her.

Sweeney looked up at her over her stomach, grinning. After a second, he stuck his tongue inside her, swirling it around. His hands he kept on her hips, keeping her from moving away from him.

"HOLY _SHIT!" _she gasped, rocking, moaning, and letting out whimpers of ecstasy as another wave hit her and her orgasm gushed out of her. She almost collapsed from the exertion, but kept going, twisting fingers in his black hair.

Sweeney crawled back on top of her, kissing her and letting her taste her own orgasm. "Mrs. Lovett." He whispered, "Repeat after me: 'I'm Sweeney's whore.'" He straddled her, hands roaming over her chest, squeezing her breasts tightly.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned as he squeezed tighter. His hands were so warm and firm. "N-N-Nooo..." her speech was slurred and fairly weak. "I'm _noooot_ gonna say it." She nibbled on his lower lip, voice muffled a bit. "Cos' you already said you were _my_ whore."

Sweeney grinned, his hand finding her nub again. "Say it." He breathed, rubbing her.

She gasped from the pleasure and protested in a high squeak,

"N-N-N-N-Nooooo."

"Say it." He ordered, kissing her in the most sensitive spots on her neck. His hand fondled her chest while his other hand was still rubbing her.

Mrs. Lovett squirmed. "Nooo..." another almost unbearable wave of pleasure shot through her body. "I...I..." she let out another whine. "I'm..." looked him in the eyes, giving into the euphoria. "I'm...Sweeney's...wh-whore." She took another breath, saying it a bit louder as she squirmed. "I'm Sweeney's whore." It was obvious to her that what she uttered was true by the way she allowed, and _yearned_ for him to touch her, mark her, and own her, no matter how hard she would fight it. And, come to think of it, was being Sweeney's whore such a bad thing? Yes...uttering it made her chest and cheeks flush ruby red...but...it was true.

Sweeney grinned, and entered her quickly, thrusting to a quick rhythm. "You're mine." He snarled between gasps for breath.

"You're...bloody evil..." she moaned, trying to sound angry. Yet that effect was diluted by her euphoria-filled moans that pushed from her vocal cords.

Sweeney came into her again violently, and collapsed on the bed beside her. "You like it." He growled, chest heaving.

"No I don't." Mrs. Lovett snuggled against him. "Okay...maybe jos' a li'le." She let out a cute, high-pitched yawn. "Ya know, as much as I wont to get married...do ya think it'll be as fun when it's _not_ illegal?"

Sweeney thought for a moment. "I don't know." He said finally.

"Really?" Mrs. Lovett looked up at him sleepily, eyes filled with worry.

"Yes." Sweeney said, before his eyes closed and he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Mrs. Lovett watched him sleep and sighed. He was probably too tired to have understood what she had asked, but yet...it still hurt. She loved him more than life itself and she knew his supposed love for her wouldn't and couldn't ever exceed or even _match_ hers. Did he love her for the thrill? Would it all change once they were married? She knew that her love for _him_ would only intensify once they joined together in nuptial bliss...but would his?

She fell asleep in his arms, as her thoughts consumed her.


	15. More Than Just Love in the Air

_**A.N. Sorry for the delay, guys! We **__**do**__** have this written up to like chapter 23...but I (Ingenue) have these chapters on my laptop and I haven't had wireless for awhile. So I'm very sorry.**_

_**I would also like to clear something up...we both write this roleplay writing for our characters. I write for Lovett, Toby, Anthony, and several less significant characters while Spontaneously Insane writes for the Big T (a.k.a Sweeney), Bethany, and Jeffery. She and I were talking about this a few days ago and I was like "HEY! I WRITE FOR WAAAY MORE CHARACTERS!" XD. But surprisingly it still manages to be pretty even.**_

_**On another note...have you folks read the awesome Sweeney Todd fanfic "Public Affairs"? (I know you have, flamingo!) Well...I'm officially obsessed. XD. But really...this is more of a note to clear something up. Funkyflamingo...do you remember the review for one of your chapters when I said "OMG YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING THAT WAS IN OUR ROLEPLAY!"? If you don't, I understand...I mean...you have like 1,546 reviews or something. But anyways...this is the chapter. We swear we did not copy. And it's not pregnancy...I promise. **_

_**Anyways...ON WITH IT!**_

...

Chapter 15: More Than Just Love in the Air

...

"Wot do ya think about this veil, love? Should I loop li'le white flowers on it or per'aps false pearls?"

Mrs. Lovett was holding up a long, silvery veil that went to the floor. She was practically glowing with happiness, radiating her pure delight to everyone in the room...which included Toby, Bethany, and Sweeney.

It had been a mere day since the proposal and Mrs. Lovett immediately got to work, bugging everyone with incessant questions like,

"'Ow many candles should be along the aisle?" or perhaps,

"Do ya think I should shine me white shoes o' should I cover them in silk?"

Everyone was going mad, but no one, not even Sweeney, had the heart to break her spirit.

"You'll look pretty either way, mum'." Toby forced a smile.

"Maybe we should wait for the dress to decide." Bethany said. She'd been trying to be as helpful as she could be. "Though I think the pearls would suit you more, really."

"Pearls." Sweeney agreed. He' been the least help in everything, only muttering one word answers or, even less helpful, telling them he really didn't care. Which, knowing Sweeney, he 

didn't. He didn't care what Lucy did with that wedding either – anytime he made a suggestion she'd go with what he didn't want. He'd learned to let the woman be.

"Then pearls it is!" Mrs. Lovett grinned. "I wonder if I should put pearls on me shoes too..."

"Erm...'ow ya gonna do that?" Toby asked.

"I can probably help with that." Jeffery said, sticking his head through the door. Grayson was behind him, pulling a small, make-shift cart with boxes on it. "But first, I have a delivery!" He stepped inside and closed the door before Grayson could come in. Bethany ran over and hugged her father tightly. The tailor made a point of keeping his sleeves tucked into a pair of worn down work gloves, even when he hugged Bethany.

"Mr. Balker!" Toby and Mrs. Lovett greeted him at the same time. Mrs. Lovett ran to hug Jeffery while Toby went to hug Grayson.

"Wot's the delivery, Mr. Balker?!" Mrs. Lovett's cheeks were ruddy from excitement and she was giddily smiling. "Ooh, I _do_ wont to know!"

"Why're ya wearin' gloves, sir?" Toby asked as Grayson licked his face.

Jeffery set several boxes on the table. "Well, the wedding dress for starters, then there's the dress of Bethany's you wanted me to fix, the trousers, Toby's trousers, a dress for the wedding for Bethany and something for Toby to wear to the wedding." He said, motioning to a separate box with each item. There was one other box on the end of the table. "I also have a dress for Miss Campbell to wear for the wedding, but she doesn't seem to be here..." He said. He then addressed the other question Toby asked.

"What, these? I... I always wear these when I'm carting things around. The cart's homemade and I'm not much of a carpenter, so it's full of splinters and nails." Jeffery said, lying through his teeth. Sweeney had retreated to the back of the shop, hiding in the shadows like a ghost.

"I don't think yer tellin' the truth, sir." Toby told him.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett scolded gently. "Don't accuse the man o' lyin'." She immediately smiled again, flinging open the box for the wedding dress. "Dear God..." she pulled it out, beaming. It was much improved...elegant, beautiful...and Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but to throw off her clothes and delicately slip it on. Yes...Mrs. Lovett was not very modest.

Jeffery flushed and turned away from the undressing woman. Good thing the windows were boarded up with wood or the whole of London might have seen. After second, he decided to address Toby's comment in hopes of just, well, polite conversation.

"Well, you're... somewhat right." Jeffery said. "I don't normally use the cart, so I don't normally wear the gloves." He found it hard to talk when Mrs. Lovett was still pulling the dress on behind 

him. Sweeney watched the flustered man with a smirk on his face. He was slightly startled at Mrs. Lovett's lack of modesty, but it wasn't like _he_ hadn't seen her naked before.

"Well, Mr. Barker, assuming you're not in a rush to go anywhere, why not stay and have some gin?" Sweeney shot a glare at Grayson. "You can leave the dog and its cart outside with the gloves." He spat. Grayson whimpered, looking down in a forlorn manner.

"Look at me! It fits like a glove!" Mrs. Lovett giggled and swirled around in the glimmering white dress before curtsying to Sweeney. "You like it?" she twirled again.

"So...wot 'appened then?" Toby asked Jeffery, ignoring his adoptive mother's giddy behavior.

Jeffery quickly locked Grayson outside, hiding his hurt behind a deep crimson blush. He hated mistreating his dog but there was something in Sweeney's voice that sounded deadly. Finally, he sat down and turned to Toby.

"It's... a long story." He muttered. "Bethany, why don't you try on your dress?" He desperately tried to change the subject. Bethany had been looking over her old black dress with love during the past few minutes. She looked up at her father with curious eyes.

"I know this one fits, daddy." She said, hugging the black fabric to her with a smile.

"I mean the other one." Jeffery handed her a second box. Her face nearly exploded with joy. Apparently, she hadn't been listening to Jeffery's list of things he brought. She threw the box open and let out a very high pitched giggle of surprise. The dress inside was the shade of blue Mrs. Lovett had requested for her wedding, with lace on the sleeves and a lacy top layer on the skirts. Jeffery handed Toby a box. "Here, you too." He said.

"Thank ya, Mr. Balker." Toby forced another smile.

"Do ya think I look good, darlin'?" Mrs. Lovett grabbed Toby's arms, knocking the box out of the poor boy's hands, and began waltzing around the shop with him.

"Smashing, mum'." Toby was perturbed as she twirled him around, tripping on his own feet.

Sweeney carefully cut in, letting Toby stop dancing for a moment out of sheer pity. Mrs. Lovett's giddiness was going to kill someone one day. Jeffery shook his head at the scene, watching Bethany run off to go change. She was a bit more modest than Mrs. Lovett. Jeffery picked up the fallen box and removed the waistcoat, carefully shaking it out so it wouldn't wrinkle. It was the same blue as Bethany's dress and it looked like it'd fit. He folded it and put it back in the box, which he set on the counter.

"I guess you like the dress." He said, leaning back into his chair.

"Oh, _yes_!" Mrs. Lovett leaned into Sweeney's arms.

"What about you, Toby?" Jeffery motioned to Toby's suit.

"I...like it." Indeed it WAS a charming outfit, but it's purpose...not so charming to dear Toby.

"It'll be _WONDERFUL_ on ya, love!" Mrs. Lovett reassured him, spinning Sweeney around.

"Jeffery, how much does all this cost?" Sweeney asked, ignoring the fact that he was currently being twirled around the room. Jeffery laughed and waved a gloved hand.

"Nothing, really." He said. "Absolutely nothing." He put his hand down on the table to stand and couldn't help the wince that crossed his face for half a second.

"Wot's wrong, Mr. Balker?" Toby rushed to the tailor's side, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"Nothing." Jeffrey said. "I just found... twenty ways not to get wrinkles out of clothes." He smiled.

"You ironed yer 'and?!" Toby frowned.

"You poor thing!!" Mrs. Lovett pulled away from Sweeney and the dancing and immediately went into her mothering mode. "Oh, Mr. Balker! Yer gonna need some butter or some fat on them burns! Take off them gloves an' lemme take care o' it."

"Both hands." Jeffery corrected, taking off his gloves. His hands were wrapped in white bandages and, strangely, his arms were blue up to the elbows. "And I also forgot dying clothes stained one's skin." Jeffery said, trying to smile as he removed the bandages. His palms were covered in some first degree burns and a few second degree burns, and he had a third degree burn on the heel of his right hand.

"Oh dear...is that gonna come out, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked before running off for some butter.

"Mum's cracked." Toby shook his head.

"It'll come out before the wedding, I'm sure." Jeffery said, forcing a tiny laugh. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Dad, why're your arms blue?" Bethany asked, coming out of the bedroom wearing her blue dress. It fit perfectly.

"Oh, it's not 'bout the weddin'." Mrs. Lovett lied, slapping butter on his burns with a pewter butter knife. The knife clattered to the floor when she caught sight of Bethany. "OOH, DEARIE!! YOU LOOK _**MARVELOUS!!"**_

"Y-Y-You...d-do look...r-really...pr-pretty." Toby's ears turned red.

"Try yers on, Toby!" Mrs. Lovett entreated.

"Alright, mum'." Toby sighed dolefully, picking up the waistcoat and pants and left to change. He was back in less than two minutes, looking very flustered.

"OOOH! YA LOOK LIKE A BIG, 'ANDSOME MAN!" Mrs. Lovett hugged him kissing him incessantly on the head.

Bethany giggled. "I think Mrs. Lovett needs to relax a bit." She said. She walked over to Toby and gave him a hug. "You do look handsome, though."

"Th-Th-Thanks, Beth'ny." Toby bit his lip.

"As I said, Mr. Todd, it won't cost you a hay-penny." Jeffery said, before using his teeth to tie the bandages in a knot.

"Oooh...look at wot I bought a few weeks ago!" Mrs. Lovett rushed off to her room, coming back with a small, silver and crystal tiara. It was thin and delicately made, as if it were crafted by fairies. She let down her hair and positioned it on her head. She took the veil and held it around the tiara.

"Wot do ya think?" Mrs. Lovett twirled slowly. "I bought this in 'opes of...well...ya know." she blushed...a literal blushing bride in the making.

"S'Alright." Sweeney muttered. He had sat down in the booth during the elapsed time. Jeffery sat down next to him, re-wrapping his hands.

"Only...alright?" Mrs. Lovett suddenly deflated like a balloon. Smile melting into a frown. "Well...I'm gonna wet me curls an' 'ave a knot on me 'ead, lettin' it down...an' I'll 'ave a bit o' powder, rouge, an' lip paint, o' course. But...I mean..." she couldn't finish.

Sweeney stood. "It'll look _wonderful_." Sweeney said, trying to sound like he cared.

"Really?" Mrs. Lovett looked up into his eyes uncertainly.

Sweeney nodded, taking her into his arms. "Now, why don't you get out of that dress before you ruin it?" He said. "Save it for the wedding."

"Alrighty!" Mrs. Lovett kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of the dress, taking off her headpieces, and slipping on the green dress that lay crumpled on the floor.

"Mum!" Toby's eyes widened again. "Wot...?"

"I'm not modest." Mrs. Lovett tied the sash on the back of her dress and patted down her hair.

"Her non-modesty is making dad blush." Bethany said, gesturing to her father, who was red in the face.

"It's a tad embarassin' really." Toby crinkled his nose. "Why're ya so immodest, mum?"

"Cos' me colors are _red_ an' blue!" Mrs. Lovett pranced over to Jeffery, kissing him on the cheek. "I like to self-initiate the red!"

Sweeney had to control himself to keep from dragging Mrs. Lovett away. "Mrs. Lovett, if Miss Campbell were here I know there would be a thousand things she would want to say to you for that."

"She'd never openly admit that she likes 'im." Mrs. Lovett giggled, tousling Jeffery's hair and giving him another friendly kiss. "She'd jos stand there, boilin'. That's the way Polly works, really. She 'olds it all in."

"Yes, she _does._" Sweeney said, voice hinting that he was not just talking about her emotions.

"Wot do ya...?" Mrs. Lovett froze, mid-hug. "Oh. Yeah." She pulled away from Jeffery. "The fact that she thinks I'm a slut."

"Mum!" Toby looked horrified. "You can't..."

"A lovable slut, but a slut all the same." Mrs. Lovett laughed a bit.

"You aren't a slut!" Bethany said. "Whatever that is."

"No." Mrs. Lovett held her head up high. "I'm not. Jos because I don't go mopin' around like an ol' widow doesn't mean I'm a slut. Maybe in Polly's eyes. But...I'm not." All of the sudden a wave of irritation cascaded over her as she whipped around to Sweeney. "An' if that's wot yer implyin', mister...I'll jos call this 'ole bloody thing off!"

Sweeney looked rather offended at having her anger suddenly flung at him. "No, that was not what I was implying. I meant she keeps her clothes on while in company."

"Aha!" Mrs. Lovett's face was flushing red, fists clenched at her sides. "You ARE implyin' I'm a slut! Ya know..." all of the sudden the fury escalated and she was shouting. "YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE _**CALLIN'**_ ME A SLUT LIKE THE REST O' LONDON! AND I AM _**NOT**_GONNA PUT UP WIT' IT!"

"I was callin' her modest!" Sweeney snapped back. "You're just going bloody mad!"

"Well, why don't you get married to HER then if ya wont modest an' sane!!" Mrs. Lovett took off her ring and slapped it in his hand. "Go on! TAKE HER THEN!!" Mrs. Lovett stormed out of the pie shop in tears, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"GOD DAMMIT." Sweeney ran into the bedroom after her. He slammed the door behind him. "I never said I WANTED modest, woman!"

"Go AWAY!" Mrs. Lovett collapsed on her bed, sobbing in her pillow.

Sweeney stomped over to Mrs. Lovett and shook her violently. "No. Not until you take your bloody ring back!" Sweeney snarled. "If I wanted modest I'd would've asked her to marry me when she GAVE ME THE GOD DAMN RING in the first place! BUT I DIDN'T, DID I? I ASKED YOU, DAMMIT. I BLOODY ASKED _YOU_."

"WELL, I..." Mrs. Lovett stopped and began sobbing hysterically, clinging onto him tightly and burying her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry! I di'n't mean it! I di'n't mean it! I don't know wot came over me! I'm s-s-s-sorry, I'm so sorry, Sweeney!"

Sweeney wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lovett with a sigh. "It's alright, you bloody loon." He shook his head. "It's fine."

"I-I-I didn't mean any of it..." Mrs. Lovett said in a choked whisper. "I di'n't. I...don't know wot 'appened. It jos...did an'...I 'ad no control at all...but I wos..." Mrs. Lovett began crying again. "I _**DO**_ so wont to get married to ya...I do, I do."

"Tell me that at the altar." Sweeney said, rubbing her back with one hand. "S'Alright."

"N-N-N-No it's not." Mrs. Lovett's body was trembling violently from emotion. "Wot's wrong wit' me? I wos so -'a-'appy...an'...it...it jos...I don't know!"

Sweeney roughly shoved her away, holding her at arm's length. "It's _fine_." He snarled. "It's nothing. You're just... stressed." Sweeney said. He seriously hoped that was all that was wrong with her.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Mrs. Lovett wiped her eyes. "Whew...I wos...g-gettin'...a bit...carried away, I-I-I suppose." she was silent for a minute. "Maybe it's jos...that time o' the month." Did I say Mrs. Lovett wasn't modest? Yes...I think I did. Thank you.

Sweeney grimaced. "That was I was talkin' 'bout when I said you weren't modest, love." He shook his head. "I do not need to know these kinds of things, be I your fiancé or not."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. Lovett lowered her head. "I jos...do that kinda thing when I get real comfortable an' I sometimes like to kinda justify why I'm kinda...diff'rent durin' the time o' the month an'..." suddenly, Mrs. Lovett paled. _When_ was the last time she had her cycle?

Sweeney looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" He asked, a hint of anger to his voice.

"I-I-I..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "I-I...'av-'aven't...'ad it." Mrs. Lovett squeezed her eyes shut. Oh God, what was he going to say now?

Sweeney froze. "_What?_" Sweeney's voice was dangerously low.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You...h-h-h-heard...m-me." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. "Holy. _SHIT!_"

"_You!_" Sweeney snapped, at a loss for words. He grabbed her violently by the shoulders. "You better be bloody lying to me woman, or I swear..." He stopped himself with a snarl.

"It's...p-p-prob'ly...jos..." Mrs. Lovett felt tears coming again. "...n-n-n-nothin'. It's...nothin'...I-I-I...o-overeacted I suppose."

"You better hope it's nothing." Sweeney snarled, "Because if it isn't..." He couldn't think of exactly what he'd do to the woman if she was lying to him, but he knew it wasn't going to be good for her and it showed on his face.

This only made the tears start flowing and she had to vigorously wipe them from her eyes as she pulled away from him.

"It...won't be." she hoped he didn't notice her crying since she was turned away. "C-Can I 'ave me ring back now?"

Sweeney nodded, holding the ring out to her. "Here." He said, pressing it into her hand. "It's nothing." He said, almost to reassure himself. "It's just... nothing."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes...nothin'." she slipped it on her finger. "Nothin' at all. It'll...always be..." Mrs. Lovett buried her face in her hands, crying out, "NOTHING!"

Sweeney looked at her, carefully hiding the concern on his face. "Mrs. Lovett..." He said, hesitating before putting a hand on her shoulder. His face was a mask of indifference. "It's... If it isn't nothing..." He stopped. Damn him, he wasn't much good at this 'comforting' thing. "I won't mind. I'd just rather you... not..." He bit his lip, thinking, "Don't go about it like that ever again." He had a hardened monotone to his voice, though it wasn't angered.

"It's nothin'." Mrs. Lovett whipped around to embrace him tightly. "It's only been a few weeks o' so. An'...I 'aven't felt sick...really." No doubt she HAD been having some stomachaches in the morning and prolonged dizziness to follow, but she hadn't thrown up. At least she hadn't thrown up.

"With all the shouting I expect everyone's gone." Sweeney murmured, quickly changing the subject. "Unless they just ignored it all."

Before Mrs. Lovett could reply, Toby barged in,

"If you two are goin' at it again, I swear I'll..." the boy froze. "Oh."

Sweeney shot him a glare. "What're you doing in here, boy?" He said, voice tainted with anger.

'Jos makin; sure you an' mum won't be breedin' like rabbits again!" Toby snapped back.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett gasped.

Sweeney had just about had it with this boy. He pulled a razor from his belt. "If you value your life, boy, you are to leave right this instant." He unsheathed the blade, a wicked look on his face. "Before I decide to kill you and get it over with!" He roared, raising his knife to strike.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett pulled the razor out of his hand. "Don'tcha dare kill this sweet little boy!" Mrs. Lovett hugged Toby and Toby stuck his tongue out at the barber

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney snarled. "I won't kill him. But let me at least have a talk with the boy." Sweeney grabbed Toby's wrist like he was going to drag him away.

"MR. TODD, NO!" Mrs. Lovett pulled Toby back. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Sweeney looked at Mrs. Lovett like she was crazy. "What the hell do you think I'm going to do to the boy, Mrs. Lovett?" He snapped. "I'll leave the damn razor here if that'll make you feel any damn better." He tossed his razor onto the bed, anger rising.

"Not. Allowin'. It." Mrs. Lovett stepped right up to the barber, pressing right against him. "No."

Sweeney felt something other than anger bubbling up inside of him. He slammed the door shut with one hand and the other wrapped itself around Mrs. Lovett's waist. He shoved her on the bed and then grabbed Toby, locking the door with his other hand. He pulled the little boy over to a chair and tied it to him with his belt.

"You said you wanted to make sure we 'won't be breedin' like rabbits again', right?" Sweeney sneered. "Well, how can you be sure if you don't see it with your own eyes?"

"MUM'! HELP!" Toby tried to wriggle free, terror filling his eyes. "DON'T LET 'IM! NO! DON'T..."

"MR. TODD! Are you out of yer bloody MIND?!" Mrs. Lovett leapt off the bed and made her way over to help Toby out.

Sweeney pulled Mrs. Lovett back to the bed. "He asked for it." Sweeney simply stated, and before she could answer he pressed his lips roughly to hers, before starting his way down her neck.

"Mmm-uhhh!!" Mrs. Lovett protested loudly, trying to push him off.

"Oh GOD!" Toby whimpered. "STOP THAT NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

Sweeney ignored Toby, throwing Mrs. Lovett down on the bed and starting to work on the front of her dress, biting and sucking on the soft skin on her neck at the same time.

"CAN'TCHA SEE SHE DOESN'T WONT TO??" Toby cried, tears falling.

"Stop, please!" Mrs. Lovett begged. "At least let the lad leave!"

"Mrs. Lovett..." Sweeney whispered. "As far as you should be concerned the lad isn't here. Just enjoy yourself." He then started nibbling on her earlobe, pulling the top of her dress off.

Toby tried to speak, but all that came out where whimpers.

"Mr. Todd...you can't..." Mrs. Lovett gave an aroused shudder, covering her chest with her arms since she could see Toby watching with big, horrified eyes.

"I _can_." Sweeney corrected, one hand reaching up under Mrs. Lovett's skirts while the other fumbled with her corset.

"No, No, No..." Mrs. Lovett pushed his hand away from her corset and tried to arch back from his hand under her skirts. "No..." the last no came out breathy.

"DON'T LET 'IM DO IT, MUM!" Toby shouted finally.

Sweeney practically ripped her skirts down, putting on hand on her stomach to still her hips, while the other found her nub.

"Oh god..." Mrs. Lovett knew that once he touched there she would lose complete control. "No...No...HOLY SHIT!" Yes. He had begun the pleasure-filled torture as she tried to squirm away, yet the hold on her stomach was too hard so all she could do was cry out.

"WOT ARE YOU DOIN' TO HER?!" Toby screamed. "STOP 'URTIN' 'ER! CAN'TCHA SEE YER 'URTIN' 'ER?!"

Sweeney whipped his head around to glare at Toby. "Shut up you stupid brat!" He snapped, before turning his attention back to Mrs. Lovett. He straddled the woman's stomach and quickly removed his vest and his shirt, before returning his hand to its task.

"D-D-D-Don't...c-c-call h-him...a...b-br-brat." Mrs. Lovett stammered, eyes on his nipples before she was overcome and attacked them with her tongue.

"MUM!"

"Mmm...sh-shut up." Mrs. Lovett kept licking.

Sweeney stifled a low moan. He ripped off his trousers and his underwear, panting slightly. He started biting his way down her stomach, leaving tiny red teeth marks.

"I'm yours..." Mrs. Lovett fingered the bite marks on her stomach.

"Mum..." Toby was hit with a wave of utter shock.

"Taste me again." Mrs. Lovett breathed, licking his lips.

Sweeney pulled himself up to kiss her face. "Not today, my pet." He breathed, hands propping himself up as he prepared to enter her.

"WOT ARE YA DOIN'??" tears streamed down the boy's face. "DON'T DO THAT! STOP IT!!"

"Anything you wont, Sweeney. _Anything." _she whispered huskily.

Sweeney entered her slowly, letting out a pleasured moan. He started a slow, deliberate rhythm, just to annoy Toby.

"MAKE IT STOP!!" Toby shrieked, sobbing. "_PLEASE! _LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Sweeney...let him...go." Mrs. Lovett hid her bare chest for Toby's sanity. "St-St-Stop n-n-now...an'...we can finish."

Sweeney shook his head, his rhythm picking up.

"Wh-Why's 'e...doin' that...m-mum?" Toby sniffed. "People 'oo are gettin' married should never..."

"Mmmm..." Mrs. Lovett replied weakly, catching Sweeney's member before it could go in her again. She let it writhe in her hand. "N-No..."

"God Dammit woman!" Sweeney pinned Mrs. Lovett's arms up by her head, entering her again at a faster rhythm. He quickly came into her with a moan.

"SHE'S GONNA 'AVE A BABY NOW, YOU BASTARD!" Toby shouted. "Mr. Anthony said..."

"Toby...quiet...or he'll do it again." Mrs. Lovett entreated.

Sweeney stood and slipped his pants back on. He walked over and leaned down to Toby's eye level. "She's not going to have a bloody baby." He snapped, hitting Toby across the face with the back of his hand. He untied the lad and slipped his bet back around his waist. "Now get out of my sight."

"DON'TCHA DARE 'IT 'IM!" Mrs. Lovett rushed to Toby's side, holding him. She froze when she realized she was nude. "Fuck..." she ran to her bathroom to slip on a robe and came back to 

keep the trembling, traumatized boy in her arms. He immediately broke down and sobbed in her chest. "Shhh...it's alright, darlin'."

Sweeney, realizing that Toby wasn't going to leave Mrs. Lovett anytime soon, scowled. "I'm going upstairs." He stated, throwing on his shirt, grabbing his vest and storming out of the room. After a tense moment, you could hear his footsteps upstairs. Bethany, who had waited to make sure Mr. Todd went upstairs, rushed into the bedroom.

"Toby!" She cried, throwing her arms around Toby.

"Horrible, Horrible, Horrible..." Toby said between sobs as he hid his face. "I'm n-n-never gonna..." Toby could barely speak he was crying so hard. "W-W-Wh-Why's she gettin' m-m-MARRIED t-to that...awful...m-m-m-m-ma-...no...MONSTER??"

"What happened?" Bethany asked, fearful. "What's he do?"

"'E di'n't do any-..."

"SHUT UP, MUM!" Toby roared, sobbing still. "Mr. T threatened me wit' a razor, tied me to a chair, an' made me wotch as 'e..."

"TOBY!" Mrs. Lovett tried to stop him.

"AS 'E SHAGGED 'ER!" Toby snapped, yelling over Mrs. Lovett. "'E'S VIOLENT 'AN 'ORRIBLE AN' 'E WOS FORCIN' IT ON 'ER..."

"Toby..."

"'AN THE 'E 'IT ME!" Toby gestured to the red mark on his face.

Bethany looked horrified. "Mrs. Lovett... did he really?" She asked, voice nervous. She had tears in her eyes.

"He..." Mrs. Lovett paused. "He..."

"HE DID! YOU KNOW 'E DID, BETH'NY!" Toby cried. "She's jos standin' up fer 'im! Oh, Beth'ny...you 'AVE to believe me!

Bethany wrapped her arms around Toby tightly. "I d-do believe you." She whispered. "I... Oh god, Toby!" She pressed kisses to his face. "I don't want him to ever hurt you again!"

"H-H-He...won't, l-l-loves." Mrs. Lovett stammered. "'E'...w-w-won't."

"He better not." Bethany said, defiant. "O-Or... O-Or I'll kill him m-myself."

"Call off the weddin', mum!" Toby insisted. "Do it! Cos' I'm NOT bein' a part o' it!"

"But, Toby..."

"I MEAN IT!"

"Toby!" Bethany tried to scold him through her tears. "Don't be so rash! I mean... You c-can just w-watch, you d-don't have to b-be..." She shook her head.

"Not watchin'...ever." Toby growled. "Never."

"Toby!" Bethany was appalled. "Y-you're startin' to sound like Mr. Todd!"

"I'LL NEVER BE LIKE MR. TODD!" Toby pulled away from Bethany. "'Ow could ya...?" he suddenly broke down crying. "No, No..."

"Toby, dear..."

"Mum!" Toby clung onto Mrs. Lovett and sobbed in her chest. "I-I-I...th-though...n-no one...would ever...'it...m-me...ag-..."

"Nothin's gonna harm ya ever again. I promise." Mrs. Lovett enfolded him tightly.

Bethany looked scandalized, and hurt. Mostly hurt. "T-Toby..." She murmured, a single tear rolling down her face. "I-I'm s-so sorry."

"Y-Y-You...d-d-don't need to be sorry 'bout...anythin." Toby pulled gently away from Mrs. Lovett and held Bethany at arm's length. "It's...fine."

Bethany shook her head. "I d-didn't mean to c-call you that..." She paused, biting her lip. 'Y-You're n-nothing like Mr. Todd."

"It's...f-f-fine." Toby kissed her on the lips, pressing harder against them than usual. "Mum'..." Toby looked at Mrs. Lovett, fingering the red handprint on his face. "Please. Call it off."

"Toby..." Mrs. Lovett's eyes filled with tears at the thought.

"Mum'..." Toby looked up at her with his wounded, irresistable eyes.

"M-Mr..." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "I'll...s-s-see...w-wot I-I...can do."

Bethany bit her lip to keep from stopping them. She knew this wedding would be good for Mrs. Lovett in the long run, but she didn't want to upset Toby anymore.

"Mum'...'e's not good fer ya...'e's an 'orrible man! Get outta it! Call it off!" Toby grabbed Mrs. Lovett's sleeve. "Please...I don't wont another Senor Pirelli...I don't wont to be hit again."

Mrs. Lovett brushed away a quick tear. He was so pathetic that it made her heart ache. "I'll...s-s-see w-wot...I can do."

"Call it off." Toby took her hands. "It'll all turn out alright."

"But...I...love 'im..."

"Wot if 'e hits YOU the next time...or Beth'ny?" Toby glared at her pointedly. "Mum'...please."

"T-Toby..." She took a deep breath, "He's just tryin' to protect you, Mrs. Lovett... He's just protectin' us..."

"I..know." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "But I don't need protectin'."

"WOT DO YA MEAN YA DON'T NEED PROTECTION!" Toby roared. 'E jos fucked you righ' in front o' me against yer will an' you barely did anythin'!"

"TOBY!" Mrs. Lovett was aghast. "'Ow can ya talk like..."

"GO UP RIGHT NOW AN' TELL 'IM YER..."

"Toby..."

"DO IT MUM!"

"ALRIGHT!" Mrs. Lovett sobbed. "I'll...call it off." Wait...did she mean that?

Bethany sat back on her legs, fear in her eyes. Everything seemed to be falling apart around her and around everyone else. Hadn't they been joyous and happy not but that morning? Going so suddenly from normality to a wedding to anger to no wedding – everything was starting to flit between extremes. Bethany felt like she was tossed into a whirlwind that just suddenly spat her out again. The final straw on her already fragile emotional state that morning was hearing Toby so angry. She'd never seen him that angry at anything before and it scared her. She couldn't keep it all together any longer and she suddenly broke down into distressed tears right where she sat.

Toby sat down and patted the girl on the back with an indifferent, cold face. His mind was set on one thing and he was barely concerned at all about her breakdown. It was almost like he _was_ turning into Sweeney Todd.

Mrs. Lovett felt like she wanted to pull a Bethany as well. But she held her head high and walked out the door.

When the cool air whipped her hair around as she stepped outside, she shivered. And to make it worse, she saw the beggar woman glaring at her from across the way.

Mrs. Lovett took each step to the barbershop slowly, as if marching to her death. With every step she climbed she became more and more uncertain. She loved him. Loved him more than air. She didn't want to do this. Why was she doing this? Her head was spinning.

When she reached the top of the stairs and banged her knuckles three times against the door of the barbershop, she immediately drew away. No. She wasn't going to do this.

Sweeney opened the door slowly, standing on the threshold. "What?' He asked, trying to keep the snarl from his voice.

Mrs. Lovett yelped at the sight of him. "N-N-Never...m-m-mind, dearie. S-S-Sorry fer...b-b-b-botherin' ya." Mrs. Lovett tried to smile. "'Ave ya...'ad a n-nice d-d-day an'...an' ev-ev-everythin'?"

Sweeney quirked an eyebrow curiously at her. "You're not telling me something. What is it?" He had a deep growl to his voice that was tainted with a hint of anger.

"T-T-T-Toby..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "Wonts me t-t-t-t-to...c-c-call...th-the...w-w-weddin'...off." Mrs. Lovett squeezed her eyes shut. "Y-Yeah."

"What?" Sweeney bit off a growl, anger rising in his voice.

"'E wont's me to...c-c-call of...the...weddin'." Mrs. Lovett swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I heard what you said." Sweeney snapped. "Why?"

"Cos' o' wotcha did." Mrs. Lovett stood up straighter. "That boy's 'ad enough abuse fer an 'ole lifetime an' I don't know why you insist upon makin' it ten times worse fer 'im."

Sweeney spun around, limping over to the window. "He asked." He stated simply. "If he only knew how to keep his nose out of other people's business, then it wouldn't've happened. He has learned his lesson, I hope."

Suddenly something powerful came over Mrs. Lovett and she stepped towards him. Perhaps now was the time to see his limits...to see how much he really loved her. She felt for some odd reason that Toby should be able to have a chance...and hell, with the thing she was just about to do, he may get his wish fulfilled after all.

"Mr. Todd?" she took a nervous breath. "I wont to get married to ya more than anythin' in the world...but..." Why in the HELL was she doing this now? Right...all that thinking about calling the wedding off was making her feel like confessing. "...I need to tell ya a few things. M-M-Make two confessions." She went on before he could even respond,

"I used to...wh-when I wos 'avin' that 'ole cuttin' problem...it started cos' I accidentally cut meself once when I was making yer pie an' I sent it up to ya an' I g-g-got the bes' reaction I'd 

seen...so I kept doin' it." She quickly brushed away a tear. This was a million times harder than she thought. "I used to put me own blood in yer pies so you would eat."

Sweeney slowly turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Your blood. In my pies." He seemed to take a moment to register this before he snapped his head back around to look out the window. "And..." He bit his lip. He did actually enjoy those pies more than some of the others, but did that mean he had a taste for blood? _Her blood?_

"Th-That...d-d-d-doesn't...bother ya?" Mrs. Lovett was greatly taken aback

Sweeney shook his head. "You said you had two confessions." He said, voice sounded rather desperate to get off the subject of his... well, taste for her blood. He would've rather thought about that later, when he had some time to himself.

Oh God. This one was the killer. What in the world possessed her to confess this _now_? Yep. Toby would DEFINITELY get his desire.

"I-I-I-I...n-n-need to show ya somethin'." Mrs. Lovett already felt the tears pouring as she led him out of the shop and down the stairs. As she assumed, the beggar woman was standing at the foot of the steps.

"It's the witch an' 'er devil!" the beggar woman cackled.

"M-M-Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett's voice cracked. "Th-Th-This...is...y-y-your...your Lucy."

Sweeney stopped. He was a step above the beggar woman, height difference making her seem unreal. He was in shock. Pure, unreal shock. Every little thing he had ever thought, from the time he arrived in grungy little London, suddenly came shattering upon him like shards of glass. He stood there numbly watching the old bat hiss at him from below. He could almost see it – the resemblance was startling. But it couldn't – no, it _wasn't_ his darling dearest Lucy.

"You said she's dead." Sweeney hissed, grabbing Mrs. Lovett by the shoulder and dragging her close so he wouldn't have to try and speak above a whisper. "You said she poisoned herself. She's dead... you _liar_."

"I-I-I-I-I...l-l-lied!" Mrs. Lovett sobbed. "I-I-I d-d-din't wont you to see 'er like this! I jos...wonted ya to..." she gulped back tears. "...an' I wos bein' selfish too. I also...wonted you."

"'Ey! Don't I know you, mister?" the beggar woman croaked, leaning in to look at Sweeney. "Ah, yes! I remember! We fucked be'ind the vegetable stand. You were good." She grinned, she was missing several teeth.

Sweeney paled. He was torn between murdering Mrs. Lovett senseless and going to his Lucy. He took a step forward, the shock and betrayal of what Mrs. Lovett had done leaving him. He hesitated, touching Lucy on the shoulder.

"Lucy?" He questioned, unsure. He was beginning to start feeling things he thought he would never feel again... like, per say, happiness.

"That's me name." Lucy crossed her eyes repeatedly. "Ready to go at it, dear?" she held out one hand as if asking for money and the other brushed against his crotch area.

"Don'tcha dare talk to 'im that way!" Mrs. Lovett yelled through her tears.

Sweeney snarled, backing up. "You're not the Lucy I remember." He snapped. He knew her intentions. "You don't care who I am."

"'Oo do ya think you are..._Benny-Boy _or somefin'?" Lucy laughed bitterly.

Sweeney paled. "You don't remember me." He spat, angry. His love... she didn't remember. He was trembling with anger and hate. She wasn't his wife. Not anymore.

"I do, remember?" Lucy leaned forward to rub him again. "Recall the vegetable stand...

"Get away from 'im!" Mrs. Lovett pushed the woman away. "Never come 'ere again!"

"Witch!" Lucy snapped back, shoving Mrs. Lovett hard against the ground. "You deserve to die an' burn in hell where you were spawned from!"

Sweeney whipped out his razor and held it to Lucy's throat. "What have you done with my wife? _Where is my wife_?"

"Wot 'appened to me Benny?" Lucy glared at him, giving Mrs. Lovett a sharp kick. God, she hated that witch. "If you can answer THAT fer me, I'd know where yer bloody wife is."

"Benjamin Barker is dead." Sweeney snarled. "That man died a long time ago."

"Well...then there's _your_ wife, devil!" Lucy cackled, giving him a shove and Mrs. Lovett another kick. "The witch an' the devil!" she laughed again and started chanting. "The devil an' 'is witch, the devil an' 'is witch, the devil an' 'is witch!"

Sweeney swiped the razor at Lucy, angered. "GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCÉE!" He roared. He barely missed slitting her throat with a swing of his razor.

"So she _is!_" Lucy laughed in a high-pitched, shrill giggle. "Haha...the devil's witch...wait..." a sneer spread across her face. "...the devil an' 'is _bitch!" _And with that, Lucy fled, disappearing.

"That...little..." Mrs. Lovett balled her fists against the ground, still sobbing crazily.

Sweeney roughly grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the shoulders and heaved her to her feet.

Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him, shrinking back and setting the wedding ring at his feet.

"P-P-Please...I'm s-s-sorry...d-don't 'urt me...please!"

Sweeney picked up the ring and handed it back to her, enclosing his hands around her own and the ring. "She's not my wife." He said simply. "My wife is dead. Benjamin Barker is dead. You're my wife now. You're the wife of Sweeney Todd."

"I di'n't mean to an'..." Mrs. Lovett froze, taking in what he said. "_Wot?!_" A warm feeling of disbelief and happiness washed over her. "Oh my..." then, the icy fear came. He was luring her into a false sense of security. She whimpered and drew away, frightened.

Sweeney looked at her in disbelief. "You don't want to be my wife?" He asked, voice just a tiny, tiny, tiny to the infinity bit hurt. You could barely tell it, but he did seem just a tad hurt by her rejection.

"I-I-I...d-do...more than anythin'." Mrs. Lovett brushed a few tears away, startled at his hurt reaction. "Y-Y-Yer...n-not...m-m-m-mad at m-me? Y-You...d-d-don't wont to k-k-kill me?"

"No." Sweeney shook his head. nt person."

"YOU MEAN IT!" Mrs. Lovett was overcome with happiness and euphoria. She slipped on the ring and flung herself at Sweeney. Yes, Mrs. Lovett was sometimes infamously quick to trust...especially when Sweeney was concerned.

"I meant it when I asked." Sweeney said. "You'll have to tell the boy." He said, eyes narrowing. "He won't be pleased."

"Oh. Him. That's right." Mrs. Lovett frowned, giving Sweeney several hard kisses on the cheek. "Well...I don't care wot 'e thinks anymore. I jos wont you...an'..." Mrs. Lovett began crying again, all of the sudden, overwhelmed with happiness and almost disbelief. "I-I-I...can't believe I 'ave you now. Y-You...s-st-still wont me...even if L-L-Lucy's alive! This..." she cried harder. "Oh, Sweeney...you're finally mine! This is wot I've wonted ever since I laid eyes on you."

Sweeney just held her close, standing out in the middle of the open street, the passers by watching and whispering. He ignored them – stupid London gossipers.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, BY THE WAY!" Mrs. Lovett suddenly shouted at them. "SO STOP YAPPIN' RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER 'AVE ANOTHER MEAT PIE AS LONG AS YA LIVE!" That shut them up.

"You didn't want me to see what Lucy had become. She is no longer my wife. She is a differe

Sweeney rested his head on her chin. He felt tired, for once. He had so much on his mind at the moment... he needed some time to think. He had a lot to think about – Lucy, the upcoming wedding, the feelings seeing Lucy had awakened, though not necessarily for Lucy so much as for Mrs. Lovett... He detached himself from the woman's warmth and held her at arm's length, away. "I'm going to go upstairs. When the children have been told, come and get me. I'll..." He 

shook his head. "I'll spend the night in your room tonight. The shop starts to frost over in weather like this." He said, making an excuse and blaming the cooling air around them. It did get mighty cold up there, though, so it wasn't so much of a lie.

"Alright, love." Mrs. Lovett kissed him slowly on the lips. "I'll look forward to it."

Sweeney nodded, before heading back up the stairs. He opened his shop door and was met with a blast of chilly air. He felt like this was the first time he had really felt the cold of the room. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. No. He had other things to think about.

The door slammed shut roughly, enclosing him off from the world.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, shaking her head. She realized she would have to take the children on by herself...without Jeffery. It seemed that he had fled when the yelling started.

The baker took a deep breath and walked into the shop. She stopped when she felt a warm, gushing feeling from her lower area. She recognized it immediately as her cycle. She _wasn't_ pregnant, after all.

"Did ya do it, mum'?" Toby came out of the bedroom, holding Bethany's hand. He looked a lot softer than he did earlier. More like himself and less like Sweeney.

"Darlin'..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "N-No...we...talked. An' w-w-we think we should still get married."

Bethany squeezed Toby's hand tightly. She didn't want him to get angry again. After a second, she walked over and gave Mrs. Lovett a hug around the middle.

"W-Wot?" Toby stiffened like a plank.

"We talked," Mrs. Lovett lied coolly, patting Bethany on the head. "'E wos really guilty 'bout wot 'e'd done...very guilty." Mrs. Lovett put on a saddened face. "'E's beatin' 'imself up an' 'e swears 'e'll never do it again."

"Not really beat 'imself up I hope." Bethany asked, slightly worried. She glance back at Toby, wondering if he'd take it better this time.

"Emotion'lly, yes." Mrs. Lovett sighed, hoping her lie was working.

"I don't know if..."

"Toby...do you realize 'ow long I've known Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett bent down. "I've loved 'im for almost eighteen years now. Toby, I...can't live wit'out 'im. Please understand 'ow I feel."

"Toby... it's like... it's like if she asked you not to marry me after I've already said yes." Bethany was unsure of what else to say.

Toby thought of this and pulled Bethany closer to him, "Alright, mum'. I-I...understand."

"Thank ya, love." Mrs. Lovett desperately looked around, knowing that she needed some rags to soak up the blood that was definitely staining her undergarments and knickers. She was a rather heavy bleeder.

"An'...I'll be the ringbearer too." Toby smiled softly.

Bethany hugged Toby back happily. He looked up and noticed the desperate look on Mrs. Lovett's face. "Mrs. Lovett...?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

"A lady thing, dear." Mrs. Lovett winked. "I...might need to go, now." Mrs. Lovett went to her room, shutting the door.

"Alright?" Toby quirked an eyebrow after she left.

"Toby... Are you really alright with all this?" Bethany asked, concerned.

"It'll take some...gettin' used to." Toby felt an uncomfortable twinge down _there_. "But I suppose...I'll..._know_ a lot more wit' 'im as kinda me father." Images of what happened in the bedroom flashed before his head. Though he despised Sweeney, he had to give the man credit...he somehow _did_ have a way with the ladies...or lady. Toby imitated the barber's piercing stare that he gave Mrs. Lovett right before he initiated the beginning of the intercourse and directed it at Bethany.

Bethany quirked an eyebrow at Toby. "W-What're you starin' so for, Toby?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Do you not like it?" Toby tried not to lose his footing and kept his voice deep and monotone.

Bethany bit her lip. "It... It looked like Mr. Todd. It... It was a little bit scary, no offense."

"H-How..." Toby made an attempt to get his "H" right. "How about _this_?" He enunciated the word "this", adding a hint of a growl and roughly pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms quickly around her.

Bethany giggled, flushing. "Toby!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What're you trying to do?"

"_So she __does__ like it_," Toby thought to himself as he pressed kisses down her neck. _"I could really learn from Mr. Todd, I suppose."_

"Oh..." he mumbled as he nibbled on her ear. "Jos...'avin' a bit o' fun."

Bethany squirmed in his arms, her face flushing an even deeper crimson. "T-Toby!" Her voice wavered when she spoke, partly because she was still overcome with giggles.

"TOBY! WOT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA DOIN'??"

Toby quickly turned cherry red and pulled away. Realization of what he had just been about to do washed over him as he saw the very irritated form of Mrs. Lovett coming out of her room.

"I wos..." Toby was hit with a wave of guilt and he lowered his head. Had he just been mimicking _Sweeney Todd?!_

Bethany untangled Toby' hands form her waist, taking a step back. She didn't look up at Mrs. Lovett, and she clasped her hands behind her back. She was slightly embarrassed, not only from what she had just let herself get into but from the fact that she, well, liked it.

"You bloody apologize to the girl right now or you're goin' to be wit'out supper!" Mrs. Lovett's cheeks were flushing red with anger. She knew the source of it all, of course. Her period. The same thing that caused her incessant tears and moodswings earlier. But she didn't want to control it. She was utterly appalled and disgusted by what Toby had done.

"I'm...r-r-really...sorry, Beth'ny." Toby looked her in the eye. His eyes were no longer cold and dark...they were wide, glistening, and full of warm compassion as usual.

"Wot possessed ya to do that?" Mrs. Lovett was calming down a bit once she saw he was _really_ sincerely sorry.

"Mr. T-Todd." Toby looked at his feet. "I wos tryin' to be like 'im."

"Wotever for?!" Mrs. Lovett was startled by his answer. "I though you 'ated the man."

"I...dunno." Toby gulped. "But...I'm sorry."

Bethany looked up at Toby with shy eyes. "It... S'alright." She muttered, scuffing her shoe on the cold stone floor. "I... I didn't mind."

"Wotever am I gonna do wit' you two..." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "Ah, well..." Mrs. Lovett noticed the sky getting dark. "Time fer dinner." She thought again. "An' I think I need somethin' wit' copious amounts o' sugar."


	16. Vampires?

_**A.N. Erm...a bit of smut here, children. Kinda icky-ish for normal standards. Anyhow...sorry for not posting these up...I (Ingenue) do not have WiFi with my laptop (as I said before) so...sorry. I'll reward you all with another chappie to make you happy!**_

...

Chapter 16: Vampires?

...

Mrs. Lovett cursed loudly as she changed the rag in her undergarments. She put the blood soaked one in the laundry basket and slipped on her nightgown. She fidgeted slightly. Urgh...she _hated_ going to bed with something under her nightgown.

Sweeney quietly slipped in and shut the door. He was already shirtless and slightly wet.

Mrs. Lovett jumped, turning around. "Gave me a bloody fright, Mr. T." her eyes scanned over his appearance and her lower stomach flipped. "'Ow're ya doin'?"

"It's raining." Sweeney responded dully. "So, Toby was imitating me?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Mrs. Lovett nodded. "Seems like 'e looks up to ya now o' somethin'. It wos mad, really. I walked out after puttin' on a..." she flushed, skipping on. "...an' it looked like 'e wos 'bout to do Beth'ny righ' there." She sat down on the bed, cursing when the scratchy rag shifted uncomfortably against her private areas. "Would've been funny if it weren't so bloody...creepy."

"He was about to shag her right there?" Sweeney shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder about him."

"I love 'im all the same, though." Mrs. Lovett shook her head softly, crinkling her nose just a tad. They were silent for a moment before she broke in,

"I'm...not pregnant, Mr. T. I-I...thought you'd like to 'ear it."

"How'd you know?" Sweeney asked. He knew the moment he said that it was probably something he did not want to know.

"Well...er..." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "You know wot I wos sayin' bout "that time of the month", earlier, love?" Mrs. Lovett fidgeted again. "That's 'ow I know."

Sweeney was right. He _didn't_ want to know that. He paused. "Does that mean no..." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"No _wot_, love?" Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow.

Sweeney walked over and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Lovett, dragging her close. "I can't wait for the wedding night." He said, a bit of a growl to his voice.

Yep. Another stomach flip. "M-M-Me...t-t-too...b-b-but...I-I mean...we-we...d-don't 'ave to...w-wait f-f-for that...d-do we?"

Sweeney pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No, we don't."

"Y-You...p-prob'ly don't wont to tonight." Mrs. Lovett bit her lip. "Prob'ly a bit dirty fer yer taste."

"But I _do_..." Sweeney pressed his lips down the back of her neck, leaving a large red mark at the nape. "Besides, what's a little blood now after all the blood we've experienced before."

"W-W-Well..." Mrs. Lovett gulped. "...innit a s-sin in the Bible t-t-to d-d-do th-this k-kinda...th-thing?" she gulped again, an aroused shudder running down her spine. God...he was hot as hell.

"Innit a sin to murder? We do it anyway." Sweeney kissed her in the middle of her chest.

"T-T-Touché." Mrs. Lovett tightly gripped his shoulders on an impulse and tried to pull him over to the bed. He was hers now. She couldn't've been happier.

Sweeney lifted Mrs. Lovett up and practically threw her on the bed, before climbing in on top of her.

"Ooh, Mr. Todd..." Mrs. Lovett was still euphoric as she licked at his lower lip, chewing on it. "You're so...oh..." she couldn't finish before she started pinching his nipples with her fingers, twisting them as well.

Sweeney was all too ready to pull her nightgown down, but because of the circumstances, he decided to let her do it. He lifted her hands from him and placed them on the top of her nightgown. "Take it off." He ordered, his voice a husky whisper.

She shifted and quickly removed it, then proceeded with her knickers, holding up the bloody rag in disgust.

Sweeney felt his head spin at the smell of so much blood. It was like when he killed a customer – it was slightly euphoric. He ignored the rag and continued kissing downwards along her stomach, leaving a pattern of red marks with his teeth.

"Y-You alright, l-love?" Mrs. Lovett's voice tremored again as she felt his teeth, running her long fingers through his hair. "B-Blood?" a low hiss pushed through her teeth.

Sweeney raised his head, chin resting on the soft skin just below her navel. "What?" He asked, snarling slightly.

"N-Nothin'..." Mrs. Lovett smirked. "Y-Ya...like me blood? T-Take as m-much as ya wont...I suppose."

Sweeney looked down at the blood and then back up at Mrs. Lovett with an indifferent face. She had proved he had somewhat of a taste for her blood, but... Sweeney gave her a lick anyway. She tasted like blood, nothing more. He licked her harder, covering his tongue in her blood, before reached up and kissing her, shoving his tongue roughly in her mouth, letting her taste her own blood.

"Sweeney..." she moaned, though it was muffled and hardly sounded like what she was attempting to say. The taste of her own blood was sharp and distasteful to her, but the flavor of his tongue overpowered this and she clamped her lips over it, almost sucking the air out of him, gripping his back for dear life. "Iloveyou..."

Sweeney's hands wandered over Mrs. Lovett's body as they shared the passionate kiss.

This was by far the best kiss the two had ever participated together in...in Mrs. Lovett's opinion of course. Sure, she thought her menstrual blood was rather repugnant in taste, but it was still wonderful as her fingernails scratched over his back, hips rocking against his. She cursed though when she felt more blood gushing out from her. She should've had some kind of rag under her or something to soak it all up.

Sweeney undid his pants and threw them off, mouth still locked with Mrs. Lovett's, only breaking from the kiss for seconds at a time so they could have air.

"Sw-Sweeney, h-holy god!" Mrs. Lovett broke away, panting, putting her fingers underneath the waistline of his undergarments and pulled them down. She began working his length with circular rubbing motions of her thumbs as she crashed her lips upon his, still jerking wildly with passion.

Sweeney took her hands in his own and pinned them to the bed. He entered her, smearing her blood everywhere in the process.

"Rubies..." Mrs. Lovett whispered, feasting her eyes on all the blood. Her hips went up and down with his movement. Up, Down, Up, Down. Suddenly, on another impulse, when she came up, she bit against his shoulder rapidly, hard enough to draw blood.

Sweeney looked somewhat, well, startled at Mrs. Lovett's action. After a second, it melted into a decidedly wicked grin. He reached down and bit her back on the junction of her shoulder and her neck, leaving bleeding cuts on her pearly white skin.

"Precious rubies..." He said, rhythm speeding up.

She contained a gasp as the cuts began to sting, but hid the pain with a undoubtedly_ less wicked_ smirk and bit in the same area, even harder. Without a second thought, she began drinking up the 

blood, tasting it's sharp, and somewhat spicy flavor. It tasted far better than her own...almost like diluted cinnamon with a metallic, sharp edge.

"Delicious..." she gave his wounds a lick before proceeding with the sucking.

Sweeney bit down harder on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder, relishing in the taste of her blood. That sent him over the edge and he came into her, sinking his teeth deep into her shoulder at the same time. Suffice to say, by this point the sheets might as well have been red.

_God_...it hurt...and it felt so...sinful, iniquitous...all those lovely synonyms for immoral. But it seemed that was just the way their relationship worked. They couldn't just be a traditional couple and abide by the "rules"...they were a dark kind of pair...blood for rubies, sweat for diamonds, gray by day, black by night.

"D-Do...y-you...l-l-love me?" Mrs. Lovett whined slightly as she nibbled and licked his neck and jawline.

Sweeney rolled off of her, successfully bloodying the clean portion of the sheets in the process. "Yes." He answered after a long second, chest rising and falling heavily.

"Really?" she lazily rolled on top of _him_ now, licking down the middle of his chest and up again. She began teasing his hard nipples with her tongue, one at a time. If her tongue was on one, the other would be receiving attention from her fingers.

Sweeney arched his back under her, stifling a moan. He nodded sharply, hands snaking around Mrs. Lovett's waist.

She put both hands on his nipples, twisting them and pinching them. Her tongue went in a zigzag motion down his stomach. When it reached his hips, it swirled around each of them. "_God_, I love you..."

Sweeney's hips bucked forward slightly and he let out a strangled moan.

"Wot, love?" Mrs. Lovett trailed her tongue down his length, still attacking his nipples. "Di'n't quite catch that."

Sweeney shook his head, hips moving of their own free will. His member was covered in blood – her blood.

"Doesn't taste quite as good..." she licked down it again, clearing off her blood. "I don't taste as good as you do..." she licked the head, taking the trace amounts of semen from it.

"Yes..." He managed, stifling a moan of pleasure. "You do."

"Nuh-uh..." Mrs. Lovett argued, shaking her head vigorously. "_You're_ tastier." She licked again.

Sweeney's hips bucked forward roughly and he let out a strangled moan.

"Moan for me, little whore." Mrs. Lovett laughed, stroking and licking his member. "Moan and you'll get a reward."

Sweeney shook his head, stifling the pleasured sounds before they reached the surface.

"Come on..." Mrs. Lovett coaxed, sucking delicately at the head before prodding his anal entrance. "Want me to play with this again?" she moved up over him and licked more blood off of his shoulder. The taste was almost addicting.

Sweeney couldn't stifle a moan that escaped through his teeth.

"Good boy...good little whore..." she took his member deep in her mouth and sucked hard. She then began nibbling, tasting him. Oh, he was so delightfully delectable.

Sweeney's hips bucked forward, trying to start some kind of rhythm. His back arced against the bed and his hand found it was down to Mrs. Lovett's head, guiding her.

She pulled away from him. "I can do it, love...calm down." She took it in her mouth again and let it slide down her throat, she sucked on it, making it go deeper, and blew it out, letting it go up and down in her throat.

Sweeney came into her after a moment, and would've collapsed if he wasn't already lying down, completely exhausted.

"You..." Mrs. Lovett swallowed before snuggling his chest, still on top of him. "'Ave lots o' spurts, love." She licked the remaining essence of him from her lips. "You're..." she felt her blood slowly drip on his thighs. "Bugger this blood!"

Sweeney grinned and rolled Mrs. Lovett over. "I like it." He said.

"You're jos' odd then..." Mrs. Lovett huffed, trying to get the lingering blood from his shoulder, yet there was only a small amount left. "Damn." She whimpered in disappointment.

"I'm the odd one?" Sweeney asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yep. Yer the odd one." Mrs. Lovett pushed up on his chest, wanting to be on top again.

"Yet you're the one trying to drink my blood." Sweeney grinned feral-y, holding Mrs. Lovett down.

"Cos it tastes good." Mrs. Lovett's lower lip poked out as she struggled against him. She would _not_ let him know how much she liked being on the bottom. "_You _taste good." It was so exhilarating being with him and she couldn't stress that enough...in her mind of course. So she decided to pinpoint her lust and passion upon one thing...his flavor...his taste.

Sweeney pressed her into the bed harder. "What? I taste better than you?" He sneered at her, digging his nails into her wrists until she bled.

"Bloody..." Mrs. Lovett let a long stream of foul words slither from her throat after that. She winced and moaned from the agonizing, invigorating, sweet torment. Pain. Beautiful, impeccable pain.

"Yes..." she hissed, attempting to push herself up as she playfully bared her teeth at him. "You do."

Sweeney knew he was hurting her. He liked the feeling it gave him to hurt her – exhilarating rush of control. He enjoyed that rush. "How can you be so sure, _my pet_?" He stressed the last words, letting his breath roll off her skin as he said this.

Mrs. Lovett shuddered with arousal at his last to words. She loved it when he called her that. She didn't know what was so...arousing...about it...but somehow the title sent erotic images whizzing through her brain.

"C-Cos..." Mrs. Lovett was still shuddering and thoroughly turned-on. "I've...t-t-tasted me own blood m-many times. Yer's...t-t-tastes b-better."

Sweeney narrowed his eyes at her slightly. "Maybe we just have different palates, then." He said, baring his teeth before using them to bite down on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder. He bit down hard enough not only to just draw a little blood but make it gush out in large, red rivers.

"_OUCH_, GODDAMN IT!" Mrs. Lovett cried out. Now _that_ hurt like the Dickens. She squirmed around underneath him, trying to bite him back. She kept missing, though since she was so frantic. "I'm gonna getcha..." she was panting from trying so hard. "I...will...I'm...gonna..." she tried to bite his neck, but made no progress.

Sweeney raised his head and looked down at her, blood staining his lips a darker red. He grinned and kissed her roughly, letting her taste her own blood again.

"Duffin'tategute!" Mrs. Lovett's speech was incredibly muffled and unintelligible with his mouth on her. She pressed her head harder against the bed to avoid his lips. "Doesn't taste good." She repeated in a far more eloquent manner.

Sweeney scowled. He used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth and rolled over to the other side of the bed, angered and annoyed.

Mrs. Lovett was very hurt by this sudden motion. God, it was so easy to piss him off.

"Sweeney?" her voice was soft and hurt as she scooted over and crawled on top of him. The blood from her shoulder slid off onto his chest. She let her body relax completely against his and she began sucking at the skin underneath his chin.

Sweeney shoved Mrs. Lovett off, getting off the bed angrily. He shoved on his undergarments and pants roughly, before storming to the door. "I'll sleep upstairs. Goodnight."

"Wot did I do?!" she quickly jumped off the bed and took his arm before he could leave. "I'm so sorry..." Damn it...she was starting to cry again. Stupid period. "Don't go...please don't go...I'll do anything...I'll _let you_ do anything! Jos' don't go...please don't go...please don't be angry wit' me...don't..._please_..."

"I'm going to go sleep upstairs. _Goodnight_." He snarled, shaking her arm off him. He exited the room and headed to his shop, heading up the stairs even though it was pouring down rain. From downstairs you could hear him throw his poor teapot across the room and shatter something.

Mrs. Lovett crumpled to the floor, sobbing. What had she done wrong? Why was he so offended that she didn't like the flavor of her own blood? Why was he...?

"No time to ask questions." Mrs. Lovett finished her own thoughts, throwing on her nightgown, not even caring about the blood snaking down her thighs. She didn't care about the hot blood seeping through the shoulder area of the white fabric. She was going to find out what in the hell the problem was.

When she reached the shop she didn't even bother knocking and burst through the door.

Sweeney spun around, face livid. He had just been picking up the broken pieces of the mirror and the wooden frame it was help up with. Both had shattered and fallen to the floor because of a maltreated teapot. Said teapot was at his feet.

"What do you want?" He growled, dumping the shards out the window. "It's late. Go back to bed."

"You." Mrs. Lovett answered simply, keeping the quivering hurt from her voice. She slowly stepped towards him, looking up with injured brown eyes. "I want _you_, that's wot." She inhaled sharply. "Sweeney...tell me wot's wrong. I won't be able to sleep if I don't know."

"Nothing's wrong." Sweeney lied, turning away from Mrs. Lovett and throwing more of the bigger pieces of wood out the window.

"Yer lyin', Sweeney..." she sniffed. "Tell me, please. I need to know...please...more than anythin'. I can't live wit' meself knowin' I'm makin' you un'appy."

"It wasn't you." Sweeney muttered. "It was... everything today." Sweeney shook his head. "Just give me time alone."

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett suddenly understood what he needed. "G-Goodnight, then."

"Wait." Sweeney stopped her, shoulders tensing. He swallowed his pride and continued. "I shouldn't've taken that out on you." He said finally. "I'm sorry."

"N-Nothin' to be sorry about." She gulped back her tears. "I should'n't've been so...so..._rough_ wit' ya...actin' like I jos wonted one thing...which ain't true."

"Don't apologize." Sweeney snapped, but he stopped himself before he could continue angrily. He drew in a long breath. "Just... goodnight." He said, keeping the anger from his voice.

"Y-You too, love." And with that, Mrs. Lovett departed the barbershop.


	17. We'll Never Be Lonely Anymore

_**A.N. This is it...nooo...not the end of the story...but the ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong (wedding bells...in case you didn't understand my sound effects)!! YAY!!**_

Chapter 17: We'll Never Be Lonely Anymore

...

It had come. The day was the day. The wedding day. The day Mrs. Lovett had always dreamed of...and the day that Toby dreaded.

Sweeney and Toby were waiting in the pie shop, both ready for the wedding, waiting for Bethany and Mrs. Lovett to change.

"You look...good...Mr. Todd..." Toby attempted conversation with the man he semi-hated.

Sweeney merely grunted in reply, hands twitching. He was, well, nervous. This was it. This was the day he half dreaded for a week. "You... don't... look half bad... yerself." Sweeney said through clenched teeth.

"Wot's wrong?" Toby asked, scared to look the man in the eye as if Sweeney's eyes had the power to melt his brain into pudding.

"I'm getting married." Sweeney muttered, half to assure himself it was not a dream and the other in answer to Toby's question.

"Then...call it off if it's botherin' you so much." Toby coughed when he realized how happy his voice sounded. "If...er...that's the problem."

"It's not... that it's bothin' me." Sweeney sat down in the booth. "I'm just... nervous. Bloody fuckin' nervous."

"Wot's to be nervous about? She's not gonna eat ya at the altar o' anythin'." Toby was thoroughly confused.

"Boy, trust me. You'll be nervous the day you get married, mark my words." Sweeney snapped, though he regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Yeah..." Toby completely ignored Sweeney's snapping. He was used to it. "I suppose...but...I mean...I know wot's gonna 'appen an' 'oo I'm gonna marry already so I 'ave plenty o' time to prepare."

"You'll still be nervous." Sweeney said, hunching his shoulders.

There was a long, awkward silence until Toby broke it,

"Congratulations, Mr. Todd."

"Ready..." a soft voice rang out.

"Mum!" Toby recognized her voice immediately. "Don't come out! The groom ain't 'sposed to see the bride before the weddin' starts!"

"That's only for the first wedding." Sweeney said.

"We're going to be late..." it was odd how light, airy, and relaxed Mrs. Lovett's voice was. She soon stepped out in the glistening white gown and wedding garb. Her hair was gleaming and neat. It was down save a little bun in the back where the tiara sat. It was shocking how the reddish-brown color stood out brilliantly against the white. She was holding up her veil looking elegant and poised. The only thing that gave her away was her blushing cheeks.

"_Blimey_, mum'..." Toby's jaw hung open.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Lovett asked gently, walking gracefully in heels instead of teetering like she normally did.

Bethany tottered out after her, not exactly used to walking in heels. She was blushing like mad and half of her was just overcome with joyful giggling and grinning. "Oooo! This is excitin'!" She giggled, giddy. Sweeney stood and nodded, almost unaffected by how beautiful Mrs. Lovett looked. Almost being the keyword. His lower regions were almost unable to wait for their wedding night.

"You look pretty, Beth'ny." Toby flushed red as he took her arm. "C'mon...the carriage is outside."

"Jeff'ry, Polly, Anthony, an' Celestine are waitin' at the chapel." Mrs. Lovett kept her eyes downcast. Sweeney and her had barely talked since their little...spat...earlier in the week. "Let's go now."

Sweeney, trying to be a gentlemen, took Mrs. Lovett by the arm and led her to the carriage. Bethany giggled, giving Toby a kiss on the cheek. "Someday, this'll be us."

"I'll be nicer...an' overall better." Toby watched as the adults stepped into the carriage. "After you, Beth'ny." he motioned for her to get in.

Bethany slipped into the carriage, sitting next to Sweeney, who was next to Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney had his arm around Mrs. Lovett's waist.

Toby stepped into the carriage, slightly pulling Bethany away from Sweeney.

The carriage ride was fairly short, but seemed longer due to the silence. Mrs. Lovett was silent. A first. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach from excitement.

When they stopped at the church, they all saw Polly, Jeffery, Celestine, and Anthony waiting outside. They all got out of the carriage and Polly gently hugged Mrs. Lovett. The governess looked brilliant in blue.

"Are we all ready?" Polly asked.

Jeffery was beaming. He was very proud of himself – and still wearing gloves. Bethany jumped into her father's arms.

"Everyone's waiting in the church." Anthony fidgeted, uncomfortable in the blue suit. "You're a tad late."

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!!" Celestine squealed as she looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"Thank ya, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled nervously.

"Mr. Todd..." Polly put a hand on Sweeney's back. "You need to be at the altar first, alright? Remember what we rehearsed?"

Sweeney nodded, heading inside. Bethany fidgeted, smiling. Jeffery set her back down on the ground. "I better be going inside too." He said, leaving. "C'mon Anthony."

--

Mrs. Lovett was about to vomit from nervousness. What if she tripped on her veil while walking down the aisle? What if Toby dropped the rings? What if Sweeney said "I don't"?!

She was almost on the verge of hyperventilating when the organ started up and Celestine and Anthony walked out of the doors, down the aisle. Oh, God...this was happening!

Polly gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek before she and Jeffery walked out side by side as well. Now all she had left was Bethany and Toby. Oh, God...this REALLY was happening!

Toby and Bethany then walked out, Bethany with her basket of flowers, and Toby with the rings on a pillow. She was alone now. Oh, God...this REALLY _**REALLY**_ was happening!

The organ hit its sonorous climax and the doors were opened for her. She hesitantly walked in, careful to let her veil trail behind her.

The congregation (wow, she couldn't believe there actually _was_ a congregation) stood as she entered. There were a few startled gasps or "Oohs" and "Aahs" at her appearance. She felt the bouquet in her hands trembling when she saw a few leers from some people. Yes...there were still faint hickeys and bite marks on her neck and shoulders.

Yet, a smile of confidence spread across her face when she saw everyone in their forget-me-not blue standing at the altar. That brought her some comfort. Especially when the frail, but dashing priest gave her a warm smile.

The glow of the candles lining the aisle reflected off of everything beautifully...especially her sleek auburn, curls, and her silver tiara. I was almost like the bathhouse of heaven.

She reached the altar, standing in front of Sweeney...so afraid to look at him...frightened he would be angry, or sullen, or perhaps looking resentful. So she kept her eyes downcast.

Sweeney stood nervously at the front, wringing his hands. This was really fucking happening. He waited for the priest to begin, trying to keep his mind off his nerves by thinking of Priest pie.

As the priest started his long-winded little wedding speech, the same thing popped into her head...Priest pie. All of the sudden the nervousness slowly began to melt away and she looked up at Sweeney, mouthing,

"_Priest Pie."_

Sweeney tried to conceal his grin. It was only when the priest tapped him on the shoulder and asked, for the third time, "would he take this woman to be his lawfully wedded wife?" that he snapped out of his meat-pie daze.

"I do...?" Sweeney tried to keep the startled question from his voice.

"And do you, Mrs. Eleanor Sarah Lovett, take Mr. Sweeney Todd as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest was looking slightly irritated now since it was obvious the bride and the groom weren't paying much attention to him.

"I..." Mrs. Lovett cleared her throat, wanting the two, beautiful words to come out with perfect clarity. "I do."

Toby stepped up with the rings, so tempted to drop them...so tempted to run down the aisle and out of the church. He wanted to say "I object!" when the priest asked the congregation if any of them had a reason the couple should not be wed. But, he didn't. He did his job impeccably and both Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett now wore their rings.

"I now pronounce you...man and wife." The priest smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Sweeney felt all the nervousness flood back into him. He didn't know why, but it did. He leaned down and lightly pecked Mrs. Lovett on the lips. The music started up and Sweeney suddenly found himself deepening the kiss.

Polly gasped and covered Celestine's eyes when Mrs. Lovett grabbed Sweeney, pulling him closer to her, and began passionately running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

Sweeney pulled away, taking Mrs. Lovett by the arm and leading her down the aisle. He was grinning, but it wasn't an evil grin and it wasn't a fake grin. It was just about as close to a real smile as he had come in a very long time.

As the rest of the procession followed the couple out of the sanctuary, there were mutters of things like "disgraceful" and "I'll give 'em five weeks".

Sweeney's face fell and he snarled at some of the muttering Londoners. He stared them all down, including a young woman in the back who decidedly stared back.

Mrs. Lovett winked at the woman and she winked back in a confident manner.

"That's Miss Winchester," Mrs. Lovett whispered to Sweeney. "She'll stare right back 'till yer eyes water." The baker laughed a little at this as they made their way out of the church.

"That was so SMASHING!" Celestine was spinning around giddily, dancing around with a slightly perturbed Anthony. Jeffery and Polly were both red in the face, and Bethany and Toby were like relaxed lovers.

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett...or should we say..._Nellie_...turned to Sweeney. "Wot're we doin' 'bout a..." Nellie thought better than to ask about a honeymoon. "Never mind."

Sweeney knew better than to ask. Bethany latched onto Toby, giddy.

"That was so wonderful! Aren't you glad you were there, Toby?" She asked, giggling.

"I...suppose." Toby smiled weakly. "I didn't drop the rings, at least."

"Get back in the carriage, Mr. and Mrs. Todd." Polly ushered Toby, Bethany, Mrs. Lov-..._Nellie_, and Sweeney towards the carriage when people began coming out of the church.

"I wish you the best of luck, my friend." Anthony patted Sweeney on the shoulder. "In hopes that the two of you will have a fruitful companionship."

Sweeney just nodded to Anthony's well-wishes and climbed into the carriage next to Nellie. "Mrs. Lov—" He started to ask, but stopped himself. She wasn't really Mrs. Lovett anymore. He coughed. "Mrs. Todd?" He asked. It was fairly odd calling her that. "Now that... that you're my... my wife..." He almost stopped talking, but he knew he had to continue, 'What would become of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop?"

"It'll keep runnin', as usual." Then Bethany and Toby came in. They rode away with everyone waving excitedly. "We'll keep our bus'ness up an' I'll still 'ave Mrs. Lovett's meat pies..." Mrs. Lovett--_Nellie _blushed. "Unless me husband doesn't approve."

"I approve, it's just the name is in issue now that you're no longer Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Name won't be an issue..." Mrs. Lo-...Nell...let's just keep calling her _Mrs. Lovett_, hesitantly put her chin against his shoulder, but pulled away when she heard a poorly stifled gag from Toby. It was so..._different_...being officially, by law...husband and wife. It almost felt like they were meeting for the first time or something. "It's j-jos a...n-n-name...a-a-after...a-a-all, r-r-right?"

Sweeney nodded slowly. "Right." He agreed, not looking really at her. His mind had wandered somewhat over the past minutes and he found himself wondering about a life after the judge. He'd never really thought about it before, but now that he was married it was something for him to think about. Bethany leaned against Toby, slightly tired. How could one sleep on a night like the one before, when something so exciting was about to happen? Bethany certainly couldn't.

"That'll be us one day..." She murmured to Toby, smiling sleepily.

"Mmm-hmm..." Toby nodded, still was glaring at Sweeney. "'Cept _we'll_ 'ave a real honeymoon...anywhere you wont to go, Beth'ny."

Sweeney finally noticed Toby's glare and started to glare back. Bethany wrapped her arms around Toby's neck, kissing him on the cheek sleepily. "Mmm. I think I'd wanna just stay here with you." She said, nestling her head into his shoulder.

Mrs. Lovett pulled Sweeney towards her gently so that one of the males wouldn't melt the other with their eyes. "Wot do you wont to do today? We could go to the park an' get some hot chestnuts o' somethin'...wotever you wont."

Sweeney didn't answer for a moment. "I don't really care." He said, indifferent, still sending glares at Toby.

"Oh...alright." Mrs. Lovett looked down at her hands, disappointed. She hadn't really _expected_ him to care, so she didn't know why she was so crushed.

Sweeney looked over at her and inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'll go wherever you want to go." He said.

"l'm kinda tired, actually." Mrs. Lovett lied, faking a yawn. "I might jos...wanna go to sleep, ya know."

"Sleep?" Sweeney's eye twitched. "Sleep." He looked rather disappointed.

"So you wont to do somethin' else?!" Mrs. Lovett perked up from his disappointed expression. "Ooh, Mr. T...we'll 'ave so much fun! We can go shoppin' o' maybe go feed the birds in the park an' go to Christina's Tavern an' get some o' 'er spoon bread which is simply delicious, by 

the way! Oh, an' she makes quail stuffed wit' oysters wrapped in bacon too...oh, it's MARVELOUS!" she was now glowing.

"I think you should get out of that dress first." Sweeney stated.

"Oh, I will..." she was still incredibly elated. "Wot should I wear? Wot dress do ya wont me to wear? Ooh...this'll be SO fun!"

"The tan dress." Sweeney stated, not quite as elated as Mrs. Lovett.

"Oooh, I like that one!" Mrs. Lovett kissed Sweeney. "I'll even wear me frilly petticoat under it!" soon a small frown tugged at the corner of her lips. "But that one 'as a pretty low neckline..."

"So?" Sweeney grinned. "I like it."

"Yuck." Toby grumbled. "Get a room."

Sweeney snapped his head around, glaring evilly at Toby. "Shut your mouth." He snapped. Bethany had fallen asleep on Toby's shoulder, and didn't even wake when Sweeney started snapping. The carriage hit a bump in the road and Bethany shifted, finding that Toby's lap was a better pillow.

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge." Toby muttered under his breath, stroking Bethany's hair.

Sweeney snarled. "Don't call me that you ungrateful little brat."

"Sorry, Papa." Toby smirked.

Sweeney would have reached over and strangled Toby if the carriage wasn't moving. Instead, he could only just growl, face livid, thinking of every way Toby could die.

"That's enough from you boys." Mrs. Lovett gave each a smack on the forehead. "Be'ave o' I'll defenestrate the both o' ya."

Sweeney, grumbling, turned away. Stupid kid...

"We're 'ere now." The carriage driver called out. "Make way fer the 'appy couple!"

"Thank ya sir," Mrs. Lovett was blushing vividly as she started to get out of the carriage.

Sweeney helped Mrs. Lovett step from the carriage and led her inside. Bethany hopped out of the carriage and followed them quickly inside. Bethany sat down inside and suddenly felt something wet between her legs. Her stomach was wracked with pain and she was scared. She stood and slowly walked over to Mrs. Lovett, fear in her eyes.

"Wot's wrong dearie?" Mrs. Lovett immediately sensed something was amiss.

"I... I think I'm sick." Bethany whispered. "My stomach is achin' and... and... there's somethin' wet..."

"'Oly god!" Mrs. Lovett grabbed Bethany's hand and pulled her in the shop, tripping on her dress in the process. She got up, undisturbed, and took the girl into her room.

"It's normal, love...it's alright..." Mrs. Lovett found some rags and handed them to her. "Don't be surprised by the blood. Yer jos growin' up. I've jos finished wit' mine."

Bethany paled. "B-Blood?" She murmured, looking at the rags with wide, scared eyes.

"Don't worry, love...it doesn't 'urt...you ache in the lower belly a bit, but don't be concerned 'bout that." she smiled a bit. "I remembered I screamed wit' fright when I firs' 'ad mine. I thought I wos dyin'."

"You... you mean we aren't dyin'?" Bethany asked, glancing between the rags and Mrs. Lovett.

"Course not." Mrs. Lovett chuckled a bit. "Jos means you're turnin' into a woman." she gave Bethany a light push towards the bathroom. "Now go before ya soak yer bloomers."

Bethany nodded, leaving. She came back a few minutes later, looking a tad sick. She didn't have the rags in her hands anymore. "Mrs. Lovett, is there somewhere I can put my dress so it won't get dirty?" She asked, pulling her green dress from a drawer. She hadn't eaten since very early that morning, and coupled with the already crippling cramps, she was beginning to feel nauseous.

"Jos fold it up an' put it in me armoire, love." Mrs. Lovett smiled at her, ruffling the child's hair. "An' you don't look too good, darlin'. Wot 'bout I fix ya some toast. It does really 'elp, ya know...even if yer feelin' like ya don't wont anythin'."

Bethany nodded. "My stomach is achin' something awful. Thank you." She said, starting to change clothes quickly lest Toby accidently walk in and see her in her knickers.

"Lemme change into that tan dress Mr. T wonted me to wear." Mrs. Lovett took off her veil and crown, placing them in her armoire with gentle care. She then slipped off her dress ever-so-carefully and hung it up with a sigh. She then rummaged through the dresses and found the pretty tan one, putting it over her petticoat. "Def'nitely wearin' somefin over this..." she glanced down at the extreme cleavage and put a white shawl over it. "C'mon...let's get some toast fer ya."

Bethany nodded, still in the process of pulling her dress over her shoulders. One of the buttons in the back kept getting caught on something and it was aggravating her very much. "Mrs. Lovett...? Can I have a little help?" She asked.

"Mum'? Where do ya wont me to put this su-...?" Toby stopped and gawked at the sight before him. "Er..."

"Toby, dear..." Mrs. Lovett helped Bethany get off the dress, forgetting some people weren't as modest as she. "Knock before enterin' a lady's room."

"S-S-Sorry mum'..." the heat was rising in Toby's face as if his head were a cup being slowly filled with boiling water.

Bethany grabbed her green dress and slipped it on as quickly as she possibly could, face heating up as well. She grabbed her sash and pulled it around her waist, spending several moments trying to tie it and failing. "T-Toby," She asked, trying to keep the stutter from her voice, "Can you help he tie this? I can't seem to get the bow to stay."

"That's not prop-..." Mrs. Lovett paused. Who was _she_ to tell them what was proper or not. "Never mind, love...lemme go...make the toast." Mrs. Lovett left the room.

"I'll...t-tr-try..." Toby came behind her and tried to tie the bow. He ended up with an odd, floppy knot that barely even resembled a bow. "Erm..."

Bethany tugged on the bow a bit and managed to make it somewhat presentable. She turned around to face Toby, face bright red. "Sorry... I-I mean... you... S-Sorry you h-had to see me in m-my knickers."

"D-D-Don't w-worry, I-I k-kinda wonted to..." Toby clapped a hand over his mouth. "I m-mean...erm...uh..." Oh God...he was screwed.

"Y-You _what?_" Bethany asked, her voice a tiny squeak.

"I-I di'n't mind seein' ya in yer knickers." Toby adverted his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Not at all."

Bethany felt her ears heating up. "You didn't?" She asked, wringing her hands together.

"N-No..." Toby sucked in more air. _"Think Mr. Todd...Think Mr. Todd..."_ he stood up straighter. "In fact I wouldn't mind seein' you in much less."

Bethany was torn between hitting Toby and swooning into his arms. She wouldn't have minded either, really, but she prided herself as a lady, so she couldn't say it. Instead, she hit him. "T-Toby!" She tried to sound aghast and failed miserably since she was still very, very warm from his last comment.

Toby froze, putting his hand to his cheek, hurt. "I'm...s-s-sorry, Beth'ny..." he gulped. He'd been so sure of himself, but... "I-I...d-d-d-deserved that."

Bethany forced back tears. She really hated doing that to him. "Toby... I...You know I didn't..."

"Yer b-bein' a lady." Toby smiled slightly. "N-No lady...even if she feels one way...should ever g-g-give into these things so easy, I suppose."

"You think I'm... I'm a lady?" She asked, shifting about on her feet nervously.

"Well yer certainly not a man." Toby winked to show he was joking. "O' course I think yer a lady...in fact, I _know_ yer a lady. Yer graceful, pretty, polite, smart, kind..." Toby stopped himself from making a huge list.

Bethany shook her head, smiling. "If... If I'm a lady then you're a gentleman." She said. She put her hand on his face where she hit him. "And I am truly sorry I it you."

"It's alright, Beth'ny...really...it is." Toby grinned back.

"Beth'ny! Come get yer toast!" Mrs. Lovett called from a distance.

"I need to go get my toast." She said, and before she left she kissed him deeply on the lips, letting it linger for a moment. When she arrived in the kitchen, she was beet red and slightly flustered.

"Make sure ya change outta yer suit, Toby!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, setting the perfectly toasted bread in front of Bethany, sprinkling a bit of cinnamon on it. "Eat that up, dearie...it'll 'elp."

Bethany nodded, sitting down and crossing her ankles, nervousness playing about her body language. She munched on the toast lightly, occasionally shooting a glance toward the room where Toby was changing. His words, though slightly vulgar, still echoed in her head.

"Wot's wrong, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett directed her attention quickly to the girl.

Bethany fidgeted at the baker's words. "Nofin." She said, trying to avoid the conversation using the toast. A stray thought made it past her mind and she flushed a deeper red.

Mrs. Lovett paused before heaving a sigh. "Yer normal, love. It 'appens to all women an' men. It's not bad at all unless ya do it young o' do it often." She shook her head. "Ya need to stop worryin'."

"I'm n-not worryin' 'bout anything." Bethany said, faking wide-eyed innocence. "What're you talking about?"

"Toby an' you." Mrs. Lovett replied simply, handing Bethany a cup of tea. "Lust is wot it's called. Doesn't mean ya don't love 'im. In yer case it prob'ly means the love 'as intensified."

"Intensified?" Bethany asked, taking a careful sip of the hot tea. "How? I already love him more than... well..." Bethany paused. She couldn't think of a metaphor. "Oooo." She muttered finally. "You know what I mean, right?"

"I know wot ya mean..." Mrs. Lovett fiddled with the ring on her finger. "I do."

"Mrs. Lovett...?" Bethany asked, fiddling with her tea-cup, "Does it feel any different bein' married?"

"Well..." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "It did...but honestly I ain't feelin' much diff'rent." Her eyes moved to the ceiling.

"Would... Would it feel any different for me a-and Toby?" She asked, prying slightly.

"I dunno, love...prob'ly a li'le since you both are gonna _wait_ before...you know..." Mrs. Lovett's cheeks turned a light pink.

Bethany giggled. "If he could wait that long..." She whispered.

"'Ey! I can wait!" Toby skidded into the shop, buttoning his trousers.

"Toby, do ya wont anythin' to eat?" Mrs. Lovett asked him with a sigh.

"Ye-..." Toby stopped. "No. I'll be fine."

"So you're leaving me to eat all alone?" Bethany jokingly pouted, pulling him over by the collar of his shirt. "You won't be able to wait." She whispered so only Toby could hear, "I can tell."

Toby gulped, turning crimson. The Mr. Todd in him had rapidly departed and he was gawky awkward Tobias Ragg once more. "I-I...I'll s-stay 'ere...w-wit' you...I...jos won't...e-eat."

"Are ya sure, love?" Mrs. Lovett spun around, shawl falling off. "Drat." She bent over to pick it up."

Bethany smiled, munching down on her toast. "I can't believe you're turning down food." She said, sharing a seat with him.

"Not eatin'." Toby put on a straight face that greatly resembled Sweeney's. "Not...h-hungry." Damn. H's were hard.

"I wish I could serve ya both some weddin' cake..." Mrs. Lovett looked wistful and slightly despondent. "Oh well."

Bethany offered him half of her toast. "Don't want you turning to dust now, do I?" She grinned.

Toby's eye twitched in a false-irritated manner. "Not hungry."

"Bloody Jesus...yer turnin' into Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. "Where is that bugger anyways?"

Bethany scooted to another chair, sulking. "I don't want Mr. T. I want my Toby back." She muttered. Sweeney, almost on cue, tromped down the stairs.

"Thank ya." Toby's body relaxed and a smile molded itself on his features. "Di'n't like bein' the ol' git any'ow."

"You were actin' like him to impress me?" Bethany asked, surprised.

"He what?" Sweeney decided to come in on the conversation at the wrong moment, and after a second, he walked over to Mrs. Lovett, deciding he didn't want to know.

"I-I...s-s-suppose...'e..." Toby lowered his voice. "'E does 'ave a good way wit' ladies."

"He has a way with Mrs. Lovett's what he has." Bethany corrected, smiling. "I'm not 'zactly fond of him"

"You doin' alright, love?" Mrs. Lovett turned to the barber, practically breathless.

"Fine." Sweeney answered. "It's our wedding night, though, remember?" He grinned.

"Y-Yeah...jos' the same as any other night, though." A blush cascaded over Mrs. Lovett's cheeks.

"But we're married." Sweeney pressed a finger to her lips. "We're legal."

Toby couldn't help but to watch every one of Sweeney's movements with a careful eye. _How did he do it?!_

"_Married..."_ Mrs. Lovett breathed, though she tried to wipe off the dreamy expression on her face. "Look...I wore the dress you wonted." Mrs. Lovett twirled around.

"I can see." Sweeney murmured, holding Mrs. Lovett close.

_Pulling her in...maybe I could try that._ Toby thought to himself. _No. Bad Toby, Bad!_

"W-Well...d-do ya l-l-like it?" Mrs. Lovett was turning cherry red now.

Sweeney grinned. "Very much, love." He pressed a rough kiss to her neck close to the exposed flesh of her chest. Bethany was watching Toby with interest.

"Whacha thinkin' 'bout so hard, Toby?" She asked, mildly curious.

"Nothin'..." Toby put and arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him, imitating the kiss Sweeney gave to Mrs. Lovett and performing it against Bethany's own flesh.

"C-C-C-C-Can...th-th-this...w-w-wait a-a...l-li'le, l-love?" Mrs. Lovett put her hands to his chest as if to push him away...but he was too irresistible to push away _just then._

Bethany leaned her head back and closed her eyes. That's all she ever needed from him – to be held close. She bit back a tiny moan of pleasure at the kiss. Sweeney happened to look up at that moment and turned Mrs. Lovett so she was looking at the pair. "Maybe we should continue elsewhere." He whispered, smiling.

"Or some other ti..." she looked into his eyes. "_Time_..." she gave a shuddering breath.

Sweeney didn't respond, instead, dragging her with him upstairs to the barbershop. He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the steps as he remembered he probably should've done earlier.

Bethany rested her head on Toby's shoulder with a sigh. "Mmmm. I love you."


End file.
